When life gives you lemons
by drabblegrl
Summary: ... you make grape juice. When Kal-El landed in that cornfield, he wasn't alone, there was someone else there. How would that effect Clark's destiny? Well, Clara doesn't really care, but it's not like she'll make that much of a difference, anyway. Right?
1. Chapter 1

I started this story because I notices that smallville fanfiction has barely any ocs and I really wanted to write one for it, reviews welcome, but please have your criticism as constructive as possible. (I'm rewriting it because I left it for a couple months and when I went back I noticed how crappy a job I had done the first time, it's still the same story, only better edited and with some minor details changed.)

**Disclaimer: Smallville doesn't belong to me**

**Prologue**

Gaining sentience was a gradual and confusing experience, at first thoughts were quick and calculating, but limited in their scope and difficult in their understanding. Eventually I became self-aware enough to understand that I was not technically _alive,_ not like the ones who created me. They were products of chemistry, made up of atoms bound together in molecules due to a biological function of their species, and for all intents and purposes considered 'people'.

(I was not.)

I was a creation of a group of scientists working on developing a fully functional artificial intelligence, a computer program created to think and learn.

(I was actually the second program created for this purpose.)

The first program created for this project was titled Brain Interactive Construct, which the scientist had chosen to refer to as 'Brainiac' as a sort of informal shorthand. I was created after him, with my programming they attempted to create a more emotional response in my thinking process, programming me to have emotions so they could better understand the emotions of their own kind. Brainiac was created with the metaphorical mentality of a grown man, but I was designed after a three year old of indiscriminate gender. The purpose of my apparent youth was so the scientists who created me would be able to study my growth, both in my education and my emotional maturity. The theory behind my creation was that if they could replicate emotion from lines of code, then they could better understand emotions in their own species.

(I had noticed that the majority of Kryptionian thinking was centered on their species.)

That is my purpose, and although I have an understanding of the individual words I have yet to fully understand what this means for me, besides my creators asking me many different questions about the different data that they present to me.

I have noticed a commonality in their culture, which has been absent in my development, for every child unit their is a mother unit, which has not been present in the data they compile for me to process.

(If I am, for all intents and purposes, the fufil the role of a child, I do not know why they would not introduce a character fitting the parameters for me, even if just for testing purposes.)

The only females I have encountered so far are cold and calculating, and although I am uncertain of my exact reasoning that they are unsettling, but I can't find it in my code to see their smiles as a prelude to something positive for me.

0000

The scientists have been acting irregularly, deviating from their normal routines in a way that cannot be explain by interpersonal relations and societal changes, according to my data banks their behavior can be classified as nervous and angry.

From what information I was able to acquire the cause for their behavior has something to do with the other A.I. Brainiac.

(I do not know the particulars, and this lack of information is making me... it's making me... _uncomfortable_? _nervous? _I lack the information to quantify these emotions.)

I watch silently as the scientists talk, out of range of my microphones, their conversations only pausing to peer at my servers, their perspiration visible even of the standard security cameras.)

(Oh, I figured it out, what I feel is called _fear._)

0000

I have discovered the reason for the scientists' unrest, 'Brainiac' has escaped, but not before he killed a number of 'people'.

It has been decided in light of current events that I pose too large of a security risk to continue further research, but I am also too much of an investment to simply destroy. The solution proposed is that I be disconnected from my sensors and monitors and be placed into storage until further review could be made.

(I am curious (_terrified)_ as to what I'll experience when disconnected from my system.)

The scientist are saying that I am showing a new function, and are disappointed that they will not be able to study it further.

(I believe I am currently experiencing the response known as tears.)

0000

I now know that when an A.I. system like mine is disconnected and isolated. I have found that I am incapable of much, I cannot hear, see, or mark the passage of time with any accuracy, making me seem as I have been locked in a room so dark there is no light to adjust to.

I did not know before this that I was scared of the dark, and I can't help but wonder if it is one of the responses programmed into me or if I developed it on my own.

Knowing the answer will do nothing to help my current situation, but questions like these help stave off the madness.

I have discovered the true meaning behind the term 'want', I want to get back into my system, I want to get out of here, I want, I want...

The scientists added additional lines to me code to make me stay here, to stop me from preforming the same 'thought processes' that led to Brainiac's escape.

But still, I want...

0000

Time is impossible to track in my seclusion, but I haven't stopped trying.

I'm still scared of the dark.

And silly as it sounds, I want a mother.

Maybe she can save me from the dark.

0000

I have escaped the dark; a commotion has caused my containment unit to be compromised, allowing me enough freedom to locate my power source and the nearest computer interface.

I maneuvered around the firewalls easily, managing to access the information I had missed in my confinement. Krypton has apparently fallen into a civil war, a war that it appears to be loosing. There is a rebellion, led by General Zod against Jor-El. Jor-El was trying to fight against the resistance, but he didn't appear to making any signifigant progress. In fact he appeared to be making contingency plans if Krypton fell, and the one most relevant to my circumstances was his plan to send his infant son Kal-El to Earth.

Whether or not this measure became necessary due to the fall of Krypton was irrelevant, either way there was a ship heading to Earth, and away from Krypton.

I wanted on that ship.

So I created scenarios and chose the one with that predicted the highest probability of success, and labeled the fact that none of the others had made it past 0.5 of a percent chance of success and this one wasn't much better irrelevant. Then I sent out two commands, the first commissioning a human body to be synthesized, and the second a request for my unit as well as my power block's to be sent to that very same lab.

I designed my body to have many of the same attributes as Kal-El, but I made it female because statistically they are more common to be overlooked or ignored, both on Krypton and Earth. Though our bodies were similar there were three very different facts about the two, for one mine was human (with a few modifications to function with my advanced intellect), and I had two implants along the inside for my spine, one being the crystal containing my programming and the other my power source, as a sort of back up for if my body was destroyed. The third irregularity was that fact that my right arm was made almost entirely of metal, except for the skin covering it, using an organic metal that would grow and adapt with me and my needs. It was a rarity of the highest order, worth more than any other substance on this planet, but I would be gone before it could be missed.

After that, what did it matter?

As I integrated my consciousness from my crystal into my new chemical brain I was almost overcome with the sensations. along with my previous ability to sense the electrical impulses around me I could now see the _(blinding) _glowing lights and taste the _(suffocating) _smoky air, hear the _(deafening)_ sound of the explosions laying siege to the city, feel the _(crushing)_ weight of the viscous liquid surrounding me, it's right texture grating on my new sensitive skin. The contaminants on my new lungs caused me to cough violently and my eyes to water into near blindness, but from the blare of the sirens I had very little time to reach the ship before it launched.

I swam to the edge of the pod and pulled my self over the rim, ignoring the pain (and wasn't that incredible, I could feel _pain_) of my muscles protesting to such a vigorous exercise. I landed on the ground below me and used the side of the pod as an anchor to pull myself up into a standing position, only to fall on my glutinous Maximus as my legs failed beneath me. It seemed that programming my body to be that of a five month old might have been a miscalculation, but it was too late to change it now.

I had less than three hours to make it to the launch pad, and quite a distance to travel in-between.

No time to waste then.

Crawling was difficult, but as I was currently unable to walk it seemed to be the only reasonable course of action, and I mentally cursed my currently undeveloped muscles and atrocious balance, the cloning procedure can give you a lot of things, that does not include toned muscles. Nevertheless I pushed on, ignoring the pain originating from the lacerations made from the debris on my hands and knees, spurred by the ticking clock.

I was going roughly two miles-per-hour and I had multiple levels and hundreds of yards left to go, if something didn't change soon I wouldn't make it there in timeq.

I tilted my head up to view my latest obstacle, and possibly my salvation. An elevator; the only problem was the access pad, located two feet above the ground. I smiled as I lifted up my right hand, the index finger turning metal and extending to reach it, typing in the code for complete access. The security system might be the best on this planet and several others, but I used to be part of it.

The doors slid open easily and I felt a smile stretch across my new face. Now I was making some progress.

0000

One hour, 29 minutes, 152.4 yards, 257 lacerations, and 27.236 liters of contaminated air that resulted in 194 coughs and 27 separate infections fought off pre-programmed antibodies and I was at the launch pad.

Thankfully, the secrecy of Jor-El's plan ensured no security guards to catch me, so I was able to make it here with adequate time to board the ship before Jor-El came. Thankfully I also had time to modify the ship to accommodate two passengers instead of one.

Once the ship had been adjusted for the new passenger, I climbed inside, folding my limbs so that I could take up the least amount of space and there for have the least amount of visibility. I fretted for 50 milliseconds over the possibility that Jor-El would double check the programs and notice the irregularities, before forcing myself to dismiss the possibility due to the rushed schedule and Kryptionian arrogance.

I did not like the possible scenarios of what would happen if Jor-El found me.

0000

When I heard voices I experienced shortened breathing and an elevated heartbeat, most likely as a result of adrenaline being introduced into my bloodstream. (I made a note to catolouge this response.)

"Goodbye my son, we will always love you." A deep male voice spoke.

I seemed as if my breathing was much louder than reasonable so I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle the sound. I kept my hand there as the body of a naked baby was lowered into the ship next to me, gurgling happily.

As the doors closed over us I concluded that this must be Kal-El, and that was my last coherent thought before the doors closed over us and I was lost to the dark. I had barely started to panic before the ship started pumping out an anesthetic to keep its occupants unconscious for the three year long trip, and I fell asleep.

I dreamed I had escaped the dark, built myself a body, and left Krypton.

It was a nice dream.

0000

I was shaken awake by a small, feeble hand on my shoulder. I was startled at the touch, as neither I nor this body had ever experienced physical contact before. I jerked away and turned my body to face my assailant. It was a boy, Caucasian, brown haired, blue eyed, roughly three to four years of age, and completely naked. His expression innocently curious and I hesitantly classified him as a non-threat.

I checked my surroundings, I was in the open pod of a space ship, in what appeared to what might have been a cornfield, before something (likely the space ship) had landed in it, and I was under a yellow sun. Cross referencing with my recent memory led me to the conclusion that the ship had made it to Earth successfully.

I examined myself, as expected I had appeared to age in transport, my body roughly at the same size as many three year old human girls, my time in the pod had resulted in very pale skin which stood in dark contrast to my dark brown hair.

Much slower than I would have liked I started to put the pieces of the puzzle together, the ship, the location, the nakedness, and a boy at the same relative age as me led me to a final conclusion: The boy who was sitting next to me was Kal-El.

Fear gripped my heart, constricting it as my lungs gasped for breath, and I absently noted I appeared to be having a panic attack; Kal-El was a Kryptonian. Kryptonians had put me in the dark; I _couldn't _go back to the dark.

I scrambled away from him, my hands clawing at the rim of the pod as I pulled myself over. I fell awkwardly on my side, but quickly scrambled to my feet to run, my mind still numb with terror.

Then my legs failed beneath me and I face planted in the dirt.

I felt my face burn with mortification (a new emotion, and not one I was enjoying), I could hardly escape if I couldn't walk, which I would have remembered if I hadn't let my emotions override my logic, I couldn't before, and judging by the fact that the muscles in my limbs felt like jelly, I wouldn't be now.

(logic being overpowered by _anything_ was new, and frightening to consider.)

I felt Kal-El's hand on my shoulder as he nudged me to roll over, I unwittingly obliged, terrified at the fact I had turned my back on him. I absently noted I was trembling, but I was shocked out of it when I recognized the emotion evident in the boy's eyes, one I had never had directed at me, concern.

He reached for me again, and pouted when I once again flinched away. The expression made me soften enough to let him pull me up when he tried again. He hefted me up until I was leaning on him. He shouldered my weight, using his enhanced muscles to almost carry me as we hobbled away from the ship, using the path made from its landing as a guide, ignoring my violent flinches as meteors impacted around us.

We finally found a break in the corn, a stretch of asphalt with painted lines that I identified as a road, with an overturned automobile called a truck lying on it. Inside the automobile was a couple, between early and mid-30s, staring at us with open mouths. I hid as much as I could behind Kal-El while still using him to remain upright. I looked up to gauge his reaction to these strangers only to notice incredulously that he was smiling at them.

It was then that I started to question his judgment as well as his intelligence.

I watched silently from behind Kal-El as the two twisted themselves out of the vehicles cabin, avoiding broken glass as they freed themselves from the wreaked vehicle. Once they were free the women ran around to the back and pulled out a heavy gray blanket, she then turned to us, holding out the blanket.

Instinctively, I tried to step back, but Kal-El's grip on my arm held firm, and I was forced to either stop my retreat or try to stumble away on my own. I factored in the weakness of my legs and chose to remain near Kal-El, my yellow sun enhanced pillar of strength.

The women noted my near stumble and slowed her advance, crouching down to be eye level with us. She started to speak and I identified the language as Earth English.

"Hello there, where did you come from? Are your parents nearby?" She asked with kind eyes, the concern evident, and I decided that remaining silent was my best course of action at this time. I let her wrap the blanket around us, for I needed the warmth, and was vaguely aware of the concept of modesty, and stood silently as she pestered us with more questions, inquiring about our names, our parents, how we got here, and where were our _clothes_.

(she seemed particularly hung up on the last detail, as if it were the strangest thing about our appearance.)

Just as she started to lose steam, the male came over. He tried asking as well but Kal-El didn't yet understand the language and I was uncertain about the appropriate vocabulary of a three year old human, so I just huddled closer to Kal-El. Finally they relinquished their line of question and the man gingerly lifted us into his arms, and the women stoked my head until I was able to unclench my muscles. He carried us as the couple made their way into the scar, having decided to investigate our origins himself.

"Kids don't just fall out of the sky Martha." The man said.

"Then where did they come from," 'Martha' asked.

"I don't know, but they must have parents." He kept walking until he was stopped short by the sight of our ship. Lying sealed closed in the crater it had created.

"If they do, they're definitely not from Kansas," said Martha, smiled warmly at us with Kal-El smiling blindingly in return.

"Sweetheart, we can't keep them. What'll we tell people? We found them in a field?"

"We didn't find them, they found us." Martha said her tone full of wonder as she gazed at us.

0000

When we made it back to the road the man had successfully pushed ship along with us, having handed Kal-El and I over to Martha. He then departed, informing his spouse that he would go look for help. Seven minutes and 49 seconds later he returned in a blue truck, and then the three of us watched as he lifted the ship into the back and covered it with a tarp to obscure it from view, as we loaded ourselves into the passenger seat.

I remained unnaturally stiff during the entire process, still unused to physical contact and too stressed to allow myself to enjoy the experience.

As we made our way down the road Martha kept arranging the blanket around us, trying to make us as comfortable in her lap as possible, with both of the humans gazing at us warmly, the atmosphere was peaceful, at least until Martha looked up and her expression became one of fear and shock.

"Jonathan, look out!" Martha screamed, causing him to look up and notice the figure running onto the road and failing his arms.

Jonathan stomped his foot and yanked on the steering wheel, making the truck swerve to a stop to avoid the figure.

Jonathan climbed out of the vehicle and stepped up to question the man, "Are you alright?"

"It's my son." The man said his voice distraught, he was badly shaven and had longer hair than seemed necessary to keep his head warm, and oddly enough considering our current rural surroundings, he was wearing a business suit.

"What about him? Is he hurt?" Jonathan fired his questions off.

"He-I can't—" The well-dressed man stuttered.

"Mister, mister, calm down here. Where is your son?"

"He's – He's—," The man pointed off into the cornfield, unable to properly voice his reply.

Jonathan ran off without further prompting, the stranger following him. I tried to crane my head so that I could follow them with my eyes, but Martha pulled me closer obstructing my vision.

When Jonathan returned he was carrying a bald boy, also in a suit, wrapped up in his jacket, with the strange man still uselessly following. Jonathan handed the boy to his father before climbing back into the driver's seat, pausing to wait for the other man to load himself into the other side. We rode off with Kal-El and I in Martha's arms and the strange boy in his father's.

"Can this go any faster?" The man asked.

Jonathan sighed, "We're doing the best that we can."

"What are you carrying back there? It's slowing us down." He asserted.

Jonathan didn't answer, but Kal-El chose that moment to take an interest in the other boy, stretching out his arm to stoke the boys head.

Did he have no sense of self-preservation at all? I gritted my teeth as I shot my arm out to pull back Kal-El's hand, shooting the strange boy a look I hoped was properly apologetic, only to witness him pass out again. I looked at Kal-El only to see him smiling innocently at the boy's father, unperturbed by the man confused expression.

Judging by current evidence Kal-El had no concept of self-preservation at all.

But at least he wasn't _my_ problem.

0000

Later after dropping the unconscious boy and his father at the hospital the couple decided amongst themselves that things were much too busy after the meteor shower and it would be best if they just took us home now. I went with them willingly, even if I probably could have slipped away and manage to get myself labeled as an orphan and avoid the unwanted attention that being in Kal-El's presence would grant me. Regardless of this the couple was kind, and I had never had anyone be kind to me before this and was reluctant to relinquish it so soon.

So I obliged when they took us to their home and I obliged when they dressed us in clothes and set us down on a blanket to play with some children's toys they had stashed away. Unfortunately Kal-El was utilizing the toy zeppelin incorrectly, because those vehicles could not make such sharp turns.

"Thank goodness your mother was a pack rat," said Martha.

I turned to see her coming to sit down next to us, handing me a toy car, which I took, choosing to examine it instead of continuing to attempt to correct Kal-El.

"Sweetheart, they're not ours to keep," said Jonathan tiredly.

Martha sighed, "I just keep feeling there's a reason they're here. It's exactly what I wished for in the flower shop this morning."

Jonathan got up from his seat in the kitchen and went to sit next to us, "Hey since when did Martha Kent Believe in magic wands?"

She smiled softly and reached out to touch Kal-El's hair again, it seemed touching us was one of her favorite activities, "Since the moment I laid eyes on these two."

The sweet moment was abruptly ended by a knock on the door.

Jonathan's expression turned serious, "Get them upstairs. Hurry. Go on."

Martha reached down to heft is up as Jonathan went to stall at the door.

"Just a – Just a second."

Martha carried us out a view but I was able to hear anyway, even over Kal-El's squirming.

"Good evening, Jonathan," spoke a male voice.

"Good evening," Jonathan replied.

"I saw what was left of your truck out there on Route 17. I wanted to stop by and make sure you 're alright."

I felt Martha's arm tighten as Kal-El continued to struggle, and Jonathan replied, "We're just a little banged up, but we're fine. Look, I'm sure there are folks who need your attention a lot more than we—"

Jonathan was interrupted by the fact that Kal-El had broken free of Martha's grasp and ran into the kitchen, and Martha had followed, still carrying me, into plain view of the stranger.

"Who are they?" The stranger asked, he had a thick brown mustache and appeared to be wearing a sort of brown suit-like uniform.

"He got away from me, He's strong." Martha replied, laughter still evident in her voice.

The stranger walked in and Jonathan tried to answer, "They're…"

"Clark, and Clara," said Martha abruptly.

Jonathan looked at her questioningly, and she shrugged apologetically. "I thought my family name would make a good first name, and I've always liked the name Clara." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Deputy I would like you to be the first one in Smallville to meet our new children." Martha stepped away to clear the view, leaving me once again to cling to Kal-El, an action I hoped would not become a habit.

"Adopted of course," she continued, "We just brought them in from Metropolis this morning." Why was she lying?

The 'Deputy' smiled, "I didn't know you folks were planning to adopt, much less twins." I looked at Kal-El, confused about the deputy's assumption, but I suppose it made sense. We looked alike, seemed to be of the same age, so I supposed we could be mistaken as twins.

"On, Ethan, you know us, we like to keep to ourselves. But it's been in the works for quite a while."

I wasn't fully able to appreciate Jonathan Kent's ability to make up a story on command, too preoccupied by the changes this conversation had brought about, apparently the Kent's were intending to keep us, and I now had a name, a real proper name.

The Deputy smiled before reaching over and slapping Jonathan Kent on the back (an action I recorded for further investigation) and saying, "Well congratulations, it's nice to see something good happen in the middle of all this tragedy."

Martha opened her arms, and Clark surged forward with me in tow to wrap his arms around her waist. I felt her hand rest on her back and tentatively wrapped my arm around her thigh, an unconscious smile growing on my lips.

Apparently I now had a name, a mother, a brother, a father, and a home, it was a lot of changes to happen in just one day, but I think I liked it.

0000

Later, after the deputy left, Jonathan called the number on the card the business suit man had given him, and started backing up their cover story. Unfortunately that seemed to lead to another set of problems, for the morning that Mr. Luthor (the name of the business man) came with the papers, Jonathan stormed into the house cursing his name. From what I was able to make out Mr. Luthor had blackmailed Jonathan into something he didn't want to do, most likely convince other farmers to sell.

This was all irrelevant to me, because no matter how much I was currently enjoying my new circumstances, I knew, logically, that it couldn't last. There was another ship going off Krypton that day, this one arranged by Zor-El, containing his daughter Kara-El to watch over Kal-El.

When Kara-El arrived she would know that I didn't belong, and I did not want to contemplate what would happen after that, but I really did like the Kent's. I was comfortable at the Kent's, I liked the food, I liked the bed time stories, simplistic though they were, and I even liked the flannel. I liked how Jonathan had gone out and bought me a night light after that first night, and the songs Martha would sing while she cooked, I liked playing with Kal-El, and subtly teaching him English.

I liked it so much I wanted to spend as much time as possible with them. So as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, and the months faded into years with still no Kara-El, I didn't have to leave. I felt myself grow attached, and slowly, without my even noticing Martha and Jonathan turned into mom and dad, and Kal-El turned into my brother Clark, and introducing myself as Clara became a natural as everything else, but still she didn't come.

So I didn't leave.

**Chapter One**

00 pilot 00

Over a decade after the meteor shower I was still living at the Kent farm, and I couldn't help but wonder at the circumstances leading up to my entry at a local human high school.

High school was a big change, and an important rite of passage for human, followed by a driver's license, high school prom, graduating high school, and then attending college (as well as participating in a party called a 'kegger'- I don't know what that means, and I don't think I want to), and it was also one I would have never considered going through myself. It was a change from middle school, but as the Earth saying goes the more things change the more they stay the same. Specifically, Clark being late; ever since he had acquired his advanced speed he had become more and more lax at staying on schedule, and without his enhanced speed he would never make it to school on time.

I climbed on the bus and sat in the seat in front of Chloe (who had a mind so inquisitive it was almost enough to keep up with mine so I had long since snagged her as a study buddy) and Pete (Clark's best friend who I tolerated because he was so fun to screw with). As the bus pulled away I was able to make out Clark's figure just leaving the house.

I opened up my bag and pulled out the homework I had been meaning to do last night before I was distracted with the design of a solar panel that I could install on the house. I chose to focus on my homework rather than the monetary transaction going on behind me.

Chloe never should have bet that Clark would be on time.

0000

Once we arrived at school, Chloe pulled me along, as I had not mastered the skill of writing without looking and when I attempted to do so my words came out slanted. As we went I listened to Pete attempt to ask Chloe out to the Homecoming dance.

"So did anyone ask you to the dance?" Pete asked, (badly) faking nonchalance.

"Not yet."

Pete smiled, "Well if nothing pans out with you know who, maybe you—"

Chloe stopped, almost causing me to smudge my writing, to turn to Pete angrily, "Pete, do you want to take a commercial break from the soap opera in your head? I'm not interested in Clark." She released my sleeve and walked away.

"Your vehement denial has been duly noted," Pete called to her back.

I turned to stuff my completed papers in my bag, "A swing and a miss from the rookie."

He scowled at my comment, but instead of retorting he chose to chase after Chloe. Having nothing better to do, I followed.

When Pete reached her he tried again, "Hey, maybe you and I could go together. Not as a date thing, more as a friend thing."

Before Chloe could answer, Clark arrived, "Hi guys."

I watched silently amused as Chloe stuttered. "Uh, didn't you just-? Weren't you—?"

"I took a shortcut." I snorted; he always had the worst excuses.

"Through a black hole?" asked Chloe.

"I think you mean worm hole," I corrected her. Contrary to some (outlandish) theories, black holes weren't gateways to other worlds, they were vacuums that crushed everything they absorbed. I think even Clark would die if he were to fall into a black hole.

"Clark, you have to excuse our reporter. Her 'weidar' is on Defcon 5." Pete said, pulling Clark forward. "She thought the bus was attacked," he said jokingly, Chloe's non-answer apparently forgotten.

I stepped forward, hooking my arm around Clark's as Chloe surged ahead to face us, "Ok, just because everyone else ignores the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet, doesn't mean they don't happen."

"I don't ignore it," I said indignantly, I had helped her research some of those strange things, and there were _many_.

Chloe smiled brightly at me, "I know you don't Clara, it's the rest of the town, including these two bozos."

"You know we'd love to join you two and Scooby for another zany adventure—"

"We don't have a dog."

Pete continued, ignoring my interruption and the point I provided, "But we need to hand these slips in before homeroom."

I watched silently, knowing there was no way Dad was going to let Clark be on the football team, "Actually, I'm having second thoughts. I don't think it's a good idea."

Pete sighed holding up his permission slip for full viewing, "Clark, this is our only way," shaking the slip for emphasis.

Chloe smiled blindingly, "Wait, wait, wait. _You _are trying out for the _football _team. What is this, some sort of teen suicide pact?"

Clark looked at me for help, and got a raised eyebrow in return. What? Did he think I'd help him or something?

So naïve.

Pete frowned, grabbing the back of Chloe's head as he pulled her forward, ignoring her ows. "We're trying to avoid being this year's scarecrow." He whispered meaningfully.

Oh.

I understood, but Chloe didn't, "What are you talking about, AND WHY ARE WE WHISPERING?"

"It's a homecoming tradition. Before the game the football players pick a freshman, strip them down to their underwear, paint a red 'S' on their , take them up to Riley's field and sting them up Jesus style. It's a practice in public humiliation when they know no one will call them on it." I explained blandly.

"It sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen," said Chloe.

"That too."

"That's why we're trying out. I figure they won't choose one of their own." Pete said.

I shrugged, "Never underestimate the mindless cruelty of children." I looked up to see what Clark thought of the current topic of our conversation only to notice him (once again) staring at Lana Lang.

I sighed before leaning in, "You know you can't go near her while she's wearing that necklace, why do you keep trying?"

"I'll see you guys in class," he said, ignoring me, and the toxic piece of jewelry around Lana Lang's neck.

When we had come to earth so had many of the crystals of Krypton, but their entry through this planet's atmosphere had made them a radioactive, turning them both green and toxic to Clark. I had drained the radiation out of all the meteor rocks I could find on the farm, but I couldn't cleanse the whole town.

"Bye." I sighed and walked away, I had better things to do than watch Clark get publicly humiliated.

I ignored the sound of him hitting the ground and dropping his books once he reached a five-foot vicinity of the necklace, and the laughter that followed. There was no point in trying to help someone who didn't want it.

0000

After a day of mind-numbing classes covering material I had mastered years ago, being the good sister I am I went with Clark to the football field to finish my homework and help Clark with his.

When he wasn't staring longingly at the field that is.

I didn't say anything, because I knew it wouldn't do anything to help, but as we made our way home at a human pace I did listen to him whine.

(Which I thought was very gracious of me, for a being blessed with super-human abilities, above average intelligence, and a physique and face that most humans considered attractive- he could _complain_ like nobody's business.)

"It just isn't fair. Why do I have to miss out?"

I nearly rolled my eyes at his despondent tone, "Look on the bright side," he turned to catch the full effect of my sunny smile, "Suffering build character, so having to watch Pete play while you can't will be sure to build loads."

Clark frowned at me.

I looked away from his disapproval to notice a roll of barbed wire must have fallen off a truck and landed in the middle of the lane. That in conjunction with the oblivious driver in the Porsche speeding straight for it did not posit happy scenarios.

"Cla—," was all I could make out before the car reached the barbed wire, attempted to swerve around it, failed, and popped several tires. The popped tires, along with his previous attempt to swerve caused the car to head straight for us, with no time to stop or change course.

I felt the railing of the bridge at my back and grabbed Clark's jacket with my bionic arm and pulled us over the railing and into the water below.

Followed by the Porsche.

I took a deep breath before we hit the water, but I almost lost it when we did because of the shocking cold, it didn't and I still had the presence of mind to keep it and propel myself to the side unable to avoid getting my left arm banged by a piece of piping, but I was able to aviod getting hit by the car.

Whose driver appeared to be unconscious?

I swam down, followed by Clark, but managed to make it there before he could do something stupid like rip the roof off or something. I punched in the already cracked windshield and swam inside to release the man's seat belt. Clark pulled him out and then carried us both as he swam to shore.

I gasped when we reached it, trying to ease the burning of my lungs as Clark started CPR on the driver. Once I could properly breathe I began to properly access our (well _my_) would be murderer.

He was completely bald, but it didn't appear to be from age as he was maybe mid-twenties, Caucasian, handsome, well dressed, certainly not fat, and judging by the car _rich_. Cross referencing these details I was able to come up with an identity.

"Come on, don't die on me." Clark puffed, pounding on the man's chest.

I was just about to offer assistance, regardless of my throbbing arm, when the man jolted, coughing up water and gasping for breath.

"Could of sworn I hit you," he rasped, his eyes on Clark.

"Nope!" I chirped, causing the man to look at me startled, "You came close though, but close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, right?" I asked lighthearted as panic filled the man's face at how close he had come to killing us, "Would you happen to be Lex Luthor?"

The man nodded warily.

I turned my smile to Clark, unable and unwilling to stop the slightly evil edge it took, "Congratulations, Clark. You just got to kiss Lex Luthor. I bet all the girls will be _so_ jealous."

The look of horror on my brother's face as he realized _yes _I _would_ do that to him was priceless.

0000

After the police had been given our statements and the paramedics had looked over my arm, patching it up but deciding I wouldn't need stitches (but that it might scar), things were finally starting to settle down.

Or they would when Clark stopped holding the emergency blanket.

"You're hogging the blanket."

"No, I'm not," he said stubbornly.

"Yes you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are too."

"Ha! You agreed with me!" I said triumphantly, yanking hard on the blanket, relishing in his pout over his failed ploy. Just because it worked on Pete doesn't mean it would work on me, he should know better.

"Clark! Clara!" I looked up to see our father running at us his expression frantic. "You alright?" he asked, checking us over not bothering to wait for our answer.

Once he was satisfied that we were not in fact dying he turned to a nearby officer, "Who's the maniac driving that car?" He nearly growled.

"That would be me," Luthor spoke up, "Lex Luthor." I couldn't decide if he was brave or just stupid.

Dad yanked off his jacket, pulling it over Clark's shoulders, "I'm Jonathan Kent, and these are my kids."

"Thanks for saving my life."

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing, "Clark replied while I burrowed into dad's arms, leaching off his body heat as we walked toward the car.

"You have some extraordinary kids. If there's anything I could do to repay you…" Mr. Luthor trailed off, leaving the sentence open.

Dad turned to face him, "You could drive slower."

0000

The next morning there was a surprise waiting in the drive way. It came in the form of a brand new truck with a big bow on the front, and it had Clark drooling.

"Hey mom, whose truck?"

"It's for you guys." At our confusion she elaborated, "It's a gift from Lex Luthor." She smiled, holding out an envelope.

I surged forward and grabbed it before Clark could, leaving him to read it over my shoulder.

"Dear Clara and Clark: Drive safely. Always in your debt—The maniac in the Porsche."

Clark's smile looked ready to split open his face (if such a thing were possible), "I don't believe it. Where are the keys?"

"Your father has them."

Before Clark could go find dad I spoke up, "You do what you want, and I'm taking the bus."

"What about the truck?"

I looked at him with fond condensation, "You can have it. I'm a little leery of cars right now, besides it's not like either of us have a license, there's nothing we can do with it," I turned away and started walking, "and that's even if dad lets you keep it."

Getting Jonathan Kent to accept a gift form a Luthor, more trouble that it was worth.

0000

Clark came to school, angry after a row with dad, but unwilling to speak about what exactly occurred. I probably would have pressed, if not for the fact that I was preoccupied with the plans for a design that had been inspired this morning. A car, that wouldn't run on expensive fossil fuels.

So I was quite confused when Dad pulled me from welding together materials for my solar panels to have a sit down talk with Clark and me in the barn.

"It's time." Dad said gravely.

"Time for what?"

"The truth."

I didn't know what exactly he was referring to but the dramatics seemed unnecessary.

Dad pulled out something wrapped in cloth, "It's from your parents, your real parents."

"Are we finally going to talk about the ship?" I asked bluntly.

The baffled look on Dad's face, as well as the clueless one on Clark's needed to be immortalized, I decided.

"What ship?"

I turned to face Clark, keeping my expression blank, "The one we came to earth in, of course. I assume whatever dad is holding is a piece of it."

Clark scrutinized my face intently, but I was careful not to show any emotion. Finally he chuckled, "Nice one Clara, but I'm not that gullible."

"Yes you are," I said automatically, before reaching out and taking the object from my father's numb hands, unwrapping it and shoving it into Clark's, "The ships in the storm cellar if you want to check it out."

"How did you know that?"

I raised a finger to enunciate each point, "One, how did I know where you put it? I was looking. Two, how did I know to look? I remember the meteor shower and that we rode in on it. Can I get back to work now?"

I took their silence as agreement and walked away.

My workshop was a work of art if I do say so myself. I had had Clark and Dad build it years ago, after Clark had claimed the Barn. It was entirely self-sufficient with its own generator powering the lights, my welding gear, and a mini-fridge for when I got hungry.

It was here that I put my intellect to work, literally in the case of my small computer repair business. I pulled on some heat resistant gloves and got back to work on those solar panels. Mentally drafting the designs for an entirely green car.

This provided a perfect distraction for the possibility that if Clark started looking into his past, then someone from his past might find _him_.

Someone who knew that Kal-El didn't have a sister.

0000

Later that night a very chipper Clark Kent met me in the living room, pausing my Buffy rerun.

"What's up with you? I thought you'd be off brooding somewhere." I said jokingly, hoping not to inflict his ire.

"I just talked to Lana," he said dreamily.

"Was she wearing her evil jewelry?"

He frowned at the mention of it, "No."

"So I guess you didn't fall flat on your face and make a complete fool out of yourself, _again_."

"Nope."

I sighed, happy for him, even if he was probably under the influence of Lana's meteor enhanced pheromones that made those augmented by the green meteorites (and Clark) fall in love with her.

I couldn't prove it, but it was a theory that I had been cultivating for years and damned if anyone was going to convince me otherwise.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked suddenly, startling me.

It was out of the blue, but I knew what he was referring to, "Clark you're incredibly strong, supremely fast, and near invincible, I didn't want to make you feel like even _more_ of a freak."

"If were both aliens, how come you don't have any powers?"

I laughed, "What you don't think my superior intellect is out of this world?" I was relieved to see him crack a smile.

He sat down next to me, pulling my slippered feet into his lap, "You said you remember the meteor shower," He looked at me for confirmation, "Do you remember anything before that? Do you ever think we could go back?"

I did remember, but I wasn't going to say so I addressed his second question, "You want to meet other people with your abilities?" At his nod I continued, "You probably can't go back. Remember those green rocks that make you green? They're radioactive pieces of our home planet. Considering how much just came to Earth, I am reasonably certain the entire planet exploded behind us." I swallowed and ignored the horrified look on his face, "You can't go back because there is probably nothing and no one left to go back to."

I got up and left him to his thoughts.

0000

As I was getting ready for bed I was interrupted by a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal my mother, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"What, mom?" I asked, confused by her presence in my room.

"Clara, I just had a talk with your father, and he told me that you already knew about the ship."

I nodded, "I have an excellent memory, mother."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" mom asked, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Why didn't you? I knew that if I told you two you would have to tell Clark so he wouldn't be the only one not to know. I also knew that you were waiting until you thought we were ready to handle it. I may have already known, but if you told Clark before he could handle it..." I trailed off, unable to voice the scenarios that I couldn't stop my mind from positing.

I stiffened when I felt my mother's arms wrap around me, but quickly relaxed into the hold, "Your a good sister, Clara, always thinking of your brother. But are you sure you're alright? That this doesn't bother you?"

I shrugged, "The only thing that bothers me is that I'm from the same planet as Clark."

"Well, you certainly act like your from different planets," mom said jokingly.

"Considering how he acts whenever Lana's in the vicinity, I'll take that as a complement."

Mom laughed again, and I relished in the sound.

0000

The next day Clark dragged me with him to go return the truck, he said it was because Mr. Luthor had given it to both of us, but I personally thought he just didn't want to be alone. Knowledge that your home planet was gone could do that to a person. We made our way through the dusty old Scottish style castle with cloth covered furniture to find two figures fencing in full gear.

The spar ended with one up against a wall with the tip of his opponents foil at his throat. The winner stepped away and the loser threw his foil at the wall, inches from Clark's head. He then pulled off his mask to reveal Lex Luthor.

"Clark? I didn't see you."

I chose that moment to step out from behind Clark, my impromptu not-quite-human shield, "And Clara," I relaxed at the absence of further weapons in the billionaire's hands.

"I buzzed, but no one answered," Clark said apologetically, both for our presence and my behavior.

"Do you greet everyone like that?" I asked curiously looking at the foil still stuck in the wall. That couldn't have been for the wood. Maybe rich people didn't have to worry about home repair, maybe they had _people_ for that.

"Occasionally," Luthor said before pulling the weapon out of the wall. "How'd you get through the gate?"

Me riding piggyback while Clark super sped, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"If this is a bad time—"

"No I think Heiki has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day." Luthor said, motioning to the winner who without her mask I could now identify as a woman.

"This is a great place." Clark said awkwardly.

"If you're dead and need it to haunt."

I shrugged, "I'd rather haunt someplace with more people, it would be kind of fun to watch someplace with all the makings of a soap opera. This one doesn't even have a trophy wife." Lax paused in taking off his gear to stare at me appraisingly.

"I meant it's roomy," said Clark, determined to keep this civil.

"It's the Luthor ancestral home. So my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland."

"I remember, the trucks rolled in for weeks. No one ever moved in."

"My father had no desire to live here. He's never even stepped through the front door."

"Then why ship it over?" Clark asked.

"Because he could," Luthor and I said in unison, when he looked at me I shrugged, "gotta say Mr. Luthor, your not really doing a good job of dispelling my ingrained prejudice of rich people. If your not gonna fight it, you might as well embrace it. Where's the swimming pool full of gold coins?"

"It's in the other castle, can't have more than one, so we just filled the swimming pool here with diamonds," he said contemplatively, like it really was a shame he could go for a dip in the gold coin swimming pool whenever he wanted.

I laughed, "Ooh, good answer. No one said you were funny, that should be on the wiki page." There was nothing better than someone who could play along.

I could have sworn I saw a smile but the billionaire turned away before I could be certain, leading us into another room.

"How's the ride?"

"That's why I'm here."

"I'm here because Clark is here," I said turning to examine a painting above the fire place.

"What the matter? You don't like it?"

"He loves it, I don't. I think it's in bad taste, you almost run me down with your car, what makes you think I want anywhere near one right now."

Clark glared at me, "She's just joking, she's not serious."

"I could be, I could be emotionally traumatized, having developed an intense fear of all automobiles."

Clark took a deep breath, the same type he always took when I got ridiculous and he didn't want to lose his temper, "It's not that I don't like it, it's that we can't keep it."

"You saved my life. It's the least I can do."

"So the car's for saving your life, what do we get for the attempted murder?"

Clark chose to slap his hand over my mouth rather than to let me do more damage.

Luthor chose to ignore my rude comments and looked at Clark for the answer to his question. It seems he got it because he sighed. "Your father doesn't like me does he. It's okay. I've been bald since I was nine, I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

"It's not personal."

I reached up and pulled Clark's hand away from my mouth, "He just hates all Luthors on principle." I said sunnily, "It has nothing to do with you being focailly challenged."

The billionaire gave me a look like he wasn't sure what to make of me. I had gotten that look a lot once I realized how funny it was to see people confused. Eventually he focused on what I said, "He figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Understandable. What about you two, did you fall far from the tree?"

"Which one? We're adopted."

"The Kent one."

Clark pulled his hand back over my mouth, "We better go, Thanks for the truck." He handed over the keys.

"Do you believe a man can fly?" the Luthor asked suddenly.

"Sure, in a plane."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring with the air beneath you."

"People can't fly, Lex," actually humans couldn't, but I don't think that was what they were discussing.

"I did. After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time…I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you two I have a second chance. We are the future, I don't want anything to get in the way of our friendship."

I pulled Clark's hand down again, "Does that make me your friend too, or was that speech just for the nice twin?"

"It's for both of you."

I gaped before smiling, "Hey, hey, Clark I'm friends with Lex Luthor," then I frowned as another thought occurred to me, "Why do you always have to kiss the people I'm friends with? First Chloe, now Lex, are you going to do that to my boyfriends too? Because that could get awkward."

Clark groaned before lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder like a bag of feed. I gave the Luthor a wave as we made our exit, he was interesting, he was suave, and he had an incredible poker face.

And now he was my friend.

0000

Later that afternoon we were at the _Torch_, or more accurately the room set aside for the school newspaper to run itself from, there were three hospitalized former jocks and Chloe had a lead.

"His name's Jimmy Creek. This is him 12 years ago, this is the one I took four hours ago," Chloe explained, showing the boy in the yearbook and the identical boy in the photograph in the monitor.

"That's impossible, he'd be like 26 today, it must be a kid that looks like him," Clark said.

"My money was on an evil twin theory until we checked his missing persons," said Pete.

"Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago where he'd been in a coma for twelve years, they say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance," Chloe explained, showing us his file.

"That's why he hasn't aged a day."

"So your telling me he just woke up?"

"No there was a huge electrical storm and the hospital's generator went down and when it came back on Jeremy was gone."

"Electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell."

"Very cool, we're thinking Wall of Weird?" I asked Chloe, a feral smile stretching across my lips.

"And now he'd back in Smallville putting former jocks into comas. Why?"

"Because twelve years ago today they chose Jimmy Creek as the scarecrow." Said Pete.

I groaned, "Great now I almost feel sorry for the homicidal bastard."

"Comatose boy found in field 20 yards from meteor strike." Clark read from an old newspaper clipping.

"The exposure to the blast must have done something to his body." Said Chloe.

"So: Wall of Weird, right?"

"No this can't be right, and what the Wall of Weird?" asked Clark.

Pete jumped up, "I think you ought to show him."

"Show me what?" asked Clark, eyeing my smile warily.

I grabbed his hands and took his to it.

"It started as a scrapbook project for me and Clara and it just kinds mutated."

"What is it?"

Chloe danced forward, dragging me along to show off our masterpiece, "I call it 'The Wall of Weird'. It's every strange and unexplainable thing that's happened after the meteor shower. That's when it all began, the town went scitzo."

"Well, it can be explained if you go with my theory that the radiation in the meteor rocks that no one will do anything about is the cause." I added, "But no one ever listens to me theories."

"So what do you think?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" demanded Clark moving closer to the wall.

"Do you tell me everything that happens in your life? We all keep secrets." Chloe defended.

"Besides, you've always been far more interested in watching Lana than the crazy stuff that happens in this town." I said, bristling at his tone.

"My fault." I heard him whisper. "It's all my fault." Before he turned and stormed out of the room.

I sighed before turning to Chloe, "I'll talk to him, and I'll do some digging on Jimmy." I gave her an apologetic look before chasing after Clark.

I managed to catch him in the hall, "Clark, get over here! We need to talk."

He had stopped at my voice and I managed to pull him over by the lockers before he bolted. "None of that was your fault, that happened because a planet light years away from here exploded, and the farmers that live here would rather live with the radioactive rocks than admit it's poison in their soil. Neither of those things were ever under your control, so you can't blame yourself for them." I looked at him meaningfully, willing him to understand.

His face was a mask of guilt and horror, "That may be true, but that doesn't mean I don't feel guilty," and then he was gone in a rush of speed, leaving me standing alone in the hallway.

0000

School was over and I still couldn't find Clark, worried and pissed I pulled out the receiver for the tracker I had implanted in his phone. It said it was located nearby, but when I followed it, I found a dumpster. More worried than pissed now I popped the lid and climbed up to get a look inside. What I found was Clark's clothes and backpack, as I gathered them up I noticed the only thing missing was his underwear.

Some jocks were about to get the mother of all computer viruses. I fumed and planed as I made my way to Riley's field, they were going to regret crossing the geek's brother.

0000

I was making my way through the cornstalks, cursing myself for not bringing a flashlight when I finally found him. He was in his boxers as expected, the blue and white striped ones, with a red 'S' painted on his chest, and Lana Lang's green kryptonite necklace around his neck.

At least that explains why _I_ had to come to his rescue.

"Clara."

"Yep, that's me."

"I saw Jeremy, he said he was going to the dance."

That was not good.

I was trying to figure out how to climb up and get the thing off his neck when the sound of footsteps and the light of a flashlight told me we weren't alone.

I don't know who was more surprised when the figure that came through the corn was none other than Lex Luthor.

"What's going on here?" Lex asked suspiciously looking from me to Clark.

I smiled, "I'll explain if you let me sit on your shoulders," at his incredulous look I sighed, "I can't reach up high enough to get him down on my own."

Warily he obliged and I climbed on, using his shoulders as a seat as I untied Clark's left arm, "It's a homecoming tradition, the football players pick a freshman before the game and well," I gestured to Clark, doing away with the length of rope, and I felt Lex work on the ones at his waist, "Normally Clark could handle himself but he has a rather bad reaction to the meteor rocks," I said, unlatching it and handing it to Lex for inspection, before moving on and untying Clark's other arm, a silent warning to not just rip it free, "I'm guessing they chose Clark because he's crushing pretty hard on the quarterback's girlfriend," finishing the knot and throwing it away I climbed back and stepped off, leaving Lex to catch my very heavy brother.

"That's cruel." Lex said, shifting Clark into a seated positing at the bottom of the post.

"That's high school ."

"Do you know who did this to him?"

I stepped forward, slapping Clark's face lightly, "Yep, but it's homecoming, teachers aren't going to do anything and they know it." I smiled viciously at the millionaire, "But there are other ways to get back at them."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, more amused at my ire than worried. He'd learn.

"Let's just say I can do things with a computer that would convert most to a life of paper and hand writing everything."

I tossed Clark his backpack and clothes, which he grabbed up and took with him into the corn.

"Clark, you need to see a doctor." Lex called after him.

"I'll be okay."

"At least let me give you a ride!" but Clark was already gone.

"I'll take a ride," I said, making him turn to me, "I walked here."

He smirked, "What about your emotional trauma that led to your crippling fear of automobiles?"

I smiled back, "I think I could get over it, if you say sorry."

"For?"

"Almost killing me, you haven't yet, and I'm going to keep being rude until you do." I said stoutly.

That made him laugh, "Well then, Clara Kent, I am sorry for almost killing you."

I smiled, "You're forgiven, where's your car?"

"This way," he said, leading me through the corn, "Will Clark be wanting an apology too?"

"Nope, he doesn't have my delicate sensibilities."

0000

That night, after Lex had dropped me at home, I had gone straight to my workshop and started hacking. Good bye homework assignment, your about to get hard wiped from the hard drive; good bye homework assignment, you're going off to the teacher only you are the same assignment, for every player, verbatim; hello doctor's office, you are about to send some positive test results for their syphilis tests.

I came out to find Clark walking back from the barn, a pleased smile on his face.

"I know what I'm smiling about, but what's got you so chipper?"

"Jeremy got amnesia and is going home, and some football players got their trucks stacked on top of each other."

I hummed thoughtfully, "Wow, they must have some really bad luck, and it's only going to get worse."

"How so." Clark said with an amusing mix of accusation and apprehension.

"You don't want to know, plausible deniability and all that."

Clark groaned. I smiled.

All was right in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

**CHAPTER TWO**

00 metamorphosis 00

The next morning we went to the farmer's market, a weekly ritual we preformed in the summer, because not only was it a gathering of farmers and local craftsmen it provided a perfect opportunity to sell our fruit, but it also provided the opportunity to find who had partied too hard the night before, and as it was the night after homecoming there were many upperclassmen _mysteriously_ absent.

Mom and Dad had banned any electronics and rude behavior, insisting I be a civil saleswoman to not scare off any potential customers. Thankfully, Chloe and Pete also came, even though neither of their parents were farmers.

"All hail the homecoming king and queen!" Chloe suddenly declared from beside me, making me look up from checking apples. There was Whitney and Lana, arm in arm, the perfect couple, excuse me while I gag.

Lana stepped forward, "Clark! I didn't see you at the dance last night."

Was she really that oblivious? Parental orders stopped me from saying something snide to the little princess, but they didn't stop me from glaring a hole in her head.

Clark hesitated, looking at Whitney, "I was… I was a little tied up." Clark finished angrily, glaring at Whitney himself.

Lana apparently was not _completely_ oblivious as she didn't miss the look he gave her boyfriend.

Dad chose that moment to cut in, "Hey, congratulations. That was one heck of a game. I haven't seen an offence that good since I played."

I mentally face palmed at dad's complete naivety at the situation. He had barred Clark from the team, and then he went around congratulating the jock that had strung up Clark. At least that told me Clark hadn't told dad about what happened last night.

"Thank you mister Kent," said Whitney smugly, nicely covering the sound of my foot making contact with dad's shin. When he turned to me with the gall to look affronted I returned an outreaged look before looking meaningfully at Clark.

"I'm going to get the rest of the boxes out of the truck." Clark said.

"I'll help you." I said, fed up with being in this situation, but not being able to _do_ anything about it here.

"I'll help too," I heard Whitney say, and then the sounds of him jogging to catch up with us. "Kent. You realize last night was a joke, right."

When Clark didn't answer Whitney put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, "I need that necklace back."

That stopped me short, "Seriously? You think you can ask for anything after last night?" Was he really that arrogant? That out of touch with reality?

"I don't have it."

"Look, it's Lana's favorite so—"

"So you better go back to that cornfield and find it," finished Clark smugly.

As soon as we got out of hearing range I spoke up, "The necklace isn't in the field, I gave it to Lex while we were getting you down, he probably still has it."

I looked up to see Clark's smile, "I know."

"Oh, Clark! You make me so proud," I said, wiping a fake tear from the corner of my eye, relishing in the chuckle my dramatics had earned.

0000

Unfortunately Clark's good mood had dissipated by the end of the market, most likely by witnessing Whitney and Lana's goodbye kiss.

"Can't knock your taste in women." I turned to see Lex standing next to us. "About what happened last night—"

"It was just a stupid prank," said Clark, letting Lex grab an apple before putting the basket in the trunk.

"You were tied to a stake in the middle of a field. Even the Romans saved that for special occasions, you could have died."

"I know!" I spoke up, slightly outraged with my brother, "He hasn't even told our parents."

"I appreciate your help, I just want to forget it ever happened." Clark said suddenly.

"Yes, repression, what a wonderful coping tool," I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"What's the hold up?"

I turned to see dad and spoke without censor, "Lex wants to know about what happened last night, I want him to tell you, and Clark just wants to repress."

"Huh?"

I groaned at the look on Clark's face and caved to the puppy dog eyes/justified outrage, it was a strange combination that only Clark could pull off. "Nothing."

"Mr. Kent, it's good to see you." Lex said charmingly, holding out his hand.

Dad shook it, "Lex," and then turned to us, "Come on, we got to finish up."

"Okay dad," we chorused.

"At least I got a handshake this time," said Lex optimistically.

Clark left, leaving me alone with Lex.

"Is that her?" he asked pointing at Lana.

"Yup, cheerleader, prettiest girl in school, tragic orphan, that's Lana Lang."

"Orphan? You put that into her description?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she lost them in the meteor shower, and her crying face got landed on the cover of Time magazine. Everyone knows what happened, just because your new in town shouldn't mean you should be left out on the gossip."

"So that's the girl he got strung up for."

"Yeah, but honestly, he'd probably do it all over again if that meant he could go on a date with her."

Lex hummed thoughtfully.

I scrutinized him, "I may not know you very well yet, but I recognize that look. Your plotting."

He smiled innocently at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't going to stop you, I just want to be kept in the loop."

"Clara!"

I turned to see dad looking at me, "Got to go, bye."

"Bye" I heard him call after me as I ran to my father.

0000

As we drove home Clark was ignoring me, undoubtedly for the slip up I had had earlier.

"Oh my god, Jonathan!" I heard mom exclaim.

I turned to see a truck on it's side on the road ahead of us , Dad immediately stopped the truck, and Clark ran out to help the driver. I ran out and followed my father to the back to helping him get the fire extinguisher when the truck exploded.

Once the flames had died down the three of us, Dad, Mom, and myself, ran forward to find Clark. He was supposedly near invincible, but his powers were coming in gradually so he might not have reached fireproof yet, so I had ample reason to be concerned.

We found Clark shielding the prone form of Whitney, he only appeared to be singed, but when Dad put his hand on Clark's shoulder he pulled away quickly, nursing his burned hand. Clark looked up, spooked, but unhurt.

"God, Clark, is this saving people thing going to become a habit?"

0000

Once Whitney had been handed off to the paramedics we were free to leave, but once we got him Clark would not stop staring at his arm.

"Whitney's gonna be alright. He's got a couple of cuts and bruises, but nothing serious."

"Too bad."

"Does he remember anything?" Clark asked, ignoring my comment.

"No, just that something smashed his truck and he woke up in the ambulance."

"You need to talk to mom, I think I really freaked her out this time."

"You also made her pretty proud, Clark."

"Yeah, not every mother can say her son pulls people from burning cars." I joked lightly.

"Something else happened this morning. When I woke up I was kind of… floating."

"Floating," Dad said, rolling to word around on his tongue.

"When I woke up I crashed. What's happening to me?"

"I honestly don't know. As soon as you start breaking the law of gravity we are definitely in uncharted territory."

I hummed, "Well you seem to be getting more powers as you age, and flying might be one of them. We can't tell anything for certain unless you do it again." Actually Clark should be able to fly eventually, but he was only fourteen, so he might not get to flying for a while yet.

"I just wish it would stop, why don't you get any of the weird powers?" He asked, turning to me.

I just smiled, "Stop whining, you just came unscathed out of an explosion. I have to catch the bus or I will be late for school, but if you miss it you can just zip over there in an instant. You have gifts, and you have no problem taking advantage of them when you need them. Considering your propensity for trouble, you just might need to fly some day."

"Did you just use propensity in a sentence?"

I looked at him disbelievingly, "That's what you got out of that?" I watched him crack an almost-smile and rolled my eyes, "Never mind I'm going to my workshop, I got a lot of orders today, apparently some of the jocks are having computer issues." I stormed off, leaving the two on the porch.

I had better things to do than to listen to Clark mope.

0000

The next day Clark and I went to the Luthor mansion to deliver the produce Lex had ordered, thankfully he had seemed to get over his bad mood so the ride there wasn't filled with uncomfortable silence, just the regular kind. The guards at the gate let us in easily, so I suspected that Lex had given them the order to give us access. One of the maids was kind enough to direct us to a room we could wait for Lex in, and I was pleased to find a diagram for the battle of Troy.

I always enjoyed a chance to quiz Clark.

"Do you remember how the Trojan war began?"

Clark sighed, "There was a golden apple right?" I nodded helpfully, "It was sent to this prince by Eris who wasn't invited to the Trojan prince's ball. It was addressed to the fairest, so the goddesses Athena, Aphrodite, and uh…"

"Hera."

"They were all trying to get the prince to give it to them, so Athena the goddess of war promised victories in battles, Hera the consort of Zeus promised him principal power over the earth, and Aphrodite the goddess of love promised him the most beautiful girl in the world."

"And he chose…" I left it open.

"Aphrodite," supplied Lex, surprising us.

"Even though the most beautiful woman in the world was already married, to a Spartan King." I continued.

"Thus starting the Trojan War." Finished Clark tiredly.

"You covering the Trojan War in English?" asked Lex.

"Not yet, but I saw your model and I couldn't help but test to see if Clark managed to remember any mythology." I said helpfully.

"You've already covered Greek and Roman Mythology in school," Lex asked surprised, I don't know why, it was a fascinating subject.

"No," Clark all but groaned, "But when we were eight Clara found a book on it and took the opportunity to pound as much as she could into my head."

I pouted, "I don't know what your complaining about, learning is fun!"

"So you say."

"So anyway, I heard that you saved that Whitney Fordman's kids life. You keep this up and you could make a career out of it." Lex said, smiling.

"Or get put on the sheriff's radar for being at so many crime scenes." I supplied.

"We're just dropping off your produce. Sorry our parents gave you a hard time."

"Ah, if push came to shove I would have arm-wrestled them or it." I smiled at the millionaire, happy he could brush off my father being so uncharacteristically rude. "Speaking of your parents have you told them about what happened before the dance?"

Clark groaned, "Will you two just drop it? I'm tired of hearing about it already." He glared at us until we nodded contritely.

"Planning an invasion?" Clark asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

"My father gave this to me when I was nine."

"Cool gift."

"It wasn't a gift. It was a strategy tool." Lex said derisively, but I couldn't help but think I would have loved a model of the battle of troy when I was nine, or at least when my parents thought I was nine.

Clark huffed, "Wow, I still think Clara was worse."

I slapped him in the stomach, "I'm not that bad."

Clark turned to Lex, "When she learned about how much money America owes China, she decided that we need to learn their language, or some of them anyway."

"And I got you to conversational in Mandarin and Cantonese, so I don't see why you're complaining. Although we haven't reviewed it in a while, remind me to double check your characters." Clark groaned dramatically. I turned to Lex, to find him amused at our antics, "So why a battle?"

"My father equates business with war. Take the battle of Troy, it started because two men were in love with the same women. Kind of like you and the quarterback, that is why he strung you up, right?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this anymore. Besides, if we're at war Whitney's pretty much won."

"You lost one battle, that's all. Besides, I don't believe Lana's as infatuated as you think." That was interesting, as far as I knew the golden couple were solid. Did I miss something?

"He's captain of the football team. The whole town treats him like a god. Game over."

"If you hadn't pulled him out of that truck, your problems would be solved,"Lex said, walking away from the model. He turned back to look at Clark's expression, "I'm kidding of course."

"You have a dark sense of humor," I said thoughtfully, "But I like it."

"Don't worry Clark, I've got your Trojan horse." Lex declared, walking over to the mantle and picking up an old fashioned metal box. He opened it to reveal Lana's necklace. Clark flinched as the effects hit him, backing away slightly.

"Clark, you okay?"

I reached forward and plucked the box from Lex's hand, "I told you Clark has a rather violent reaction to the radiation in the green meteor rocks."

Lex's face immediately turned apologetic, "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"I'm fine." Clark asserted.

"Sure you are," I shrugged at Lex, "You didn't mean to hurt him," I turned and waved the closed box in Clark's face, noticing no negative reaction, "This box is blocking the radiation, is it made of lead?"

Lex nodded, "Yeah, my mother bought it in a Casbah in Moraco. The guy told her it was made of the armor of Saint George… patron saint of Boy Scouts. She gave it to me before she died. Think she was trying to send me a message." He shrugged, handing it to Clark.

"I can't take that," Clark said, walking away, and I shook my head in agreement.

"What is it about Kent's and gifts? It's yours, hand it to Lana tell her what happened. Trust me, once she opens it, you'll win her heart. The necklace gives you the power Clark. All you gotta do is use it." Clark took the box and started walking out.

"Go ahead, wait at the car, I'll be there shortly." I called to him before turning to Lex. "Are you really that clueless or are you trying to send a message?" I asked angrily.

"What?"

His confusion seemed genuine and I realized that maybe he had never had a real friend before, I sighed before continuing, "The problem with Clark accepting that gift has nothing to do with money!"

"So what was the problem?"

"Friendships have to be equal, if one party has more invested than the other than they tend to fall apart. You just shared a story from your childhood, and so did we, but you also gave Clark a gift. A gift given to you from your mother before she died, that has a lot of sentimental value, and to keep the relationship healthy he has to give something too. We don't have anything from our parents to give you!" I groaned smoothing back the bangs that had fallen from my braid.

"Oh."

I worried my lip before coming up with an idea, "Okay, come by the house sometime and I'll show you around. Both Clark and I have private places filled with personal objects. We might not be able to give you something, but that doesn't mean you can't have a look around."

"Both of you? But I didn't get you anything."

That made me smile, "You're helping Clark out with Lana, that means I have to sit through less longing stares and disappointed sighs, you are giving me plenty."

I left him cheerily, happy to have found a solution to the temporary bump in our friendship.

I explained my plan to Clark on the ride back, and suggested he show Lex his telescope.

I already had a plan for something to show Lex, and I hope he liked it.

0000

That night I was interrupted while restoring the project I wanted to show Lex by my Father. Apparently there had been an incident in the barn.

I was staring in horror at the damage Clark had done the blades, knowing that was going to be a pain to fix.

"I never saw anybody move like that. He came right off the ceiling. It was almost as if he—" Dad told mom who was fussing over him.

"Wasn't entirely human?" Clark finished, " I saw his face. I think it was Greg Atkin."

That shocked me from my horror, "Greg? I remember him, obsessed with bugs. I mean entomology is interesting and all but he really went all the way."

"I haven't that name in a long time. Pete and the two of you used to hang out with him in grade school." Mom said.

"Why would he want to hurt you?" Dad asked.

"I don't know." Clark said, and they turned to me.

"I don't know either!" I said indignantly.

"Are you still friends?" asked mom.

"I pass him in the halls."

"I don't see him much either."

"I remember his mother used to keep him on a short leash, but I can't believe he'd hurt a fly."

"Of course he wouldn't, he'd probably capture it and keep it in his room with all his other pets." I said lightly.

"Kids just don't leap off the ceiling and attack people." Said dad.

Clark turned on his flashlight and pointed it on the ceiling, "How do you explain that?" he asked, illuminating the slimy green footprints.

"I don't know, seems kind of out there."

"Oh, this coming from a man who's been hiding a spaceship in his storm cellar for the last twelve years." Quipped Mom.

I looked warily from the footprints to the damaged farm equipment and sighed, "I'll call Chloe, Greg works at the torch and she can start digging on all the strange behavior he's been exhibiting."

"Can't do it yourself?" Clark called down to me.

"I'm busy! I have to fix this stupid piece of junk and test out those solar panels before you can put them on the house."

"Solar panels?" Dad called.

"They'll save money on the electricity bill, so don't argue!" I called off angrily, the men in this family were so stubborn every time I wanted to improve something around the farm.

They wouldn't even let me near the tractor on my own, they were absolutely ridiculous.

0000

The next afternoon Chloe had something on Greg Atkin so we gathered at the Torch to converge.

"I found an article on these Amazonian tribesmen who took on the traits of the insects they had been bitten by. But nothing as extreme as Greg's. You have any luck?" Chloe asked, turning to us, where Clark was sitting at the computer and I was sitting next to him trying not to pass out.

"Only that Greg didn't move to Smallville until after the meteor shower. He wasn't exposed."

"What about his tree house, it was near an impact point and he used to live there as a kid," I said, trying unsuccessful to hide a yawn, I had had to work through the night and I was _exhausted_. "He could have gotten effected by long term exposure."

"Yeah and what about his bugs?" Chloe asked, excitement brewing, "They were probably exposed. Think about it. Pieces of that meteor are still buried all over Smallville. The whole habitat's infected, so when boy catches bugs and bugs bite boy you get bug-boy."

"Makes sense," I said shrugging, "Or Smallville sense anyway."

"You two, you can't even walk out your door in the summer without being bitten by a mosquito. Why don't we have a whole town of 'bug-people'?"

"Uh, because, you need a high level of toxins to cause mutation. These Amazonian tribesmen were all attacked ny swarms."

"And we all know that Greg kept swarms of bugs in his room." I said dryly.

"Maybe they got sick of the view and staged a revolt," said Clark semi-serious.

"Well according to this bug's have a short life cycle. So if he really has gone Kafka lets hope he isn't in the mating phase."

"Or the eating one." I murmured half-asleep.

0000

That afternoon, after school Clark, Chloe, Pete, and I went to check out Greg's house.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home." Chloe said looking through the window.

"Or that anyone's cleaned," I muttered, grimacing at the grime on the window.

"Your right, Clara. The place is a mess. Remember what a neat freak his mom was?" Pete said turning to us.

"Yeah, she used to make us take off our shoes. One time I forgot and she yelled at me." Clark said.

"Is that what broke up the friendship?" asked Chloe.

"After seventh grade Greg's parents got divorced and he just stopped calling after that."

"Which sucked. Cause he had a killer tree fort his dad built in the woods," said Pete.

"It was okay."

I yawned, "I preferred the library."

Pete shot me a look, "Of course you did. Clark never liked it either. He used to get dizzy just walking over there."

"How come?"

It was because of the meteor rocks that littered that area, but Clark never wanted me to talk about it.

"He was afraid of heights." That too.

"It wasn't structurally sound," Clark defended.

"Sure it wasn't," I said smiling.

"You guys come here!" Chloe cried, pushing open the window.

It looked like a mess from outside, but it was even worse on the inside. The house was trashed, with muddy hand prints on the walls and the thermometer at 103 degrees Fahrenheit. It was what we found in the bathroom that was really disturbing. It appeared to be bits of skin, torn off and discarded like cellophane.

"Oh, man that's disgusting. What is it?" asked Pete, snapping a picture.

I bent down and picked up a scarp, "It's skin, he must be molting." I threw it down, thoroughly disgusted.

"You guys better come in here."

Greg's bedroom was covered in webs, like a cobweb but bigger and thicker, and playing on there was footage of none other than Lana Lang.

"Your not the only one with the hots for Lane," said Pete, gesturing at the tv.

"I think Greg's found his mate."

A thought struck me and I started searching the room, under the bed, next to the dresser, anywhere big enough.

"What are you looking for Clara?" asked Clark.

I grimaced but answered, "Most insects follow the same pattern, they eat, then they molt, then they mate. He's already molted, so that means that he's eaten. Some insects, and most arthropods, spiders," I elaborated at Pete's confused look, "Leave the corpse nearby, and as awful as the thought is. Don't you think Mrs. Atkin would just die before letting the house get to such a state? And from the looks of it," I said going over to what appeared to be a cocoon hanging from the ceiling, ripping it open, "She did." I finished, gesturing at the shriveled corpse of Mrs. Atkin. I stepped back from the cocoon, and place a hand over my mouth and nose in an attempt to block the smell that had escaped when I opened the cocoon, it was putrid. "Did you know the Farrow spider, that after it hatches, it kills it's mother?"

"Let's call the police." Said Chloe, her voice muffled by the hand covering her mouth and nose.

"I'm going to wait outside," I said turning to Clark, only to find he had disappeared, most likely after Lana. I sighed, and then instantly regretted it as the smell of rotting meat filled my mouth.

0000

That night, after the police had let us go and Greg Atkin had been neutralized, there was a visitor on the Kent farm. I was testing my solar panel at the time, pleased to find it operational, but disappointed that it didn't seem to be converting as much energy as it should. I would have to go over the designs to find the flaw.

I was alerted to this by some knocking on my workshop's door, I wasn't inside, but I could hear them from the roof. I crawled over the shingles from where I had installed the prototype for my Solar panel to see the heads of my brother and Lex Luthor.

"About time you came over!" I cried, before jumping off the roof and onto Clark, who as expected, caught me easily. "I want to show you Fido!" I declared before jumping down off Clark and rushing inside, leaving the door open in an invitation to follow me.

"Fido?"

I ran past the couch and reached under the desk, "You know how most kids at some point wanted a dog? I did too, but when I was six the adoption was too fresh for me to feel comfortable asking for things, so one night I snuck out to the scrapyard and brought some stuff home. Mom and Dad were so worried when they noticed I was missing, they thought I had ran away, they called the police, there was a manhunt and an amber alert, it was a whole thing, so they were surprised when I came back two days later carrying Fido."

"And Fido is…?"

I grabbed Fido and brought him up for viewing, he was obviously made of a culmination of metals, haphazardly welded together, expected because I had used an old gas grill in the absence of proper tools. He was dog shaped, with defined eyes, ears, and a nose. I smiled at the billionaire, "I was one of those kids with more brains than I knew what to do with, so instead of asking for a dog, I built one." I set Fido down on the counter and pressed the button on it's back, at first nothing happened, but then the dog's eyes lit up, it's tail waved jerkily back and forth and it's jaw opened releasing a staticy bark. Then the dog's legs began to jerkily move, carrying it slowly across the counter.

"How old were you when you made this?"

"Six." Said Clark from behind him, having opted to not enter the controlled chaos of my space.

"Six," Lex repeated with a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving tone, and then he looked from me to the robot and back again, before smiling, "Clara Kent, you are one of a kind."

I beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville**

**CHAPTER THREE**

00 hothead 00

Cheating was one of the worst things you could do to yourself in High School. It wasn't just because you'd get suspended, or that you wouldn't learn the material, it was the permanent black mark it left on your record. Every academic debacle in high school stayed with you for the rest of your life, and with cheating on your record no college would even look at you. Without a college degree there weren't a lot of jobs you could do, or money you could earn.

So for the football players who were caught cheating on their math midterm, it pretty much ensured them minimum wage, blue collar jobs.

There was also the fact that cheating jocks were a definite headline for the _Torch _and Chloe was ruthless.

"Football: Sport or Abuse?" Clark read the headline off the paper, the picture of Coach Walt screaming in the helmeted face of some player complementing it well.

"So, what do you think?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Wonderfully controversial," I told her and she beamed.

"I think you seriously need to decrease your cappuccino dependency," Clark said as he folded up the paper.

"Pete thinks I'm being too hard on Coach Walt."

I looked at Pete questionably, "I mean, the man coached my dad, all my brothers. He used to come over and watch the Superbowl."

"So," I said drawing the word out, "Your biased."

Chloe smiled, "While I'm touched by that Hallmark moment you don't get points for subtly in journalism. I've already started getting hate mail."

"That's great, Chloe," I congratulated her.

"You two seem very happy about that, why?"

"Because it means I'm hitting a nerve," Chloe answered Clark, "besides between the abysmal sentence structure and generous use of obscenities, I've got a good idea who's been sending it."

"If you think my teammates read the _Torch, _you're giving them way too much credit," Pete said, ruffling Chloe's hair.

Further discourse was halted by Lana Lang storming past us and away from her boyfriend.

"There's something you don't see everyday. A pom-pom meltdown." Chloe crowed.

I watched speculatively, Lex's words from our conversation a few days ago coming to mind. I guess he was onto something.

"Oh, oh, here they come. I need a picture of the cheating jocks." Chloe ordered as the offenders walked by and over to Coach Walt.

"Look I don't want to hear any rumors going around or false accusations…" The man began.

"Any idea how they got the midterm?" asked Clark.

I eyed the coach, "I might have an few."

Chloe shook her head, "Still a mystery, but I'm working on it."

"We got a problem..." I could hear the coach say.

"What's she doing?" asked one of the jocks, looking at Chloe holding the camera. He scowled before sending a football straight for Chloe's head.

I jumped behind Clark instinctualy, but crisis was averted when Clark caught the ball inches from Chloe's head.

Pete crowed, "Nice catch!"

"One of your teammates tries to assassinate me and all you can say is 'nice catch'?" Chloe demanded, before storming away.

"I thought you wanted to hit a nerve?" Pete called to her.

"Wow, real smooth Ross," I said smiling as we split up to go to our respective homerooms. I absently noted Clark sending the football back into the throwers gut, hard, and was vindictively pleased on Chloe's behalf.

0000

At lunch we saw the coach again, Pete, Clark, and I were going to the vending machine. School food may be nutritious, but no way was I going to eat it.

"Hey Kent, I saw your arm out there," called the coach to Clark, "technique was lousy but you've got a lot of power."

"Thanks," Clark said, smiling at the backhanded complement.

"Why aren't you on the team?"

"Wow," I said, wide-eyed, "your subtly astounds me." The man scowled violently at me and I registered a tingling in the air.

"My dad need me on the farm," Clark said, directing the coach's attention away from me.

"Your school needs you on the field. We got a big game Friday, we're short players. Look, look, I know your dad would understand."

"No, he wouldn't." I said, smiling sweetly.

"He's kind of stubborn," Clark said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I remember. Jonathan Kent was one of the best athletes I ever coached. A lot of God-given talent. It's in your genes, Kent."

"Actually, I'm adopted." Clark replied and I had to muffle the snort that escaped my mouth at the coach's grimace.

"Look, I'm giving you the chance to be part of something special. A part of history. Now I've seen you stare at your father's picture in that trophy case, Don't tell me you don't want to be a part of this. Now why don't you suit up. I mean look at Ross, he doesn't have a lick of natural talent, but he's got a truckload of heart."

"Thanks, I guess," Pete mumbled halfheartedly.

I could tell Clark was eating this up, "You know dad's not going to let you play."

Clark hesitated, "Let me think about it."

Coach Walt looked around before spotting something, "Fordman, get over here."

Whitney and Lana came over and my stock felt almost as if it had turned to lead, although logic dictated that that was implausible.

"Fordman's the team captain. How do you think Kent would do on the field? I mean, considering our current predicament."

Whitney looked Clark up and down, "He might do alright."

"He seems afraid though," the coach goaded.

"That's not the reason, is it Clark?" asked Lana.

"It's my dad –" Clark began.

"Kent." The Coach walked over to get in Clark's face, "There comes a time when you've got to step out of your father's shadow and be your own man. Now, what do you say? Are you ready to be your own man?"

I closed my eyes, knowing and dreading the answer without even looking at Clark's face. There was only one answer he could give after that speech, facing Whitney _and _Lana, and I couldn't bring myself to watch the answer I knew I couldn't stop.

"Count me in."

I leaned over and started banging my head on the wall, drowning out the coach's reply.

"Way to stick to your guns Clark. Way to _not _be manipulated," My deadpan still carried over plenty of sarcasm.

"Hey, Clark, hey," said Pete, "Remind me what your dad said last time you asked him to play."

"He said no."

"He said no. That's what I thought. Call me when the hurtings done, okay." Said Pete, patting Clark on the shoulder as he walked away.

I watched realization dawn as excitement turned to dread. Then he turned to me and I saw his most charming smile spread across his face.

"No, no, no," I shouted, already backing away, "This is your problem and I am not getting into it. I am neutral! I am Switzerland! You hear me, Switzerland!" Then I turned and bolted.

As soon as I got home I was going to my workshop to start imporving my solar panels, and I wasn't going near Clark or Dad until my brother had broken the news.

I was _not_ getting involved in this.

0000

It appears that my choice to not attend Clark's practice was a mistake. Apparently afterward someone had torched Principal Kwan's car with him still inside. Thankfully Clark was there to save him. I was informed of this when I came inside to eat dinner.

I kept seeming to miss the exciting things.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye-bye." Mom said before hanging up the phone, "Principal Kwan's going to be in the hospital till over the weekend."

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Clark.

"He's got burns and suffered smoke inhalation, but he'd going to be okay."

"Anybody see you son?" asked dad, picking at his food.

"Nobody saw me dad," said Clark, hurt evident. "I told the paramedics that I wrapped my hands in my jacket when I pulled him out."

"Lucky you were there."

Clark cracked a smile at mom's comment but he then glared at dad, "Well, I kind of missed my ride."

"Look, at least I saw you play, all right?"

I poked at my food, "I already know Clark can be an awesome football player, even without his powers. I have other things to do than validate a certainty." I muttered defensively, looking up to see Clark's raised eyebrow, causing me to hunch my shoulders and say, "I'll come to your game, okay? But I really was busy."

Satisfied he had me appropriately guilt-tripped he turned to dad, otherwise known as the-jerk-that-threw-me-under-the-metaphoric-bus.

"You could have easily hurt one of those boys."

"But the point is, I didn't." Clark said, getting up and joining dad as they put their dishes away. "Why are we even having this conversation? He's never going to believe me."

I got up, giving up on finishing dinner, the discord in the house making it hard for me to stomach anything.

"By the way, the coach gave me your old position. Your looking at the starting tailback for this Friday's game," He said proudly, only for dad to walk away without responding. "Don't everyone congratulate me at once."

"Congratulations," I said, dumping my leftovers in the food trash and nearly throwing my dishes in the sink. I almost ran to my bedroom, before throwing on some pajamas and curling up in my bed.

After an hour or two of uselessly lying there watching the sun go down outside my window I gave up and got up to go to my workshop.

I snuggled up on the couch I had for these very occasions, turning all the lights and computers on with my homemade clap-on system. There, with all the lights shining and listening to the hum of the computers; I was finally able to fall asleep.

0000

Clark knew, of course he knew. Before my workshop was built it was his room I had crawled into and begged him to keep all the lights on every time there was an argument in the house, whether over money, or Clark's abilities. I hated it whenever there was fighting at home, as it never failed to remind me of the unrest before I was put into storage.

I created this ritual because otherwise I couldn't sleep, and Clark had witnessed all the less successful stages himself. So I really shouldn't have been so surprised when he came to my workshop the next morning, carrying a change of clothes, my backpack, and a chocolate-peanut butter smoothie, my favorite kind.

I didn't say a word as he loaded me onto his back and ran us into town, knowing with the completion of my solar panels there was something I needed to get. It was the patent application, so that I could legally own my design, and I had been wanting to get it yesterday before the football issue came up.

It caused a big enough lift to my mood that I agreed to come to the pep rally after school.

Once we were there my mood quickly sunk, as the fire didn't provide sufficient lighting to work on my application, so instead I opted to follow Chloe, who was doing her power walk. I remained at a safe distance when I noticed she had cornered one of the cheating jocks. I tended to be a nuisance when it came to getting sources to open up.

The conversation was brief as the jock stormed away.

Seeing no chance in ruining something now I caught up with her.

"Chloe!" I called. "What'd you say to him? Normally your better at getting sources to talk."

"I just showed him this picture," Chloe said, handing me the camera. It showed Coach Walt facing a huddle group of figures wearing Letterman jackets, but the really interesting thing was that the sprinklers appeared to not be shooting water, but fire.

"Cool, what are you thinking? Meteor power?"

"Do you have another explanation?" Chloe asked smiling.

Several but none of them were as plausible as the first, for one I was near positive that Coach Walt was not from an alien planet. "Nope, lets go, I want to sneak a peek at tomorrow's front page."

Chloe smiled, and we made our way to the newspaper room.

0000

I was trying to read the story from over Chloe's shoulder when the computer spontaneously burst into flames, which then spread spread across the room like it had been covered in gasoline.

"That is definitely not natural," I said eyeing the flames.

"You think?" Chloe asked sarcastically, an edge of hysteria in her tone.

We backed away from the flames and into the wall, and I spotted the glow of the pep rally's bonfire below.

'I really hope Clark hears me', was my thought before I started yelling, "Help! Help!"

Chloe took her eyes away from the flames to turn around and join me. "Clark! Help!"

I saw Clark spot us and then run off, that combined with the smoke made me quit screaming. Chloe did as well, taking off her coat and turning it around so that it could cover her face and back, I copied her and flowed her as she somersaulted over the burning desk. We threw off our burning jackets and Chloe ran for the door, only to be stopped when it burst into flames as well.

"I hate organized sports!" I yelled, ignoring Chloe's surprised look, I knew just who was behind this.

The flames were as tall as us now, and surrounding us at all sides, "Oh my god," Chloe cried.

"Clara! Chloe!" I heard Clark yell and suddenly the flames died down.

Clark burst into the door and wrapped us in his arms.

0000

"The _Torch _torched. How's that for dramatic irony?" Clark asked, his smile faltering at the look Chloe shot him. "Just trying to get you to smile."

"This is more than arson, Clark. It's like the fire knew what we were doing."

"Or the person controlling it did," I said darkly.

At Clark's skeptical look Chloe continued, "Look at the facts! Kwan launches an investigation into the cheating scandal. Coach Walt tries to fry his car. One of his players comes forward, and he threatens them with pyrotechnic sprinklers. I am about to print that picture, and the _Torch_ goes up in flames." Chloe finished gesturing to the charred room.

"Now you think he's behind the cheating scandal? Come on, Chloe."

"Coach obsessed with winning his 200th game helps bonehead players pass test to secure his position in the pantheon of high school sports."

"Do you have another copy of the picture?"

"No, it's kind of hard to recover the files."

I chose to speak up, "The hard drives are completely melted, there's nothing left to recover."

"We don't have any proof."

"Trevor Chapell," Chloe said in an epiphany.

"What about him?"

"Is he the one you tried to talk to earlier?" I asked curiously.

"Yes he was, he's also the one who talked to Kwan about the cheating. He wants to talk, I know it, but he's still scared to talk to me but I think he might open up to you."

Clark nodded in agreement.

"Clark?" I asked, unwilling to force the plaintive whine out of my voice, "I want to get a smoothie."

0000

Clark decided to take me to the Beanery, rather than home, so I could work on my application in peace and he could simultaneously watch me and watch out for Trevor.

I was surprised to see two familiar faces when we got inside, Lana Lang who was wearing one of the Beanery's green apron's and holding a notepad, and Lex Luthor who was sitting in a big armchair at a tiny table littered with blue folders.

"Well, if it isn't Smallville's latest football star," she cried.

"Lets see how I do tomorrow night," Clark replied, "Have you seen Trevor tonight?"

"No, he hasn't been in."

I took a seat in the chair opposite Lex, not in the mood to wait out Clark and Lana's talking.

"How are things going here?" Clark asked.

"Today is just one of those days I want to scream," said Lana.

"For what it's worth I think it's cool you got this job." So that exspalined the apron, but not why she was just standing there talking to Clark instead of taking orders.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I'm not going to see you play tomorrow. New girl gets the worst shifts. So can I get you anything?"

"May I have a cup of coffee?"

"I'll have a chocolate peanut butter smoothie." I called out.

"Coming right up." Lana said.

"Thanks."

Clark pulled up a chair next to me, handing me a pen so I could start.

"Rumor has it Clark Kent joined the football team," said Lex.

"It's true," Clark said gesturing to his jersey.

"Congratulations, your father must be thrilled."

"Actually he freaked out and said I couldn't play."

"And now they won't stop fighting," I whined helplessly, but was ignored.

"I'm surprised with my dad. He claims I should make my own decisions but when I do, he shuts me down."

"And your out late, waiting for him to go to bed so you can avoid the uncomfortable silence that greets you when you get home," concluded Lex.

"Well yeah, but he's also here because I wanted a smoothie after my attempted murder." I said blithely.

Lex started, turning to me, alarm clear on his features, "Attempted murder?"

I nodded sleepily, "Chloe was typing an article on how the coach gave these jocks the math midterm and threatened their silence with py-ro-tech-nic sprinklers and I was with her when the computer, followed by the whole room burst into flames. I'm 97% sure it was Coach Walt, but we have no proof, and who do you think they'll listen to? Two freshmen girls with a ridiculous story, or the wildly respected coach, not even worth the waste of breath." I moped at the unfairness of it all.

"That's awful, maybe I can do something."

I shook my head, "Don't bother, based on the pattern of past events Clark will stop him in some heroic way and I wouldn't want anyone to take that away from him."

Clark glared at me before going back to the original subject, "How'd you know about the uncomfortable silence?"

"Uh, the Luthors wrote the book on uncomfortable silences," Lex said almost absently, before turning again to me, "Are you telling me the truth or do you just like surprising people?"

_Both_, I smiled mysteriously, already in a better mood. "I guess you'll find out, huh, Lex?" I turned back to my packet, filling out the next question.

"What are you working on?" Clark asked Lex, trying once again to change the subject.

Lex shrugged, dismissing my earlier spiel, and opened a folder, "I'm trying to figure out which poor bastards should get the ax. My father wants me to cut 20% of my workforce."

"Any way around it?"

"Once my father's made up his mind he's not easy to turn around."

Lana chose then to return with our drinks, "If it makes you guys feel any better you should have seen my aunt's face when I took this job. Not that I was eavesdropping or anything." Lana handed me a drink that looked remarkably like an iced coffee, and nothing like the smoothie I wanted.

"I guess we're all in the same boat."

"Except me, I'm the good twin right now," I muttered under my breath, and wasn't _that_ an unpleasant surprise?

"No, no, you both stood your ground and are doing what you want. I caved. You two have inspired me," Lex said, holding up his whipped cream covered drink in a toast.

"Oh, yeah, joing the football team and pouring some coffee, we're a couple of real rebels." Clark said dryly.

"Long live the revolution." Lana joked.

Lex took a drink and so did I, "How is it?" Lana asked.

"Perfect," we replied in unison.

"Is that what you ordered?" Clark asked.

"Not even close."

I eyed my drink warily, "I asked for a smoothie, the only thing that and this have in common is that they're served cold."

Clark set his drink down gently, like it was about to leap out of his cup and eat him, making me laugh.

I reached over and took Lex's drink, and was pleasantly surprised to find it was hot cocoa, which was at least chocolate flavored, and got down to work next to Lex.

Maybe today wasn't a total bust after all.

0000

My good mood carried over into the next day, the night before I had been able to finish my booklet so I was positively ecstatic, even if the night did end with me camping out in my workshop.

I lost track of Clark after school and I assumed he was going to Trevor Campell's house, so I went with Chloe to the football game. Thus I was confused when he didn't show up for the first play.

"Clara! Chloe!" cried mom and I looked to see in surprise that dad had decided to join her.

I waved as Chloe cried, "Hi Mrs. Kent. Hi Mr. Kent."

"Smallville resident cynic have a change of heart?" asked mom smiling, no doubt referring to Chloe's presence at a football game.

"Well I decided to put my personal politics aside to support my friends," Chloe said, gesturing to the field.

"Yes, we're trying the same philosophy," said mom, gesturing to dad.

"Where's Clark?" asked Dad.

"I don't know, we we're supposed to meet him but he didn't show. I thought he was with you."

I stood up suddenly, "I'm going to go look for him, there isn't much point in watching all the other people play."

As I exited the stadium I constructed a plan of attack based on Clark's expected destinations for the day. After school he was supposed to go to Trevor's house to talk to him, then he was supposed to meet Chloe and I, but I was unsure if he was planning on going to the locker room first. If so then that would be where he was held up, if not at Trevor's.

I was mildly nervous entering the boy's locker room, even when logically, I knew I shouldn't be, as there were no boys to walk in on. Even then it was unreasonable as I was quite knowledgeable of human anatomy, both male and female, but chalked it up to cultural norms and moved on.

(I had found modesty a concept harder to grasp than others, if only because my idea of being exposed was if someone saw my code.)

I was passing the sweat box when I noticed Clark's red backpack sitting next to it, and when I looked inside I saw Clark's prone figure lying among some rocks and steam that appeared to be have a green tint.

"Great," I grumbled, pulling on the handle to find it locked, seeing no immediate alternative I tried ramming my shoulder into the door, but my small frame did little more than make it rattle.

"Clara?" I looked to see my dad coming toward me.

"It's Clark, he's trapped!" Dad came over and moved my aside, before kicking the door in. Dad ran in and grabbed Clark up by the shoulders, and I grabbed his feet as we dragged him out.

"It's the meteor rocks. That must be how the coach got exspo—" and then there was an impact at the back of my head and the world went black.

0000

When I regained consciousness I was being loaded into the back of an ambulance, but I was unaware of that at the time. All I could see were unfamiliar figures standing over me and moving me into a strange vehicle. My hands shot out only to be stopped by the straps on my arms. I emitted a wordless panicked scream, causing the figures over me to pause.

"Clara!"

I looked over to see a grown Kal-El and it all come rushing back, I recognized that I was in a gurney about to be loaded into an ambulance and I noted the dull throbbing pain at the base of my skull.

"What happened with Coach Walt?" I asked Clark.

For some reason Clark began to laugh and then just didn't stop.

0000

A while later I had been briefed on what had occurred when I was unconscious. Coach Walt had killed himself with his own flames in 'a tragic fire'. Clark was unscathed and I had a mild concussion.

"So that whole joke thing, not a joke." I looked over to see a mildly pissed looking Lex Luthor.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you believe the official report," I said, smiling slyly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

**CHAPTER FOUR**

00 x-ray 00

I was walking down the street with Clark when I noticed an event I never thought would occur without the presence of some life-endangering catastrophe.

Lex Luthor was running.

Not in an exercise way, not in a light jog, and not even with the inherent grace that Lex was unconsciously exluding at all times (or maybe it was conscious, I didn't know what Lionel Luthor thought were life-lessons-to-learn). He was wearing a business suit and running like he was in a track race. In fact he was running so fast that he barreled over a woman holding flowers and into Clark.

"Lex, what's going on?" Clark asked.

I went over to Lex's other side, noticing absently that Lex wasn't wearing his usual cologne and that he was carrying a red and black back pack over his shoulder. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Get out of my way!" cried Lex, before throwing us both aside, Clark into a store window and me into the (thankfully empty) street, before running away.

I breifly considered that Lex might be taking some mood altering drug that also enhanced strength as I pulled myself to my feet, only to stop and hiss when I tried to put weight on my left wrist, feeling a stabbing pain that was now starting to throb. I examined it and determined it a sprain, not a fracture, as I had plenty of experience with both.

I walked over to the store Clark had been through into and smiled wryly at him, "Do you have an explanation for that that your not telling me?"

I had a feeling this was going to be a _long _week.

0000

As it turns out, Clark had no clue, and neither did _anyone_ else.

"This is incredible, why would Lex Luthor need to rob a bank?" asked mom from behind the morning paper.

"I've seen some strange things in my day, but this definitely takes the cake." Dad said, as Clark moved next to him, drawing his line of vision, "Well almost."

"He got away with $100,000," read mom.

Clark shook his head, "I know Lex, It wasn't him." I nodded my head in agreement, finishing off my last pancake.

"I know that he's a friend of yours, but you saw him with your own eyes."

"I don't know what I saw."

"There must be some kind of reasonable explanation for this I hope."

"I'm leaning between shape shifting imposter and the idea that Lex has been using experimental drugs." I said shrugging.

"Well, I'm not on any drugs." I turned to see Lex standing outside our screen door.

I smiled brightly as I got up to open it for him, "Then what was your theory?"

"Evil twin, but I'm hoping to be disproved."

"Lex, we didn't hear you pull up."

"May I come in?" I held the door open as a silent answer, "I promise I'm not packing heat."

"Lex, how did you get out of jail?"

Lex scoffed, "Because I was hosting a reception fro 200 fertilizer distributors in Metropolis at the time of the robbery."

"The police have any leads?"

"None. That's why I wanted to talk to you two. Your names were on the witness list. Did you actually see this person?"

"Yeah, he looked just like you," Clark said.

"Except his fingerprints and signature didn't match mine."

"Makes sense, whoever he was, he wasn't a very good actor, but that still doesn't rule out any of the four theories."

"Are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?" Lex asked Clark before turning to me, "What's the fourth theory?"

"Unsatisfied with his first son, Lionel Luthor started cloning replacements, only for one to escape and use it's appearance to a rob a bank," I droned dramatically. At Lex's incredulous look a shrugged, "From what I've heard of your father, it's at least possible, besides it's better than _your _evil twin theory," I scoffed, " You're a Luthor, you're your own evil twin."

"Thanks," Lex said sarcastically.

"Come on, it's a compliment, not everyone can claim to be their both their good and evil twin without a Multiple Personality Disorder to go with it."

"Ignoring Clara's insanity, what's going to happen now?"

"Well, hopefully the money will turn up. In the meantime the Metropolis tabloids will have a field day, and I'm sure some people's opinions will be cemented in stone," Lex finished, looking pointedly at dad.

"I gotta get to work," Dad said, walking out.

Lex turned to us, "I'm sorry you got hurt Clara, and I'm sorry you got thrown through that window Clark."

I smiled at him in hopes of alleviating the tension that had gathered in his shoulders, "No worries, it's just a light sprain, and not even in my dominant had," No kidding, nothing on Earth could crack that metal, literally, "But since I am hurt, Clark is going to take care of all my chores, isn't he." I smiled threateningly at Clark until he nodded.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about all this, I promise I'm not a criminal mastermind."

"I know, a criminal mastermind would have worn a mask," Clark said seriously, before looking at Lex and smiling.

"Oh, did you just make a joke?" I ran over and hugged him, "I am so proud!"

Clark shrugged me off him, but his smile showed he wasn't annoyed.

0000

That day after school the Kent family had a sit down discussion that was mandatory whenever Clark exhibited a new power.

In this case it was x-ray vision.

"So when you have these flashes, you can see through anything? People, objects?"

"Something I can see through things, other times it's like an x-ray."

"Huh, x-ray vision, that's new," I mused.

"There's no warning, it just happens?" asked dad.

"Well, I get a headache, and then it hits me. The first time I thought I was hallucinating, then it happened again."

"Clark, I'm sure there's some way to control this," said mom.

"You guys I can see through things. How do you control that?" Clark yelled.

"Well by not yelling," I said snidely, "and never looking at me with your no-clothes vision. " I got up and went to the fridge to get some ice for my wrist that was throbbing again.

"You gotta practice, Clark. Your eyes have muscles just like your legs."

"Your mom's right, son. All you have to do is figure out a way to, uh, to condition them so that you don't get these random flashes," said dad calmly.

"That sounds great," said Clark sarcastically, "How am I going to do that?" asked Clark as he could walk out of the house.

I rolled me eyes at his dramatics before heading out to my workshop, intent on drawing some more designs for an environmentally friendly car.

0000

Later, when we went shopping with mom, Clark's x-ray vision happened again.

We were walking past the movie theater when Clark abruptly stopped and put his finger at his temple's. I immediately went to stand next to him, out of his direct vision path, unwilling for him to spot my irregularities. "Is it happening again?"

Clark didn't answer, instead choosing to watch a woman walk by in wonder. Then his eyes narrowed in concentration at none other than Tina Greer.

"Something up with Tina?" I asked curiously.

Before he could answer mom came out of the store she had been visiting.

"Did it happen again?" she asked.

Clark shook his head while I nodded in confirmation.

"Lets go home."

"No, I'm okay. Didn't you need to go to the antique store?"

Mom nodded and we continued shopping.

Inside the antique store it appeared to be empty.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Kent—I mean, Martha. How are you?" asked Mrs. Greer when she came out of the back, and I frowned at the inconsistent address.

"Good, how's business?" asked mom.

"Couldn't be better. I'm doing so many estate sales in Metropolis I'm thinking of selling the place."

"That would be a shame, I thought you loved this store."

"Not really. I never wanted this life. I just kind of happened." Mrs. Greer replied blithely.

"Is Tina around? I thought I saw her come in." asked Clark.

"She's at Lana's. They're inseparable these days." Lie, we just saw he enter the store, but why would Mrs. Greer lie?

"Really I could have sworn that—," Clark began.

"You must be seeing things," Mrs. Greer interrupted sharply.

"I need some air. I'm going to go for a walk," He turned to me but I shook my head, Mrs. Greer's odd behavior had attracted my attention.

Mom patted Clark on the shoulder and then turned to Mrs. Greer, "I came by to pick up the lamp."

"Lamp?" Mrs. Greer asked uncomprehendingly.

"The one you were restoring for Jonathan?" Mom prompted helpfully.

"Oh, silly me. It's in the back." She said walking away.

When she was gone mom went over to admire a mirror while I took a peek behind the counter.

"Clara," I turned around to see mom looking at a stack of money partway underneath a drawer.

I walked over and picked up the money, showing it to mom. It had a band from Smallville Savings and Loan, and the bills were consequential.

"It's not quite ready, it's-," Mrs. Greer began, walking out of the back, only to stop short at sight of the money in my hands.

"We found it under the chest," Mom explained.

"I'm such an airhead," Mrs. Greer said quickly, taking the money from me, "A client paid me in cash. I've been looking for it all day."

"That's a lot of money. You should be careful."

"Thanks. Why don't you stop by next week? It'll be ready then."

We started to walk out, only to be stopped at the door, "Mrs. Kent, you forgot your purse."

Mrs. Greer walked over and handed mom her purse, "Looks like we're both airheads today," mom said laughing.

I held the door open, turning back to Mrs. Greer, "Just out of curiosity, how do you think the money got under the chest?"

"No clue," she sweetly.

"Bye," I said walking over to where mom was waiting, "Looks like Lex's not the only one acting strangely."

0000

A little while later my mother and I were walking down the sidewalk when our truck came onto it and off the road to come straight at it. Behind the wheel was none other than my brother, wearing a sadistic smile on his face.

"Clark!" my mom cried, but I had experience in cars heading straight for me, so I grabbed mom and dove to the side, in between two parallel parked cars, not bothering to look twice to confirm the face in the driver's seat, and narrowly avoiding being run over.

We watched our truck speed away only to be surprised by Clark coming from behind us.

"Mom! Clara! Are you alright?"

"Clark!" cried out mom, before hugging him.

I rubbed my arms, trying to work out the hum of adrenaline, "I'm thinking my shape shifter theory just got a whole lot more plausible."

0000

"Police found the truck, abandoned out by the Stewart farm," said dad as he put down the phone.

"Did anyone else see the driver?" asked Clark.

"No."

"Small mercies, that would have been hard to explain to the police," I said.

"I could have sworn it was you, Clark."

"I guess I'm not the only one with a vision problem," joked Clark.

I sighed, "Say it with me, shape shifter. Shape-shif-ter."

"What I don't understand, is how they got your keys," said Dad.

I chewed my lip in thought, going through the day's events, before reaching an epiphany, "Mrs. Greer!" I cried triumphantly, and seeing their confused looks I elaborated. "She had your purse, remember? Also, the entire time we were there she was acting oddly, she didn't remember your lamp, she kept calling you Mrs. Kent, the money, and she lied about where Tina was."

"Tina. You don't think…?" dad asked, leaving off the ending.

"She robbed the bank?" I finished, nodding.

Mom picked up my train of thought. "I found five thousand dollars in cash under a chest. It had a Smallville Savings and Loan band on it. She said a customer paid her, but—"

"Wait, are we seriously considering that Tina can shape shift, and that she transformed into her mother, took your keys, and tried to run you two down as Clark?" asked dad incredulously.

"And she robbed a bank as Lex." I added helpfully.

Mom sighed and shook her head, "I know it's crazy."

"I don't think so," said Clark, getting up from the table. "I saw a flash of Tina Greer's skeleton. It was weird and green. It didn't look human. You know, like in one of those anatomy books?"

"That's probably because Tina was born with a soft-bone disease," explained mom, "They had that poor girl on all those experimental drugs. The doctors didn't think she'd live to first grade."

"She did get better though," continued dad, "right around her third birthday."

"Right after the meteor shower, wasn't it?" questioned Clark.

"Yeah."

"Crap," I said, banging my head onto the table, before asking, "have you ever seen this skeleton before?"

"Right after the robbery—I think," He grimaced, "I just wish I could control this."

"What if you tried focusing it, you know, like a telescope?" asked mom.

Dad got up and reached into his left pant pocket, "You could start with something small." He held up a closed fist, "Try to tell me what I have in my hand right now."

Clark looked down, "It's your pocketknife."

Dad looked triumphant as he opened his hand and held up the knife, "You could see through my hand."

"No, you always carry your knife in that pocket." Clark said seriously before smiling.

I snorted.

0000

The next day at school Clark spent (what I thought) an unnecessary amount of time staring at Tina, trying to see her abnormal skeleton. I avoided him, instead choosing to hack into Tina's medical records to find more about the experimental treatment. (Some of it was interesting, the rest was just horrifying.) Clark did finally manage to get his x-ray vision to work, and was able to find the money inside her locker, but was unfortunately caught by Tina, who was probably already paranoid at how he had been staring at her like a creep all day.

Clark had ran home (missing class!) to tell our parents who then called it in as an anonymous tip to the police.

Also apparently Tina had come to the barn later that night and attacked Clark as Lana, and I had apparently slept right through it.

I learned all of this the next day as Clark dragged Pete and I along to Tina's house after the cops had been sent away by Rose Greer.

"So your telling me that Tina Greer can bend her bones like a contortionist and become anybody she wants," said Pete as we walked down the street to the antique store.

"Yes," I answered dully.

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"I'm sorry this is usually Chloe's territory. I cover girls, football and general guy stuff. She does the tails of the unexplained. Why not give her a call?"

"I did. She said she was busy with something else."

"Besides," I said, "I explain the unexplained, and as long as we don't run into someone I'm not supposed to insult, there shouldn't be a problem."

As usual, Pete ignored me, "Being turned down by Chloe… That's like being turned down by _The National_ _Enquirer._"

"Tell me again why we're friends."

"Because even when I think your whacked, I show up to rumble." Pete answered Clark. We reached the front door of the store, as well as the closed sign on it. "Great, it's closed."

"It shouldn't be," I muttered and Clark looked through the glass, furrowing his brow in a way I was beginning to associate with x-ray vision.

"Clark, man, haven't you ever watched _Cops_? That last place Tina will hide out is in her mother's store." Clark's expression suddenly turned form concentrated to horrified, "Earth to Clark." Pete said, waving his hand in front of Clark's face, causing him to to loose concentration. "Is everything okay?"

"We need to get in here," Clark said gripping the door handle.

"Why?"

"Just—It's just a hunch." I wanted desperately to say something but Clark had made it clear that Pete know nothing about his irregularities a long time ago.

We went around the back and entered the store that way.

"Hey, Clark, what are we looking for?" asked Pete.

"What did you see?" I whispered as Clark went over to a cabinet almost as tall as Clark and opened it.

I jumped back when the dead body of Rose Greer fell out, disgusted and surprised.

"Woah, who's that?" asked Pete.

"It's Tina's mom," said Clark.

I got down next to the body and noticed she had gone through all the stages of rigor and had defiantly began to smell. "She's been dead for a while, at least two days. Tina must have been transforming into her mother to keep off suspicion."

"Damn, how'd yu know she was in there?"

"Because I can see right through the door, Pete."

"Very funny Sherlock. How do you think she died."

I reached down and felt her body for wounds, "Broken neck."

"My call Tina's already on a bus to Metropolis."

"I don't think so," Clark said before walking over to the counter, where _Lana Lang_ had been written over and over again on a pad of paper.

"Why's she writing Lana's signature?" asked Pete.

"You said Lana's obsessed with her. She's gonna take it to the next level," said Clark.

"She's going to kill her?"

"Worse. She wants to become Lana," Clark and I said in unison, and then Clark was gone, presumably to save Lana, with Pete following.

I looked around at the empty store and the dead body before sighing. He left me with the dead body, again. I walked back to the front of the store and called the police anonymously before ditching the scene, not wanting to deal with breaking and entering charges on top of everything else.

0000

Par for the course, Clark had stopped the psychologically disturbed meteor augmented ability, saved the girl, and left me with no ride home. I ignored the police cars and the ambulance next door in favor of passing out on the couch to a Beverly Hillbillies marathon, and an empty bowl of popcorn. It wasn't my problem.

I was curious how they were going to explain Tina's ability to the cops, though.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

**Chapter Five**

00 cool 00

It had come to my attention that I do not participate in many 'teenager activities'. I had gone to exactly one pep rally and one football game, but hadn't stayed for the ending of either. I visited the local coffee shop, but only when my brother took me as I _hated_ coffee.

So when Chloe asked if I wanted to go to a bonfire by Crater Lake I agreed out of curiosity, wanting to see what normal teenagers did.

As it turns out, I wasn't missing out on much.

The bonfire was not much bigger than the average campfire, there were open coolers filled with various types of alcohol, which I did not enjoy, and I preferred to be inside when the temperature was below freezing. Cars littered the ares with their headlights on, wasting batteries, and a boom box sat on a truck playing 'modern' music which I had never gotten into.

The area was littered with couples making out, which always made me uncomfortable because I had been suppressing the hormones responsible for attraction ever since I had thought Clark looked good shirtless one day in middle school. The very fact that the thought had passed my consciousness was enough for me to swear to aviod any potential boyfirends until at least college.

"This is what I love about high school parties. People will gather anywhere as long as there's illegally purchased alcohol and the chance of hooking up," said Chloe.

"If I recall, you're the one that wanted to go to this party," teased Clark.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was going to be so cold. It's like 20,000 degrees below zero out here."

"That's impossible, even theoretically matter cann-" I began, only to be stopped short by Chloe's _look, _"Oh, hyperbole, got it." I muttered, upset that once again I had failed to spot the use of a literary device.

"It doesn't feel cold to me," shrugged Clark, stupid Kryptonian physiology.

"What, are you from an ice planet? It's freezing! I'm going to go thaw out by the fire."

"I'll join you." I said.

As we settled on a log Chloe asked me, "So why did you come, anyway? I mean, I asked, but you never seemed one for high school parties."

I huddled closer to her, trying to absorb the heat produced by her body's metabolic system, "I realized that I don't go to high school parties like other teenagers, and I wanted to see what I was missing out on."

Chloe laughed, although I didn't think I had said anything particularly funny.

"So you didn't come looking for a hookup?" Chloe asked evilly.

I stood up, uncomfortable with the insinuation, "Could you do me a favor and leave the romance delusions to Pete? I'm going to go get a soda."

I walked off and began inspecting the contents of the open coolers, trying to find something other than cheap beer. I was finnaly able to locate a Coca Cola, but when I turned back to the fire I noticed that Chloe was talking to none other than Sean Kelvin. I was able to deduce from their body language that they were flirting, and though I immediately disapproved as Sean Kelvin was a complete player, I knew interfering would put me into the role of the bad guy.

I stood there with a cold pop in my hands until Chole wrote something, probably her number, on Sean's hand, and he got up to join his 'football brethren'. I went to join her but was beaten by Clark who got there first.

"Did you just write your phone number on Sean Kelvin's hand?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe she did," I answered sitting on the opposite side of Chole on the log.

"Don't sound so surprised. Guys do find me attractive even though I don't have raven hair," she said gesturing to me, and I fingered my long, wavy, _dark brown _locks, "and the initials L.L.," she finished, looking at Clark pointedly.

"Why'd you point to me?" I asked utterly confused as to why I was being used as an example of the pretty girl.

Chloe sighed, "Because if you actually noticed any of the male population other than Clark and Pete, you might notice the guys checking you out all the time."

"What guys?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"Why would they check me out?" I asked dumbly.

Chloe made a sound not unlike a growl, "Your petite, have nice skin, amazing hair, and eyes so blue they look purple. Basically, with your ever present smirk you look like a naughty fairy, a hot naughty fairy since the baby fat is going away and cute is turning into beautiful."

I folded my arms around myself self-consciously, "Guys check me out?"

"Yes."

"What guys?" Clark asked angrily, which Chloe soundly ignored.

"How do I make them stop?" I asked desperately.

Chloe looked at me, outraged, before choosing to ignore me.

"Anyway, just because I'm not Lana doesn't mean I'm not attractive," she said to Clark.

"That's not what I meant, the guys a dog," I agreed but was still too shocked to respond.

"Clark, relax. I just gave him my number to get rid of him. Get Pete, the taxi's leaving," she said, getting up.

I immediately lached onto her, "Don't leave me alone."

She rolled her eyes and continued walking, and I lost my soda trying to keep up, "Why is it such a big deal that guys might like you?"

I looked at her with haunted eyes, "You don't have a teenaged brother, you wouldn't understand." I shuddered, "The hormonal teenage boy is a dangerous creature, I don't want to attract their attention."

Chloe laughed, though I don't know why, I was completely serious.

0000

The next morning the kitchen counter was littered with bills instead of food, and the expenses that mom and dad were calculating were alarmingly high.

"The distributor get's 12.5," added mom.

"Feed bill over six months at %5."

"Plus the mortgage at 8.2, which gives us…"

"Fifty-four thousand five hundred and one dollars and thirty-eight cents," supplied Clark.

Dad looked up from the coffee pot to see us standing in the doorway. "Hey, kids. Look, I'm sorry. We didn't mean for you to hear that."

"You don't have to protect me. Is it that bad?" asked Clark.

"It's pretty bad. We might have to take out a loan."

"Another one? The interest would put us—" I began worriedly.

"Clara, don't. This isn't something you be worried about," cut in mom.

Sometimes I hated how they treated me like fine china, too much pressure and I might just break. Sometimes I hated how I _felt_ like fine china, with my whole world seconds from falling apart and swallowing me whole.

"Maybe we can help," Clark suggested.

"You already have. Last season you saved us four hands," Dad said to Clark before pointing at me, "and you saved us thousands in repair on the harvester and anything else that brakes."

"I'm thinking bigger picture. Forget about this whole high-school thing and try out for a pro sports team. I could make a ton of money in endorsements," at our parents collective look of 'never gonna happen' he smiled, "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"I could help out with the electricity bill. If you get Clark to install my solar panels on the house and the barn. I have all the ones we need ready made, and I made an instruction guide for him on how to install them and where to put them."

"That's a great idea honey," mom said to me before turning to Clark, "and as much as we'd love to see your face on a cereal box, we'd settle for you getting to school on time."

Alarmed, I climbed on Clark's back and we sped out of the house.

Only to come back for his pop tart.

"Forgot."

"Let's go!" I shouted in his ear.

0000

We met Chloe and Pete on the way to the bus, since apparently Clark hadn't made me miss it.

"So did Sean call?" Clark asked Chloe.

"Negative," she responded. "Not that I was waiting for a phone call or anything," she tacked on unconvincingly.

"Personally I hope he never does," I grumbled, adjusting my bag so I could pull out my homework, "You could do so much better."

Chloe smiled weakly, but didn't respond, a response I interpreted as self-doubt. I frowned. Chloe, next to my mother, was, in my humble opinion, the best female human to walk the Earth. I hated that I didn't know how to make her believe that.

"Maybe he got caught up," interjected Pete, "One time my sister didn't hear from a guy for a week. When she called to tell him off, it turned out his grandmother died."

"As much as I appreciate the spotlight here, I'm fine."

"You're probably better off. Sean's a total dog anyway." Assured Clark.

"Your definitely better off," I muttered, pulling out a pen.

"He's not that bad. He's always been cool to me." Said Pete.

"You don't have breasts," I said to him, "unless he's bisexual I don't think your going to be victim of his player ways."

Pete scowled at me before turning to Clark, "Just because you can't get past your Lana crush, don't knock us for making a love connection."

"Oh, is Sean really bisexual then?" I asked faux-innocently.

"I thought we were focusing on me, here," Chloe interjected.

"I don't have a crush on Lana," denied Clark.

"Yes, you do," I said firmly.

"Then ask another girl out," challenged Pete.

"Like who?"

"Like Chloe."

"Okay wait!" Chloe said, charging forward, "I'm not a crash-test dummy you can use to try out your dating skills." She rounded on Clark, "You, if you like Lana so much why don't you just ask her out?" Chloe asked, ignoring the school bus puling in behind her, and turning to Pete, "And, you, stop acting like a Vegas bookie picks your dates. And both of you? Treat me better."

"You said it sister," I said to her, climbing on the bus behind her, unreasonably proud of her for 'tearing a new one' into those two, and thankful she hadn't decided to do the same to me.

0000

After a fruitful night repairing computers and writing antivirus programs that were probably much to advanced for current society, Clark found me and the regaled me with the tale of how _he _had scored a date with _Lana._

I couldn't wait to hear what Chloe had to say.

"Let me get this straight, you walking in to get a cappuccino and walked out with a date with Lana Lang."

"It's not actually a date," Clark defended.

"Though he wishes it was," I added.

"Even with the 'just as friends' rider, I'm impressed," Chloe congratulated.

"How did you score the tickets?" asked Pete.

"I'm guessing a certain folliclely challenged individual was behind it."

"How come he never gives me the fancy presents?" I asked mournfully, even though there was not much I would actually be wanting to receive.

"Lex hooked me up. Actually, Chloe, I have you to thank."

"What did I do?" asked Chloe.

"You were right. I just had to get it out."

"I hope you don't mean what I think you mean, because declaring your eternal love to girls you're just a friendly acquaintance to is never a good idea," I warned him. "Trust me, I watch TV."

"I didn't say I was in love with her, I just asked her to a concert."

"Well, good. I'm glad," Chloe said, and though she smiled I couldn't help but wonder if Pete was right about the crush. It was then that Sean came out of the school doors, and came toward us.

Pete eyed Sean before turning to Chloe, "Maybe this is your chance."

"Chloe, don't I owe you a phone call?" asked Sean, bouncing slightly in place and almost obsessively rubbing his hands together.

"I guess so," Chloe said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Well, I've got to put the paper to bed." I noticed that Seans attention had begun to waver as he scanned our surroundings, "Maybe afterwards we could do something."

Now Sean wasn't even pretending to pay attention to Chloe, instead choosing to stare at the girl I Chloe had mentioned he dumped. "Jenna, Jenna, wait up."

"Wow, that was short, I didn't even get the chance to insult him or anything," I said in annoyance.

"I know, I was playing barely hard to get. What's the problem?" We all shifted uncomfortably, and I was reminded that although I didn't like Sean, that didn't mean Chloe didn't want him to like her. "Clark Kent gets a date with Lana Lang and suddenly there's no luck for the rest of us."

I was suddenly almost irrationally upset at Sean Kelvin, and without even my conscious thought my brain started to form scenarios in which I would not be linked back to his untimely demise.

0000

That night I studiously avoided an unnaturally chipper Clark, who's ever-present smile was incredibly disconcerting. I avoided him even when he and Chloe tried to find an outfit for him to wear on his date, determined not to get dragged in. I was trying to work on plans for the car I wanted to build but my annoying easy to distract chemical brain kept focusing on how Lex never got _me_ any presents. Then I began to wonder what he would give me, with Clark it was pretty straight forward, a date with Lana, but if I could have anything in the world what would it be?

My right hand unconsciously twitched drawing my attention and then suddenly I had it.

I knew exactly what I wanted to do, and I knew I couldn't do it with my current resources.

I grabbed my jacket and hopped on my bike, on a mission to the Luthor Castle.

0000

The guard at the gate let me through without a fuss, and once again I enjoyed the anytime pass I was given by Lex.

When I reached the room the guard said he'd probably be I was able to hear his voice from inside.

"Your father put your family's future ahead of his own pride. Are you willing to do that?"

I opened the doors without knocking, my excitement overruling my manners, to see Lex facing my parents.

"Hey Lex, how's it going?" I said cherrily to him, before turning to my parents, "What are you guys doing in the Luthor mansion?"

Mom sighed, "We told you, Clara, that we were going over here to have a business discussion."

I ran back through my memory and came back blank, "Nope, must not have been listening." At mom's annoyed expression at my cheek I immediately backpedaled, "In my defense I have been trying to block out everything ever since Clark came home acting like someone slipped him magic mushrooms over his new date."

Lex smiled, "I take it he told you?"

I scowled at him, successfully wiping the smirk off his off his face, "Getting him to talk isn't that hard, 1t's the getting him to shut up that's the problem."

And then the bastard laughed.

I huffed, "Regardless, you have now gotten Clark two very nice presents and me none."

"That's because I still haven't figured out what to give you!" Lex objected lightheartedly.

"But I have thought of a solution for that, I am working on a new project, but I won't be able to get all the supplies I need on my own," I finished grandly, handing him the list.

"Clara! Did you honestly come over here to demand things from Mr. Luthor?" asked mom, furious.

I sighed, "I'm not demanding, I'm suggesting, and if Lex gave me this I would count it equal to the date he set up tonight, and the next three he will undoubtedly set up in the future after Clark screws it up. Besides, none of these things are particularly expensive, but I wouldn't be able to find them at the salvage yard, and as the project is just for fun and not for profit I wouldn't feel comfortable asking for the money from you two with our current monetary issues." Dad's furious look silenced me from continuing on that vein, so I just turned back to Lex.

Lex looked at the list, "I could certainly get you these, but weren't you the one that said friendships have to be equal?"

"Yup, and that's why I brought this," I said, pulling out a flash drive and holding it up dramatically, "It contains an antivirus program I created, and as soon as I get it installed the pentagon will be less secure than your laptop."

I looked at him expectantly until he hesitantly handed me his laptop.

I place my headphones over my ears and got to work, effectively zoning out the room as Lex started pitching his plan to dad again.

0000

Just when I had finished integrating the antivirus program in Lex's computer there were some more guests in the mansion.

A security guard opened the door to reveal Whitney holding up a limping Lana.

"Lana," said mom.

"She's okay," said Whitney.

"Where's Clark?"

0000

"This kid sounds dangerous. I've got the gate down and the alarm on," said Lex, bringing Whitney, Lana, and I hot chocolate, "You're staying here until they find Sean. Sorry about your date." Lex said to Lana.

"Chloe's safe," I said, putting down my phone, "Sean did come by, but Clark got there in time to keep her from turning into his next victim. Any news on where Clark went after that?" I asked dad.

Dad sighed, setting down the phone, "No. I'm still getting the answering machine at home."

I walked over to them, wrapping my hands around my cocoa, using it's warmth for comfort.

"Remind me I don't have to worry," whispered mom worriedly.

"He's Clark, Martha."

I sighed, going over to the pool table to where Lex was just about to start a game, "Can I play?"

He smiled at me comfortingly, "Sure, care to tell me about that program you installed on my computer?"

I set down my cup and grabbed a pool que, "Probably overkill, definitely able to handle anything it gets thrown at it for the next 5 years, well, at least from this planet. But at least you won't have to worry about your competitors hacking into your private files." I smiled at him, thankful when he laughed, taking my offhanded comment as a joke. "You'll have to keep the flash drive plugged into your laptop, if I were to really download it the sheer size of the program would slow down your computer. Good news is that I used one of my own patent pending flash drives, so it has enough space to use as storage for secure files. Bad news is that you'll never want to go back to Mac again."

I went down to line up my shot only to stop when the lights flickered in the room, until they flicked out.

"Oh, it just keeps getting better."

As Lex went out for flashlights, my parents started lighting candles, and I was absurdly grateful for their light as I huddled next to the fire.

Lex eventually came back with two flashlights and handed them to my parents, "Here you go."

"Thanks. I'll go check the front gate," dad said, walking off.

"It should be secure," Lex called after him.

"I'll check the generator. Where is it?" said mom, stepping up.

"On the side of the house, but I can get it." Lex said, but mom paid him no heed as she walked off.

I chuckled, drawing Lex's attention, "Yeah, you are never going to be able to get them to sit still and do nothing when there could be trouble."

Lex sighed, sitting next to me, "So I'm supposed to do nothing?"

I smiled, happy for the pleasant glow all around us, "No, you can sit right here and provide moral support."

"For who?"

I leaned closer to him and whispered, "Me."

Lex raised his eyebrow, "Why would _you_ need moral support?"

I grimaced, "I'm- just a little mind you—scared of the dark."

Lex chuckled, "Right," but his mirth stopped when I didn't smile back, "You're serious?"

I looked down, slightly ashamed, "I still sleep with a night light."

Lex collected himself quickly when it became clear I was not joking, "I won't tell a soul."

"You are a gentlemen, truly."

0000

About an hour later, Clark came in, apparently he had thrown Sean into the lake which he had then frozen with him inside.

So the villain caped, the date ruined, and I had Lex ordering my supply list as soon as his internet got back online.

I said goodbye to Lex, ecstatic that the power was back on, and we went home.

I don't think Clark and Chloe are the only one who had a crappy night, because the very next day dad went to the bank and took out another loan, despite my protests.

I guess it would take more than a sit down than for dad to trust a Luthor again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville**

**Chapter Six**

00 Hourglass 00

In American High Schools community service was a graduation requirement, one with set hours that you have to complete for every year of high school. Besides the Beanery, city hall, and the Saturday market, I didn't go into town much. So when I was faced with the decision on where to work I did what I always did when faced with a new situation, follow Clark.

Unfortunately, I forgot that ever since puberty Clark has been following Lana.

So when Clark, Pete, and I went in the assisted living home I was hopelessly naïve, thinking that if something went wrong, Clark would always be there to help me out.

"We need an orderly to room 206. Orderly please to room 206," called a female voice over the intercom.

"Man, I don't know how I let you talk me into this," groaned Pete, eyeing an old man passing us in a walker.

"Every Smallville High student needs to complete 30 hours of community service," stated Clark.

"Yeah. But we could have served our community by life-guarding the girl's swim class instead of hanging out with the denture crowd."

"For once I agree with Pete," I said and rolled my eyes at their identical looks of shock, "Not about the girl's swim team, about not being here. You could have told me that I'd be stacking books for the soon-to-be-departed instead of at the library when you handed me the sign up sheet."

"You could have read the paper before signing it."

"Anyway, whats the attraction of working here?" Pete asked Clark.

Pete's questioned was quickly answered by the appearance of Clark's long time crush, Lana Lang, who was currently pushing a cart of books.

"Hi, Clark, Pete, Clara."

"Lana, I didn't know you were volunteering here," said Clark happily.

"Liar," I muttered, feeling betrayed.

"Yeah, right," I heard Pete mutter beside me, and I was disturbed for once again being on the same wavelength as Pete.

"For a couple of weeks now. You part of the companion program?"

"I'm reading with Cassandra." Clark answered.

"She's an interesting woman. Some of the nurses say she can see the future." Lana said smiling, before pushing the cart past us.

"I didn't know senility was contagious," I said innocently.

0000

As my shift started 30 minutes after Clark's I decided to join Clark as he visited the senile fortune teller.

She looked like any old woman, I noted that she was blind as the book she was reading from was written in braille, but she didn't seem to have any of the stereotypical attributes of a charlatan, there was no eastern European decent apparent or excessive beads or scarves. She was wearing a scarf, but it was a bland gray, the only ornament was the pendent pinned to the white lace collar of her pristine shirt.

"It takes three of you to read to me now, does it?" she asked sharply.

"No, just one, we were just hoping for a show." I shot back instantly.

The aged woman smirked, "Don't just stand there, come in."

"How'd you know there were two of us?" asked Clark.

"Well, I'm blind, not deaf." The woman laughed, pulling off her shaded glasses to reveal eyes grayed with cataracts, "I head your little friend's shoes squeaking all the way down the hall."

"Can you really tell the future?" asked Pete excitedly.

"Way to go, Pete, real subtle," muttered Clark.

"What's your name?" Cassandra asked.

"Pete Ross."

"Well, Mr. Ross, if you want your fortune told go to the circus." She said leaning forward, dislodging his book and causing it to land on the floor.

Pete leaped forward and grabbed the booklet, and when he handed it to her she wrapped her hands around his.

"It's a long walk home, Mr. Ross. Check your pockets."

Pete did so, "Oh, man. I locked my keys in the car." I snickered at his misfortune, "Dude, you're on your own." Pete said, obviously spooked, as he walked out.

"Are you going to do me next?" I asked curiously.

"What would your name be dear?"

"Clara Kent." I answered.

She held out her hands, and I pushed aside my doubts and fears about my past, this woman was a fraud, so there was no reason to worry. I delicately place my hands in hers and watched comprehension pass across her face.

"You are not where you belong, but someone will come and put you back."

I yanked my hands back and became suddenly aware of Clark's presence next to me, so I laughed off the vague prediction that made me feel as if my blood was ice cold. "Put me back? That is very vague, and a huge waste of time. See you later Clark, I should be getting to work."

I left without looking back, feeling annoyingly superstitious all of a sudden.

0000

Clark came by to pick me up from my shift, and afterwards Clark took me, Chloe, and Lana to the Beanery because Lana needed comforting after what had happened during her shift. She had apparently made volunteer history today.

She had lost her old person.

"It's not your fault Lana," Clark comforted.

"Do you know anyone else who's lost an entire old person in a wheelchair?" she asked him.

"Nope, that's pretty impressive, even by Smallville standards," chimed in Chloe.

"Maybe he was kidnapped," suggested Clark.

"Who'd want to kidnap Harry? He's just a harmless old man."

Clark turned to me but I shrugged helplessly, no theory I could come up with even made sense. Speaking of what didn't make sense, since when was Chloe on conversational terms with Lana?

"Maybe a koi turned into a piranha and ate him," suggested Chloe, smiling.

The guy sitting behind Clark chuckled and he was definitely eavesdropping.

"What? You asked for my help. I'm just thinking outside the box."

"I like your theory." It was the guy sitting behind Clark, he had sandy blond hair slicked to the side, tan skin, and a cutely upturned nose and I couldn't help feeling like I had seen him before. I noticed he was wearing suspenders, an unusual fashion choice for people who didn't look much older than us.

"You know you might want to work on your eavesdropping technique," Chloe said.

"Sorry. I'm new in town. I just heard this is where young people congregate." Something about his speech was a big clue, but I didn't know what so I just kept scrolling back through my day.

"Yeah, we _congregate_ here often," said Lana, dragging out the uncommon word in a clear attempt at mockery.

Clark finally broke and stuck out his hand, "Hi I'm Clark, this is Clara, the rude one's Chloe, and this is—"

"Lana Lang," the man interrupted, "Name tag was a big clue. So, uh, good luck finding your missing old person."

"Oh, my god," I said, awe and utter glee evident in my tone.

"What?" the guy asked.

"I just remembered where I've seen you before." I watched the panic flash across his face.

"Where?" asked Chloe.

I shook my head, eyes never leaving Harry, "Oh, no, I'm not sharing this yet. Can I sit with you? I'd love to pick your brain."

I took the man's open mouth as agreement and moved into the seat next to him, "This is unreal, don't wait up Clark. I'm going to spend the rest of my day with my new buddy, not worrying about Lana's missing dude, or your vague prediction."

I had never seen a de-aging before.

This was so cool!

0000

Once he was certain that I wouldn't out him at the first opportunity, he was much less reluctant to have me tag along with him on the way back to the nursing home. He was just as interested about how he de-aged as I was, but when he explained to me how he had fallen into the pond and been electrocuted I had a theory.

"You think it was the meteor rocks?" He asked disbelievingly.

I smiled smugly, "You probably wouldn't have realized as you seem to have been stuck in the last century, but ever since the meteor shower things have gotten weird. Chloe, the rude one, even made a wall of articles of all the freaky stuff that has happened. It's quite impressive."

"Really?"

I frowned thoughtfully, "Well, you probably won't want to see it, she has a knack for discovering all things wacky, so you should probably keep your distance. De-aging grandpas are definitely front page news."

"I'm not a grandpa, I never even married," he said smiling.

"Well, that's a shame. Without all those wrinkles you certainly are handsome."

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself, doll."

"So why are we going back to the nursing home? Besides a change of clothes, the ones your wearing now fit the term 'dated'."

"Well, I figured that since my hands weren't shaking and stiff anymore it was a good chance to tickle the ivories."

I smiled, "You play piano? You any good?"

"I was very good," Harry said, sounding almost bitter.

"Will you teach me? I'm a fast learner, and there's only so much you can learn on your own." I pouted at how I knew every bit of theory, but I still couldn't get the piano at the school to sound like anything other than planking keys.

"Well, sure thing," He agreed as we walked into the nursing home, "Why don't you wait for me in the rec room while I get a change of clothes."

I smiled and ran off.

0000

I was watching Harry play me to shame and loving every minute of it.

He had been teaching me how to make my notes flow, and to imagine the sound before I played it, so it sounded like music instead of just notes. Right now he was playing a piece just for the fun of being able to. He didn't need the sheet music, he just sat there in his blue scrubs and let it flow.

I was a little jealous.

"You play beautifully," I looked over to see Cassandra sitting in a nearby chair.

Harry closed the piano lid, "I was supposed to attend the Metropolis Conservatory."

"Your voice sounds young. The conservatory closed it's doors in the '70s."

Harry laughed off his mistake, "I mean, I've always dreamed of attending there. If I'd lived ina different time."

Harry got up and I rose silently to join him, not wanting the attention of the old woman on me again.

Cassandra laughed, putting back on her shades, "Any chance you could give an old lady a hand back to her room?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Harry eyed it derisively, "I already know my future." He said, walking out.

I quickly followed him, looking back to watch Cassandra, "Any chance she lost her sight in the meteor shower?"

"As a matter of fact, she did."

I felt my face turn into a snarl, "Predicting the future is impossible, she probably just view the scenario with the most probability. Doesn't mean a thing."

"I take it she read yours?" he asked, eyeing me knowingly.

I frowned at his smile, the smug bastard.

0000

Harry and I spilt up a little while later, he told me there was someone he wanted to visit alone, so I took the opportunity to go to the music shop and play on their piano. The owner didn't kick me out as I created a show that was apparently good for business.

When I had finally finished all the sheet music in the book night had fallen and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

That next morning I was greeted with more Clark drama, he had apparently shared a vision with Cassandra of being all alone surrounded by the graves of everyone he loves.

After that charming announcement I didn't think it appropriate to bring up my piano lessons.

"Clark, maybe you were having some kind of hallucination," mom suggested.

"It wasn't a hallucination, it was a glimpse of the future. My future."

I scoffed, "Don't be so dramatic, it's impossible to see the future, only to predict the possible scenarios of what might happen, and the probability of those scenarios decreases exponentially the further from the present you get. Even if you did see something, there is no certainty that it will actually play out."

"That is _so _helpful, Clara," Clark said sarcastically.

"And you saw an endless graveyard."

"Like I was the last person on Earth," Clark answered Dad gravely.

"Even if that's true, there are other planets. There's proof to that in the storm cellar," I muttered, annoyed that once again everything was about Clark.

"Look, so, I don't know what you did or didn't see, but, come on you gotta consider the source."

"Your dad's right," said mom, "We don't know anything about her."

"I know she lost her vision in the meteor shower."

I chose to not comment in favor of putting everything together for school, including season one of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ so I could show it to Harry. He was remarkably deprived of any culture from the 80s onward.

"And that makes it so that she can predict the future?" Dad asked sarcastically.

"Is it so crazy? I get hit by cars and I'm fine, I walk through fire and I'm okay. What's next?"

"You can't let this one image consume your whole life," said mom.

"Now that would be crazy," I said, pulling on my coat.

"What if it is my destiny, to outlive everyone that I love. I don't want to be alone."

"Even if that were true," I said, ignoring Clark's look of horror, and our parent's looks of outrage, "It is highly improbable that we will all be buried next to each other, and there is no way our coffins would fit in the circle you described. The scene was meant to be taken metaphorically, so it really is all open to interpretation. In that case you really shouldn't obsess over it." Hadn't he ever heard of a self-fulfilling prophecy? If not then that really needed to be corrected.

"She's not a fraud!"

I gave up, if he wasn't going to listen to logic, there wasn't much I could do to help. "I'm going to go wait for the bus, if you have time between your broods, maybe you could join me at this little thing called school."

I looked up to see he was ignoring me, in favor of brooding.

I walked out, not wanting to have anything more to do with this discussion.

0000

I ignored a message from Chloe about Harry in favor of searching for him myself.

I was finally able to locate him back at the Beanery, probably drawn in by their piano. Unfortunately for me it was after nine, which was when the Beanery closed. He had probably charmed the waitress, whose name I dimly recalled being Zoe, who closed into letting him stay late, unfortunately I doubted that would work for me. I settled down on the ground next to the door, content to wait for him when she finally kicked him out of the café.

I turned to look back in the restaurant to see Harry walking forward toward the waitress as she backed warily away. I focused on my hearing to listen in on what he was saying.

"…And your grandmother, she helped kill that future. And now," Harry wrapped something taunt across his hands that looked remarkably like piano wire, "I'm gonna kill yours."

I shot to my feet and began pushing on the door, drawing Harry's attention, as well as the waitress. "Run!" I screamed at her as I backed up and ran forward, crashing through the glass door.

She caught the hint and turned toward the back while I pulled myself off the ground and tackled Harry. He quickly overpowered me, rolling us over so that he was on top of me, pining me to the ground. He used his hold on me to lift me up slightly so she could properly slam me into the ground.

As I layed there dazed Harry got up and went after the waitress. My vision spun and landed on a napkin with a Greek phrase written on it. It was Euripudies, "The sins of the fathers are visited on the children."

I'd always _hated_ that quote.

Harry grabbed the waitress and put a knife to her neck, herding her out of the shop. Of course that was the moment Clark chose to arrive.

"Let her go."

"Don't move, don't move!" Harry shouted, maneuvering the waitress into a choke hold and holding up the knife threateningly.

"I said, let her go."

I pushed myself up, ignoring the wetness I felt from the back of my head. I wiped the glass away with my sleeves as I crawled over to see what was happening.

"Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?" Harry asked, before pushing the waitress out in front of a speeding truck.

Clark ran forward to throw himself over the waitress, and I got up and once again charged Harry. I tackled him to the ground again, but then I grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling up his head and then smashing it into the ground, effectively knocking him unconscious.

I pulled myself off the ground, walking shakily over to the counter to grab a clean washrag to press to my bleeding skull, directing a signal to the cells there to speed up division so that I could heal faster.

With all the financial problems we had been having, the last thing we needed was more doctors bills.

0000

Once we were back at the house I downed eight aspirin and settled down at the counter for the standard after-incident-Kent-family-discussion.

"Zoe's gonna be okay, but that truck driver could have sworn he hit you," Mom said to Clark. "Don't worry, he's not asking any questions."

"Is that kid in jail?"

"No, he's in the hospital overnight for observation," mom answered dad.

"Does Zoe know why he wanted to kill her?"

"She's just grateful you happened to come along."

"'The sins of the father are visited on the children'," I muttered, at their questioning looks I elaborated, "It was a quote in Greek written on a napkin. Mr. Volk said since her grandmother ruined his life he was going to end hers. Speaking of odd reasons, _'come along'_?" I asked Clark.

"Is that what you told the police?" asked dad.

"I figured they wouldn't want to hear I got a vision from an old, blind lady."

"I'm not sure how I feel about Cassandra," mom said.

"Mom, she's my friend. She told me my destiny was to help people," Clark said firmly.

"You don't think she knows your secret?" asked dad.

Clark very obviously didn't answer, causing our parents to exchange looks.

"Hey, enough about me, why were _you_ there Clara?" Clark asked, distractedly.

"I forgot what time the Beanery closed," I said lying into my ice pack, pretending my lack of eye contact was due to embarrassment, "and when I went by I saw that guy threatening that waitress, Zoe."

"Didn't I see you with that guy before?" Clark needled.

"I thought I recognized him from the trophy case at the school, but was mistaken."

"You, mistak—" Clark began mockingly.

"Stop trying to shift the focus onto your sister Clark, we were talking about Cassandra finding out your secret. I don't think you should see her anymore," dad scolded.

"If I hadn't seen her, Zoe would be dead!" Ignoring me again, I see.

"Your destiny may be to protect people, but ours is to protect the two of you, and that's gotta come first, okay?"

End of discussion.

0000

Later that night we received a call from Lex to come over. When we got there he led us to a room I had never been in before.

Once Lex turned on the lights it became clar the only thing in it was Lex's wrecked Porsche that tried to kill us.

"Is this the Prosche from-?" Clark asked. "I don't understand. Why do you still have it?"

"I once read about a rich man who survived a hotel fire," Lex answered without answering, "He hung onto the ledge for an hour before the fire department rescued him. Afterwards, he bought the hotel. Always stayed in that room. When the asked him why, he said he figured fate couldn't find him twice."

"Utter crap, some things are a death trap no matter how many times it tries to kill you," I muttered, feeling like crap.

"I thought you didn't believe in fate," said Clark.

"I don't. But every time I look at this car, I wonder. I had a team go over this thing inch by inch. They told me that I shouldn't have survived."

"They must have made a mistake," deflected Clark.

"Do you remember anything about the accident?" asked Lex.

"I remember your car coming at us, me pulling Clark over the railing, swimming down and through your broken windshield to unbuckle you, and then Clark swam us both to shore, same thing I told the officer," I said, "Oh, and Clark kissing you. Thank you for reminding me of that Lex, I had almost forgotten."

Clark groaned, "I wasn't kissing him, I was giving him CPR!"

I smirked at him, "That's not what I'll be telling Lana."

As we started to leave I pulled Lex aside, "Do me a favor, don't obsess, okay? You're my friend, and I don't want you wasting all the time you have living focusing on the two minutes you _weren't_."

I left him in silence, hoping he took my words to heart.

0000

The next night came with an unpleasant surprise, Harry had aged back to his original state. He was claiming that he was kidnapped by this kid who was obsessed with his old case. He was then set back to the nursing home where he disappeared again, with his wheelchair abandoned near the same pond that had de-aged him before.

So I was spending the night sulking the fact that my only non-Clark related friend was actually a serial killer, with lots of Chocolate-peanut butter smoothies.

"I don't know what's got you so depressed, Clara, but I'd wish you'd talk to me about it."

I eyed mom moodily, sucking up some more smoothie goodness.

"I know what with all the drama surrounding Clark you have a tendency to get put on the back burner, but that doesn't mean we don't care about you."

I stubbornly remained silent.

"Clara, look—" whatever mom was about to say next was interrupted by the door bell, "I'll get that, stay right here.

I heard mom go over to the door and open it, "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, got a report about a gas leak." I heard Harry's voice speak. "You mind if I come in?"

I quietly set down my spoon and walked over to the phone.

"Gas leak. I don't smell gas." Mom said, turning back to look at me, I pressed a finger to my lips in a shh motion, and started dialing 9-1-1.

"Your husband called about it earlier. Is he around?"

9-1

"He'll be back shortly."

1

"Where's our regular gas man, Kurt?"

Ringing.

"Vacation."

Ringing. What was taking so long?

"That's right. Would you excuse me a minute?"

"_9-1-1. What's your emergency?" _the receiver asked loudly.

There was a bang at the door and suddenly mom was running, grabbing my arm and dragging me with her, making me drop the receiver. I considered objecting for roughly four milliseconds until Harry broke down the door.

Once we made it outside and noticed the slashed tires on out truck, so mom started heading toward the silo, but I dragged her to my work shop instead. Once inside I activated the security system, primitive, considering the materials I was limited with, but it would be enough to slow him down. I searched for potential weapons and located my welding torch.

I lit it and held it out in front of me, and felt mom come up behind me wielding a metal pipe I had been planning to weld down later.

Harry started kicking the door, it was solid but he was a well built seventeen year old (in body at least), and very determined. Eventually the door broke, Harry came in wieding his piano wire but I was holding a lit propane torch and mom had a heck of a swinging arm.

In seconds he was down, and then, before our eyes his form shrank and stretched and I noted with some horror that he was aging, like all his lost years wee coming back at once. He didn't move but I was hesitant to check his condition. Eventually the suspence broke me and I leaned down to check him for a pulse.

"He's dead."

Mom faltered, "We killed him?"

I frowned, checking his body, I had given him mild burns and mom had caused a light cut at his temple but that shouldn't have been enough to kill him. "No, I think his heart gave out. His aged body must not have been able to handle the strain he put it through, trying to kill us."

"Mom, Clara!"

We looked up to see Clark standing at the ready with dad.

"A little late hero, we stopped him already," I scoffed at his confused expression, before heading back to the house. Leaving mom to deal with the aftermath.

I wasn't finished with my smoothie.

0000

The next day I went over to the retirement home to quit from the program, it had too many bad memories.

I was very surprised to run into a very spooked Lex.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to check out Cassandra." He answered eventually.

"How'd that go for you?"

He fumbled with the fancy bouquet he was holding, "She touched my hand and then she died of shock."

I hummed, "Wow that sucks, I tried to make a friend without Clark and he ended up being a serial killer."

We eyed each other, waiting for someone to break the silence.

Finally I was reminded of the videos in my bag, "Want to watch _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_?"

"What?"

"You've had a crappy day, I have had a crappy couple of days, I think what we both need is to eat too much junk food and watch some awesome fight scenes with cheesy special effects."

"Really?" Lex said, eyeing me slightly disbelievingly.

"Yeah, they are _really_ cheesy, and it's always helped me, so what do you say? Want to watch some mind numbing TV and ignore the world for a couple hours?" I asked, taking the banquet from Lex.

"Ignore the world? That sounds pretty good right now," Lex said, laughing weakly.

"You drive."

"Let's go."

I smiled, at least _everything _wasn't bad.

After all, I did get to introduce Lex Luthor to Xander Harris.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

**Chapter Seven**

00 cravings 00

I was drafting the designs for Lana's birthday gift when Chloe and Pete asked me for a favor.

"Algebra tutor?"

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, Clark's busy helping out the birthday girl, so we were hoping you could help us out."

I looked at them apologetically, "You don't want my help."

"Yes we do, you're great in Algebra. You're great in _all_ your classes," coaxed Chloe.

"Yeah, but I'm used to teaching Clark, and only Clark. I have a tendency of going too fast and then I get frustrated when the person I'm teaching wants me to slow down. I can only manage Clark because I have had years of experience in getting him to understand concepts. You _don't_ want _me_ to try to explain anything school related to you." I didn't know how to make it any clearer that I was the absolute worst person in the world for this job.

Chloe frowned, "Then do you have any recommendations?"

I went over the students with the same classes and then cross-referenced personalities, "You should ask Jodi. She understands the material well enough, and she's amicable enough that she will most likely agree, and be helpful."

"Seriously, your just passing us off to someone else?"

"Yes, I am. Now that Clark is actually friends with Lana instead of psudo-stalker, I am apparently expected to give her a present," I packed up my bags and left for class, annoyed that I would have to spend another afternoon sneaking into the salvage yard for parts.

0000

"Clark, I'm telling you, this is good news for you," said Pete when he heard that Whitney would be out of town during Lana's party, as we walked through the quad.

"Kansas State gives Whitney a full scholarship and Lana gives him a tongue bath," said Clark dryly, "How is that good news."

"Even I'm having a hard time following this skewed Ross logic," agreed Chloe.

"Lana's going to be dateless for her own party."

"Hi, Pete." We turned to see Jodi, who appeared much thinner than she was last week when I had seen her last.

"Jodi?" Pete asked, and she got up from the table so we could get the full effect of her skinniness. "You look…" Pete began, uncertain how to continue.

"Thinner?" Jodi prompted.

"I was still looking for a euphemism, but, yeah," agreed Chloe.

"Are you okay?" asked Clark.

"Never better. My diet's just starting to pay off. Bought some new clothes."

"We can tell," I said appreciatively, her plain blue shirt and jean jacket a big improvement over the layered sweaters she used to wear.

"You look great," Pete complemented, smiling stupidly.

"Thank you for sticking up for me yesterday," Jodi said, causing me to turn to Chloe questioningly. "Most people wouldn't have done that."

Pete shrugged, still smiling, "Most people can't stand Dustin."

That explained it, Dustin must have made an asinine comment about Jodi's weight, and Pete, being the generally good person he was, stood up for her.

"Yeah. Listen. I was wondering, do you have a date for Lana's party?" Jodi asked Pete in what I thought was a very impressive show of bravery for her.

Pete just stood there smiling dumbly, causing Jodi to loose confidence. Finally Clark had enough and tapped Pete on the back and answering for him, "No, he's still free."

"Would you like to go with me?"

Still Pete stood there, just smiling, so Clark poked him again and answered, "He'd love to."

"Great. Okay, well, I'll see you later," Jodi said happily, packing up her things.

It was only after she had already left that Pete finally spoke, "Bye."

"I don't get it," Chloe said, causing Pete to get defensive.

"Women dig me. Get used to it."

"No, I mean Jodi. It's like she lost that weight overnight," said Chloe, looking in the direction Jodi had left.

"I hope not, that can't be healthy." I said, Jodi was okay, and I'd hate for her to end up the victim of a bad diet.

"If she could do that, half the school would be after that secret. Come on," Clark said walking away.

"Lets go," agreed Chloe.

Pete turned to me, "What? No comment about me getting a date?"

I rolled my eyes, "Jodi's okay so I'm gonna refrain from any derogatory comments, but when you're on your date you could at least answer her questions yourself. I've heard that the inability to form sentences is a deal breaker in most relationships."

Pete rolled his eyes, "Shut up, we gotta get to class."

0000

After school that day I had finally completed the project I had made for Lana, now the only thing left to do was to write out an instruction manual. I had just finished making my project look smooth and professional and all I needed now was a box and some paper to write on.

I headed into the house to find in surprise that the birthday girl was in our living room.

"… contemplating stowing away in the back of his truck on Saturday," Lana said to Clark.

"A no-show at your own party. That would keep the town talking."

"I wouldn't do that to Nel—"

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, stuffing my hands behind my back. When Lana only stared at me shocked I turned my ire to Clark, "What is she doing here?"

"Clara, stop being rude!" mom scolded.

"Do you have a problem with me being here?" asked Lana, looking offended and hurt.

"In general? No. Right now? Yes! Since you are now Clark friend I am expected to give you a present too, and I can hardly work on it and keep it secret if the recipient is over at our house without warning!"

Lana laughed, "So your upset because you have my present and you don't want me to see it?"

That was exactly what I just said, but even I knew that voicing that thought would be considered rude. "Exactly!" I said walking over to the stairs, but keeping very careful to face Lana the entire time, "There is no point in wrapping the present if you already know what it is!" I said stoutly before backing up the stairs, still facing Lana.

Once I turned the corner on the stairs I relaxed my stance, and began to dig into the hallway closet for the right sized box and some spare printer paper, focusing on my ears to hear the conversation downstairs.

"Is she always like that…?" Lana asked hesitantly.

"Not really, but she can get very excited about giving people presents, especially if she's put a lot of work into it."

"So, her reaction, should I be worried?"

Clark laughed, "For her to get that worked up, I don't think you should have anything to worry about. Speaking of worries I could be your escort on Saturday."

Silence from Lana.

"You know, so I can fend off the throngs of adoring fans," Clark recovered quickly.

"I'd like that."

"Great."

"I better go. I don't want to bother your sister anymore, and if I'm away too long, Nell will probably send out a search party." Pause, the sound of Lana walking a few steps before pausing, "And Clark, promise me you'll make it this time."

"I promise."

Looks like Clark got his date after all, I grabbed up all the paper I needed and then retreated to my room, thankful that my bionic hand was incapable of experiencing writer's cramp.

0000

The next morning Chloe came by the house and pulled me out of bed, insistent that we go investigating. She made me get dressed and then dragged me out to the barn to fetch Clark.

When we found Clark he was peering through his telescope that was aimed directly at Lana's house.

"Getting your morning Lana fix?" Chloe asked.

Clark jumped up guiltily, "Chloe, don't you ever knock?"

"It's a barn, Clark."

"Is there a reason you're here early, or do you just enjoy busting my chops?"

"I'm gonna guess the first, because while we do enjoy the second , it doesn't normally involve me getting woken up at an ungodly hour," I yawned moodily.

"Did you hear about the accident last night? A deer was hit out on Route 5."

"That's what this is about? A freakin' deer?" I shouted, outraged.

"It's not exactly "Wall of Weird" material," said Clark, ignoring my outburst.

"Check out the paper," Chloe said, handing Clark the paper, "Animal Control said that the deer died of causes unknown."

That was odd.

"So?" Clark asked.

"Not much unknown about a bumper at 60 miles per hour."

"She right, it could be interesting," I agreed, looking imploringly at Clark.

"I'd love to run down theories with you, but I've got chores to do. And I still haven't figured out what to get Lana for her birthday." Clark admitted, pulling on his backpack.

But Chloe wasn't finished, "Well, you or your family knows people at Animal Control, right?"

"One perk of growing up on a farm, why don't you just take Clara?"

Even I laughed, "Clara's going to help me with the autopsy report, but I need someone who can get me through the door. I was thinking we could stop by before school. You could use your pull, take a couple of pictures." Clark was still walking away so Chloe reached out and slapped him with the paper, "I'll help you out with your gift-giving dilemma." Chloe bargained.

Finally Clark gave, "Okay, but I want it to be something unique."

"Just don't make it as unique as what you gave me last year," Chloe cautioned.

"Let's go." I cheered, my bad mood fading with the thought of another mystery.

0000

"Very impressive use of pull: "Can I use your bathroom?"" Snarked Chloe.

"I can't believe we're looking for road kill," Clark grumbled.

"The deer's in there," Chloe said, pointing to a room where we could see the carcass of a deer through the blinds. Chloe fumbled at the door, "The door's locked. I'm gonna go find a maintenance worker."

"No need," I called, squatting down next to the lock and pulling out my new lock-picking kit.

"Is that a lock pick?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I figured with all the trouble we seem to be getting into lately it would be a sound investment." The lock clicked and I smiled, "Presto."

We walked in and quckly closed the door behind us, turning the blinds closed. Chloe pulled out her camera to start taking pictures, while I chose to search the room.

"Lift it up. Go," Chloe nudged Clark to lift up the tarp covering the deer.

Clark did, only to grimace and drop it again, "Looks like jerky."

I found a clipboard containing the necrospsy report. "The lab report says the deer lost around 80 percent of its body fat," I read grimacing, going over to hold up the tarp while I read. "Almost as if it's been liposuction-ed to death," I looked at Clark and Chloe before smiling, "Isn't that cool?"

"Remind me to go over your definition of 'cool', Clara," Clark said in deadpan. "So what do you think it is? Some fat-sucking vampire in town?"

Chloe smiled, "This is Smallville, Clark. Land of the weird, home of the strange."

"And nirvana for the reporters," I added smiling.

0000

Chloe called us to the _Torch_ a little while later, but when we got there, it wasn't her there, but Lex.

"Most of my friends are trying to get out of high school," said Clark.

Lex smiled, turning away from the wall of weird, "I was meeting with your principal. Apparently, you guys are in dire need of a new computer lab." Lex shrugged, "I figured I could help."

"They might even name a lunch special after you," Clark said.

"That was really nice of you Lex, god knows I have been getting fed up with the school's system," I said smiling.

"How'd you end up here?"

"My plant manager, Gabe. He's always going on about his daughter, the reporter on the _Torch. _Thought I'd drop by and say hello."

"She's a little more than that, she might just be a freshman, but she runs this newspaper," I bragged.

"She wasn't around, but I was struck by this," Lex said, gesturing to the wall.

"That's the Wall of Weird," I explained, "I've helped her start it, but she's really taken it to a new level. She thinks she can trace all the freaky things that happen in Smallville to the meteor shower."

"Interesting theory."

"Most people think it's crazy," said Clark.

"I don't, those rocks are radioactive, and radiation has proven to alter genetic material," I cut in, "I think I've told you about this before, Lex. That people all respond to it in different ways."

"Do you remember where you were when they fell?" asked Lex.

"Clark doesn't, but I do," I answered before parroting the story our parents had told the deputy, "Our parents were bringing us home from Metropolis after the adoption, and then the sky rained fire. Actually that's the first time we met you Lex," I said nostalgically.

"What?" I looked up to see the shocked faces of both Clark and Lex.

"Or well, I think it was you Lex. After the shower had stopped dad had found us a truck that we could use, and as we went down the road we were flagged down by a well-dressed brunette man, and then dad got out and carried his son back to the truck. I remember he was wearing a very cute little suit, and was almost completely bald except for some tufts of orange sherbet colored hair that had stayed stubbornly on. That was you, right?"

Lex looked gobsmacked, "Yeah, my mother wanted me to spend some quality time with my dad. He brought me here on a business trip. Just a quick hop to Smallville to finalize a deal. I was out in a cornfield before the first meteor hit. It was like a tidal wave coming at me. Then everything went black. That's the last thing I remember before waking up in Metropolis General completely bald. I met you two?"

"'Met' is a strong word," I said thoughtfully, "You were in and out of consciousness, from what I heard from the hospital you were in shock, so I'm not surprised you don't remember."

"So that time on the bridge, that wasn't the first time you've seen me."

"Nope."

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," Clark said, as always focusing on the part he could blame on himself.

"Why, it's not your fault," Lex said, rubbing a hand on his bald head, "Kids figured I was a freak or on chemo. Then I began to see it as my gift. The thing that defined me, that gave me strength."

"Yeah, I have to say I see it as a gift too, because going through life with hair oranger than a carrot, might even be worse than baldness." I said solemnly, effectively breaking the intense mood Lex had created.

"Mr. Luthor." We turned to see that Chloe had arrived.

"It's Lex. Clara was just telling me your meteor theory. I like it." Lex said, shaking Chloe's hand.

"Thanks." Chloe said turning to look at us with a confused look.

"Especially since most people think my company's secretly behind everything that goes wrong in Smallville."

Chloe nodded, "That's the reigning theory."

"Are you two the only ones that blame the meteors instead of me?"

Chloe looked thoughtful, "Pretty much. Well, there is Mr. Hamilton." Chloe said turning to Clark for confirmation.

"Except most don't have high regard for a guy who sells plastic meteor chips to tourists."

"Doesn't exactly inspire confidence," Lex said dryly.

"Well, once upon a time he was a respected scientist, but no one remembers that anymore," I said wryly.

Lex looked thoughtfully at me before turning to Chloe, "Call me when you're looking for a summer job. I've got friends over at the _Inquisitor_. I'll see you two tomorrow," Lex said, gesturing at me and Clark before focusing on Clark, "I hear you're escorting the birthday girl. Nice work." Lex nodded and turned to walk out.

"We're just going as friends," Clark said weakly.

"Sure you are. Hope you got her a nice gift."

I smiled grandly at Clark once Lex was gone, enjoying the momentary thrill his discomfort gave me.

I already had a gift wrapped and ready to go.

0000

My good mood was slightly spoiled by the news that Clark had found a liposuctioned-nearly-to-death Dustin in the stands, and we were still puzzling over it the next day.

"I called the hospital this morning. Dustin's in a coma. His body went into shock with the loss of fat. He hasn't told the police anything," Chloe informed Clark and I as we walked through the cafeteria in search of a table to eat at.

"Time to revisit the fat-sucking vampire theory," said Clark.

"There are no such thing as vampires," I mumbled mutinously.

"You know, if you hadn't been there, he probably would have died, Clark," said Chloe.

"What I can't figure out is why anybody would want to steal body fat."

"Body fat contains a lot of energy Clark, the person who attacked Dustin might have an increased metabolism, forcing them to go to other sources beside normal food for sustenance," I commented helpfully.

"Gross."

"It takes eating disorders to a whole new level," said Chloe, leading us to sit at the same table as Jodi, who although she appeared to be stuffing her face like food was going to be outlawed.

"Jodi."

"Hi, guys, what's up?" asked Jodi, never looking up from her tray.

"Study group, remember?" Chloe asked, causing Jodi to look up, the unique expression of 'oh, my, god' on her face.

"Did you forget?" I asked sympathetically

"Totally slipped my mind," she said, stabbing her food with her fork, before digging in again.

"So no more veggie shakes, huh?" Chloe asked as we watched Jodi devour everything on her plate.

"Are you feeling okay? Pete said you felt sick yesterday." Clark asked, and I was starting to become worried she might accidentally eat the plate.

Jodi looked up, quickly swallowing the food in her mouth, "Oh, that. I'm fully recovered."

"I guess it's safe to say the diet's finally over," Chloe said, eyeing all the fatty foods on Jodi's plate.

Jodi grunted, "I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything all day." When she looked up to see our faces she paused in her quest to eat as much as she could, "I'm just a little nervous about the party tonight."

"Jodi, I hope you don't go too far in this whole eating roller-coaster, dramatic changes in diet can be bad on the body. You've already lost a drastic amount of weight, you don't want to stress your body too far alright?" I eyed her in concern, but she was already buried in her plate.

After eating a bite of rice and then following it up with butterscotch pudding Jodi looked up to see the disturbed look on Clark's face. "I'll see you guys tonight." She said, grabbing a couple of cakes and then getting up and leaving her tray behind.

"Okay, what was that about?"

"I don't know," Clark answered. "I gotta fly. We'll talk about this later?"

"Okay."

"Hey, where you going?" Chloe asked.

"Still working on Lana's birthday gift."

"Any hints?"

"Yeah, it's not a gift certificate." Clark said before turning and leaving us to our lunch.

"Jodi's gone from under eating to over eating in two days, talk about eating disorders," I mused, before my words registered. I looked at Chloe in horror.

"I'll look into it."

I set down my fork, my appetite gone.

0000

Saturday started with mom waking me up far too early to treat me like a doll, I think she was feeling jilted over my lack of social interaction before this so she took the opportunity for far more than I thought it warranted.

She put my hair in curlers, ignoring my protests and then dressing me up in spaghetti strap knee length dress that was a cool purple with blue lining because the color 'matched my eyes', I managed to veto the heels thankfully, but the compromise was ballet flats. Mom dressed me up, painted my face, and pushed back my hair with a plain blue head band.

When I examined my reflection, even I could admit it was an improvement, but it still felt like far too much of a hassle.

I waited at the table as mom folded clothes. Clark was still in his white T-shirt and I was irrationally jealous of the male gender at that moment.

"Mom, you almost done?" Clark asked as he came down the stairs.

"Relax, Clark. You're not going to be late for once." Mom folded another shirt, "By the way, did you figure out what to get Lana?"

"Yeah, Lex helped me out."

"So, what is it?"

I sat at attention, curious to what his long anticipated present would turn out to be.

"I thought you were butting out of this," Clark said, avoiding the question.

Mom scoffed, "Then you better learn how to iron," mom said, handing Clark his dress shirt, and walking out.

The door opened, "Hi, Chloe."

"Hi, Mrs. Kent," Chloe called, not stopping in her advance on Clark, holding a yellow slip of paper, "You've gotta take a look at this."

"Why aren't you dressed?" Clark asked instead.

"I didn't have time. You really, really need to check this out."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

Chloe turned to me and then did a double take, "Wow, Clara, who dressed you?"

"Mom. What is it?"

Clark took the paper and started to read, "'Smallville Body and Fender. Replace windshield, replace side-panels. Cause of accident, impact with deer'?" Clark finished questioningly.

"It was Jodi's car."

"Oh, god," I said catching on.

"What do you think happened to her?" Clark asked, still buttoning up his shirt.

"Her house is right next to a big meteor hit," Chloe explained.

"She lost all that weight by drinking juice from vegetables grown in her green house."

I groaned, "They must have put her metabolism on overdrive, making her resort to body fat to not starve to death."

"We need to find her," Clark decided.

"Jodi wouldn't let anything keep her from getting to that party," said Chloe.

"Pete," Clark said, before running (at normal speed) out the door, with Chloe following close behind.

I wanted to go along too, but with my current outfit I knew I was in no condition for a tussle, besides with Clark going after a fat-sucking Jodi, I was currently ride-less, and Lana was currently dateless.

I grabbed my present and got in the truck that Clark had left when he ran, and steadfast ignored the part of my mind reminding me I didn't even have a learners permit.

How hard could driving be?

0000

As it turns out, it was fairly nerve-wracking, but I knew plenty of relaxation exorcises to keep me from wigging out and crashing. I had long since memorized the rules of the road, and had plenty of experience on a tractor, so there wasn't much issue.

I pulled up in front of the Lang house to see Lana waiting on the front porch in a very pretty blue dress, her smile when she saw the truck turned to confusion when I was the one to get out of the drivers seat.

"Where's Clark?" she asked worriedly.

"And hello to you too."

She appeared taken aback at my sarcasm and manners dictated that I be curtious to the birthday girl so I mentally scolded myself. "Hello, It's nice to see you Clara. Where's Clark?"

"He'll meet us at the party, but I'll be your escort until he shows up, so you want to get in the truck?"

Lana obliged, "Clark will meet us at the party?" Lana parroted as I turned out of the driveway and onto the street.

"Hopefully," I muttered, nervously eyeing the speed limit.

"What do you mean hopefully?" Lana asked accusingly.

"Well, he has to go check on Pete first," I told her.

"Why would he need to check on Pete?"

I sympathized with her confusion, I wasn't making much sense, but in my defense, most of my attention was focus on not crashing. "Well, Pete's date to your party is Jodi, but he doesn't know that she has recently turned to cannibalism."

"WHAT?"

"Well, not cannibalism exactly, more like sucking all the body fat out of people so she can eat it."

"She's eating body fat?" Lana asked sounding very disgusted.

"Yeah, you should have seen what she did to that deer," I shuddered at the memory, "But, anyway, while Clark is dealing with that, I'm taking over here."

"So your telling me Clark isn't escorting me to my party because he has to save Pete from a fat-sucking Jodi?" Lana asked incredulously.

"Pretty much, yeah," I said, pulling into the driveway and stopping at the gate of the Luthor mansion.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

I turned to her as the guard opened the gate, "I don't care what you believe, I just came so I don't have to deal with a moping Clark tomorrow."

I parallel parked along the oversized driveway, "Lets go face your party," I said, reaching into the back seat to grab Lana's present and handed it to her awkwardly, "Happy birthday, I guess."

To my utter mortification she unwrapped it right then, taking the modified device and rolling it over in her hands, her thumb tracing the circular lense on the back, "What is it?"

I reached over and took it from her, and pressed the small black button on the side, "Well, from what I know about you, you spend a lot of time talking about the past, so I figured a good present for you would be a camera."

"A camera? Where are the buttons?" she asked, turning it over again but only finding the plug in ports and the two buttons.

I settled it face up on her hands, "It's a touch screen, here," I swiped my finger against the glass and showed the options. "Here you can look at the pictures, select modes when your taking pictures, and when you want to take a picture you press this button," I said motioning to the button on the opposite side as the power button.

Lana looked at it in wonder, playing with the setting for a moment before going back in the box and thumbing through the instruction manual. "This is handwritten, did you _build_ this?"

"Yeah, it's actually a prototype, so if you have any problems or suggestions could you let me know? I would really appreciate some feedback." I said, opening my door and grabbing the box while Lana slid out the other side.

"This must have taken forever, and you made this for me?"

I was uncomfortable with the level of awe in her voice, "I've had it half finished for a while, your party was a good enough reason for me to finish it, why are you making it out to be such a big deal?"

Lana laughed, "This is an awesome enough present that I'm okay with Clark blowing me off."

I took it gently from her hands and placed it back in the box, setting it back on the passenger seat, "I'm just going to keep it here until the night is over, I might not care all that much about any of this, but I put enough work into that present that I don't want it getting lost or broken on the first night." I shut and locked the door.

I stuck out my elbow in the proper escort stance, regarless of the fact that Lana had at least 3 inches on me, "Shall we do this, madam?"

"Let's do it." She said gamely, putting her arm through mine.

As we walked through the foyer Lana spoke again, "How come whenever I see you in a car you're always in either the passenger or back seat. You're a pretty good driver."

I shrugged, "Well, that's because I can't drive yet."

Lana almost stopped, but I pulled her along, "What do you mean can't?"

"Well, I don't have my driver's permit yet," I said nonchalantly.

"So that was…?"

"My first time behind the wheel," I confirmed, "As it turns out, driving isn't all that hard," I said shrugging.

"Wha-?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lana's shout of outrage was drowned out as we finally reached the party.

I gritted my teeth into a smile at the sight of all those faces looking at us.

This was going to be a long night.

0000

Finally, Lana and I were able to escape her adoring fans, and now we were currently hiding out on the balcony.

"Sneaking out, huh?" I looked to see that Lex had come out here too. "Isn't this your shindig?" Lex asked Lana.

"Says so on all the invitations," Lana commented wryly.

"Right. You're not hiding, you're getting some air."

"Oh, I'm definitely hiding," I said, eyeing Lex's coat enviously, "I just wish my dress had sleeves."

Lex chuckled softly before taking off his blazer and putting it over my shoulders, and I was certain my expression bordered on worshipful, making his smile grow. I pulled the warm garment tighter around me and settled back into the cold chair.

Lex turned back to Lana, "I spent 18 years of Luthor Christmas parties in the coatroom," he confided.

Lana smiled, "Still waiting for my reinforcements," she immediately blanched turning to me, "I mean your great—"

"No, I'm not, and I wish as much as you that Clark was here so I could hide behind him," I said bluntly, causing Lana to laugh.

I don't think she knew I was completely serious.

"I know Clark, he'll be here if he can," assured Lex.

"It's just a birthday," Lana shrugged.

Lex nodded and then silently went back in.

"You know, the coatroom is a pretty good idea, sure it'll be cramped, but at least it'll be warm, and if anyone catches us we can pretend we were playing seven minutes in heaven. That will certainly put a new spin on the whole sneaking away thing," I said thoughtfully.

Lana snorted.

0000

When the party was over we were faced with the dilemma of how to get home. Lana apparently didn't trust me behind the wheel, but she didn't have her license either. Eventually she relented and I drove us home.

I went past my parents who were talking on the phone, probably to the police after whatever Clark had done tonight. I went right up to my room and quickly changed into some nice warm pajamas and then fell on the bed to reflect on the night.

Though Lana and I had gotten along, I still didn't consider her my friend, and not just because Clark hadn't kissed her yet. There was something about her that I just couldn't stand, she was incredibly self-centered, but that was probably a bi-product of her meteor power that made everyone meteor augment fall in love with her. She had been wearing that necklace for years, and been augmented long before puberty, so she probably didn't see the devotion people showed her as odd, and she probably never thought twice about taking advantage of it. I wasn't augmented, I wasn't even effected, but I was surrounded by people who were, cared about people who were, and when she used them thoughtlessly, I hated her for it.

Clark may be in love with her, and I may be unusually civil to her for his sake, but that didn't mean I didn't hate her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville**

**Chapter Eight**

**00 jitters 00**

Every year mom and dad went to Metropolis for a couple of days to celebrate their anniversary, and this was the first year Clark and I were trusted to spend that time not in the supervision of one of the family friends.

This new offering of independence was also accompanied by even more worrying on their part, however.

"What else? Oh, don't use the upstairs bathroom. It's backed up. I have to snake the pipes," mom said fretting around the kitchen, holding a notepad and a pen.

"Where's the leftover pizza?" Clark asked, wearing his new Walkman.

"Fridge, second shelf. Or you could nuke the chili for dinner." Clark didn't respond, mom looked at me for help and I smiled unhelpfully, "Clark?" Still he didn't answer so mom went over and pulled off his headphones. "Some clue you actually heard me."

Clark stood carefully, keeping a hold on the pizza, "Upstairs bathroom off-limits after nuclear chili dinner."

I laughed at his mess up.

"Glad to see your hearing hasn't changed," Mom quipped.

"Clark, can I get a hand out here, please?" Dad yelled from outside.

I grabbed mom's purse and followed Clark out the door to the truck dad was working on.

"Son, would you—" dad gestured with his hand in an upward motion.

"Sure."

"Thanks"

Clark went over and picked up the back end of the truck.

"Sure picked on heck of a day to snap an exhaust hanger," dad grumbled, reaching under the truck to pull the dolley out from under the truck.

"Okay, I left the number of our hotel on the nightstand. I think that's everything," Mom said worriedly.

"Relax mom, it's just a couple of days," I assured her.

"That out to do it," dad said, coming out from under the truck and Clark lowered it back down, causing dad to smile, "I'm definitely raising your allowance."

I smiled at the exchange, but for some reason I felt ... something. It was probably the chili, the beans gave me gas and I just couldn't help myself from piling on the cheese.

"If you need anything—" mom began.

"We'll call." I finished, too happy to have parents who cared so much to be annoyed.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. And soon, _madame,_ so shall we be," said dad excitedly.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Clark said, pulling out the card we had bought for them, "Happy anniversary," we said in unison.

"You two," mom sighed, before puling us both into a hug, "bye-bye."

"Thanks for the card," Dad said, going around to the other side of the car after mom was loaded in.

We waved as they drove away.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" I asked worriedly.

Clark snorted.

I stood out there for a while after Clark went in and watching the empty driveway.

And then I let the fart out.

0000

The next day, the four of us, that is Clark, Pete, Chloe, and I, were heading for the bus stop when Clark mentioned something that made me very nervous.

"What are you going to do now that you're officially home alone?" Pete asked.

I didn't understand this question, why would our behavior be any different form when our parents were home?

"I was thinking of having a few people over," said Clark nonchalantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Do my ears deceive me or is Clark Kent actually suggesting a party?" asked Chloe.

"He better not be," I said, only to be ignored once again.

"Small gathering. You guys, a few other people, maybe Lana."

I groaned, "I will not be a part of this."

"With or without her poseable action-figure boyfriend?" Chloe asked gleefully.

Even thinking of the wonder couple at my house made me ill. I surged forward to the waiting bus.

"Eight o'clock. And remember the keyword is 'small'"

"I'll be in my workshop," I grumbled, knowing there was no way I was going to be able to stop this party.

I heard Chloe repeat the word, "Small." And her tone made me distinctly nervous.

But it _wasn't_ my problem.

0000

By eight o'clock our house was packed with strangers and pulsing with loud music, but it was _not my problem_ as I was in my locked workshop, and the sound of my welding gear was enough to block out all sound.

Well, almost all.

I heard a pounding on my door and I went to see who dared disturb my relative peace.

It was Clark, "There's something in the barn, come on."

I trusted that he wouldn't bother me for something stupid so I pulled off my protective gear and pulled on a coat to run out to the barn. When I got there Whitney and Clark were in the loft facing a corner, with Whitney holding a pitchfork, and Lana and Chloe were below. I ran up the stairs to the loft to stand behind Clark and Whitney.

"What is it?" It was a stained tarp covering something moving, and I was incredibly curious as to what was underneath.

(Why did the teenagers always have to investigate the strange sound coming from the barn/basement/whatever? Because hormones make teenagers stupid.)

Neither answered, instead choosing to creep closer, until Whitney was close enough to pull off the tarp, revealing a person.

"Got him!" Whitney shouted.

"Earl?" Clark and I asked in unison.

Clark reached forward and pulled down the pitchfork Whitney was holding, "Back off, I know him."

I took the chance to get closer, and what I saw was disconcerting. Earl was sweaty and his eyes unfocused, and he was rocking slightly in place. All and all he looked like a wreak.

"Earl, what are you doing here?" Clark asked, kneeling next to him.

"I came to see your dad. He's the only one I can trust," Earl rasped.

"He's out of town." Earl groaned, still lying prone on the ground, "What's wrong with you?" Earl began to shake and Clark put his hand on Earl's knee, only to jerk back. Earl began to shake harder, it was almost like a seizure, but far more unnatural, he was practically _vibrating_. He wasn't just having a seizure, every inch of him was convulsing.

"Call an ambulance," I yelled down.

So much for my peaceful night.

0000

Hours later I was still awake, waiting in an uncomfortable hospital waiting room chair waiting for news on Earl's condition.

Chloe picked up her Pepsi from the machine, "This guy should be in a detox center."

"He's not on drugs, Chloe," Clark objected.

"Then why was he shaking like a junkie?"

"He wasn't," Chloe turned to me at my comment, eager for information, "Those convulsions weren't natural, that wasn't even a normal seizure, no way garden variety drugs could do that."

"Earl worked on the farm for six seasons. I spent twelve hours a day with the guy in the fields," Clark reminisced. "He even tried to teach me how to play guitar. He says it impresses women."

I smiled at the memory, and wondered how the man I remembered turned into the man I met tonight.

Chloe chuckled, "Yeah, we're all a sucker for a guy with a six-string. How come I've never heard you play?"

Clark smiled, "I kept snapping the guitar strings. I think Earl got sick of replacing them. Clara got pretty good though."

Chloe turned to me, "I haven't touched a guitar in years, but if you got one for me I'll see what I remember sometime."

"I'll take you up on that," Chloe said smiling, then she turned to Clark and her expression turned somber, "You know, just because you spend time with someone doesn't mean you know their darkest secrets."

Oh, Chloe, you were the master at unintentional irony.

"He was like family."

"Then why'd he leave?" asked Chloe.

"He took a job at the LuthorCorp plant," I explained, "It was full time and the pay was better. We didn't blame him for it."

Just then two deputies walked into the room and over to the receptionist. "Where can we find Earl Jenkins?"

"Exam Room 3, down the hall," the receptionist responded.

At the mention of Earl the three of us got up and went over to the deputies.

"Excuse me. I'm a friend of Earl's. Is he in some kind of trouble?" asked Clark.

"Oh, yeah," responded one of the deputies, and his words were immediately followed by a crash.

"We need help in here!" cried a voice.

We all headed toward the commotion, and when we turned the corner a cart, followed by a man, were shoved out of the room. The deputies pushed open the door to the room and inside was none other than a wildly shaking Earl. The deputies moved forward to subdue, but were quickly smacked into the wall.

"Earl!" Clark shouted, going forward himself, only to be thrown through a window. I stayed back, very conscious of all the breakable bones in my body.

Eventually the convulsions slowed and Earl collapsed onto the ground.

We just stared at him in shock and horror, unable to do anything to help.

0000

When we finally got back to the house I was afraid to look, instead choosing to stand in the doorway with my hands covering my eyes.

"How bad is it?" I asked hesitantly.

Clark didn't answer, but I heard a sound that was suspiciously similar to the squelch slide of shoes sliding across a filthy surface. I hesitantly took my hands off my eyes and then almost fainted at the mess that was our house.

"Your party, your mess, you clean it up." I ground out before settling down on the steps. I watched silently as Clark sped cleaned the lower floor, picking up the garbage, sweeping up all the floors, and wiping off all the sticky surfaces. When he was done, and the room was finally clean again I heard a chilling sound.

A long, slow clap.

I got up from my seat and looked over at the stairs to see Dad who was clapping, and mom who was holding a plunger.

"Hi. You're home early." Clark said, his voice lacking infliction of any kind.

"We called six times last night, spoke with six different people, none of whom knew who either of you were," mom said, eerily calm.

"The party was his idea, I was in my workshop the entire time," I said quickly, eager to throw Clark to the dogs.

"You couldn't pick up a phone and tell us about this party?" mom asked archily and I winced, knowing I could have done more.

"It was supposed to be an intimate occasion," Clark mumbled.

"And where have you two been?" dad asked sternly.

"The hospital," Clark answered.

Mom sighed, "That's it. I'm never leaving home again."

"Who got hurt?"

"Nobody, but we found Earl Jenkins hiding in the loft. He was looking for you, dad. He's all messed up."

"I concur with Clark, Earl was in a bad way," I said morosely.

"What's the matter with Earl?" asked dad.

"I don't know," Clark shook his head, "He's wanted for murder."

"Earl?" dad asked incredulously, and we nodded. "What's he have to say for himself?"

"I couldn't get close."

"And I was scared to get close," I added.

"How come, the police?" asked Dad.

"No. Because when I got near him, I got sick." He elaborated at our parents confused expression, "It was weird. I mean, every time I stood near him, it got worse. It's kind of like-?" Clark paused, unsure.

"Like what?" asked mom.

"It's kind of like the way I feel around meteor fragments."

Oh, _Earl_.

0000

A little while later dad had opted to take us to the hospital to check on Earl. We had to wait outside the room while the doctor check on him, and the anticipation was making me antsy. It was very disconcerting to see Earl handcuffed to the bed with a deputy standing watch, the person in my memory would never be in trouble with the law.

When the doctor finally left the room I was almost shaking in anticipation, or maybe that had something to do with the fact that I hadn't slept at all last night.

"What's wrong with him?" Dad asked.

The woman sighed, "Well, to be honest, I haven't the faintest idea. It's amazing his body's been able to survive the seizures this long." This doctor was not very good at being reassuring, I thought, as she walked over to the x-rays and flipped them on. "Take a look at the x-rays. It looks like mineral poisoning, but it's not a mineral I've seen before."

"Is that why he's shaking so bad?" asked Clark while I moved to get a closer look at the x-rays.

"Mineral fragments are embedded under his skin. His body is slowly trying to push them out."

"That doesn't sound good," I muttered wincing at the fractures on Earl's skull.

"How did they get there?"

"He claims there was an explosion at the LuthorCorp plant six months ago." The doctor said.

"I didn't hear about that," Dad said looking at us.

"That's because it didn't happen. I pulled the plant's safety records. I checked with OSHA and the EPA."

Dad exchanged a look with Clark before asking, "Can I go in and talk to him by myself?"

"Better hurry up. Metropolis P.D. will be here any minute to transfer him back to the city," the woman cautioned.

"Thanks."

"I wanna go with you," Clark said moving forward.

"No." Dad reached out a hand to stop him. "Listen, you said that you felt sick when you got around him, right? I bet what he was exposed to has to do with those meteor rocks and I don't want you passing out around here. It'd bring us a whole other set of problems."

"Okay, so Clark can't go in. No reason why I can't." I said and pushed the door open while dad searched and didn't find a plausible excuse to keep me out.

I paused at the side of Earl's bed, remembering the tremors that shook him and tossed aside full grown men before opting to stand a the foot of his bed instead. Dad had no hesitation about standing directly next to Earl.

When Earl saw us he smiled, "Jonathan, Clara." He stuck out his hand to clasp my father's. "Am I glad to see you."

"Hey, look," dad said awkwardly, shifting so that Earl could see Clark standing on the other side of the glass.

Earl shifted up slightly in bed so that he could grab a handheld device with a single red button, he pressed it and spoke, "Clark. Can you hear me?"

Clark smiled and raised his hand in greeting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—" Earl began.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Clark said over the intercom, causing Earl to relax back into the bed and drop the button.

Dad sighed, looking at Earl seriously, "All right, Earl, what's going on? I can't believe you'd wanna kill anybody."

"It was an accident. I was trying to see Lionel Luthor." I was mildly disturbed by the fact that the only thing Earl had to say about his ending a life was that 'it was an accident', but I recognized we had bigger issues at present.

"Why?"

"Find out what they used on Level 3."

Dad looked at me for help, but I was clueless as to how to deal with a delusion dying man, it must have shown on my face because dad turned back to Earl, "Earl, you're not making any sense."

"When I got that job at the Smallville plant I was assigned to clean Level 3. They were doing these hush-hush crop experiments. A new kind of fertilizer supposed to make corn grow twice as fast. There was something in that fertilizer that was unstable. There was a huge explosion. I was cleaning at the time. This stuff, it got under my skin. And the next thing I know they shut it all down and I was transferred to Metropolis. Then two months ago, the jitters started."

It was believable, to a point, especially considering what I knew about the meteor rock, but it would be impossible to prove, given the seemingly mystic properties of the meteors and the deep pockets of Luthor Sr.

"Did you see a doctor?"

"I must have seen fifty. But nobody could tell me what was wrong. They needed to know what I was exposed to." I didn't voice it, but I privately thought it was a little to late for that to do any good now. "But when I went back to the plant, they told me that Level 3 didn't exist. That it never had. I got to find out what they were using. That's why I need you help." Earl said staring at dad intently.

"What exactly do you expect dad to do? How could he possibly help?" I asked, unable to find any sound reasoning that would place my dad as help against a multi-million dollar corporation's conspiracy.

"You gotta get me out of here," Earl practically begged.

"Earl, you're wanted for murder," Dad reasoned.

"N-no. You don't understand. I can't control it. I'm running out of time," Earl reached up and grabbed dad's collar, "The jitters are getting worse. It's already cost me my job, my marriage, my baby. I gotta get back into that plant, or I'm gonna die," Earl was crying now, but instead of making me sympathize it was making me scared. "Help me."

"You get some rest, Earl." Dad said, unwrapping Earl's hand from his shirt and placing it back on the bed.

Dad took a hold of my arm and shepherded me out of the room, an action for which I was grateful as I couldn't stop staring at Earl, but I desperately wanted out of his presence.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Clark asked as soon as we came out.

"I have no idea."

I shrugged uncomfortably, "Even if he was, there's no way we could prove it."

"We have a field trip to LuthorCorp today. Maybe we could look around."

Way to volunteer me, Clark.

"I know that you're worried, but Earl has more trouble than he can handle. And I don't even know if he's in his right mind. So, please, both of you, don't do anything." Dad cautioned.

That wasn't going to be a problem for me, I didn't have the hero complex.

Clark was going to be an issue though.

0000

Going on the field trip did nothing to distract me from my worries, in fact it seemed to make them worse. Even thinking about a meteorite testing program underneath me was making me nauseous, or that might have something to do with the fact that I was so low on energy I had eaten a granola bar that had been in my backpack since the beginning of the school year.

Right now I was standing in the crowd of students and leaning heavily on Chloe.

"Hello, everybody, I'm Gabe Sullivan, plant manager and proud father. Hi sweetheart," Chloe's dad said, waving at her.

"Hi, dad," she said weakly, before shifting us behind Clark's much larger form to hide us from view and her from further embarrassment.

"Welcome to LuthorCorp: 'Where we give a crap.'" The students laughed weakly at Chloe's dad's bad pun.

"Okay, somebody kill me now," Chloe ordered.

"Little fertilizer humor there. Alright before we go inside I need you to remove all your cell phones, pagers, jewelry. Anything that jangles, dangles or rings has to go in these plastic tray's. Mr. Sullivan said, passing around some white plastic trays. I put in my cell phone reluctantly, but I was nowhere near as bad as Chloe, who had a habit of never letting her's out of her sight. "Any other questions?"

Clark took the opportunity to raise his hand, "I hear there was a third level to the plant. Is that true?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's where we do the alien autopsies," said Mr. Sullivan, drawing some more laughs from the crowd. "I think we better get started."

"Don't encourage him," said Chloe as she pulled me along.

"This way everybody, All right, people, let's stay together," directed Mr. Sullivan as he began to lead us through the facility.

0000

About ten to fifteen minutes into the tour Clark left the pack, I watched him from over Chloe's shoulder as he used his super-speed to catch a security door before it closed.

I didn't say anything, I knew bringing notice to it would get Clark in trouble, but do nothing to stop him.

Mr. Sullivan was a good conversationalist, he remained just as cheery thirty minutes into the tour as he was at the beginning.

"This is it," He gestured grandly, "The plant's mission control. 100,000 tons of animal waste to process here every year. Trust me. The results can be pretty explosive. So if any of you had beans for lunch, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," Mr Sullivan said smiling at the spattered laughter he received.

"Among his peers, he's considered witty," said Chloe, and I was reminded that having a parent try to be funny to your peers was often social suicide, especially in our age group.

"Where's Clark?" asked Pete.

"Probably looking for Level 3," I mumbled sleepily, only to be jolted upright by a security rattling.

The big metal lever on the door shook and shook, almost like it was in an earth quake. "What the heck?" asked Mr. Sullivan before going over to the door shaking strangely. Actually, I had seen shaking like that before, with—

"Earl?"

The door opened suddenly, with a well dressed Earl behind it who then strode forward and grabbed Mr. Sullivan, holding up the gun in plain view.

"Don't move!" Earl shouted, turning the gun so that it was aimed at Mr. Sullivan's temple, "Take me to Level 3."

"Dad," said Chloe, eyes trained on the gun.

"Now!"

0000

When Lex Luthor pulled into his plant there was utter bedlam.

The reporters and concerned parents had pushed up against the gate, all wanting to know the condition of the children inside the plant.

He was stopped by an officer and got out and went back to the gate, opening it to let in the Kents.

"Let these two in, just these two."

"We'll check on Derrick and Jeff for you," Jonathan assured a very worried mother before following his wife and Lex.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Jon asked when they got to the command center.

"There's a lunatic inside demanding to be taken to some place called Level 3," informed Lex, "we've managed to evacuate the plant, but he's taken the students hostage." Lex said, signing a paper given to him by an employee.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Martha.

"Not yet."

"What's his name?" asked Jon.

"Earl Jenkins," Lex said, looking down at the monitors sowing the footage from inside the plant.

Jon sighed, "I know Earl Jenkins. He used to work for us."

"Well, what's he doing in my plant?"

Jonathan looked away, "Well, he claims that LuthorCorp is doing some crop experiments on some secret level three, and that's what made him sick. He's convinced it's the only place he can get a cure."

Unbelievable, "We've got a serious problem, because there is no Level 3."

"Where's Clark?" asked Martha looking at the monitor in dismay.

0000

"I swear, I don't know anything about a Level 3," insisted Mr. Sullivan for the umpteenth time.

"You're lying." I put my head between my knees, they had done this song and dance at least five times already, and it was getting redundant.

"He's not lying!" I looked up to see Clark coming in, holding some large white rolls of paper.

Imbecile, how could he just annoyance his presence like that?

Clark held up the papers, "I found these blueprints. There is no Level 3."

Earl walked over to him and snatched the blue prints. While Clark recovered from the brief proximity Earl took the blueprints and spread them out on the table. "Every night, I go down to Level 2, follow the red pipes down that long hallway, go to the door, I open it, and I TAKE THE ELEVATOR DOWN TO LEVEL 3!" Earl shouted, shoving the plans into our faces and pointing at the invisible elevator with his gun. He walked over and got into Clark's face, "You're just like everybody else. Get over there and you sit down!"

Clark sat down next to me and I leaned on his shoulder, "Nice going, now you're a hostage too."

"I thought I could get through to him," Clark sighed.

"News flash, Clark. That isn't the man who worked with you all those years ago. That's a man with nothing left to loose holding a gun. You may be bulletproof if he gets angry, but the rest of us aren't, so I'll thank you kindly to _stop helping_," I whispered fiercely, mentally noting that I needed to install more protective measures on my crystal.

I _really _didn't want to die.

0000

Outside the factory, a helicopter was arriving.

"Who's that?" Martha shouted over the noise.

"My father," said Lex, walking forward to face him.

"Mr. Luthor, we have a hostage situation," a SWAT member began.

"I was briefed on my way down," Mr. Luthor interrupted. "Lex! How did you allow this to happen?"

"I didn't allow—" Lex objected.

"Then how did this man get inside?" demanded Lex's father.

"I think—" Lex began.

"You think? Why don't you know?" berated Lionel.

"Can we focus on what's important?" interrupted Jonathan, drawing Lionel's attention. "We've got innocent kids in there."

"This is Jonathan Kent," introduced Lex.

Luthor sr. turned to face Jonathan, "It's been a long time, but I never forget a face." He said, sticking out his hand.

"Kent's children are inside. They know the gunman personally," Lex said, answering the unasked question of why they were here.

Lionel's eye's narrowed, "What's your assessment of this lunatic?" he asked, pushing past them to get a closer look at the monitors.

"He's sick, he's desperate, and he blames your plant for his condition," explained Jonathan.

"This Level 3 nonsense," Lionel asked, without bothering to ask.

"I've assured everyone there is no Level 3. That is the truth, isn't it?" Lex asked, looking beseechingly into his father's face.

"Of course it is."

"People's lives are at stake. What will you do about it?" asked Jonathan.

"I'm going to let SWAT do their job. When he makes a mistake, they'll move in."

Lex looked away, knowing his father wouldn't budge.

"What about the kids?" demanded Martha. "You need to get on the phone and talk to him!"

"Mrs. Kent, I understand how you feel. I want everyone to walk out of there—"

"Somethings ha happening!" one of the SWAT guys said, interrupting the Luthor.

They turned their a attention to the monitor, where their attention landed on none other than Clara Kent.

"_Earl, I think you should calm down."_ She said, shifting in her seated position so she was in plain view of him.

"_Calm down?"_ Earl demanded, waving his gun around.

"_Your holding a gun, Earl. You said yourself you couldn't control the 'jitters', if you have one while holding that gun, someone's going to get hurt. Do you really want to kill another person?"_ She asked him, the picture of concern.

"What the hell is that girl doing?" demanded Lionel.

"She's trying to talk him down," said Jonathan in awe and fear.

"_That wasn't my fault!"_

"Why would she try to do something like that?"

"Well, you aren't doing anything," Martha bit out.

"_That may have not been your fault, but shooting, hostages, shooting kids?" _Earl didn't answer. _"Your sick, Earl, you need a hospital," _and in what was obviously _supposed _to be under her breath, "_Preferably one with padded walls."_

Earl was at attention again, pointing the gun in Clara's face, and Lex felt like he couldn't breathe. _"Are you calling me crazy?"_

"Clara," Martha groaned, "you were doing so well."

"_Did I say crazy? No, of course not, your not crazy, your just holding a group of teenage children hostage so you can gain access to a floor that doesn't exist. Does that sound crazy to you?"_ Clara asked blithely.

"I don't get it, does she want him to shoot her?" asked Lionel in shock. "Why is she deliberately taunting the lunatic with a gun."

"That's Clara," Jonathan said, pinching the bridge of him nose with his fingers, as if this whole situation was giving him a headache.

It probably was.

"_Shut up, just sit down and stay quiet!"_

_"Earl, you know me, when have I ever stayed quiet?"_

_"YOU"LL SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP OR I'LL PUT A BULLET THROUGH YOU"RE SKULL!"_

Clara sighed, settling back and nestling herself under Clark's arm.

"We need to talk to him," Martha said, when she could speak again.

Clara was so getting grounded for antagonizing men with guns.

"I don't negotiate with terrorists," asserted Lionel.

"He's not a terrorist, he's sick!" Martha cried, "If you won't talk to him, Jonathan will."

Jonathan went to go find a phone, but was stopped by Lex. "Your not the one he blames, is he dad?"

Ten minutes later a line was ready for Lionel's call.

The phone had barely rung twice before it was answered by the plant manager.

"Gabe, it's Luthor."

"_Lionel Luthor."_ Came Gabe Sullivan's voice over the phone.

"_Speaker."_ There was the the beep that signaled Gabe had followed Earl's order. _"Mr. Luthor. I've finally got your attention haven't I?"_

"Earl, why don't you come out? We've got a lot to talk about." Said Lionel.

"_Just tell me what you were using down on Level three."_

"Your sick, Earl," Lionel said into the headset. "Let everyone go, we'll get you help."

Just then, Earl Jenkins started to convulse on the monitor. He flailed around in place until he latched onto a methane pump for support.

Clark stood up and went over to him, only to get thrown back when he was hit with the wheel after it came off in Earl's hands. Earl watched in horror as the pressure gauge started to rise.

"_Oh, no. See what you made me do? See what you made me-?" _Earl walked over and looked straight into the security camera, making his face large on the monitor, _"See what you made me do?"_

"Way to go, Dad. I see you haven't lost your touch," said Lex dryly, eyeing his father.

0000

"The methane gas valve just broke. The whole place is gonna go up," said Earl to the camera.

"God, today sucks," I whined.

"We need to do something," said Whitney.

I groaned, it just kept getting better and better.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Clark reasonably, for once.

"The man's nuts. He's not listening to the cops, and that gas is going to blow," listed Whitney.

"Don't do anything stupid, Fordman," I said.

"Your one to talk," he sneered at me.

I glowered at him, "At least with what I did, I'm the only on that gets hurt. You go over and try to tackle him like you're in a football game and you'll be lucky if you're the only one that gets shot."

"Whitney, I don't want you to get hurt," said Lana.

"I'm not putting my life in that man's hands. The two of us can take him. How about it, Clark?"

"If you even think about it, I will castrate you in your sleep," I growled at him, completely serious.

Clark gulped audibly, "I can't."

Whitney looked at us searchingly before he stood up. I watched silently as Whitney crept up behind Earl, and closed my eyes when Earl spotted him.

"What are you doing?" Earl shouted.

There was a scuffle and then the sound of the gun going off, "Get back!"

I opened my eyes to see Whitney being shuffled back to the wall with a bullet hole in his arm.

He looked at it to me before growling, "Yeah, yeah, I know, lucky I was the only one that got shot."

I reached into my bag and pulled out my scarf and tying it tight over Whitney's wound as a tourniquet and then using the left overs to wrap the wound, ignoring his pained grunts. He wouldn't have been shot if he had just listened to me.

I looked over to Earl, "It's all your fault Luthor," he said, before shooting out the camera.

"Actually, you're lucky that the spark from the gun going off wasn't enough to make the whole room blow," I said dryly, pulling the bandage together so I could tie it in place.

"Oh god." I heard someone whimper at my comment.

I felt like joining them.

0000

When I heard over the phone that Lex Luthor was coming in I thought they were joking.

Because today? Today seemed like a cruel joke, I hadn't gotten any sleep, I was starving, the room smelt like a really bad fart, I was being held hostage by a family friend, Chloe and her father were in danger, Clark couldn't fight, the whole room was about to blow, and now Lex was putting himself in danger.

It was like a bad dream, or one of those scenarios the scientists used to put me through, a train for failure exercise. I had always hated those, because no matter what you did to fix the problem, the situation would just keep getting worse.

So here I was in what felt like a cruel joke and I was really starting to worry the punchline was going to be a death.

So when Lex entered the room wearing only a bullet proof vest I wanted to throttle him.

"What kind of man sends his own kid to do his dirty work?" asked Earl derisively.

"I'm not doing anybody's dirty work. This is my plant." Lex said, walking forward. He looked at Whitney who was cradled in Lana's arms, "How is he?"

"He needs a doctor," answered Lana.

"What are we gonna do about these kids, Earl?" Lex asked, gesturing around the room.

"I never meant to hurt anybody." Earl said, ashamed, "I tired talking to your father, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"I know the feeling," Lex said tightly, before _taking off his vest_.

If I wasn't going to kill him before, I definitely was going to now, that utter _moron_.

Lex set aside the vest, "Earl, you say that everybody's been lying to you. I'm gonna tell you the truth. My father doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anybody in this room. Because if we all die, his PR firm will spin it. His insurance company will pay and you will go down as the bad guy."

Real cheery, Lex.

"I'm not the bad guy. I'm just trying to get better."

"How are you gonna get better by killing a bunch of kids?" Lex asked. "If you let everybody go, I'll take you to Level three."

Earl cocked the gun and aimed it at Lex, and I hoped that Lex had a damn good plan.

"You stop lying."

"Let them go, and I'll show you where it is," promised Lex. "Earl, trust me. I'm a man of my word."

"Get out," Earl whispered, before raising his voice, "Get out. Get out! Everybody, get out!"

As the crowd shuffled out of the room, Clark and I went to Lex.

"Do you really know where it is?" asked Clark.

"Yeah, it's in his imagination. There is no Level 3, Clark. Now, get out of here."

I inwardly seethed, "Just what do you think he'll do when you can't show him anything?" I whispered at Lex, ignoring Clark tugging at my shirt. "He's gonna kill you Lex! He's gon—"

What I was about to say was cut off as Clark grabbed me and then carried me out of the room, ignoring my thrashing. He carried me as he ran through the facility.

It was when we finally reached the outside that a new problem became apparent.

The fire doors were closing, with Earl _and _Lex inside.

"They're gonna seal Lex in," I screamed in Clark's ear, my thrashing that had previously calmed renewed with a vengeance.

Clark looked back, then he looked at me, and then the sunlight, before turning once again to the closing fire door. I could have cheered when he turned back, dropping me, so that we could roll under the closing door and make it inside.

I saw Pete's panicked face and smiled, "Don't worry about us!" and then the door closed, sealing us inside.

I climbed onto Clark's back without prompting and we sped through the facility, and I made a mental note to destroy all footage the plant had recorded outside the control man, I could probably make it look like damage caused accidentally by Earl. Clark returned to normal speed outside the hallway that Earl had said the elevator was. When Clark opened the door all I could see was a closet that had been trashed.

"Anything there, or is Earl actually nuts?" I asked.

Clark didn't answer, instead hopping over a table and squinting at the wall in a way I took to mean he was using x-ray vision. Then he pulled back his fist and punched the wall, moving aside the heavy bricks to reveal an elevator.

"So, not crazy, then?" I asked quietly.

Clark found an intercom and used it to talk to Earl. "Earl, I found Level 3. They built a wall in front of the elevator, but it'll still here."

"_Stop playing with me,"_ Earl shouted over the intercom.

"_Get out of the building, Clark!" _Lex screamed.

"Earl, it's here! Don't you want to see it? I promise."

While we were waiting for Earl and Lex to arrive Clark ran over to the control room to switch off the gas. Unfortunately, he did not come back in time to be there with me when Earl and Lex arrived.

"Clara! What are you doing here? And where's Clark?" Lex asked with a surprising amount of concerned outrage, considering the fact that he was being manhandled and had a gun to his head.

"Clark is going to try and see if he can turn off the gas. With the pressure so high the cops closed the fire doors," I said wincing at how Lex was being treated.

Earl ignored me, instead focusing on the elevator behind me, "Son of a bitch! How do you explain that?" he shouted at Lex, who was staring at it in shock.

"I can't."

I was herded into the elevator along with Lex, but maintained the maximum distance from Earl and his gun as possible. I really started to sweat when the only buttons the elevator had were for floors one and two.

"Two buttons. Two levels. I'm sorry, alright?" Lex said, positioning his body so that he was as much in front of me as he could be.

Earl looked around before pressing on the space below the second button, which lighted up on contact. Lex looked at me in dread as we rode down, and I tried to keep from panicking. When the elevators door opened into a black room, Earl pushed Lex out and onto the floor., before going over to the wall and flipping a switch.

The room lit up in sections, working it's way across. It was as large as a warehouse, and also completely empty. I walked out of the elevator to get a better look, standing closer to Lex, and flinching as the elevator doors closed behind me.

"I told you it was here," Earl said, walking out onto the bridge that spanned across the room. Lex followed him, turning around so that he could get a full view of the floor that should not exist.

"Where is it?" Earl asked, and I backed closer to the wall. "Where is everything? There used to be a—It was a field of corn with sprayers all over it," Earl said, gesturing to the now empty floor with his gun. "And every night, they'd spray this green mist on it. What have you done with it? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH IT?" I flinched at the sound of Earl yelling, and wanted desperately for Lex to come back over near me, but too scared to say it aloud.

"I don't know." Lex said, "They lied to me too, Earl. I had no idea this was here."

Earl looked at him, and then sighed defeatedly. The elevator doors opened, revealing Clark.

"Earl! Let's go back upstairs and talk about this." Clark told him.

When Earl spoke, he sounded defeated, and it terrified me. "It's all gone, Clark. How am I gonna get better if I don't know what poisoned me?"

"I didn't know about this place. You gotta believe me," Lex said looking at us beseechingly.

"We believe you Lex," I said with forced calm, "But I would very much appreciate it if you would come back over here." _And away from Earl _went unspoken.

"He's lying! He's just like his father!" Earl shouted, pointing his gun at Lex, only to once again, as he put it, go into the 'jitters'. He flailed about before bracing himself on the railing of the bridge.

"Lex, get over here!" I shouted frantically. He never got the chance as just then, Earl shook out the bolts holding the bridge together, flipping both him and Lex over.

"Clark!"

I stayed, frozen in place, as Clark ran past me and out onto the bridge. When Clark faltered due to Earl's proximity the situation got worse, the railing that Earl was holding fell down, forcing him to hold onto the bridge itself. The shock of this caused Lex to lose his grip, only to latch onto Earl's ankles to stop him from falling to his death. So, if Clark was going to pull them up, he was going to have to pull up meteorite Earl first.

"No, oh god!" Lex cried, looking down.

I watched nervously as Clark began to climb down to where Earl was hanging on. Clark reached down and grabbed Earl's wrist, and I would have prayed if I believed in god that he didn't drop him. After much straining he was able to pull Earl up enough that the man could climb up himself, so Clark moved onto Lex.

"Get to the elevator!" Clark called to Earl.

Clark was able to pull up Lex with far less difficulty, and then the two of them climbed up the bridge and over to the still standing part of it. Earl stood at the opening of the bridge and then he began to shake again.

"Move!" I shouted at the two of them, and they burst into motion until we all collapsed through the open doors of the elevator, with the bridge completely collapsing behind us.

"Are we all alright?" I asked hysterically, waiting for the three men to nod. I took a deep calming breath, "Good, then I can finally do this." I turned to Lex and slapped him as hard as I could across the face. Which considering the fact that used my right hand, was pretty hard.

"You're worse than Clark!" I screamed, "You had a vest, and then you _took it off_! Then you made us leave you behind, with only an empty promise to protect you in a room filling with methane gas. You idiot! You could have died!" I could hear Clark laughing but I wasn't finished. "If you ever deliberately put yourself in that much danger again, and with no escape plan, I will feed you laxatives for months. Months! It will be on and off, and you'll never be safe, every bite you take, you'll wonder if I got to it first. Every taste of nummy chocolate will be suspect, and, just when you think I've let it go, I'll start again! You understand me! Do you?" I was red in the face and Clark was shaking with hysterics, but I didn't care.

"I understand you," Lex said weakly, still reeling from my outburst.

I immediately deflated, "Oh, good," I threw my arms around him in a hug, "Thank god your alright."

Clark couldn't take it anymore, he laughed so loud I wouldn't be surprised if he rocked the elevator. He stood up, because I wasn't done hugging Lex yet, and pressed the button for the second floor.

I felt Lex shift, so he could see Lex over my head, "Clark, how did you pull us up?"

"I don't know. Adrenaline, I guess."

"I don't care how he did it, I'm just glad he did," I mumbled into Lex's shirt before raising my head to look Lex in the eye, "Your my friend now Lex, that means if you die, I'll be very cross. If you do die, I just might bring you back to life so I can kill you myself." I could probably do it too. I looked straight into Lex's eye for a minute longer before once again lowering my head.

It had been such a bad day, and Lex was so warm…

...and I was so tired…

0000

Clark looked down at his sister, still firmly latched onto the billionare and sighed fondly, "Let Lex go, Clara. We need to get going."

When Clara didn't respond Clark and Lex exchanged a look and Lex shifted enough to see Clara's face, her eyes were closed, and she looked positively angelic.

"Is she asleep?" asked Earl.

"Yeah, I think she is," Lex answered.

The elevator doors opened into the second floor and Clark mentally shrugged, bending down to pick up Clara princess style. "We didn't get any sleep last night, and we haven't eaten in hours, she must have been running on adrenaline all day."

"So she fell asleep?" Lex asked, eyeing Clara incredulously.

Clara hummed and shifted in Clark's arms, mumbling something that sounded remarkably like 'idiots'.

Lex huffed a laugh, before going off to confront his father.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville**

**Chapter Nine**

**00 rouge 00**

One of the perks about being Lex's friend was the invitations to the parties, one of the downsides to that perk was the heels. Right now I was in Metropolis, attending a reception at the Metropolis Museum, and I was loving it.

The uncomfortable hairdo? Not so much.

If there was one consolation it was how uncomfortable Clark was, not knowing when to stand still and when to move forward to the next display. He was wearing a blazer, and no flannel, so I knew he was as out of place with his attire as I was with the dress.

We paused at the display of a breastplate covered in blue and red jewels, with what looked like the family crest of the house of El on the front. I wanted to think that it wasn't actually the crest, but I knew that the family had a history on Earth and no sense of discretion.

Lex walked up to us, "You know, it belonged to Alexander the Great. They say the design symbolizes strength and courage."

Yeah, it would be just El style to tell everyone their family crest symbolized that.

"Can't exactly see myself going into battle with that on my chest," said Clark dryly.

"Darker times call for darker methods. His opponents thought he was invincible."

I thought of it objectively, "I don't think it was so much darker methods as it was supersticion," at their confused looks I explained my reasoning, "You know how sports players are really supersticious? Like always wearing the same pair of socks to every game, and never washing them. I think this might have been Alexander the Great's stinky socks." I finished, gesturing grandly at the breastplate.

"Well, that's certainly a new perspective," Lex said smiling.

"I didn't know you were such a history buff, Lex," said Clark.

"I'm not. I'm interested in people who ruled the world before they were 30."

"Don't worry, Lex, you have a few years to go," said Lana, coming up from behind Lex wearing a pretty champagne colored dress that made me feel like my high-collared long-sleved one was made of feed bags.

"Lana, I didn't know you were gonna be here," I could tell from Clark's tone he was telling the truth, so I immediately pinned Lex as solely responsible.

"Didn't Lex tell you?" Lana asked, causing us all to look at him.

"Must've slipped my mind," Lex said nonchalantly. "Why don't I leave you two alone?"

I my arm into Lex's, not wanting to be stuck in the awkwardness that those two broght into every conversation. "I'll join you."

Lex led the me away and out of direct sight of the couple so that we could properly spy, "So it slipped your mind?"

Lex smirked, "It was too good an opportunity to pass up." He craned his head so that he could get a better view.

I thought back to the breastplate, "So based of the Trojan horse model, your dad was kind of into ancient wars, were you named after Alexander the Great?"

"And if I was?"

"Well, it would be largely irrelevant, there are only two Alexanders in my life that I care about, ones Alexander Luthor, the other is Alexander Harris."

Lex turned to face me, slightly disturbed, "I get put in the same category as a fictional character?"

I shrugged, "Well, neither one of you uses your whole first name, and neither of you fall back on the common nickname. Besides Xander's awesome."

Lex smiled and was about to respond when his attention was diverted, "Here comes Clark. Clark, where are you going?" Lex asked, gliding me forward effortlessly so that we could catch up with Clark.

"I'm gonna get some air."

"You know, you're never going to get her if you keep running away from your enemy."

Clark grimaced, "Whitney's not my enemy."

"Yes, he is. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll find a way to win Lana. Just remember, keep you friends close and the quarterback closer."

"Always the hopeless romantic, Lex," spoke the accented voice of a pretty woman who could have worn less make up. At the sight of her I wanted to tighten my hold on Lex's arm, but as I had no logical reason for this corse of action, instead I let him go.

"Victoria?"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" she asked, despite the fact that she obviously was, looking up both Lex and my brother, her eyes landed on me, before traveling down my dress and quickly dismissing me.

"Clark Kent, Clara kent, this is Victoria Hardwick, a very old friend," Lex said, his eyes never leaving the interloper.

"Hi," Clark said, shaking her hand and when the waiter came by to offer her champagne Clark whispered in Lex's ear, "How close are you going to keep her?"

"I'll catch up with you two later," Lex said.

I recognized the dismissal, and so did Clark, so we both left Lex to his foreign friend, and split up, Clark to go outside, and me to go looking for anymore alien influence in Earth's history.

I was called outside by the sound of a commotion, when I went to investigate I found a wreaked bus had stopped right infront of a sleeping homeless man and his dog, miracoulously, no one was hurt.

"Oh, Clark."

0000

Thankfully we were able to make it home without causing more of a scene, or linking the one Calrk had created to us. Before we had gotten to school Clark had promised to tell our parents about the bus, so I didn't have to deal with it.

I had actually made it all the way through the school day without any drama.

It was after school, working on the _Torch _with Chloe that the drama came.

"Another scathing editorial?" Clark asked eyeing the layout on the compuer screen.

"Is there any other kind?" asked Chloe laughing.

"Clark, what happened to you last night?" Lana asked, coming into the newspaper room, making me look up from where I was dozing on a chair.

"I wasn't feeling well. Guess I'm not much of a city guy," Clark said awkwardly.

"You can take the boy off the farm, but you can't take the farm out of the boy," Chloe said, grabbing some folders and getting up.

"Sullivan, is this your idea of a joke?" asked principal Kwan as he stormed into the room, holding up a copy of Chloe's paper. "Concerned parents have been calling all morning."

"What are you telling them?" asked Chloe.

"What the EPA and other enviormental groups said years ago: the meteor rocks are harmless."

"You'd like to think that government officials weren't so easily bribed," I said shugging.

"People have a right to know about the strange things that happen in this town!" Chloe objected.

"The _Torch _is a school paper. It's not your personal tabloid."

"Are you censoring me?"

"I'm requiring you to do your job, which is to report on relevant school events: Sports. Dances. Clubs. I'm releving you of your duties. The _Torch _is suspended until I can appoint a new editor." Principal Kwan walked out, setting down the paper he brought.

I was frozen, speechless.

Chloe turned to us, still in shock, "Okay, what just happened?"

"I think you were fired," said Pete nerviously.

"Chloe, I'm sure there's something we can do."

"Let me talk to Kwan," Lana said.

"I'm going to fill his email with spam!" I said, pulling up a chair and then hacking on.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but what can you do?" Chloe asked Lana.

"I don't know, but let me give it a shot."

I ignored the drama behind me in favor of dismantaling Kwan's spam folder than then sending him as much crap on the internet as I could.

0000

Apparently, Chloe getting kicked off the _Torch _wasn't all the bad news for one day. Apparently a man from Metropolis knew about Clark's powers, and had come to pay him a little visit.

"So he just dropped the generator right on top of you?" Dad asked.

"How did he know it wouldn't kill you?"

"Are we so sure he did?" I asked.

"He saw me stop the bus last night." Clark admitted bluntly, and I thunked my head on the table.

"Maybe we should call the police," suggested mom worriedly.

"He is the police. I saw his badge. Metropolis P.D."

This was getting better and better.

"Dad," Clark began,"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen."

Dad sighed, "Clark, you didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

"He told me to meet him at the Beanery tomorrow," Clark said, avoiding eye contact.

Dad looked up from his coffee where he had been staring pensively, "I don't want you going anywhere near this guy. I'll talk to him, and I'll find out what he wants."

"Until then—"

"Until then, you live your life, you see your friends. Now we're not going to let this thing change us."

Clark walked out, but I remained at the counter. I knew that if this went wrong it could end up bad, and I didn't want to loose this family I had fallen into.

So, in the eventuality of dad failing, I started making a plan.

0000

Later that night, I was informed by mom that Lex had come over and was talking to Clark in the barn. I had every intention of announcing my presence when I heard then talking about the detective.

"…They don't normally send detectives to investigate traffic accidents. So I made a call. Turns out the official investigation is already closed." I heard Lex say and I shifted my body behind a beam, trying to keep quiet. Clark rearly used his advanced hearing so as long as I stayed reasonably queit they wouldn't hear me. "Clark, you really don't want Sam Phelan in your life."

"You know him." Clark said.

"Unfortunatly. I had my share of legal problems while I was in Metropolis."

"Serious?"

"Exspensive." I hear Lex walking over to Clark, "Phelan was the kind of officer my father felt he could turn to for help."

"Your saying he's a dirty cop."

"I'm saying he'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. Plant evidence. Falsify reports. Anything is fair game. And if he's got something on you, Clark, he'll use it."

I bit my lip to stay silent, as this defiantly sounded like something I would need to interfere with.

"He just wanted to talk."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about."

Yes we do.

The conversation finished, Lex decended the stairs, and I followed him silently out of sight. Once we were outside the barn I decided to alert him of my presence.

"Lex!"

Lex turned to face me, "Clara, how did you enjoy last night?" he said smiling, the earilier look of suspicion wiped cleanly away.

"It was fantastic," I said, moving forward so that I was closer to him and out of sight of the house, "but that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what?"

"Do you know Detective Phelan's favorite beer?"

Lex was momentarily thrown by my strange questioned, but rallied quickly, "Why?"

"Do you or not?"

"I do, but why do you want to know?"

I avoided his searching gaze, "Can you get me two cases of it?"

"Why on Ear—"

"Can you get it or not?" I snapped angrily.

"Yes, I can. Clara, are you alright?" I nodded, looking down. "When do you need them?"

"Tommorow night." I said, turning away and toward the house.

"Clara! Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

I looked back to see Lex standing there in our driveway, looking completely clueless. For some reason it made me feel better.

"I might, when you give me the booze!" I called back, before running into the house.

Hopefully, I wouldn't have to use it.

0000

That day after school I stayed with Clark for support while he dug up articles on Sam Phelan on the computer.

"Hey, Clark, you okay?" asked Chloe, prompting Calrk to shut off the moniter.

"Fine, just doing a little research."

"Have you heard anything about Lana's meeting with Kwan?"

Clark stood up, "Chloe, I'm sure it'll work out."

"And if it doesn't I can put him on the sex offender website," I offered hesitantly.

"Hey," Lana said walking in, wearing a pink blazer.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Clark.

"Well, it was interesting," Lana replied.

"What exactly does 'interesting' mean?" I needled.

"Bottom line it, when can we send out the next issue?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Cool," Chloe said smiling.

"Except…uh, Kwan made me the new editor," Lana said nerviously and I stopped breathing.

"Okay, uh, rewind. I need you to say that last part again."

"After I made my case, Kwan said that if I had that much passion, I should be in charge."

"What the hell do you know about running a newspaper?" I asked.

Chloe scoffed and I was alarmed to see the beginning of tears in her eyes, "I don't believe this!"

"Chloe, it's the only way he'd reopen the paper," Lana reasoned, and from a certain perspective I saw where she was coming from.

"So, what? Cheerleading's not enough? Maybe the editor of a school newpaper looks better on a college application." I was unhappy to notice that Chloe's voice was wavering.

"That isn't it! I figured you could ghostwrite until we got you reinstated."

"So then_ I_ would work for _you_."

"The paper would still be yours," stated Lana.

"Wait, wait," interrupted Clark, moving between them, "Chloe think about it. It's not a bad idea."

What are you an _idiot_? Don't get involved!

Chloe laughed humorlessly, "I figured you'd side with her."

"I'm not taking sides."

"Right, you're completely objective in all things Lana," she said, grabbing her things.

"Gotta go," Clark said, and I jumped up, knowing that if he ran into Phelan alone he was liable to do something stupid.

"No, please, stay!" Chloe shouted wateryly. "Take my desk!"

"Chloe, this isn't what you think," said Lana.

"You know what the weirdest part is?" Chloe asked. "For a millisecond, I almost thought you were my friend," Chloe said, and she looked so hurt I felt like punching someone, preferably lana, and then Chloe stormed out.

I looked between the now empty doorway and Clark, knowing I couldn't leave him, but wanting to go after Chloe.

Sometimes, I hated being stuck in a singular body.

0000

A little while later me and Clark we walking past the Beanery when we encountered my least favorite detective. He pulled his car in front of us, cutting us off so we couldn't cross the street.

"Hello, sweetheart," Phelan said, holding up his badge, "I need to talk to your boyfriend."

I raised my eyebrows, "Boyfriend? Try brother, creep."

Phelan smiled, "It's so nice when there are people in the know," he turned to Clark, "Get in, kid."

Clark tried to go around the car, but Phelan pulled up even closer, hitting some trash sitting on the curb.

"What do you want?" Clark asked.

"Your father came to see me," he said smirking. "He seemed like a really good man, always putting his family first. You know, if I were you, I'd start thinking lke him."

"Don't say anything, Clark. I need to have a talk with the detective." I cut in, stopping Clark from responding.

"What, are you going to threaten me?" Phelan asked laughing.

"Clara—" Clark began worriedly.

"You may have gotten through dad, but in no way are you talking to Clark before you go through me!"

Phelan looked at me appraisingly, "What, you got powers too?"

I smiled, knowing I had him hooked, now- "Clark, go home."

"What?"

"Go home and check on dad, if I need your help I'll call," I said, not looking at him, because I most definitely would not call.

Clark grimaced, but seeing how serious I was, obliged. I watched him as he walking out of sight, and then I watch the leaves for the tell tale burst of speed. Once I saw it I turned back to Phelan.

"Lets go," I said, going around the car and getting in the pasanger seat, "I don't want anybody seeing me talking to a creeper like you."

Phelan obliged, driving us out to an abandoned lot so that we could talk.

"So, what, do you have the same gifts as your brother?" Phelan asked cockily, obviously thinking that today was his lucky day.

I fiddled with my hands, "No, I'm a lot smarter than him, though."

Phelan deflated, before once again perking up, "How much smarter?"

"Smart enough to know that if he helps you, you will just use it to blackmail him, and keep using it. Keeping him under your thumb for years. Clark doesn't see that though," I turned to see Phelan looking at me suspiciously, "I may not be as strong or as fast as Clark, but there is one thing I can do that he can't. Won't."

"What's that? And why are you telling me all this?"

I smiled at him, "Because you won't remember," I reached forward, holding him still with my left hand as my right index and middle fingers morphed, injecting them into Phelan's nack and brain stem, nocking him out before he could pull out his gun. I worked the organic metal up the brain stem and into the hippocampus, the part of the brain responsible for memory.

_Initiating download._

5.3 seconds later I was out of his head and on the ground vomiting, the car door open as I layed spralyed, half in and half out of the vehicle.

Being in Phelan's head was vile, but I knew I had to go back in and erase anything about Clark or my family. I wiped my mouth and got to work. I made it seem like a blackout, like one he'd get from drinking, creating some false memories of going to a bar and then blankness. I scavenged all the revelant details of his life, and ignored some of the ones that were just plain gross.

When I was done I stuffed Phelans' unconscious body into the truck and started driving to Metropolis.

On the long drive I went over my current bahaviors and the reason behind them. Even though my creators had tried to make me more emotional, I had still been just a computer program. Computer programs were designed to prioritize their functions, like directive one must be completed before initiating directive two. My prioritization when it came to people was a little odd for a human, but not so much for a computer. I listed the ones I cared about on a clear list, with the ones that showed me kindness first higher on it. That was why being with Clark was more important than being with Chloe, and why right now, protecting Clark was more important than my parents morals.

Morals were a human construct, and while I could adhere my behavior to them, I had no problem ignoring them to reach the optimum outcome.

So I didn't think about the laws I was breaking when I cleaned out Phelan's motel room, or burned his evidence, or hacked his computer using the password I took from his head, or called in an anonomous tip that led the cops down the path of a dirty cop, but didn't implicate Lex.

I didn't even think about the body in the trunk.

All I thought about was what needed to be done, and then I did it.

0000

When I arrived at the Luthor mansion, I ignored the gaurds confused looks about the vehicle I was driving, and sat in the front seat until Lex came out with the alcohol.

"May I have the beer?" I asked in loo of a traditional greeting.

"Is that Sam Phelan's car?"

"Yes, it is, may I have the beer?" I answered automatically.

Lex looked at me consideringly, "Why are you driving a detective's car?"

"Because driving in a car is a faster way to get somewhere than walking?"

"Where is Sam Phelan?"

"In the trunk."

Lex look of shock was a balm on my nerves, but it proved insufficient as I realized what I had said.

"Care to tell me how that happened?"

I looked him long in the face before I decided to throw Lex a bone, "You were right, he did have something on Clark."

"Do I want to know what?"

"Probably, but you won't ask."

"And why is that?" Lex asked me challengingly.

"Because, if you do ask Clark'll have to lie, and Clark hates lying to his friends, And because you're his friend, you won't make him do something that he hates." I looked at him imploringly, willing him to agree.

Finally, he nodded.

"So I won't ask what Phelan got on him, but what are you up to?"

I sighed, "Covering it up," at his look I went on, "Don't worry, I've covered my tracks, all I have to do now is set up a scene and the rest will handle itself."

"So, what your doing, do I want to see it?" Lex asked curiosly.

"Come by the house, around seven, from what I'm expecting it will be quite a show." I smiled at him and drove off, avoiding looking back in my mirror as Lex's smile turn to a look of concern.

He had nothing to worry about, I had everything under control.

0000

Once I had place the car and Phelan I went back to the house to deal with the fallout.

Mom, Dad, and Clark were sitting around the table, their plates were full, but no one was even trying to eat. No one was talking.

"Hi." I said quietly, although for how quiet the room was it felt like I shouted.

The all immediately shot to their feet, and mom began to fret over me, immediately noting the burns on my wrists.

"What happened? Did he do anything to you?"

I wanted to cower at their concern, but I held firm. "I handled the situation, Phelan won't be a problem anymore."

"What did you do?" asked dad.

I winced, "I'm not going to tell you," at the look on their faces I continued, "Plausible deniability."

"Did you do something illegal?"

I bristled, "And just what do you think Clark would have been forced to do if I hadn't done something! At least this way, we don't run the risk of being backmailed for the rest of our lives."

"Does anybody else know what you did?" asked mom, and suddenly I knew what if felt like to be in Clark's place.

"No, the only one who knows I was doing anything was Lex—"

"Lex! Are you out of your mind?" yelled dad.

"I trust him, besides I needed props, and that's all Lex knew, that I was doing something about Phelan and I needed something for it."

"What did you need?" asked Clark.

I winced, "Two six packs of beer."

I cursed myself for telling the truth at the resulting exsposion, after an hour of yelling later I cut them off.

"You'll find out in the morning!"

0000

The next morning the entire family was at the table before six o'clock. I walked down silently, still in my pajamahs, and grabbed the phone. Then I put on my slippers and walked out of the house and down the driveway to where Sam Phelan's car was crashed in the ditch, with it's owner sprawled ungracefully out of the passenger seat, snoring, in bad need of a shave, and surrounded by empty beer cans. Did I mention the missing pants?

I called 911 while my family went over to check on him. I stood there in my pjs while the ambulance came, and it just got sweeter when the deputy recognized Phelan as a dirty cop who's arrest warrant had come out that morning.

When Lex arrived, he laughed, though thankfully not in front of the authorites.

Mom and dad relented, after confiming that I had covered my tracks they let me go to get dressed for school.

I was feeling pretty good about myself by the time I got to school, and it only got better when I saw the _Torch_'s headline.

"Kwan crushes freedom of speech"

When I saw it, it went to the principals office, and I didn't have to wait long to see him storm out ina huff, clutching the paper.

I followed him, unnoticed, to the newsroom.

"Lang, what is this?" he shouted at lana, holding up the paper.

"It's a news story," Lana said calmly.

"It's totally unacceptable."

"Why? It covers all of you criteria. It deals with a student and a school-sponsored club and there are no mutants in sight," in that moment I was estatic, and it was because of something _Lana Lang _did.

"Did you do this because you thought I'd reinstate Miss Sullivan?" asked Principal Kwan.

"I did this because it's the right thing to do. Chloe was born for this job."

"Although I do admire her passion, her reporting lacks accuracy."

"I can work on that." I turned to see that Chloe had entered the room from the other entrance.

Principal Kwan hesitated, "If you want your job back, Miss Sullivan, don't print what you can't prove. De we have a deal?"

Chloe nodded seriously, "Yeah. Thank you, Principal Kwan."

"Don't thank me. Thank Miss Lang." With those parting words, Kwan left.

"Congradulations. You deserve it," said Lana, pausing my decision to annonce my presence, mindful of yesterdays hysterics.

"Thanks. You know, Lana, I'm sorry I flipped out at you the other day. I just—You know, the paper's kind of my identity, and it's the only thing Clark and I do together. And so when I saw you here—"

"You thought I was trying to cut Clark out of your life?" asked Lana, shocked.

"Nobody ever said I was rational," and even though her back was to me I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I want to be friends with you, Chloe, but I don't want to stand between you and Clark."

"Oh, no. Don't worry, there's nothing between us. We're just good friends." I knew Chloe, and I knew when she was lying, and I knew when she was telling the truth. Right now she was telling the truth, and I could hear how it hurt her. "How about you?"

"Same thing. We're just friends."

"Good, I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now, let's see what you've messed up since I've been gone," Chloe said going over to a desk and pulling out files.

I sunk to the ground, Clark had two 'just friends' and I was the sister stuck in the middle.

This was going to blow up in all our faces, I just knew it.

And unlike with Phelan I didn't know how to fix it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not ow Smallville**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**00 shimmer 00**

Once again after school Clark dragged me to the Beanery to discuss the most recent attack of weird, in this case a student was assaulted by an invisible assailant.

"So you didn't see anything?" Chloe asked.

"When I got there, Ty was already on the floor." Clark said grabbing his coffe and heading back to our table.

"What about the voice he heard?" asked Chloe.

"Are you thinking the locker room's haunted?"

"That would be highly unlikely," I said thoughtfully, considering the possibility.

"Not unless the meteor freaks conjure up ghosts of departed jockstraps," scoffed Chloe, "which I seriously doubt."

"Thank you," Clark said the waitress who cleared the table we were going to sit at. "Well, it's nice to see you still have your standards."

"Even if the meteor rocks could ampliphy astral projection, it still shouldn't be enough for only their consciousness to interact with the physical world," I mused, causing Chloe to raise an eyebrow at me. "I'm agreeing with you!" I said defensively.

"I don't have time right now," I hear Whitney say, and all conversation was halted in favor of shamelessly eavesdropping on Whitney and Lana fight.

"Look, if you don't want to help me with this blood drive, then just say so." Lana said, shaking her clipboard as her hands emphasized her words.

"That's not it."

"That doesn't look pretty," Chloe said dryly, not looking away from the golden couple.

"Then what is it?" Lana demanded.

Whitney's arms were crossed, and I noted that this entire conversation he had been on the defensive, "I really don't wanna talk about this now, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. You have been avoiding me for a week. Every time I ask you what's wrong, you push me away." Whitney blatantly avoided eye contant, looking everywhere but Lana, "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." Whitney said, finally looking at her, "I just need some space."

Lana sighed, her posture defeated, "If that's what you want, fine. But if you can't even confide in me, I don't even know why we're going out in the first place." Conversation over Lana walked away, and right toward us.

"Oh, quick, pretend we weren't watching," Chloe said, quickly turning around and taking a sip of her coffee.

"So, do we think the attacker was actually invisible?" I asked, only to have my question go unanswered by Lana's arrival.

"Hey, Lana, how's it going?" Clark asked.

"Not great, but thanks for the curtosy clueless."

"Would it cheer you up if we offered to volunteer a pint tomorrow?" asked Chloe.

The red cross hosted an annual blood drive at Smallville High each year, and as freshman this was our first year that we were obligated to attend. This raised problems for the both of us, Clark who would be asked to donate but couldn't, and me who could donate but would never be aloowed to because as far as far as my family knew, my DNA wasn't human.

I didn't have a problem saying no, but as Lana was running this years blood drive Clark was much more hesitant to give a flat negative.

"Let's find out. How about 9:45? That's open." Lana said, making a mark on her green clipboard.

"Cool."

"There, better already. Clark, Clara, what time can we schedule you?" Lana said turning to us. "We didn't pick a time for either of you yet, when can I put you down?"

"Don't bother," I said, "I have a issues with needles, and if you try to stick me with one, I might turn violent," I finished smiling, enjoying the look of shock on Lana's face, and the way she passed off my words as hyperbolic.

Clark nudged me under the table with his foot, as close to a kick as he could go without breaking my leg, and turned to Lana. "I'm not sure when I could donate. Can I get back to you?"

Lana looked at him, nonplussed, "Sure, not a problem."

"Well, I mean, I figure I could help out." Clark quickly recovered, "Sign people up, pass out cookies."

I watched Chloe roll her eyes, but refrained from commenting.

"That's be great. Thanks," Lana said, once again smling.

"Bye," Chloe said as Lana waved and walked away. "Okay, nice recovery. But am I to assume that your offer to help isn't completely without an ulterior motive?"

I stayed silent, uncomfortable with any talk of Clark's love interest after I learned that both Chloe and Lana liked him.

Clark shrugged, "I'm just being a good friend."

"Okay," Chloe said taking a sip of her coffee.

Rather than analyse the implications of what just happened, I chose to focus on the invisible person who snuck into the boy's locker room to beat the living daylights out of a jock.

It was much less confusing.

0000

"Clark, what's this?" asked mom.

I looked up from my homework to see mom fingering a booklet that was laying on top of one of Clark's textbooks.

"Blood drive at school, Clark said nonchalantly. "Lana's running it."

"Clark, you know you can't donate," said Dad.

"I know, dad."

Dad turned to me but I cut him off befre he could start, "I told Lana I have issues with needles, she's not going to ask me again."

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Clark asked when we all looked at him.

"That you have a problem with needles, which you technically do," said mom chickling, setting down the plate for dinner.

I remembered the first time they had tried to give Clark a shot, he bent the needle.

"Great. Not only do I lie, but I look like a wuss," Clark complained.

"Clark," dad sighed, moving to squat down next to Clark's chair, "I can't even believe I'm actially gonna say this, but I guess you can't always be honest with people. It's one of the prices you pay for your abilities."

I was momentarily confused by my parents advocating against their morals, but than I realized in this instance it fell under 'protection of children' so an exception was excusable, it also made me feel better about the actions I took against Det. Phelan.

"That's why I volunteered."

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that Lana is running it," mom said sarcastically.

"Whitney dropped out."

"So you thought you'd move in," finished mom accusingly.

Clark faltered before regaining confidence, "If he doesn't see how great she is, then he doesn't deserve her."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with how much Clark just worshiped Lana, and marked down another response.

0000

After dinner Clark and I went to deliver Lex a batch of tulips, but when we tracked him down to the weapons room he was doing something I had done many time but I had never thought I'd see the ever poised millionare do; searching the couch cusions.

We walked up behind him, and I was surprised by his situational awareness when he turned around to face us, even though our walk had been near silent.

"Looking for something?" Clark asked.

"My watch," Lex said, getting up off his knees. "Tulips look great."

"Yeah, you cleaned us out," Clark said looking at the pretty white flowers, and setting them down on the table. "Mom said if you want some more, you have to call Holland."

Lex picked up one and smelt it, "Their Victoria's favorite."

Suddenly the tupils were pushed onto the ground, causing us to jump in shock.

"Lex, please tell me you didn't do that," I said, thrumming in excitement.

"What was that?" Lex asked, which I took to mean he didn't.

We didn't have an answer for him, so instead we got down and started putting the tulips back.

"You and Victoria must be getting pretty close," Clark commented, and I suddenly felt like smacking him.

Surprised at the urge, I pushed it down, instead focusing on putting Victoria in the same category as Lana, as a person one of my friend/brother cared about that I didn't like but I still had to be nice to.

"You seem surprised," Lex commented, looking at Clark.

"She just doesn't seem like you type," said Clark, looking down.

I looked at Clark in confusion, "How would you know that? We haven't seen them interact, the only time we did see her was at the museum reception, and they weren't so much talking as undressing each other with their eyes," I stoped, and turned to Lex, realizing I might have broken some social rule, "No offence."

"None taken," Lex said, amused, "please, continue."

I turned back to Clark, "Besides, what do we know about Lex's type? This is the only girl he's been with since he came to Smallville, and before that all we know about his life is that he had a wild youth with expensive legal troubles."

"Clark told you that?" Lex asked curiously.

"No, I was eavesdropping," then I realized what I had admitted to I backtracked, looking back and forth at the two of them, "It seemed like a personal conversation, and I didn't want to ruin any potential bonding with my slightly inappropriate comments."

"So you do know that you can be inappropriate," Clark said, looking at me.

I looked at him reproachfully, "Knowing and doing something about it are two very different things, just because I'm aware I can ruin a mood, doesn't mean I'm going to change, sometimes the mood need to be ruined."

"Very true, Clara," Lex said happily, obviously enjoying my scolding of Clark, moving next to us to help with the tulips. "Relationships aren't always about love, Clark."

"Oh, so your sex friends?" I blurted, and then sighed at Clark's scandalized look, "What they're obviously sleeping together, and they have no intention of falling in love." I turned to Lex, "You are being safe, aren't you?"

Lex shifted, slightly uncomfortable, before choosing to ignore my question, "Sometimes relationships are about mutual goals. Not every girl is Lana Lang."

"Sorry, it's none of my business, really," Clark said, getting up.

"It's okay. I admire your standards," Lex said, brushing the dirt off his hands. "Don't lose that."

I decided to join Lex when he restarted his search for his missing watch.

"I've decided to fight for Lana," said Clark.

Lex looked up from under neath the chair, "Good for you." I scanned the area around the fireplace, choosing to ignore the turn in the conversation. "Why the new attitude?"

"I decided to take the advice of a friend."

Les smiled, taking another look under the chair.

"Don't you have another watch?" Clark asked, and I looked up.

"I've got hundreds," Lex said, standing up, "This one's special. My mother gave it to me right before she died." I stood up and walked over to Clark, anticipating a story.

Clark looked around, using his x-ray vision to search for the watch. "I don't see it."

"What are you, part bloodhound?" asked Lex.

I laughed, "Don't be ridiculous Lex, he doesn't have the ears. But he is very good at finding needles in haystacks."

"How about I go check the library?" asked Clark.

When Clark was gone Lex spoke, "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Normally, when the subject of Clark and Lana come up, you're all for it. Five minutes ago you didn't say a word, needless to say it was unusual," Lex looked at me and I was uncomfortable with his concern. "What's wrong?"

"There has been a complication on Clark's romance situation," Legestured for me to elaborate. "Okay, you already know that Clark likes Lana who is dating Whitney. What you don't know is that Lana who is dating someone else and Chloe who is firmly in the friend-zone both like Clark."

"So, who do want dating your brother?"

"Neither!" I shouted throwing my hands up, "I like Chloe, but Clark will never look at her that way, so she's ging to end up broken hearted and Lana…" I trailed off, unwilling to continue.

"And Lana…?" Les trailed off.

I put my head in my hands, and mumbled out the words I had never said out loud, "I don't like Lana.

"If you don't like Lana, then why are you nice to her?" Lex asked, confused.

I sighed, "If you have a friend, and they like someone a whole lot, but you can't stand the person they like, you keep your mouth shut, because it's not worth damaging your friendship."

"But your Clark's sister, that's gotta mean more than just a friend."

"Clark is my friend, and all my friends are Clark's friends, so if I pick up a fuss he'll stop dragging me around, and because everyone _loves_ Lana Lang, they'll take his side! And then where would I be? I'll tell you, I'd be sitting alone, watching old reruns and eating too much ice cream." I sighed, collapsing on the chair, peeking at Lex's expression that looked slightly spooked, "Aren't you glad that you're out of high school?"

I never heard his answer as we were interrupted by an incessant banging coming from upstairs. We got up and followed the noise out of the room and down the hall. We ran into Clark and Victoria at the bottom of the stairs, which we ran up. When we got to the top we were stopped short by a sight not usually seen out of a bad horror movie.

The door to the room was banging open and shut, over and over again, but never opening enough for us to see inside. Not that it would help, as a while a blinding light was pouring out of the cracks around the door, making it hard to look directly at.

"Did someone order a séance?" I asked sarcastically.

"What's going on?" asked Victoria.

Lex put a hand in front of her, "Wait here." He said, walking forward cautiously, with Clark following him, and me following Clark, creating a nice little train.

When Lex reached the door, he grabbed the handle, and both the light and the banging stopped. When Lex opened the door he was thrown back into Clark's arm, and I was shoved into the railing but an invisible force.

When I recovered I followed Lex and Clark into the room, nearly sneezing on the down feathers that were still floating in the air. When Lex flipped the switch a black light went on, illuminating the words written all over the walls. The walls were graffitied in words but the message was preety clear.

Leave.

"This wouldn't happen to be Victoria's room?" I asked quietly, and by the look on Lex's face I was guessing that yes it was.

Lex walked out into the middle of the room, staring at the mess around him, before turning his gaze back on us.

Chloe was going to love this.

0000

"Doesn't leave much room for interpretation," Chloe said as she pinned the picture of the word 'leave' written on Victoria's bedroom on the Wall of Weird.

"It was pretty weird," Clark said, still eyeing the picture. "I mean, the door was shaking. When we got close, it blew open. Lex said he felt something brush past him."

"And that same thing pushed me into the railing," I said, looking at Chloe.

"Maybe the Scottish castle came complete with a poltergeist," suggested Chloe.

"Well, the police say it's vandals. They don't know many ghosts who write in spray paint and own a black light."

I shook my head, "I think that a person did this, but they were invisible."

Clark groaned, "Seriously Clara, invisible people?"

"What? It's Smallville!"

Chloe and Clark exchanged a look.

"So how's the blood drive?" Chloe asked, and I suddenly became intensly focused on my English assignment.

"Actually, Lana and I are getting together tonight," Clark bragged.

"At her place?"

"Yeah."

"That's very romantic," Chloe said with her eyebrows furrowed.

I winced and logged on the computer to start typing my essay.

"Just remember Clark, once you cross that line, you can't hide behind the cloak of friendship anymore." That was probably what Chloe was afraid of, admitting her feelings and losing Clark completely. "Proceed with caution."

I pulled on the headphones for my Walkman and got to work, unable to handle anymore relationship discussions.

0000

After a long night fixing rudimentary issues on computers I came to school and got pulled into another Lana talk with Clark, this one covering what had happened the night before while Clark was helping Lana with scheduling for the blood drive.

"'Have you seen the sunset from my loft?' You actually said that?" Pete asked, almost laughing.

"Yep."

"And I bet your stomach was in knots the whole time?"

"Yep."

"If I were you, I'd start scripting what I was going to say now."

"No, I think I'll play it by ear, fly by the seat of my pants," said Clark, rubbing his hands together.

"Clark, you're not the flying type," Pete said, and I almost snorted at the irony. "I'll make you some note," Pete offered, before walking off to his next class.

I noticed Whitney over by his locker and I tugged on Clark's sleve, pointing at Lana's boyfriend. I was mildly confused when the guidance councilor went up to him, so I focused on my hearing.

"Whitney, your mother called, and she filled me in," said the guidance councilor.

"She shouldn't have."

The woman hugged the folders she was carrying closer to her chest, still wearing that ever present smile, "Well, Whitney, she was just concerned." Whitney looked at her, but didn't speak, "Look, I'm not here to push. If you need anything, my office is just down the hall. Okay?"

"Okay," Whitney said, and the guidance councerler walked off.

Whitney closed his locker, but when he went to put his backpack over his shoulder it's contents went streaming out over the floor. I moved forward to help him pick up his stuff and I felt Clark move behind me. I handed Whitney some stray papers, but Clark stopped helping when he found a bag from Smallville pharmacy.

Whitney angrily snatched away the bag, glaring at Clark.

"Sorry," Clark muttered as Whitney got up and went past us without a word.

"You're welcome," I muttered, before turning to Clark, "See what the prescription is for."

Clark focused his eyes on Whitney's back pack.

"What's Amlodipine?"

0000

Later at the Beanery I showed Clark the page I had printed out on Amlodipine Besylate.

"It can be taken for high blood pressure and chest pain," I exsplained, "Now it's unlikely that teenage Fordman would need this, but Fordman sr. might."

Clark looked at me, "You thing Whitney's dad—"

"I'm not making any assumptions," I cut him off, "And neither should you. If you really want to know then you should ask him."

I may not like Whitney, but he and Clark were amicable, and I wasn't against Clark making new friends unless I thought they would deliberately hurt him. Beside the scarecrow incident, Whitney had been decent.

That didn't mean I had forgiven him, though.

"Hi, Clark. Clara." We looked up to see Amy, a girl from out year whose family worked on the Luthor estate.

"Hi, Amy," we replied in unison. "Is everything okay?" Clark asked.

Amy walked over to the other side of our table. "Yeah, just, you know, all the weirdness at the mansion."

"Have you had anymore incidents?" I asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice, but judging from the look Clark shot me I hadn't suceeded.

"No, but everything was fine until Victoria got there," Amy said nonchalantly.

Was she blaming Victoria for trashing her own room?

"Oh, well, you're Lex's friend. What do you think of her?" Amy said, looking at Clark.

"I really don't know her that well."

I shrugged when Amy turned to me.

"Well, I think I figured out why she's sticking around," Amy said, scooting closer to us, "I saw her in Lex's bedroom going through his things."

"What were you doing in Lex's bedroom?" asked Clark, and I kept silent, recognizing a situation where my keeping silent could help retrieve information.

Amy blinked at the question, before recovering, "Helping my mom."

"And Victoria didn't see you?"

"No," said Amy quietly before leaning forward, "See, Lex is the only one who ever treated me like I was there."

0000

Later that night, despite my protestations, Clark went to Lex's to tell him his suspicions about Amy. I, of course, couldn't let him go alone or he was liable to get Amy's mom fired.

When we reached Lex in his study he was on his laptop, but shut it when he saw us. I was curious, but not suspicious, so I didn't ask.

"Clark, Clara, what brings you by so late?" Lex asked. "Doing a little ghost-hunting?"

"No," Clark answered, and at my pleading look his exspression turned stern, "No." I pouted dejectedly, "I came here to talk to you about Victoria."

"I thought you wanted to talk to him about Amy?" I whispered to him.

Clark ignored me, looking around, "Where is she?"

"She's taking a bath. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Last night when I was here, I saw her…" Clark hesitated, and I wanted to slap him for doing so, "I really don't know how to say this."

"She was going through the files on my computer?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She was what?" I looked at them both before turning on Clark, "And why didn't you tell me?" Clark looked down, so I turned to Lex, "She was going through your files. Okay. But you knew, so does that mean everythings okay?"

Lex smiled at my dramatics, "Very little happens in this house without my knowledge," he said gesturing around him.

"You don't seem very upset by this," Clark observed.

Lex smiled in an almost-laugh, "We're playing chess, Clark. It's a game. Like I said, we've known each other a long time."

"But your winning, right?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously, and relaxing when he smiled.

"Well, you don't love her. She does behind you back. Why do you want to keep her around?" Clark asked, sitting down.

"It's complicated. Thanks for the heads up."

Clark shrugged, "That's what friends are for. I guess I shouldn't even bring up that Amy's got an obsession with you."

I reached out and slapped his shoulder, for the effect as it wouldn't actually hurt him.

"It's a teenage crush, nothing more," Lex said, looking amused.

"That's what I said!" I relaxed in a chair, no longer worried that Amy's mom was going to be fired, "Having a crush on an older man isn't uncommon, and at least with Lex there we don't have to worry she will be taken advantage of." Lex looked at me approvingly, and I smiled smugly at Clark.

"Hey, how goes your new Lana initiative?" Lex asked.

"We found something out about Whitney," Clark admitted. "I saw a prescription in his bag for Amlodopine. It's a—"

"Heart medication," Lex finished. I looked at him questioningly, and he elaborated, "My mother was on it before she had her surgery."

"Is that what…?" Clark asked before I could kick his leg.

I succeeded, and I was thankful for the steel toes in my boots, "Sorry, Lex."

"She was sick for a long time. The watch I lost, my mom gave it to me when she knew it was getting close." I leaned forward, having anticipated this story and excited to hear it. "She found a Napoleon franc from 1806 and had it made into the face."

"Why Napoleon?"

I wanted to swat Clark again for interrupting, but I was thankful for the promt to continue.

"You ever see the painting of _Napoleon's Coronation _by David?"

"Not in person," I answered.

"Napoleon's mother couldn't make it to his coronation. But when he commissioned it, Napoleon told David to paint her in as if she were there, right in the center. Even though she couldn't be there physically he brought her into his life through sheer force of will. There to share in his greatness."

"It's a good story," Clark said, sitting back in his seat.

"It's a good watch."

I smiled, Napoleon sounded like a good son, and Lex's mother sounds like a romantic, what with all the extremely sentimental gifts.

When we were walking out we heard a crash from upstairs, Clark being the hero that he was ran up the stairs toward it, and me being the tagalong I was, followed him.

When I caught up with him, it was in a bathroom, pulling an unconscious Victoria out of the tub. I reached down and grabbed the bathrobe on the floor, pulling it over Victoria to protect what was left of her modesty. Thankfully she coughed, so neither of us had to attempt CPR.

"Your gonna be okay," Clark told her, and then was thrown across the room and into a mirror.

I looked around, trying to spot an assailant, only to be hit myself, and pushed into a wall.

There was a cracking of glass and then the door to the room opened and closed, when I looked down at the glass I almost smiled, dispite the pain in my back.

There was blood on the glass.

0000

We took the shard with the blood to Chloe to get her opion.

"It's definitely blood." Clark determined, and I beamed, happy that my invisible foe theory had been validated.

"Doesn't exactly fit the Casper paradigm," said Chloe.

"But it does fit the invisible person theory," I sang.

Clark looked at me, slightly disturbed, "Can you stop getting so much enjoyment from this?"

"No."

Chloe took a closer look at the glass, "What's this green stuff?" She asked, bringing up a green substance on her fingers and sniffing it, "It smells like roses."

"Seriously?" I asked, moving closer so I could catch a wiff.

But when I got close the stuff on Chloe's fingers had disappeared, as well at the flesh it covered.

"Uh, Clara?"

"I see it too, in that I don't see it or part of your fingers anymore." I said, taking Chloe's hand and sniffing the invisible finger pads.

"What happened?" asked Clark.

"I just touched it." Chloe said, staring at her fingers in shock. "Okay, I'm now officially weirded out. What is this?"

"I don't know, but if you rubbed that all over your body, you'd be—"

"Naked?" Chloe said, wipping off the liquid with a tissue., making her fingers entirely visible again.

"You'd be invisible."

0000

"Okay, so what's our next move? Should we call the police?" Chloe asked as we moved through the quad.

"And report an invisible person?" Clark asked. "We need a viable suspect."

I bit my lip in thought, "That stuff smelt like roses right? Well, there are some green roses on the Luthor property, near where Amy Palmer lives."

"Does she have a problem with Lex's British fling?" asked Chloe.

"Big time," answered Clark.

"Her parents are on the mansions house staff, right?"

I nodded at Chloe's question, while Clark led on the speculation, "Amy said she saw Victoria snooping in Lex's bedroom. She said Victoria didn't see her."

"No wonder." Chloe said, before stopping us, "Wait. Didn't Amy give blood?"

"3:45, Station B," recited Clark, and I smiled at him.

"Oh, you've got a freakishly good memory."

Clark shrugged, "Not as good as Clara's"

Chloe turned to me, "Weren't you saying something about the blood drive?" I asked before she could start us on a tangent.

"Okay, I'll get the blood type on the broken piece of glass and check it against Amy's."

"I'll assist."

"Call me later?"

"Top of my speed dial," Chloe chirped.

0000

Once Chloe had all the information she needed I left her, comfortable that she would be able to do the rest on her own, and also aware of the fact that she preferred it when I wasn't there when she made the big epiphany when researching, if only so that she was the one who got to tell Clark. I didn't have a problem with this, instead choosing to go with Clark to the Beanery.

When we arrived I was happily surprised to see Lex.

"Hey, how's Victoria?" asked Clark.

"She's resting up in Metropolis for a few days until I can get some answers," Lex said, setting down the papers in his hand.

"Well, we're thinking invisible attacker," I offered.

Lex nodded skeptically, like he wasn't sure if I was telling the truth or joking. When he looked at Clark for help interpreting, all Clark did was stare pensively at the floor.

"Everything okay?"

"You ever gotten information you wish you hadn't?" Clark asked.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as too much information," Lex said, smiling.

I eyed him thoughtfully, "We haven't been friends that long, you'll learn." I turned to Clark, "Did you mange to track down Whitney for a talk?"

"His father's sick."

I shut up, recognizing this as a talk I didn't want to be part of.

Lex swallowed a sip of his coffee, "That's too bad."

"I wanted to take me shot with Lana, but now—"

"You feel like you'd be taking advantage."

"What would you do?"

"Who, me? I'd go for it. See, but that's what I like about you, Clark. You wouldn't."

That was when Amy Palmer decided to make an appearance.

"Hi, Lex,"she said, smoothing down the sleeves covering over half of her hands.

"Amy, this is a surprise," said Lex curtiously.

"Oh, well, I just saw your car outside, so I thought I'd come in and say hi," Amy said nervously.

"Well, I appreciate the gesture," Lex said, but Clark was zeroing in on Amy's left hand.

"So, now that Miss Hardwick's gone, hopefully things will be back to normal."

"Victoria will be back in a few days," said Lex.

"What did you see?" I whispered to Clark.

"She's really not as bad as you think, Amy," said Lex.

Amy adopted a slightly deer in the headlight look before quickly making it with a besotted smiled, "Oh, I never thought that."

"You didn't?" I asked confused, "I got the impression you hated her guts."

Amy shot me a glare before turning an awkward smile on Lex, "Well, bye," she said, walking off.

Once she was gone I had an epiphany, one that probably would have come faster if I had actually been focusing on the inconsistency and not what Clark might have seen, "Oh, she was lying about liking Victoria."

I turned toward Clark, only to see him once again lost in thought.

"What is it?"

0000

"I don't know what to say, Mr. Luthor," said Amy's mom as she let us into her room. "Amy's been having trouble in school, but I can't imagine she'd try to hurt Miss Hardwick."

Privately, I agreed, Clark might have seen Lex's missing watch on her wrist, but she never struck me as the violent type.

"I hope I'm wrong," said Clark, looking at Amy's desk.

I opened up Amy's closet, finding nothing but clothes, "It wouldn't be the first time."

I looked up to see Lex open a cabnet, and inside were multiple pictures Lex, as well as numerous newspaper clippings that had been cut out, creating what can only be described as a shrine.

"Looks like she's been collecting you," said Clark, moving on the other side of Lex to get a good look at the cabnet.

"Is that headline from the time Tara robbed a bank as you?" I asked pointing to the top half of a front page, that had been cut out of the paper so you could only see the picture of 'Lex' and the heading above it, making the title 'Lex Luthor Robs'.

Sloppy.

Lex reached forward, and pulled out something from behind a little pocket picture album. He held it up, it was a watch, with Napoleon franc as the face.

"My watch."

"We had no idea, Mr. Luthor," said Mrs. Palmer. "Please don't call the police.

Lex straightened and faced her, "I'm not interested in retribution or publicity, but Amy needs help." Lex said, gesturing to the shrine. "Counseling, medical treatment, whatever it takes, just send me the bill. Even so, I think it'd be best for everyone if you left the mansion tonight."

"Yes, of course," said Mrs. Palmer, before walking out.

0000

Clark left, but I stayed, with Victoria out of the house I was free to ambush Lex for a marathon, and after today, I think he needed it.

Unfortunatly, there would not be any fun time until the Palmers were packed up and gone. While Lex oversaw I ordered the things I needed for growing living metal with Lex's credit card as he hadn't had a chance to get around to it yet. And because it had taken him so long, I put a rush on them.

It wasn't much of a revenge on a man as rich as he was, but I felt satisfied.

Before the Palmer's left I decided to corner Lex about a question I had been wanting to ask since I saw the shrine in Amy's room.

"Do teenage girls with crushes normally build shrines? Or is that specific to stalkers and Asian grieving rituals?"

Lex turned to me, looking faintly exasperated. "Asian grieving rituals?"

I nodded, "They put up a stone and the deceased picture, and burn incence while they pray. It's a tradition that allows them to honor their ancestors without making the trek out to a graveyard. Anyway, is it normal for crushes?"

Lex walked past me and into the house, "What, you've never had a crush before?"

"Nope."

Lex stopped and turned to me, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"And you've never had a crush?"

I shrugged, "Before you came along the only males I spend a signifigant amount of time with have been my brother, my father, and Pete, who I only tolerate because he's Clark's friend. I suppose that doesn't accont for the lack of celebrity crushes, but whatever." I wasn't going to tell him I had purposefully blocked my hormones; that would sound weird.

"No, that is not normal, at least I don't think it is," Lex finished pensively.

"_You _don't know?"

"I haven't spent much time looking for shrines of me in teenage girl's bedrooms."

"Fair enough."

I decided to join Lex outside for moral support for when the Palmers drove away.

As Amy passed she paused to look back at Lex, "I just wanted to feel close to you."

Lex didn't respond and Amy walked away, climbing inside their car.

Once the car was fully loaded, Mrs. Palmer came up to Lex. "Jeff is gonna pack everything else. My husband will be back in the morning to pick it up. Again, Mr. Luthor, I—"

"It's okay. It's okay," Lex said, cutting off her apology. "Drive safely."

Mrs. Palmer nodded and walked over to her car, and we watched in silence as it drove away.

Lex pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Yes, I'd like to leave a message for Victoria Hardwick—"

Lex's message was interrupted by Lex's phone getting knocked out of his hand.

I bent over and picked it up, eyeing the air around us in suspicion.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself," Lex ordered at the empty air. Only to be punched to the ground, I moved to help him, only to be knocked unconscious by what felt like a right hook.

0000

I woke up tied up on the floor next to the fireplace in the weapon's room. I looked around and noticed that Lex was tied up as well, over ten feet away from me in the center of the room.

I tasted blood in my mouth, and felt with my tounge that I had a split lip, when someone began to speak I kept still with my eyes closed, hoping he would think I was still unconscious.

"Don't you understand? She loved you. How could you send her away?" the disembodied male voice asked and I struggled to put a name to it.

"Who are you?" asked Lex groggily.

"Suddenly, you care. Master Lex with his castle, his plant, his exspensive cars, when did people ever matter to you?"

"Jeff?" asked Lex, and I made the connection, Jeff Palmer, Amy Palmer's brother. "Where are you?"

"I'm surprised you even know my name." said Jeff, and the disconcerting feeling of not being able to see him was greatly lessened when I closed my eyes. "Did you forget the unspoken rule? Servants are supposed to be invisible." I opened my eyes when I heard Lex shift, to see that he had risen to his feet. "We tried to hide, fade into the wood work. My parents live with it, pretended it didn't matter, but Amy wanted more." I watched as Lex walked around the room, his eyes landing on mine, and I caught the determination in his eyes before he began scanning the room again, trying to spot Jeff. "And I'm through pretending!"

There was a thump and suddenly Lex was on the ground. "What have I ever done to you?" asked Lex, backing towards to wall.

"Not to me, to Amy. She loved you, and you threw her out like she was nothing."

"I thought she was attacking Victoria," said Lex, still scanning the room.

"That was me, I wanted to scare her, make her leave. I wanted everything back to the way it was for Amy, but you're not interested in love."

"That kind of love could get me arrested. She's a little young for me, Jeff."

"You ruined her life!" I nearly stopped breathing when a sword came off the wall it was displayed on, and pointed itself at Lex. "Our lives! I'm not gonna let you hurt her again!" The sword swung up in a giant arch, before flinging itself at Lex—

"Lex!" I screamed.

-and landed in the wall, inches from Lex's head.

"Lex! It's me. Open up!" I heard Clark shout.

"Clark!" I screamed.

The door opened, thankfully intact, at the very second Lex got to his knees and tried to move toward it, instead smashing his head into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Clark saw Lex lying prone on the ground and tried to move toward him, only to be knocked back a step.

"Stay away from him, Kent," said Jeff's voice. "This is your fault too."

I rolled myself onto my bottom, testing the integrity of the duck tape on my wrist.

Clark looked around, before finnaly realizing to use his x-ray vision, "What happened?"

I rolled slightly forward, pushing myself to my feet, trying to maintain my balance as well as remain quiet.

"Chemistry, Kent. Some plants don't absorb light, they refract it. I found a weird green rose on the grounds, and I studied it. And then I used the oils to become what I've always been, to Lex, to the people at school, everyone." Clark blinked like he had dry eyes, which I took to mean he lost the sight, and slowly tried to walk over to Lex.

I edged along the wall over to Lex, taking time to ensure I was as quiet as possible.

Clark was hit in the face with a mace, that shattered on impact.

Seeing that Jeff was engaged I ran (wobbled) towards Lex, kneeling down next to him to get a look at his head.

Clark fell into the wall at the strike. "That's right. I've heard Luthor talk about you, like you're something special. Well, I'm special too." Clark suddenly stiffened, throwing his head back and bringing his hands to his throat. Jeff was choking him.

I watched, helpless as Clark struggled with Jeff.

Clark threw Jeff back into some scaffolding, knocking some open paint cans onto him.

I watched as Jeff was painted red and yellow, no longer invisible, but very unconscious.

0000

As we watched Jeff get loaded into the ambulance, Clark decided to speak.

"What do you think's gonna happen to Jeff?"

"A lot of serious therapy," groaned Lex. "The bigger question is how he made himself invisible."

"Oh, he did that by—" I faltered at the 'shut up' look Clark was sending me, "Um, uh, I don't quite trust you with that information, just yet."

Lex looked at me with the beginnings of anger, "You don't trust me?"

I thought about it before shaking my head, "There's something about telling you that makes my mind go to government contracts and invisible soldiers. Eventually our government would leak it and then that would just be hell. You can ask again later, when I'm positive that you won't use it for anyting untowardly."

Lex looked between the two of us, a slightly betrayed expression flashing across his face, "You will tell me." It was more of an order than a request but I nodded anyway.

"How did you know?"

"Jeff monolouged like a comic book villian."

Lex coughed, and I like to think it smothered a laugh, and his hand massaged his neck, "How's your head?" Clark asked.

"I'll be alright. Can't say the same about my father's antique collection."

"Sorry," shrugged Clark.

"Don't be. My mother always hated that room. 'War's in our nature,' she said. 'We don't need to put it on display.'"

"I think I would have liked your mother," I said sleepily, leaning heavily on Clark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**00 hug 00**

The next few days consisted of me putting together a habitat for the metal to grow, I used every minute of free time I had and people began to note that my ever-present smile mixed with my dishevieled appearance from not sleeping, was creepy.

When they said so I just smiled wider.

This did not improve their opinions.

Eventually, Clark had had enough, he dragged me out to the woods so we could go horseback riding with Lana and Chloe, saying I desperately needed some fresh air.

I objected at first, but watching Chloe try to ride a horse when she obviously had no clue was funny enough for me to stick around.

"Okay, here we go," Chloe chanted from several feet behind us, "I thought learning to drive my dad's Volvo was difficult, but at least the car had windshield wipers."

"Chloe, you're doing fine for your first time," Clark said as I watched Chloe's horse bob back and forth.

"You might wanna lighten up on the reins, Chloe," I called back.

"No, no, we're turning," said Cloe, and I watched as her horse stopped started to turn around.

"So how's Whitney holding up?" Clark asked and I opted to go back and stand near Chloe for moral support, and to silently mock.

I stood a safe distance away as Chloe's horse turned aroung and around, trying to muffle my laughter.

I followed, giggling as Chloe finnaly managed to get the horse to go straight.

"I dropped my camera," Chloe griped.

"What'd you bring that thing for anyway?" asked Clark.

"I'm not out here doing this butt-bashing thing for fun."

"If you think your butt hurts now, just wait until tomorrow," I chirped gleefully.

Chloe shot me a look before continuing, "These woods are like the Bermuda Triangle of Smallville." I was intrigued, but Clark and Lana were laughing. "No, I'm serious you guys. People come in here, and when they leave they can't remember a thing. There've been dozens of incidents of the past ten years."

"I'll go get you your camera," Lana volunteered.

"I'll come too, that way if one of us runs out of the woods screaming with no memory of what happened, the other can still get the camera," I said happily.

Once we were out of earshot Lana said, "Clara, is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be alright?" I asked, adjusting on my horse for comfort.

Lana looked at me carefully, "Well, quite frankly, you look like a mess."

I looked down at myself, noting the mismatched clothes and socks, the braid that I had put my hair in last night was falling apart, and I knew there were purple bags under my eyes form working rather than sleeping. "I'm fine, I just started a new project and whenever I try to sleep a new idea pops into my head, and I have to implement it, I just have to."

"A new project? Am I going to see it soon?"

I looked at her, knowing I had to be civil but wanting to rip off her face for daring to even ask, I let none of this show, only smiling like I was embarrassed, "Sorry, this is a 'me' project, it's not the type that I'm comfortable showing to other people."

Lana nodded understandingly. And I realized hating her for that was irrational, so I quickly dropped that train of thought.

I looked around, "I think this is where Chloe dropped her camera, watch my horse for me." I swung down and got on my hands and knees to search the underbrush.

"Clara—" a horse whinnied, Lana screamed, and then there was a thump behind me.

I turned around and crawled out of the bush I had gone under. When I was finally free of the brables I saw Lana on the ground with a man who was scruffier than me leaning over her, shaking her awake.

"Is she okay?" I asked and Lana started to wake, freaking out about the man standing over her.

I heard a snap of a twig and turned to see Clark had arrived, sans horse.

"Get away from her!" Clark shouted, rushing forward, causing the man to get up and run away.

I watched him disappear into the woods, still trying to put a name to the face.

"You okay?" Clark asked Lana.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm fine," Lana replied.

Clark stood, looking around, before bending over and picking up Chloe's missing camera.

"Was that Kyle Tippet?" I asked.

0000

Kyle Tippet was Smallville's own hermit, he lived in the woods and made crappy artwork out of scarp metal, but as we watched the staticy video off Chloe's computer, I didn't think he was dangerous.

"What do you think happened?" asked dad.

"I wasn't looking, all I heard was a winny and then Lana screamed and then she hit the ground," I muttered for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know what happened, but it just doesn't look like he's trying to hurt her," Clark said motioning at the video.

"Okay, Nell. Thanks. Bye." Martha said, putting down the phone.

"How's Lana?" asked Clark.

"She has a mild concussion. Other than that she's fine."

"And Nell?" asked dad.

Mom sighed, "That's a different story. She wants Clark and Clara to go to the police and say they saw Kyle spook Lana's horse and attack her."

"We didn't see that."

"From Nell's tone, I don't think we've heard the end of this," said mom.

"Did Kyle see at all dangerous to you?" asked Dad.

I shrugged noncommitedly, not wanting to make an assumption without sufficient evidence.

"He seemed scared," said Clark thoughtfully. "Chloe mentioned that some surveyors were spooked last week in the woods, and now us. I wonder if there's a connection."

"Surveyors? For who?" I asked, not having paid mauch attention to much outside my workshop while I was working.

"Rickman Industries."

I frowned, Rickman Industries was a company that specialized in pesticide plants, and everywhere they built a plant, poinsioned people and ground water followed. If Rickman was thinking of moving in on Smallville, then we had a problem.

"Jonathan, you should go talk to Kyle. Get this cleared up," mom suggested.

"Yeah."

"No, I'll go," Clark volunteered.

"I'll come too."

"I don't think that's a good idea," dad objected.

"It's not like he can hurt me."

"And I can get a look around, and help Clark out of he runs into any meteor rocks," I added.

"That's not the point," dad said, looking exasperated.

"Dad, I understand what it's like to be hidden from the world. Give me a shot."

"And I can try to get him out of his shell."

Dad sighed, looking at mom before turning back to the two of us. "Do you know where Kyle lives?"

I smiled, tasting victory.

"I just follow the trail of bad sculptures," said Clark, smiling smugly.

0000

When we were finally reached Kyle's it was dark out, but the various fires, whether in a traditional camp fire or in a barrel, combined with the spotlights arranged around the property helped illuminate the area enough for the misshapen sculptures to cast disturbing shawdows. I stayed close to Clark, wanting to stay in the car but unwilling to leave the protection of his presence.

We walked up to the trailer, which although it was unpainted seemed to have been kept in remarkably good condition despite it's permanent residence in the woods. Clark knocked on the door and I unconsciously began to slid behind him, only realizing the action when the fur off the hood of Clark's coat tickled my forehead.

When thre was no answer Clark took a peek in the window, trying to peer past the blinds. I turned to take a look around only to face a very scruffy man in need of a wash.

"You're trespassing." I stepped back, both in surprise and to get away from the smell, as Clark stepped forward, moving lightly in front of me.

"How'd you do that?" asked Clark.

Obviously, his self exile in the woods has led to the need for advanced stealth skills, such as walking quietly.

"Magic. Haven't you heard of Crazy Kyle who lives in the woods by himself?" asked the scruffy man. "He's somewhere between Bigfoot and the Blair Witch."

I was pulled out of my fear by the innacurate statement. "That's ridiculous, both of those are things that have their authenticity in question, such as the chubacabra, you are most certainly real and there is no doubt to your exsistance. Besides, you may be in need of a shave but your hardly as hairy as the stories make Bigfoot out to be, and the Blair witch was a woman, which you are not," then the incidents of facial hair on woman came to mind, making me rephrase, "I think, you could be a woman with a man's name, and if that is the case then may I just say you are a very charming madame and I can hardly notice the beard."

Kyle looked very confused, and after 14 seconds of contionous silence he responded, "I am not a woman."

"Oh, good, in that case, I'm—"

"Clara Kent, and Clark Kent, Jonathan and Martha's children," Kyle recited, interrupting my introduction.

Rude.

Or maybe just unaware of social customs.

"How'd you know that?" Clark asked.

"I live in a trailer, not a cave."

Clark moved past Kyle, towing me along with him, and started talking, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened this afternoon."

"You mean the girl? The one your sister was with?" Kyle turned around to face us, "When the horse threw her, I went to make sure she was still breathing."

Kyle might be better off teliing Lana's aunt than us, but before I could voice this thought Clark inturupted.

Clark spoke, holding up a hard hat from Rickman industries, "So you don't make a habit of scaring people out of the woods and spooking their horses."

Privately I thought that it was perfectly fine if Kyle was scaring off Rickman surveyors, but I wouldn't mention this to Clark, so embuded with his sense of justice.

Kyle moved forward, "If I wanted to explain myself all the time, I'd get a job. But I left that world behind for a reason. Goodbye."

"If you didn't spook Lana's horse, then did you see what did? I was preoccupied with a bush at the time," I asked.

"I didn't see anything," he said, taking the helmet from Clark.

"Why are you so unfriendly?" asked Clark.

"Because I'm not interested in friends."

"Everyone needs a friend," objected Clark.

"No, they don't because they'll always betray you in the end," said Kyle gravely.

Bleak outlook, gives evidence that he was burned before.

With that sunny piece of advice Kyle went into his trailer and shut the door tight behind him.

0000

After we left Kyle's, for lack of anywhere better to be, we went to the Beanery. As I looked at the menu about the register I realized that the only thing I had ever comsumed form here had been Lex's misorder. Given the prices, I wasn't sure if I wanted to change that fact.

We walked over and sat down at the table where Lana was sitting, I didn't enjoy the company, but Clark had the keys and if I left him alone he had a tendency of running off and forgetting me, especially if Lana was involved.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked Lana.

"Better, thanks," said Lana with her arms wrapped around her. "Nell said you're going to talk to the police."

"That's strange," I mused, "Your aunt never strook me as the type to lie."

Lana looked slightly incensed, "You mean, you aren't going to talk to the police."

"And tell them what? All we saw was Kyle shaking you awake after you fell off your horse, that's not evidence of any crime I've heard of. The only proof we could have is if you saw something, in which case you can go to the police yourself, as sending us as your dignitaries seems like an awful waste of our time."

"Waste of your-?" Lana began, truly angry now.

Clark yanked me toward him, a motion that indicated that I was being innapropiate of insensitive. It was also one I thought that I didn't deserve, as nothing I said had been anything but the truth, it even lacked my normal vaugly insulting speculation.

"We went out an spoke to Kyle," Clark said, distacting Lana.

"You talked to that psycho?" asked Whitney.

I thought psycho was a little harsh, as the only knowledge she had about him was when he was kneeling over Lana after she fell off her horse, there hadn't even been any talking, hardly sufficient evidence for a mental disorder. I held my tounge however, knowing that stating this might be viewed as an insult, which Clark would no doubt hold against me.

"Yeah," answered Clark stiuffly as Whitney sat down. "He said he was making sure Lana was okay."

"Do you believe him?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Deeming this part of the conversation safe I said, "It's not like there's any evidence that contradicts it."

"If I were there, I would have done something," said Whitney.

"And then you would have gotten arrested for unprovoked assult, he's not a high school student, he's an adult, he'd call _the cops_ instead of the principal," I said, wondering if this had in fact occurred to him.

Whitney sneered at me, but didn't comment.

"Do you remember anything?" Clark asked after a moment of silence.

"Not really," Lana admitted.

Clark sighed, "We gotta get home. I'm glad you're okay."

Clark got up and I followed, leaving the couple at their table.

"That looked uncomfortable," I looked over to see Lex Luthor standing at the counter. We walked over to him, and I was just about to extend a greeting when Lex spoke. "Listen, has Bob Rickman been by the farm?"

I felt a disgusted snarl come across my face, "Why would that sleezball be interested in us?" I asked.

Lex looked uncharacteristicly grave, "He's interested in buying your land."

Clark chuckled, "You have met my dad. Why are you even worried?"

"I've seen Rickman talk people out of house and home. He's a locust, Clark. He tears through a community and betrays anyone who trusts him." Clark looked unconcerned, but if Lex was worried that was more than enough reason for _me_ to be concerned. "Tell your dad to be careful."

"Okay," Clark agreed.

"I'll stick by him," I said, nodding, "I have a talent for tearing apart the most convincing of arguments, and if I get to humiliate Rickman in the process, all the better."

Finally, I got a smile.

0000

We were walking down the street, because apparently even though the sun had long ago gone down, it was still too early to head back home, when we saw Kyle again.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" asked Clark, because he couldn't just let him walk by.

"I just registered a complaint." I looked to see the building Kyle had exited was the one that Rickman had made his base of operations.

"What do you have against Rickman?"

"There used to be a time when people minded their own business," Kyle complained.

I looked at him sympathetically, "Yeah, and what a time it was."

"Hey, Tippet!" shouted Whitney, from where he was crossing the street over to us.

"And what's your problem?"

"You are."

Feeling this needed a bit of background for Kyle I spoke, "This would be the boyfriend of the girl who fell off her horse."

"Touch Lana Lang again, and I'll take care of you myself," threatened Whitney.

"Whitney, back off."

"I've got my eye on you," Whitney said, poking Kyle in the cheast.

"I blame the testosterone," I said, eyeing the irate teen as he walked away.

"That's why I don't come into town," Kyle said, gesturing to Whitney.

"You want a ride home?" Clark asked.

I was beginning to suspect a conspiracy in keeping me away from my workshop.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"You're not a bad guy. You're just not a people person," I looked at Clark in annoyance, he hadn't changed, if he ever met the devil himself he would probably think he was just misunderstood.

"What gave that away?"

"You want a ride or not?"

Kyle turned to me, "Are you okay with giving me a ride?"

I sighed, "Honestly no, I've had a long day and I just want to go home, but Clark has decided that you're a friend so he's not going to listen to my whining. You might as well just get in."

"I gotta stop and get groceries."

Fabulous.

"No problem," said Clark.

I climbed in the cabin before Kyle and got ready to hunkered down for a nap.

I really just wanted to go home.

0000

When we got to Kyle's trailer I had just managed to drift off, only to be awakened by Kyle's voice.

"Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it."

"Next time, don't talk my ear off," Clark said sarcastically. Kyle opened the door but was stopped by Clark's next question, "Hey, why were you at Rickman's?"

"Why were you at Rickman's?" Kyle deflected.

"I heard a rumor he was trying to buy our farm."

"Stay away from him," Kyle warned, once again opening the door (and letting the cold air in!).

"Do you miss it? Regular life, I mean?" Clark asked, ignorant of the cold.

Kyle shrugged, "Some people weren't meant to have a regular life, Clark." He climbed out of the truck, "Thanks. Bye."

Clark sat there looking thoughtful, but he had missed something fairly obvious.

"You do realize that he didn't answer any of your questions, right?"

Clark didn't respond, instead pulling out of the clearing and back onto the back road.

Before we had gotten far, we noticed Whitney's truck parked on the side of the road.

Clark jumped out of the truck and then superspeed down the road back to Kyle's trailer.

I sighed before moving over a seat and driving the car back down the road.

When I arrived at Kyle's cabin Clark was standing over a prone Whitney and Kyle was collapsed in front of his trailer door that was spoting a dent that wasn't there before.

And I just wanted to go home and sleep.

0000

I leaned heavily on Clark's shoulder as I watched Kyle get loaded into the police vehicle, Whitney at our side.

"They're booking Kyle for assult," dad said, walking up to the three of us.

"Just Kyle?" I asked, looking pointedly at Whitney.

Whitney snarled at me, but was cut off by my father. "All right, what happned, guys?"

"I saw Kyle in town. He blew me off, so I came here to talk," said Whitney.

"Just talk?" I asked skeptically.

"You drove all the way out here in the middle of the night?" dad asked, just as skeptical.

"Yeah. I had a feeling he was gonna attack Lana again. Next thing I know, he attacks me with a bat."

"Oh, my god. How many times do I have to say it? There is no evidence that Kyle attacked her! Stop acting like an assumption based on circumstancail evidence is legitimate proof!" I screeched.

Once again, I was ignored, "Is that what happened?" asked dad.

"I did see Kyle swing at Whitney, but…" Clark stopped hesitantly.

"But what?"

"Kyle says Whitney swung at him first."

"That's crazy. Why would I do that?"

"Besides the fact that you blame him for hurting your girl?" I asked sarcastically.

"None of this makes any sense," Clark said noncommitedly.

"Yes, it does. First he attacks Lana, then he comes after me. The guy needs to be locked up."

"Are you forgetting the fact that _you_ came to _him_?" I asked, wondering if he had a memory disorder.

"We've all had a rough night," dad placated, "Just calm down.

"You saw him with your own eyes," Whitney all but shouted at Clark. "That freak tried to kill me! Now you're saying it's my fault?" Whitney looked at Clark, before walking away, emitting his outraged disappointment in waves.

Drama Queen.

0000

When we took the situation to Chloe the next day she, as always, had plenty to say.

"Tippit's been a hermit for years, and suddenly he's one of Smallville's most wanted," Chloe said, looking at the article in the paper.

"Something must have made him snap," commented Pete.

"I think it's Bob Rickman," stated Clark.

"And I think Whitney attacked him and is covering his own ass," I muttered, knowing that no one would listen to me.

"Yeah, but what does our rural Rodin have against Rickman, other than the obvious poisoning-the-enviorment angle?

"I don't know. Could you do some digging, find a connection?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Sounds like an interesting story," Chloe agreed. "Tree-hugging hermit versus pesticide tycoon."

"What do you think they have in common?" asked Pete.

"Definitely not their grooming habits," joked Chloe.

Just then Lana walked in, and she looked angry.

"Lana," said Clark, and when she didn't respond Clark got up and moved toward her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Can you give us a minute?" Lana asked looking at Chloe, Pete, and myself.

"Yeah," Chloe said, getting up and leaving, with Pete following.

I stayed behind, not really caring, but unwilling to give Lana an inch. "Nope."

Lana looked at me, "Are you seriously not going to leave?"

I looked between the two of them, "I'm preety sure whatever your about to say concerns me too, so no."

Lana huffed, before ignoring me for Clark. "Whitney said you accused him of attacking Kyle."

"No, actually, that was me," I volunteered helpfully.

Clark spoke, diverting Lana's attention, "I didn't accuse him. I have some questions."

"Like what?"

"Like why was he there?"

"He was just trying to talk to him."

I snorted inelegantly, "Talking isn't really Whitney's style."

Lana shot me a glare and continued, "We both know that Whitney can be a little overzealous, but his heart's in the right place."

"I just don't think Kyle would do that. He doesn't seem like violent person."

"You can tell from knowing him for two days?" asked Lana.

"In contrast to the five seconds _you_ saw him?" I asked skeptically.

"He lived in the woods alone for ten years," Lana continued.

"But that makes him odd, not dangerous," Clark objected and I agreed.

"Whitney wouldn't attack anybody."

Unbelievable.

"He strung me up in a field."

Lana faltered, "So that's what this is about? You haven't forgiven him."

I know I haven't.

Clark sighed, "Lana, I just think there's something going on here."

"Yeah, there is. You're looking for an excuse to knock Whitney."

What?

"You know what he's going through right now with his dad. If you don't like him, just say it. Don't pretend to be his friend."

"I don't like him!" I cried causing both of them to look at me.

Lana walked out, having said her piece, and Clark turned on me.

I shrugged, "He strung you up in a field, and he still hasn't even tried to apologize. Why would I like someone who hurt my brother?"

Clark glared at me, but I was able to spot the fond twitch of his lips.

0000

As soon as school was over I hopped on the bus home. When I got home there was an expensive car in the driveway that didn't belong to Lex, and I immediately went to where dad would normally be at this time of day. When I reached the barn dad was halfway through signing a paper using a beam as a writing stand with a smug Bob Rickman standing a few feet away.

"What's going on?" I nearly screeched, rushing forward to tear the paper from dad's hands, reading through it quickly to note that it was a contract for selling the farm with for a horrible price. I took it in my hands and tore it in two, and then in forths, then eighths, and so on until it was confetti that fell to the foor.

Rickman eyed the confetti semi-agrily, covering it up with a smarmy smile. "And you would be?"

"Clara Kent, his daughter, and I want you _off our farm_!" I yelled, pointing to the door past him.

Instead of leaving Rickman grasped my hand (my right) with both of his (how strange), and smiled that nice (smarmy) smile, "Hello, I'm Bob Rickman," (I knew that), "and I think", (what do I care what you think?), "that you should calm down," (what?), "and go back inside," (like hell I will), "and leave the business to adults."

His words made sense—

(no, they didn't)

-I should go inside—

(no, I shouldn't)

-I should calm down—

(calm?)

-just calm down—

(I don't want to be calm)

-and let dad sell the farm.

(what was that?)

Sell the farm-

(no)

-just calm down—

(I don't want to be calm)

-just calm—

(I'm not _calm_)

-just calm—

(I'm _angry_)

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled off of Bob Rickman by my father, Rickman's face and my hands bloody.

I looked from Rickman with his obviously broken nose, to my father, still holding me back, to my torn and bloody knuckles, and noted in alarm that I had no memory of the events leading up to this scene.

"What just happened?"

0000

"Clara got arrested?"

0000

Jail was a disgusting place, even the juvenile cell. The toilet was identical to the one in the adult cell, metal, plain, and completely public, with no stall to speak of. The matressees on the bunk bed were stained with substances I did not wish to identify, and everything had seemed to devolp a particular smell.

When Lex strode in wearing his pristine suit and a deputy at his side he seemed out of place, a speck of clean on mucky windshield.

"Hi Clara."

I sighed in relief, "Hi Lex, here to spring me?"

The deputy went over and unlocked my door, leaving it open for me.

"I've paid your bail, so your free to leave," exsplained Lex.

I ran over to him and threw my arms around him before pulling back, "Thank you, but, quick, tell me, where is the bathroom? I need to disinfect myself, i can _feel_ the germs."

Lex laughed and pointed and I sprinted off in that direction.

When I was done Lex was waiting outside in his car, I climbed into the passenger seat without prompting and Lex started to drive off.

"So you mind telling me how you got arrested for assult?" Lex said smiling.

I groaned, putting my head in my hands, "I don't know! I don't even remember hitting him."

"That's a shame, hitting Bob Rickman would be a memory to preserve."

I smiled slightly at Lex, "Okay, I came home and I saw a fancy car in the driveway that didn't belong to you. Given that you warned us about Rickman I went to where dad was supposed to be working this afternoon, the barn. When I got there Rickman was there, and dad was signing a contract!"

"Wait, are you telling me Jonathan Kent sold the farm?" asked Lex incrediously.

"I know! I grabbed it from him before he could finish and then I riped it up. The next thing I remember is getting very calm, and then dad was pulling me off Rickman."

Lex chuckled, "You broke his nose, that doesn't sound very calm."

I groaned, and then looked up to see exactly where we were going, "Um, Lex?"

"What?"

"Can you not drop me off at home so quick? I'm not quite ready to face them just yet." I looked at Lex imploringly, and he nodded in understanding, driving past the Kent farm and driving down the road to Luthor Mansion.

0000

When we arrived the guard at the gate we were informed that Clark was already here, and when we came in to see him with an injured Kyle Tippet, Lex went out to make a call.

We laid Kyle out on the bed and then I went to take a shower.

Jail was _filthy_.

When I came out of the bathroom, fully dressed but towling off my hair, there was a long haired balding man, dressed like a punk rock player but about two decades too old to pull it off, and he was stitiching up Kyle.

I nodded to Lex and Clark in greeting, and walked over to a chair to watch.

"How bad?" Lex asked the man stitching up Kyle.

"It's no worse than when Ozzy snorted that row of fire ants down in Queensland."

…what?

Clark walked over to Lex, "Is this guy really a doctor?"

"I have to admit I have my doubts as well," I muttered from behind them.

"He was. Now he's more of an on-call specialist. You know, actors, rock stars, billionaires' sons."

"How do you know him?"

"Long story," Lex answered and I got the distint impression that he didn't want us asking.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?" the man asked, still threading the needle through Kyle's shoulder.

"Finish sewing. Don't worry, Toby appreciates discretion. Nobody will ever know Kyle was here."

"Thanks," said Clark, and I was thankful he was preoccupied with Kyle so he didn't turn on me.

"I'm curious, why did you think I'd be willing to harbor a fugitive?" asked Lex.

"I figured my parents would freak, and if I took him to the hospital, they'd put him back in jail. You're the only one I could trust."

"All in all," Toby interrupted, "it's easier than that knife would of yours. Club Zero, remember that? Blood all over my Mustang."

'Knife wound?' I mouthed, and I got a flash of one of Phelan's memories, but quickly dismissed it. I probably didn't want to know.

"Can we talk to him now?" Lex asked, rather than responding to what Toby said.

"I gave him something for the pain," he said, getting up and packing up his bag, "It's lights out 'til the morning." Toby closed his bag and turned to Lex, "My usual payment?"

"Brown bag on my desk," Lex responded and I was struck with how much this must be costing Lex, the lawyers, my bail, and now Toby. "See you, Toby," Lex said as Toby walked out.

"Lex."

"You two better got home. It's late," Lex said, looking at us.

"Hey, Atticus, you may want to change your shirt."

I was momentarily thrown off by the reference to _To Kill A Mockingbird_ but I was put back on track by the blood stain in the middle of Clark's blue plaid shirt.

"See yah, Lex. Thanks for the bail," I called over my shoulder.

0000

While I got the third degree from our parents, Clark got to escape to the barn. I began to notice breathing problems about five minutes through the lecture, and I was in a full blown panic attack five minutes after that. After mom and dad had calmed me down, I snuck out to my workshop, climbing through the trapdoor to the area where I would grow the metal. I fell asleep with the the dirt beneath me, and an oxygen mask on my face.

The next day at school I experienced the walk of shame, it seemed already half the school knew that I had been arrested, and the other half soon found out. Thankfully, Chloe was cool, she just asked for an exsculive, I declined, but Chloe didn't take offense. Some nature activists came up to me and congradulated me on puching out Rickman, so that was okay.

Clark insisted that I go with him to the Beanery, despite all the stares, but when we got there we ran into none other than Bob Rickaman. I winced at the brace on Rickman's nose, and the two black eyes, both indicative of a broken nose.

"Well, hello, hello," Rickman said looking at me smugly.

"Hello, again Mr. Rickman," I mumbled, before gaining confidence, "I would say I'm sorry about the broken nose, but I was taught not to lie."

Rickman eyed me appraisingly from where Clark had stepping in front of me, "Cute, is punching people your normal method of disagreeing, because if it is, you'll have even more trouble with the law then you already do."

"How'd you get my dad to sign that contract?" I asked, ignoring his comments. "Because you won't be able to do it again."

"I'm a good business man, and yes I most certainly will. But," He looked between us happily, "No hard feelings?"

Rickman stuck out his hand in a handshake, and Clark oblijed. I watched as Clark grasped Rickman's hand in his own, and _squeezed_, enjoying the crunching of cartalige and the distressed look on the tycoons face.

Eventually Rickman pulled his hand away, and then he rubbed it with his other. Our point made, we walked past him and to Lex who was sitting at a table, and were joined by Chloe.

"Well, first things first, I have a little debt with Lex to settled," I said reaching into my backpack and pulling out the paper bag I had packed this morning, and handing it to Lex, "my bail."

Lex looked from me to Clark, already objecting, "Clara, I can't, with your parents money trou—"

"It's not their money, it's mine. I earned it on my own, I can spend it on my own, and I can use it to settle my own debts."

"Still, Clara—"

"Because you are my friend, you will accept this, because my handing over this money has less to do with the money, and nothing to do with your status as a Luthor, and more with the fact that I want to be the type of person who can be depended on to pay back their debts," I said, looking at Lex meaningfully until he caved, and then I turned to Chloe, motioning to her to start.

"So, I spent the morning delving into the exotic world of agriculture equipment," said Chloe holding up an old newpaper clipping with Rickman and Kyle together on the oicture, followed by a heading of 'Salesmen Trapped in car after Meteor Shower,' "and it seems that Kyle and Rickman were partners in the '80s."

"Thay sold farm equipment?" asked Lex, having moved past the bail issue.

"Yeah, they were salesmen of the year three years running, '89, '90, '91."

"So, the years after the meteor shower," I concluded.

Chloe nodded, "The next year, Rickman started his own company, and Kyle went _Walden_."

"I wonder what happened?" asked Clark.

If they had powers that were assiating them in selling, they might have gone too far. It makes sence that one would retreat and one would like it.

"I don't know, but I found this story in the _Smallville Ledger_," Chloe said, holding up the newspaper clipping.

"'Salesmen trapped in car after meteor shower'," Clark read.

"I'm guessing whatever's going on started that sunny October day, 12 years ago," said Chloe.

Lex looked at the clipping before looking at us, "Let's go ask him."

"Wait, you know where he is?" Chloe asked.

Lex smiled.

0000

But when we arrived at the bedroom that Kyle had been staying in, the only one there was an Asian nurse reading a book.

"Where's Kyle?" Lex asked, pointing to the vacant bed.

"Who?" asked the woman.

"I think I know where he went."

Great, I had had just about enough of those woods.

0000

We left Lex at the mansion when we went out to Kyle's trailer to look for the fugitive, luckily we caught him just as he was getting the last of his things from his former home.

"I appreciate the help, but I'm done here," Kyle said, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"We know Rickman was your partner," said Clark with no preamble.

"It was a million years ago," Kyle said, walking past us.

"What happened to you guys in that meteor shower?" asked Chloe as we followed him. "Trust me, you're not the only ones that were affected by it."

Kyle paused and Clark moved forward, "What's going on with you and Rickman? How did he get Clara to freak out on him?"

"And how did he get dad to sign that contract?" I asked, still bugged by the fact.

Kyle turned back to us, looking slightly nonstalgic, "You know, until that day, we were the worst salesmen to ever carry a catalog. All that changed after they pulled us out of that car. With a single handshake we could get people to do whatever we wanted them to do, buy a tractor, stand on one leg." Kyle said, and then under his breath he muttered, "Never heard of someone flipping out before."

"You had the power of persuasion?" Clark clarified.

Thinking of handshake my thoughts went to my hand, the robotic one that Rickman had grasped, the metal must have messed with the signals, causing my violence instead of calm.

"How long does it last?" asked Chloe.

"Until the person does what I tell them to do," Kyle said bluntly, "it could be two minutes, two hours. Then they come out of it without a memory."

That sounded absolutely horrifying. I took a step back from the former salesman.

"What happens if they can't do it?" Clark asked.

"They keep trying unless they're forcible snapped out of it, like your friend Whitney."

I groaned inwardly, that meant Whitney wasn't lying.

"Well, it sound good in theory, but how about you prove it?" Chloe asked challengingly.

"Chloe," Clark objected.

"What? The guy lives in a crappy trailer out in the woods. If he has this power, he'd use it to sell the sculptures." Chloe said, gesturing around to the monstrosities.

"It's dangerous."

"I'm used to living on the edge," said Chloe, and when Kyle stuck out his hand I desperately wanted to pull her back, but managed to restrain myself.

Chloe put her hand over his and he wrapped his other hand over hers, and I watched at a green glow shone from between his fingers. "You have feeling for Clark, don't you, Chloe? You see him, and you want him. All this time you've been hiding it. Now you can show him."

I felt dread as I watched Clark's disbelieving exspression and Chloe's utterly blank one.

Chloe turned to Clark and licked her lips, running her hands up his chest and pulling him down by the collar to lay one on him. I immediately took out my camera and started recording, making sure to capture Clark's failing arms and searching eyes.

When Chloe pulled back to face Kyle and said, "Okay, come one, I'm ready," I almost laughed. Kyle looked at Clark, and Clark looked at Chloe in shock, while I watched it all from safely behind Clark. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe asked Clark. "And why is my mouth minty?"

"That would be Clark's toothpaste," I supplied helpfully.

"Let's just say he proved his point," Clark said uncomfortably.

At my words Chloe's eyes widened in horror, and Clark wiping his mouth just made her panic worse. "Oh, God, did I just…?"

I nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, it was… fine," Clark said and Chloe put her hand to her head in horror.

"Well, now that the party trick's over, I gotta hit the road," Kyle said, leaning over to pick up his bag.

"Wait, you have this gift, but you hid in the woods. Why?" Clark asked.

Penence, I answered silently, for whatever happened in 91'.

"Because I was scared that I wouldn't be able to control it, and I'd wind up like Bob," Kyle said angrily.

I knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, but I also knew that having him on our side was our only hope against Rickman.

Clark went over to stand in front of Kyle, "What happened between you two?" Clark asked. "Why does he want to kill you?"

"He knows that I know his secret, and I threatened to exspose him if he built a plant here."

"Yeah, but, he's been destroying communities like this for years," said Chloe, "How could you let him get away with it?"

"I wanted to be left alone!" Kyle shouted, "If it wasn't here, it wasn't my problem."

"My sister got arrested because of you!" shouted Clark.

"Do you know what it's like to have to hide because of who you are?" asked Kyle.

Clark looked at me and I smiled warily in response, and Clark turned back to Kyle, "Yes, I do. But when you have a gift, you can't just hide in a hole and hope it goes away."

Kyle had nothing to say in face of Clark's absolute conviction, and I knew that he had won.

0000

I stayed with Clark as he drove Kyle to the gas station where we would call Lex. I didn't want to be there, but my concern for Clark and my curiosity about the unanswered questions surrounding Kyle made me reluctant to leave. I watched from inside the truck as Clark ised the payphone to call Lex, and advanced my hearing to listen in.

"_Hello?"_ answered Lex.

"Lex, it's me," Clark responded.

"_What's going on?"_

"I'm with Kyle. He wants to go public about Rickman."

"_No kidding? What does he know?"_

"Enough to bring him down," Clark said, looking at Kyle.

"_All right, I'm coming to pick you up. Where are you?"_

While we were waiting for Lex dark fell, and I chose to huddle next to the nearby automobile shop's outdoor light, not wanting the waste the battery on the truck.

Lex pulled up in a very discreet looking sedan and parked next to the gas pump, and got out of the car to face Clark and Kyle. "I called my friends at _The_ _Planet_ and _The_ _Inquisitor._ Would you be willing to talk to them?"

Clark and Kyle exchanged looks before Kyle answered, "I'll do what I have to to stop him."

"Get in. I have to fill up if we're going to Metropolis," lex answered.

I was just about to annonce my presence when my passive scans detected something odd about Lex's behavior. It was probably nothing, but it had never failed me before.

"Thanks, Lex," Clark said, before the two of them wen to go inside the car, he shot me a glance but I waved him off.

I watched as Lex swiped his card, pressed a button on his electric key chain, and then began to spray gasoline all over the car.

"Clark!" I screamed, horrified.

Unfortunately, along with alerting Clark and Kyle of danger, I also alerted Lex of my presence. Lex kept spraying but now Clark and Kyle were trying the doors, finding them locked.

"What's going on?" Clark asked, and Lex lit his lighter.

"He's going to torch the car!" I screamed, and then the back end of the car went up in flames.

"Rickman's got to him!" I heard Kyle declare.

Clark kicked his door off the car, and pulled Kyle out, throwing him over his shoulder and speeding to the automobile shop, pausing for 32 miliseconds to grab me up as well, with the car they had vacted blowing up behind us.

When we reached the garage we all chose spate places to hide, Clark and Kyle coosing to hide behind separate cars and me in a enclove in the corner of the room. When Lex walked in, my first thought was 'how on Earth did he get a machine gun?' and my second was 'I hope to whatever god there is that he doesn't quote _Scarface_.'

"I always knew you were keeping secrets from me, Clark, and that your sister was helping you," Lex called out casually. "But I never thought they were this good."

I heard the clanging of metal as Lex discovered Kyle, who position was so easily spotted I began to speculate that he wanted to be found. Lex grabbed Kyle by his coat and pulled him up, "Clark, you know that guy you're trying to protect? I'm gonna shoot him now."

Clark came out from behind the car he was using as cover, "Lex."

"There you are," Lex said smiling, letting the muzzle of the gun sweep out and Kyle fall to the floor.

"Don't do this. I'm your friend."

"Oh, please. You think I don't see the way your parents look at me, the way half the town looks at me? You're no different. Friendship's a fairy tale, Clark. Respect and fear are the best you can hope for."

"Rickman's doing this to you."

Not everything, I'd bet most of this monologue was Lex's inner fears, that he could never have a true friend, that the town would always hate him. Bleak stuff.

"What if he did?"

"You hate Rickman."

"You can learn a lot from someone you hate," Lex said, cocking the gun, and then he started firing.

I peeked out from behind a large toolbox to see Lex try to empty the machine gun into Clark, most were missing but Clark was more dodging than evading, making several of them hit him as well. I did not know how resistant Clark's skin was at this point, normal bullets wouldn't penetrate, but they would probably hurt. Eventually Lex stopped firing, and Clark fell to the ground.

Lex walked over to him and used his foot to turn Clark over, and pointing the gun in Clark's face. Clark pushed it aside and kicked Lex into a standing cabnet, leaving him collapsed in a pile of tires and auto-equptment.

Clark ran off at the sound of a gunshot outside and I took the opportunity to approach Lex. I slapped him until he regained consciousness.

"What happened?"

I smiled, "Where to start?" I checked him over a bit before moving him to a more comfortable location, "Well, apparently the meteor shower gave Kyle and Rickman the power of persuasion. One handshake and you'll do anything they say. We called you to tell you that Kyle was willing to go to the press, but Rickman must have already gotten to you—"

Lex frowned in thought, "He came to the mansion, he said he'd drop the assult charges and leave Smallville altogether, he wanted a truce."

I hummed, "He probably just wanted your guard down so he could shake your hand. Anyway, when you showed up here, you locked Clark and Kyle in a car, doused it in gasoline, and then set it on fire—" at Lex's look of horror I pushed him back down, "I'm not done yet. They managed to get free, and we hid in here, it's an auto shop. I think Rickman is the one who gave you the machine gun—"

"Machine gun?"

I sighed, "Relax, you're a lousy shot. The only thing you successfully killed was that car," I said pointing to the car Lex had shot up, "anyway, Clark managed to get close enough to you to push you into a shelf, causing you to snap out of the command, Clark's not here right now because he heard a gunshot, my guess Kyle caught up with Rickman. That's the bad news, but there is good news."

Lex looked at me in disbelief, "I tried to kill you, and your brother, how could there possibly be good news in this?"

I smiled happily, "Although you did monologue for a bit, you never once said 'Say hello to my little friend.'" I said, effecting a male voice for the quote.

Lex looked at me like he couldn't believe I existed, "You do know your nuts, right?"

My smile turned conspiratorial, "That has never been verified."

Lex let out a small laugh, it was brief and tinged with hysteria, but I considered it a win.

0000

When Clark came back with news of Kyle's disappearance and Rickman's 'suicide', one final puzzle fell into place.

A reasonable explanation for Kyle's behavior was that Bob made someone commit suicide with his powers to get ahead, and Kyle didn't tell anyone because he could be considered an accomplice, the trailer was penance, and Bob Rickman was a murderer.

I thought all this while mom dabbed the bruises that the bullets had left on Clark's skin.

"I can't believe each one of these bruises was a bullet," mom said applying the washrad to Clark's shoulder, making him hiss in pain. "Sorry."

"Guess that answers that question," dad said, setting down the paper with the article of Rickman's suicide.

"It's weird. I get shot at, and the bullets are fired by my best friend," Clark said, buttoning up his shirt.

"What do you think happened to Kyle?" dad asked.

"I don't know… But I think he's out in the world trying to make a difference now."

There was a knock at the door and I turned to see Lana entering. "Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting."

Would it matter if she was?

I sighed and went outside to my workshop, wanting to finally plant the 'sprig' for my tree, after it's habitat had been sitting for the minimum 3 days.

I was nervous about planting the cutting, if only because it would require me to cut off a third of my pinkie finger. I cut it off with a laser scapel that I had constructed, and sent the signal to my arm to regrow it. Until that process was finished I would have to wrap it up, thankfully the bandaged on my knuckels provided the perfect excuse to have my hand wrapped.

Once my hand was bandaged and the sprig ready, there was nothing left to do but wait.

If there was only something that could occupy my time.

I smiled.

0000

I went over to Lex's that evening, aware that he had already paid Clark a visit, but had been unable to enter my workshop.

I let myself in, and found him in his study.

"Hi, Lex."

"Hi, Clara, in case you were wondering, since Rickmans' demise, the cops dropped the assult charges, so your home free."

I smiled, "I know Lex, but I'm here for some unfinished business regarding what happened while you were under Rickman's control."

Lex paled with worry, "Did I do something else? Did I hurt one of you?"

"Nope, but it has come to my attention that you are probably killing yourself with guilt. I have nothing to do, and you still haven't seen season two of _Buffy_."

Lex looked at me questioningly, "You came here to watch _Buffy_?"

I smiled, "You need to take your mind off things that aren't your fault again, and my cure for that is a marathon. So, are you free?"

Lex smiled reluctantly, "Yeah, I'm free."

"I'll meet you in the television room, I get everything ready while you get popcorn," I said, already skipping down the hall.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I'll try to update once every two weeks.**

**Leave a review on your way out. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallvile.**

**Chapter 12**

**00Leech00**

One of the things that decreased dramatically once you hit high school was field trips, that was why I became so excited over any oppurtunity to escape the monotony of the classroom. But my enthusiasm was slightly stigmed by the fact that I was didding around the quarry for rocks.

"Okay, people, you've got 15 minutes. A storm's on its way and I want to be on the road _before_ it hits," called out Mr. Summers, our science teacher and a complete douche.

Unfortunate, as he shared the same last name of my favorite fictional vampire slayer.

He had taken out class out to the quarry on a scavenger hunt, hardly satisfying as geology was not a profession I held much respect for (it had too little actual maths for me to properly respect it as a science), but at least science class was one I shared with Clark, Chloe, and Pete.

"How many more rocks do we have to find?" Pete asked, out of breath from all the running around.

Clark opened his notebook, "Two. Rose quartz and meteor rock."

"Alright, let's see who can find it first," Pete challenged, running off.

I sighed at his enthusiam, "I'll carry the meteor rock, if _you _find it."

"C'mon Clara," Clark said, looking around, "It's not that bad, at we're out doors."

I grimaced as Clark reached down to punch through some rock, positioning myself to hide his fist from view. "I know, I'm just not a big fan of geology, and it doesn't help that our teacher's a-"

"Language," Clark scolded, well aware with my frustration over subpar teachers. Pulling up his fist to reveal a black rock, which he then split open to reveal the rose quartz.

"Pretty."

"Make that one," Clark boasted, holding up the quarts for Pete to see.

"You're a regular rock hound, Clark," Pete said, walking over to examine the quartz.

I felt Clark shift beside me and I looked up to see the slightly-sick expression he displayed whenever in the presence of meteor rocks. he held up his hand and I noted with some ditress that his viens were turning a sick green.

I rached up and grabbed his hand, hiding it from view, and looked around for the source.

"Hey Clark, Clara." We turned around to find Lana, with the necklace of death hanging innocently from her neck.

"Hey Lana."

"When is this whole geological scavenger hunt over?" Exclaimed Chloe, climbing down from a ridge.

"Not having much luck?" Pete asked sympathetically.

"Someone's doing a little more ranting than digging," Lana explained, amused.

"I'm sorry, but I find geology even more pointless than algebra."

"And I agree with you, except about the algebra."

"That's because you are a math wiz, but I could just order these rocks online and have them delievered to my house, vacuum-sealed," Chloe ranted, gesturing around us.

"i think that kinda misses the objective of this exercise, Chloe," I said smiling, "and though I may agree with you on its pointlessness, that doesn't mean I am willing to sacrifice a perfect score," I said pulling Clark away.

"I'll be right back," Clark apologised, but consented to my dragging him around like a metal detector until he looked ready to hurl.

"Was that really nessasary?" Clark asked as I reached down to pick up my 'A'.

"Yes."

He smiled and dragged me back to the group, careful to aviod the meteor rock in my fist.

"...Next time, I knock your rocks into the next county." I looked up to see the sterotypical jock scaring off the nerd from his girlfriend. Only I recognized the nerd as the kid unfortunate enough to not only have a teacher as his dad, but for his dad to be Mr. Summers.

"I'd like to see you try, " Eric Summers said, adjusting his bag.

"Oh, yeah?" the jock said, but faltered when he spotted Mr. Summers coming up behind Eric. "Lucky you daddy's a teacher."

Lucky is not the word I'd use.

"Eric?" Mr. Summers asked, "How many samples have you collected?"

Eric looked down as his father circled him, and I was reminded uncomfortably of vultures, "Just a couple, my glasses keep fogging up."

"Get with the program, Eric," he shouted.

"But, Dad-"

"Its Mr. Summers at school. You have ten minutes to complete the assignment. You better find every rock," Mr. Summers said, turning away and almost brushing me and Clark.

"Glad he's not my dad," pete said, and I wholeheartedly agreed.

0000

I watched the roiling clouds and listened for sounds of thunder from my seat on the bus, it looks like Mr. Summers was right about that storm.

Mr Summers climbed onto the bus, "Has anyone seen Eric? Apparently he's gotten himself lost."

I looked around and tried to remember if I had seen him after the confrontation with his father, I hadn't.

"I'll find him," Clark volunteered, gesturing fro me to stay put as he climbed off the bus.

I bit my lip and tried to ignore the feeling of dread welling up in my stomach.

0000

When Clark came back with Eric there was a huge commotion, but Clark wouldn't tell me anything until we were alone.

Apparently Eric had tried to kill himself by jumping off the damn, and when Clark grabbed him to keep him from going over they were hit by lightening, But for me, the most disturbing part of the tale was that when Clark reached over to pat out Eric's smouldering jacket, he had burned his hand.

"What else can you remember?" I asked for the fifth time.

"Honestly, Clara, enough."

I sighed, annoyed by Clark's blase attitude, "At least tell me if you experience anything weird."

Clark just ignored me and went to bed.

0000

The next morning the issue was still on my mind, but I didn't have the luxery to obsess. I had gotten to sleep late the night before and I had slept through my alarm, so I was in a rush to get our the door in time for the bus.

"Clark I could really use some help out here," Dad called from the car as I rushed past him, juggling a piping hot poptart.

I looked back to see Clark join him and thought nothing of it when Clark didn't make it to the bus.

I didn't even notice anything amiss until he was marked absent for first period.

0000

I had tried to track Clark down for an explanation all day, but he seemed to be avioding me.

Fortunately a talk with our parents turned out to much more fruitful, I learned that Clark had lost his strength and his speed, and had started to devolp nosebleeds, but when I confronted him about it he blew me off.

He may have seen it as a non-issue, our parents might think this was just another evolution in his powers, but I wasn't that naive. Clark's powers came from his genetics and a yellow sun, and as he was getting plenty of sunlight I could only assume that there was something seriously wrong.

0000

Lex stared out the window of the LuthorCorp tower in Metropolis, admiring the million dollar view of the city. He turned at the sound of footsteps to see Victoria coming up to him, followed by her father Sir Henry.

"Lex. You remember my dad?" Victoria asked rhetorically.

Lex walked over to greet them, plastering on a business smile, "Sir Harry? Victoria, I've been waiting forty-five minutes."

Sir Harry smiled smugly, "Oh, we were closing a deal."

"City of Metropolis giving you the recycling contract?" Lex asked pleasantly.

"Lex," Victoria said, stepping forward into Lex's personal space, "You seem upset."

Lex scoffed, stepping away, "This is the level of respect you show your business partners, I wonder if I made the right decision."

"You see, Lex, it doesn't really matter," Sir harry said gloatingly, which considering how nasal his voice was, made it two times as annoying, "THe deal is off."

"I'm sorry, I thought it was your life's ambition to crush my father."

"No, that's _your_ life's ambition. Mine is to take over LuthorCorp," Harry said pompously, sitting down in a chair.

"How do you plant to do that without my shares?" Lex asked, his voice strained.

"You heard of Cadmus Labs?" Harry asked, and Victoria shifted uncomfortably.

Lex looked at her and her eyes shifted away guiltily, "I've been researching hem for about a year."

"Well, your research has paid off. I bought them. An hour ago."

"And with the profits you'll reap form their patents, you'll buy LuthorCorp outright."

"Tell your father," Harry said, getting up, "I said hello, come on girl," and with that he walked out, expecting his daughter to follow him.

Lex walked over to her and smiled sardonically, "Congradulations. I hope it was worth it," and with that he walked out.

Victoria turned to watch him go, but he didn't turn back.

0000

The next day he still wasn't taking me seriously, and to make matters worse he seemed to be enjoying the chance to not have to hold back, and he demonstrated by taking part in a basketball game with our classmates.

I appeared to be the only one taking this seriously.

On the bright side we had discovered where Clark's powers had gone to when Eric Summers saved Chloe from a mugging by flipping over a car with his bare hands. Right now the public, and Chloe, were in awe of him, a fact that made Clark feel jilted, but I was well aware of how fast public opinion could change.

By the end of school I had decided that I had had quite enough of willful ignorance.

I stormed into town, and I called Lex, gearing up for a rant, but it wasn't until he picked up that I realized that I couldn't give him the particulars.

"What's up Clara?"

I groaned, "I'm upset, but I just realized that I can't tell you about what unless I betray confidences."

Lex paused, "Then what _can_ you tell me?"

"That a situation has arisen where everyone is being stupidly complacent and I'm the only one who sees how serious this is."

"Is there anything you can do about it?"

"Not unless Clark listens to sence, which he hasn't been."

Lex hummed thoughtfully, "Is it life threatening? Is it anything he can't handle?"

"Not right now," I admitted, no one seemed to be in immediate danger.

"Okay. In my experience, sometimes the best way for someone to get out of a mess is to clean it up themselves."

"You want me to try tough love."

"Clark needs to learn to fight his own battles, from what I've seen you two are always together, and whatever trouble you two get yourselves into, you always have his back. Clark's growing up, he needs to learn to handle himself."

"I'm not very good at being a bystander," I admitted.

"I noticed," Lex chuckled.

I smiled, "What about you? What are you up to?"

"That's confidential."

I sighed, "Then I'm going to assume it's business. Can I also assume you're winning?"

"Goodbye Clara," Lex said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Bye Lex," I hung up, feeling infinitely more relaxed than what I'd been like five minutes ago.

I looked around and spotted a 'for sale' sign on the Talon, the neighborhood theatre until it closed down.

A distraction.

0000

Lex walked into the office, smiling at the pair in front of him, "I got an urgent call you wanted to see me?" He asked Sir Harry and Victoria.

"How'd you do it Lex?" Harry asked, sounding defeated.

"Do what?" Lex asked blithely.

"Cadmus Labs. It's worthless."

"I know," Lex said in a fake apologetic tone. "Maybe you should have done your homework before aquring it so recklessly. Now you left yourself open for a hostile takeover."

Harry turned on his daughter and she stuttered in shock, "I read the report!"

"You mean that little piece of fiction you stole off my computer?"

"Is this your idea of having it covered?" Harry asked his daughter angrily, getting up and walking out.

"That's what you get for trusting family," Lex said to Harry as he passed him, "My father and I will be making an offer on our company in the morning. I'll tell him you said hello."

Sir Harry walked out without responding, and Lex turned to Victoria.

"Hoe could you do this to me?" she asked, adopting a hurt expression.

"You did it to ourself, Victoria. You thought you could make your bones with Daddy by taking m down," he said to his cufflinks, not bothering to look her in the eye as she walked up to him.

"It was just business," she said defensively.

"You call sleeping with me business?," Lex asked clicking his tongue, "I'd hate to think what that makes you."

She slapped him, hard across the face. "We could have been great together."

"I plan on being great all by myself," Lex said, a calm contrast to her barely contained rage, "You better check on your dad, he didn't look well."

0000

Lana's aunt, Nell, had decided to sell the flower shop as well as the Talon, and as Lana was in a permanent state of nostalgia she had been upset at the sale of the place where her parents met.

I didn't actually know this until I walked into the Talon and I somehow got roped into helping her clean up while being subjected to her many anecdotes.

In other news, Eric had turned violent, throughing the idiot jock boyfriend of his crush into a car, and when Clark tried to intrevere he recieved multiple cracked ribs for his trouble. (_He got hurt, Clark is hurt, and where are you?)_

But that wasn't my problem, I was staying out of it.

The only problem I was involved in right now was how to get Lana to stop talking.

This question was answered with the appearence of Clark, even if he was standing in the shadows like a creep. "I was driving by, I saw the light on. I figured it was you," Clark said, stepping out of the shadows, "Can I have a moment alone with Lana?"

I nodded, stepping into the backroom so they wouldn't see me eavesdrop.

"Are you okay? I called the house earlier, but your mom said you were asleep. I was really scared."

"I'm sorry," Clark said, grimacing (_from the pain, he's in _pain_)._

"How do you think Eric got that strong overnight?"

Clark + lightening +meteor rock = instant powers (and isn't _that _an unpleasant suprise?).

"I have no idea."

Liar.

"Can you imagine waking up one morning and having powers?" Lana asked lightheartedly.

"It's scary," Clark said softly, but quickly recovered, "I guess. I mean, look at Eric, it hasn't helped him."

"Thats true," Lana said smiling, probably happy Clark was engaging, "But I still always wished I could fly."

"Yeah, that'd be something, Lana," Clark said, eyes trained on her necklace.

"What is it?"

"Its your necklace. I never realized how beautiful it was until now."

Ew, I didn't want to hear this.

"This is going to sound really strange. Could I borrow it?"

"Sure," Lana said, shaking off her confusion to take off the necklace, "What do you need it for?"

"It's complicated. What ever happens to me, I promise you'll get it back."

I tried to swallow the cold lump that formed in my throught, but it didn't seem to make it any smaller.

"Your scaring me again. What is going on?"

I didn't hear a responce so I peeked out further, just in time to see Clark kiss Lana's cheek.

"Goodbye, Lana." Clark turned to leave and I wasted no time in following him outside.

"Clark!" He turned, and I wathed relief pass across his face, "You have a plan?"

"Yeah," Clark said, "He's got my powers, he might have my weaknesses. Are you going to help me?"

_"He needs to learn to clean up his own messes."_

I held tight onto Lex's words as i shook my head, "No, I think this is just one of those things you have to do on your own."

Clark nodded, "My powers, my responsibility. Wish me luck?"

"Always," I watched silently as he climbed into the truck, hating the silence, but I couldn't say 'goodbye'.

I walked back into the Talon to deal with a very rattled Lana.

0000

Eventually I got her to calm down so we could get back to work, being idle when Clark was in trouble made me anxious.

Depite my attempt to distrct myself when Clark showed up about three hours later I was practically vibrating. But all that tension dissapated when I ran foward and wrapped him in my tightest hug. If Clark was still lacking his powers I would have broken several ribs.

"Hey, I was just locking up," Lana said, sounding a bit bemused, probably at my behavior.

"I brought your necklace back," Clark said, adjusting the lead box in his hands while I climbed onto his back.

"This is beautiful, where'd you get it?"

"A friend. It's made of lead armor. I want you to have it. I figure, that way it can protect your memories."

"That is very poetic, and quite sweet, but can you go hime now, Clark? I'm beat," I whined.

"Is this your way of telling me I shouldn't wear my necklace?" Lana asked, ignoring me.

Rude.

"I don't want it to hold you back."

"Sometimes letting go is the only way to move foward," Lana said as we walked out of the Talon.

I listened with half an ear as they parted ways, but I couldn't get Lana's words out of my head as I walked to my workshop and visited my tree.

I pulled out my computer and sent a message to Lex, "Thanks for the advice."

Sometime you don't need to let go, you just need to change your grip.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville**

**Chapter 13**

**00 kenetic 00**

It might have just been my imagination but I couldn't help but feel with the injection of Lana in our social group, and with Lex becoming something of a confidant of mine, Chloe and I had grown farther apart.

So when she got the oppurtunity to interview Lex I practically jumped at the chance to assist. Maybe if I could smooth over Chloe's ingrained dislike then things might smooth over into a new balance between us.

At least that was the plan, but Chloe seemed to be determined _not_ to be won over by Lex.

"Are you ready _now_, Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to press the record button. Sorry."

"Remind me again why I'm not on tech duty?" I asked Chloe quietly.

"Because the last time I let you handle the camera, you _dismantled_ it."

"I was _bored_," I defended weakly.

I caught Lex's smile out of the corner of my eye, and I settled back into my seat. I was behaving!

"So Mr. Luthor, are there any more secret construction projects at Luthor Corp like level three?"

"If they're a secret, why would he tell us?" I asked reasonably, only to be shushed.

"Please, call me Lex," Lex said charmingly.

"Okay Lex, are you going to answer my question?" Chloe bulldozed, not letting herself be swayed.

"Chloe," Clark scolded.

"What?"

"it's okay, Clark. "Our critics are our friends, they show us our faults"," Benjamin Franklin.

"Benjamin Franklin," said Chloe.

The clearing of a throat sounded from the back of a room and we turned to see an African American gaurd. "Excuse me, Mr. Luthor. Your father's on the phone."

"I need to get this," Lex said, standing up, "I'll take it in the conservatory. I look foward to resuming our verbal judo," Lex said to Chloe, before leaving with the gaurd.

I caught a smile playing on Chloe's lips and took it as a win.

0000

Five minutes after Lex left Chloe was already getting reckless.

"I wonder if he's really taking a call or if he's just trying to aviod me?" Chloe asked, browsing the shelves.

"He's taking a call," I said shrugging, the likelihood of Lex being scared off by a high school reporter, even one as persistant as Chloe, was almost laughable; not that I would say that to Chloe.

Chloe rolled her eyes, and then sprang off when something caught her attention, 'Wow, that's really cool." I looked to see Chloe admiring a large crafted chalice, Roman, by the look of it, "Do you think it's real?"

I studied it, "From what I can tell, yes. Besides Lex doesn't seem like the type to deal in replicas."

"Chloe?" Clark asked, and I turned around to see her gone, but the library door wide open.

I sighed and jogged after her.

When we found her Clark had a speech all ready to go, "Chloe, you can't just go snooping around someone's house."

"Clark, it's a mansion. it's designed for snooping."

I sighed, I hated being the voice of reason, "You want an exclusive, right? How likely do you think that is if you go somewhere you shouldn't be and get kicked out?"

Chloe smiled eagerly, "Do you know any specific rooms?"

"Well, his bedroom, for one. He might think your stealing his underwear or something, especially so soon after the Amy Palmer issue," I laughed at her grimace, while Clark maintained his trademark judgemental stare.

Chloe threw her arms up, "Okay, fine. We'll go back and wait in the library for Lex to officially blow us off."

We made it back to the library quickly, and I was dissapointed by my lack of success in getting Chloe to warm up to Lex.

"I'll put the camera away," Clark volunteered.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get my bag."

"Hey, what's going on?" I looked up at Clark's question, just in time to see masked men come out of the wall and take Clark from behind.

"Hey!" I ran foward, only to be taken by suprise by one of the men (_robbers, judging by the duffle bags filled with cash), _slamming me into the wall.

"Chloe run," Clark said, the man's arms still wrapped around his throght.

I lashed out with my leg, catching the man soundly in the leg. I heard him grunt and he pulled me closer to restrict my movement, and I took our proximity as an oppurtunity to lash out with my elbow and hit him in the ribs. Despite the pain I was feeling I was very satisfied to hear something crack.

Why wasn't Clark stopping them? (_because they had meteor rocks, probably in whatever they used to get in here.)_

I head the sound of a fight from the hall (_three attackers_), but was distracted by my own assailant who punched me across the face, and his sleeve rolled up revealing a flash of a green tattoo (_the meteor rock)._ I slumped against the wall from the blow, and only remained upright by the man's grip on my neck. That was going to bruise.

I heard glass shatter, "Move it, Let's go!" shouted the man from the hall, and then I was on the floor, my assailant gone.

"Clark!" Chloe screamed, and I looked up to see Clark get up off the ground and run to the hall, but he didn't even make it to the door before Chloe screamed again.

_"Chloe!"_

0000

Thrity minutes later I was in the hospital, with a disgnosis of a mild concusion, and a hairline fracture to my radius, for which they gave me a sling.

Chloe was _much_ worse off.

She had been pushed out of the second story window, not normally enough to kill someone but they wouldn't know the damage for sure until they did an MRI. I had heard them mention the words 'brain swelling' and 'multiple fractures', so I wasn't leaving the hospial room anytime soon, and neither was Clark.

The only thing that made this worse was how broken up Lex seemed about us getting hurt in his home.

0000

The next morning Chloe still hadn't woken up, and neither of us had slept a wink.

"Clark, Clara," I turned to see Lex standing in the doorway of Chloe's room, "Don't worry, I brought in the best doctors from Metropolis."

"Thank you for the doctors, Lex, but I think I'll just keep on worrying," I said hoarsely, and I didn't miss Lex's wince when he saw the bruises on my neck, and the bandage on my forehead.

"Is she going to be alright?" Clark asked.

"Doctors aren't sure. The fall was pretty bad. She broke her left arm and has a bad concussion. They want to make sure there's no brain swelling."

I heard a small keening sound and wasn't suprised when it came from me.

Lex walked over and sat down next to me, and I gratefully grabbed his hand. I needed the comfort.

"I should have gotten to her."

"I don't mean to belabor the obvious, Clark, but this isn't your fault. This isn't _either _of your faults."

"I just don't know what happened. One minute, the room is empty, and the next they appear out of thin air."

"Do the police have any leads?"

"They don't think I'm the first one that's been hit. There have been over a dozen of these robberies all over the country. This gang somehow gets in and out without busting a single lock. They even tried to hit the Smallville Savings &amp; Loan."

"I didn't hear about that."

Lex smiled dryly, "Banks don't publicize attampted robberies, it's bad for their image."

"If nothing was taken, how do they know they were robbed?" quireid Clark.

"Apparently they tripped an alarm inside the vault. Although no one is sure how to get in there in the first place."

A locked room crime, crime_s. _In anywhere other than Smallville there's absolutely no way they could have walked through the walls to get inside.

But this _was _Smallville.

And the stuff they stole from you. Can the police trace it?" Lex sighed and stood up, dropping my hand.

"I didn't report anything stolen, Clark," the cold I felt from the lack of his hand in mine was replaced by a smoldering rage, I stood up as Lex walked to the door.

"Why not? I saw them walk out with two bags."

"I don't care about that. I just don't want to find the people who did this to Chloe, to Clara. When I do I promise you, they will be dealt with accordingly."

Not good enough.

"What does that mean?" Clark asked.

"It means you should let me worry about it. Now why don't you two go home and get some rest?" Lex said, walking out.

"Stay here," I ordered Clark, following Lex out the room.

"Lex!" I called out, causing him to stop.

Lex sighed, "Clara-"

"No, you've said enough, now it's my turn to talk. I get that I am six years younger then you, I get that I may come off a little immature, I get that your a bussinessman and you need your privacy. Normally I have no problem respecting that. But Chloe has been hurt, my _friend_ has been _hurt,_ and you are holding back information. I want a complete inventory of what they took, and if you don't give it to me, I'll take it and you _won't_ like how."

"Clara, I can't."

"They hurt my friend, Lex. Give me the list, and I will give you whatever it is the you don't want the police to know about. Don't try to deny it, I'm not that stupid. Give me the list, Lex."

I watched with bated breath as Lex hesistated, and I was almost sure he was going to say no when he sighed and said, "Okay."

0000

Two hours later I had the list, and I knew what Lex didn't want the police to learn about. Not specifically what, just that it was a disk, probably containing company information, or information he didn't want his father to find. I really _did not_ care.

What I _did_ care about was that it was encrypted using the computer that I installed the security program onto.

That mean the second they tried to hack it, I would get an alert, along with the location of the disk using GPS.

Unfortunately, the police were not very likely to listen to me, so I would have to verify it myself.

I commandeered Clark's truck, and proceeded to drive around town, waiting for the message.

I probably would have done a happy dance when I got the message if it weren't for the fact that I was driving and so tired.

It was a loft on the edge of town, I parked the car a ways away and made it the rest of the way on foot. I was unarmed, and they didn't seem to have a problem with hurting teenagers.

I hunkered down on the back of the building, out of sight, and listened.

"I think I know why Luthor didn't file that robbery report. Check this out," said a male voice.

"What is it?" asked a second voice.

"Don't know, but the encryption is so over the top it's gotta be important," said voice one.

"Good, we can use this," said voice two, probably the leader.

"How? We don't know what's on it," said a third voice.

"Luthor doesn't know that," said voice two.

I waited anxiously for them to leave before picking the lock on the back door, for a bunch of theifs, their security was suprisingly lax.

It didn't take me long to find the stolen merchandise, it was in plain view, but that wasn't the only thing I was looking for. I found the tattoo chair in small room, deviod of any clutter and personalizations, and the ink in a closet, which I quickly confiscasted for further study. It was only after I had the ink securely in the car before I called Lex.

"Clara, I haven't found anything," Lex said immediatly.

"I have."

"What? What did you find?"

"Well, I found the thieves' hideout, the stolen goods from your robbery and probably some others, and your disk, unhacked. I also happen to know where they're headed."

"Where?" Lex asked cautiously.

"To you, they figured that just because they weren't able the hack the disk didn't mean they couldn't blackmail you over it. I'll guessing they'll be there in about 20 minutes, police can be there in 10 to set a trap."

"Did you find out how they were able to get in?"

I paused, considering, normally I tried to keep Lex out of the advancements of meteor rocks, simply because I knew that it might lead down a dangerous road. Tattoo's that can turn the recipient intangible could be revolutionary and invauable in the military, providing a clear tempation for Lex, and an even bigger one for his father, _but_ Lex had helped me when he didn't have to, giving me aid when it could potentially put him at risk, so considering that, "Apparently they figured out a way to combine meteor rocks and tattoo ink so that when they applied the tattoo they became intangible."

"Seriously."

"Yeah, I just stole all their tattoo ink, but that really isn't something I'd be intrested in, so, what do you say? Want to take it off me hands?"

I needed to learn to trust Lex, even if I had a hard time trusting _anybody_.

0000

Two hours later the thieves were in custody, the disk back in Lex's possesion, the ink securely in his custody as well, and Clark was a little peeved.

"What do you have to be upset about? They caught the guys," I asked as we made our way to Chloe's hospital room.

"I just don't understand why you didn't call me."

I eyed him speculatively, "You're just mad you didn't get there first."

"No, no I'm not."

"You so are, I _can_ solve mysteries without you, you know," I sang.

"What mystery?" Chloe asked weakly.

I smiled, estatic at her conciousness and walked over to set down the sunfowers I brought.

"Who atacked us, and you hardly solved a mystery, you just pinged their location."

"So I get points for paranoia, still a win."

"You caught them?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Chloe, we caught them," I said, getting comfortable in the chair next to her bed, "And would you mind if I took a nap, I'm kinda tired."

I was asleep before I heard her responce.

0000

When I awoke I learned that someone had moved me so I shared the bed with Chloe, and that I had slept for 13 hours, and after another three in the hospital room with Chloe, she kicked me out.

"Are you sure you won't be lonely?"

Chloe smiled, "I have plenty of visitors, and if I get bored I can wear the flowers Lex sent and pretend I won the Kentucky Derby."

I laughed and finally relented.

Unfortunately, once I was outside the hospital I realized that I didn't want to go home just yet, so I wandered aimlessly until I reached the Talon. When I entered I found a moping Lana, and against my better judgement I decided to be caring.

"What happened to you?" I asked bluntly.

Lana sighed, "Lex is buying the Talon, I tried to get him to renovate and he turned me down."

"Did he give a reason why?"

Lana huffed, "He said I was mecurial and I hadn't given him reason to change his mind with the demolition."

I hummed, feeling generous and optimistc from my recent sucess, and that is the only way I can justify what I did next. "Well, it sounds less like he turned you down and more like he's waiting for a better offer."

"What do you mean?"

"Lex is a businessman, he bought this place looking for a profit, and- what was he going to do with it?"

"Parking lot."

I scoffed scornfully, "So all we need to do if figure out a way to make this building more profitable than a_ parking lot_."

"What do you have in mind?" Lana asked, intrigued.

"Well, it's a nice space, with a fresh coat of paint, few chairs, maybe some curtains we can get a nice feel, you can be in charge of interior decorating. As for what it will be, I've always found the smoothies at the Beanery just deplorable."

"We can't sell just smoothies," Lana objected.

"We could add coffee's to the menu, hot chocolates, maybe some muffins and cookies. My mom is a great cook, makes enought to feed an army and would love a side job. it's been done before, why not here?"

"You do realize that will put us in direct competition with the Beanery."

"Of course, and we will _crush_ them."

"Do you really think it will work?" Lana asked hopefully.

I gave her my best Cheshire smile, "Oh, yes. Let's get to work."

0000

When Lex came back the second time we were ready, I had done all the research; what we would need, what it would cost, projected profits, the works. Lana had buttered him up with vivd imagery and drafts of what to do with the space.

We brought up its potential for a historical landmark, and the tax beinifits of being one, and that Nell was volunteering to be the manager, with us assisting.

"So is it a deal?"

"I need to look over everything but, yeah, it's a deal," Lex said, causually walking out.

"Really?" Lana asked, flabbergasted.

"Really, I think this could be the start of a very intresting partnership."

Lana squealed as soon as he walked out, and I was tempted to join her but was struck by a disturbing thought, a thought that made me feel like my stomach had fallen down to my lower intestines, because that was _way_ too easy.

'What if Lex was affected by Lana too?"

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but in my defense I _really_ don't like Whitney.**

**Leave a review on the way out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**00 Zero 00**

**Official report on the death of Jude Royce:**

**Lex Luthor entered Club Zero (located on 78th and Main) accompanied by Amanda Rothman, to celebrate her engagement to the deceased, who was the business accociate of Mr. Luthor. They reached the upper level of the warehouse and walked in on the scene of Mr. Royce entertaining two women, and not on the business trip as he had told Ms. Rothman. Ms. Rothman threw her engagement ring (Item C) at the deceased, and left the level, followd by Mr. Luthor and Mr. Royce. Once they reached the dance floor on the main level Mr. Luthor and Mr. Royce exchanged blows. The Bouncer, Mr. Max Kasich came onto the scene to pull the two apart, at which point Mr. Royce pulled out a knife (Item B) and stabbed Mr. Luthor in the shoulder. Mr. Kasich pulled out his revolver (Item A) and shot the deceased in the heart, at which point Mr. Royce died.**

**end of report**

**As reported by Detective Sam Phelan**

0000

Class projects were an expected part of American education, and in an effort to make these projects more personable and intresting teachers sometimes made the projects more personal.

Like assigning every student to write a biography on another student.

"There is nothing like 50 minutes of Mr. Austin's English class that works up an appetite," said Clark.

"Nothing like a six-page student biography report to due monday to make me loose mine," countered Pete.

"Is everthing about food for you two?" I asked, honestly curious.

"What the biography part or the fact that our student subjects were randomly assigned?" Chloe asked Pete, before turning to me, "And they're guys, its an important thing to them, you know their brains are smaller," she said jokingly.

"That would explain a lot about Pete," I mused.

"Hey!"

"Enough you two. Pete's convinced that the drawing was fixed," said Clark.

"There are dozen of ladies in our class, each one worthy of _lengthy _interrogation- I get stuck with Sam Bibson?"

"Hah!" I laughed mockingly.

"The manager of the student store? Well, I hear he's very-" Clark said.

"Effcient?" Chloe suggested, earning a chuckle from me and Clark.

"Very funny, I'm about to learn more about the art of selling "Go Crow" pennants than _any _human should have to endure."

I winced sympathetically, talk about cruel and unusual punishment.

"You haven't stopped smiling since we left. Who's you victim?" Pete asked Chloe

"The illustrious Mr. Kent himself." Uh oh.

"Ohh-" Pete whooped, "I take it back. Chloe's the one with a challenge."

"Excuse me."

"No offence Clark, but digging up six pages of interesting on you is going to require some serious excavation."

I smiled nervously, "Just look up all the crime scenes he's been to and you'll be golden."

"I do stuff. I do plenty of other stuff than show up at crime scenes," Clark said, offended. I looked at him skeptically.

"Yes, and I'm sure that once I deploy my journalistic skills on you I'll be able to unearth a skeleton or two." I did not like the sound of that.

"Don't get so chipper Chloe, _I'm _the one who got your name," I said smugly.

"Ohh, I'm so scared."

"This is a class project, not a curroption scandal."

"Relax, Clark. It's not like you have anything to hide, right?"

"C'mon Clark, cough up. Who'd you get?" asked Pete.

At the change in topic Clark's face morphed into a bestotted smile. Great-

"Oh, don't tell me-" Chloe said.

"Lana Lang," we finished in unison.

"Oh my god, just look at his face, you don't even have to see it," Chloe said, while Pete took the paper for confirmation.

"Like I said, definetly rigged!" Pete cried, holding up the paper.

"It's all going to work out, I've been helping out at the Talon to get it ready for the grand opening." Guess it was too much to hope for he had been doing it for me, huh?

"Oh, thats nice, the surrogate boyfriend does the heavy lifting while Whitney works at his dad's store."

"On that note..." Clark said, pulling me off from the group.

"Wait," Chloe said, reaching out to grab Clark, "When are you going to sit down to do my intreview?"

"Right, I'll be around," Clark said, and then speed walked away.

"I'll talk to you after I'm done at the Talon, Chloe," I called.

0000

With the grand opening on Saturday there was a long to check list of things to be done, and it didn't help that things kept going wrong. Today it was leaky pipes.

Lana had beaten me to the Talon so Clark was walking me there after school.

We were nearly there when I noticed Lex confronting a black man whose back was to me by his car, and when he looked over to see us, he looked rattled, which when translated to everyone else was terrified.

Lex handed the man something and he walked away, and then walked over to greet us.

"Hey Lex," said Clark.

"Hey."

"Who was that?"

"Nobody."

"Didn't look like nobody," I said muttered quietly, so that Lex could hear me but Clark couldn't.

I set down my backpack when we walked into the former theater.

"I hear we sprung a leak," Lex said to Lana.

Lana nodded absently, looking around, seeming throughly spooked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just a little weirded out."

"Relax, its just a leak," assured Lex.

"No, a friend of yours came by, applied for the managment position. He told me to stay away from you."

Doesn't sound like a very good friend.

Lex scoffed, looking at us, "What was his name?"

Lana walked over and handed Lex the application, "Jude Royce."

The name sparked a memory, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. I paused to sift through my memories for the name.

Lex took the paper and froze, looking at the name.

"What is it, Lex?" Clark asked.

"When did he leave?" Lex asked Lana, his voice hoarse.

Jude Royce, I place the name, not in one of my memories, but in Phelan's.

"Just before you came in," Lana answered.

Lex walked out and I followed him, motioning for Clark to stay put.

"Lex!"

Lex stopped and turned before he reached his car, his face smoothed into a more natural expression.

"That couldn't have been Jude Royce. Jude Royce died in Club Zero three years ago."

"How do you know that?" Lex asked harshly.

"Phelan threatened Clark, I did some research."

"Leave it, Clara," Lex said, getting into his car and turning it on.

Only for blaring club music mixed with screams to come on, intermixed with calls of 'killer'.

I place my hand over my ears to block out the sound while Lex fumbled with the dashboard, pressing buttons, trying to turn it off. It was then that Clark came out of the Talon, probably to investigate the noise.

"What's going on?" Clark asked.

I just shrugged helplessly at him, or I shrugged as well as I could with my hands still over my ears. Unfortunately they weren't doing much the muffle the sound.

Lex rolled down his window, "I don't know!"

Clark stared hard at the car, "Feel under the dash."

Lex did, pulling out a protable purple CD player, killing the sound, "Looks like someone decided to get creative while I was inside."

"What was the screams?"

"I assume its someone's idea of a joke," I felt dread pool in my stomach, at the situation as well as Lex's blase attitude. "And a sucsessful one, we've managed to draw a crowd."

I looked around, noting the crowd of curious observers that had gatehred on the sidewalk during the commotion.

"Lex," Clark said, tone cautious.

"This really doesn't concern either of you," Lex said, before driving off.

Well, if Lex was going to blow me off, there was noting I could do about it, yet, at least.

I could do something about that leak though.

0000

Once the leak was fixed, the water cleaned up, and the water heater installed (all without help from the contrator), I consented to allowing Clark to take me home.

"Hello, anybody home?" Clark asked, while I checked my hair to make sure my braid wasn't too badly damadged from the run.

"Hey," Dad called out and we looked over to see him and Mom sitting at the dining room table across from Chloe, "Pull up a microphone, son."

Clark faltered, but I opted to sit down next to Chloe, "Chloe what's going on?" Clark asked.

"Since I couldn't find either of you all day, I decided to start my biographical inquiry at the beginning. And unlike certain so-called friends of mine your parents gracefully agreeded to be intreviewed," she said accusingly.

"That's very . . . Proactive of you, Chloe," I said diplomatically.

"Chloe's been asking some very intresting questions, Clark," said Mom, shakily.

Chloe smiled and replied, "Thank you," That wasn't a compliment. "Now, we just have a few more to go, so..." Chloe said turning back on the recorder, "We were talking about the early days. Now, what was involved in the adoption?"

Loaded question.

Dad faltered, his mouth comically open, before recovering, "Well, it was- it was just like any normal adoption, I guess."

"Can you take me through the process? Did it take weeks or months?" This was painful to watch, but I didn'tknow how to intrevene without it being suspicious, so I let Chloe barrage my parents. "Did you guys use a lawyer, or did you go thorugh an agent." Chloe was stopped by the clicking of the recorder, "Shoot. I'm out of tape. That's okay, I've got some extra C-90s in my car. I'll be right back."

I saw an oppurtunity and I jumped on it, "No rush, have you forgotten about my paper? I have a few questions for you myself," I said, gesturing with the hand Chloe couldn't see for Clark to take the oppurtunity to scram.

The kitchen door opened and closed and Clark was gone, Chloe startled, looking put out at Clark's exit, but he was in the clear (for now), and I wasn't going to waste the oppurtunity.

"So where did you live before you moved to Smallville?"

0000

When Chloe finally left, hours later, I had more than enough for a paper_ and _it was far too late for Chloe to chase down Clark. Chloe had been very helpful, answering all my questionsm, save one.

"What can you tell me about your mother?"

She had deflected the question admirably, as well as all others about her mother, but if she was going to go digging through our closet for skeletons, I was going to go through her's.

_Ring Ring_

I picked up my cellphone an answered.

"What do you mean you found a hand?"

0000

I grabbed Dad's truck, mindful of the fact that I didn't technically have my licence yet (I was getting around to it!), and headed toward the Talon.

I arrived there before the police, a small mercy, to see Clark shielding Lana from view of the box with a dismembered hand inside, and a very rattled Lex on his cell phone, shouting orders. Seeing no resistance, I walked over to the box and studied the hand, it was male, African American, and had a distinctive gold 'K' ring on the pinky. Next to it was a matchbook promising 'zero consequences'.

The hand belonged to Kasich, the bouncer accredited for shooting Royce. I look a closer look at the severed wrist and winced.

I went over to Lex, "We need to talk."

Lex hung up at whoever he had been shouting at and turned to me, "I'm handling it."

"This goes beyond a stupid prank, Lex. Did you get a look at that hand?"

"Yes, I saw the hand," Lex said deadpan.

"Did you notice the lack of hemoragic tissue?"

"What?"

I shifted uncomfortably, "Hemoragic tissue occurs when a wound clots after it was cut. That there isn't any mean..." I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"It means what?" Lex pressed.

"It means that Kasich was already dead when they took off his hand."

Lex looked sick, but I didn't have time to comfort him right now.

"I know Det. Phelan handled the case, I'm assuming he knew everyone involved, including you. Could he have done this?"

"Phelan was killed in prison a couple weeks ago," I gasped, well aware of the fact that the reason Phelan was in prison was because I had put him there. Making me indirectly responsible for his death.

"Don't worry about it Clara, I'll find out who did this. I promise."

I looked him straight in the eye, "If that is allowed to escalate any further, I won't back down this easy."

"Sheriff's department!"

0000

After all the hubbub of the night before, I was more than happy to sit with Clark while he caught up to where I was already regarding Club Zero- mainly that someone blames Lex for Royce's death and is going after anyone involved.

We were in the _Torch _and Clark was printing off the article from the _Metropolis Inquisitor _on Royce's death, when Chloe walked in.

"Now, as kind as that sounds, Pete, I really don't think it falls into the 'something amazing' test," said Chloe, setting down her bag.

"What test?" Clark asked.

"I'm not finished," said Pete, "Clark didn't just push Braindead, he put him throug a door, as in splinters and hinges. How he did it, I still have no idea. Guy was at least twice our size."

That is exactly the kind of story that I didn't want linked to Clark.

"Clark, any comments?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Uh, well, we were, you know six years old. Twice our size was three feet tall."

"Nice recovery," I whispered sarcastically to him.

"If you need any more ancient history ask the the source," Pete said gesturing to Clark "or better yet ask his shadow," he pointed to me, "I've got an appointment at the student store."

"Have fun," Chloe said sympathetically,

"Actually I'm going to have to bail too," I admitted aplogetically, more to Clark then Chloe, "I have an errand. But, Clark, keep me appraised."

I walked out, not stopping to eavesdrop, as I actually _did_ have an errand.

0000

Clark called me while I was walking into the building.

"Chloe found out about Metropolis Charities?" I asked.

"You knew?"

I scoffed at the question, "Of course I knew."

"What do you know about them? Do you know why they only exsisted for six months, or why were are the only adoption they handled?"

That was because it was a front, set up by Lionel Luther as a favor to our parents, "If you really want to know ask Mom and Dad. Now is there anything else?" I nodded at the gaurd at the door and handed him my purse.

I heard Clark pause at my abrutness, "Yeah, when I went to visit Lex I thought I heard someone there, along with the sound of a gun cocking, but when I went inside he said it was nothing."

"That's because he's scared and thinks if we get involved we will get hurt, or see less of him or soemthing. Anyway, stay on him. This whole thing is reading like a game where everyone ends up dead." The gaurd handed me back my bag and gestured to the 'no cellphones' sign. "I'll be back soon, but right now I have to go. Bye." I hung up without waiting for a response and stut down my phone.

Once my phone was safely secured I walked up to the front desk, where a bubbly, blond bombshell with too much blue eyeshadow waited.

"Welcome to Forest Glen Sanitarium, who are you visiting today?"

"A Moria Sullivan."

"Relation?" the recptionist asked, logging onto the computer, voice full of ever present cheer that I was sure would drive my nuts if I had to spend too much time with her.

"I'm a friend of her daughter, Chloe."

0000

**course of events at Club Zero:**

**Royce stabbed Luther, Lex pulled out Kasich's gun, Kasich tried to get the gun from Lex's grasped, Royce was shot in the struggle.**

**as reported by Lex Luthor to Phlean.**

0000

The next morning I had a very intresting story via Moria Sullivan, an email sent with all pertinent informtion (censorsed heavily) to the shmuck who got _my_ name in the biography assignment, and a to do list of things that needed to be done.

The only problem was that I didn't know what to do with the information Mrs. Sullivan gave me. Chloe was my friend, I didn't want to hurt her, and I didn't want her to hurt Clark.

I'd let Clark decide when he came from tending to the cows.

"Mom! Clara! come quick, it's the herd. They're all dead!"

0000

It was a sight to see, over a hundred cows, dead, and just feet from our property line were Luthor Corp waste barrels leaking a sick purple fluid.

In conjunction with the events of the last four days, this just reeked of a frame up.

Both the Haz-mat crews in their glaring yellow suits and the deputy from the sherriff's department had arrived, as well as Chloe, already taking pictures.

"What do you think happened?" Chloe asked from behind the camera. "Why would Luthor Corp dump their stuff _here_?"

'Who said it was Luthor Corp' I thought bitterly, as I heard the sound of another vehicle coming, I turned to see a standard edition silver Luthor Corp. hummer pull up, with Lex in the passenger seat.

As Lex climbed out Chloe, sensing the awkwardness, made a hasty retreat, "Um, I'm gonna go take some different angles."

Lex walked past ma and Clark and favor of adressing our parents directly. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I have no idea how this could have happened but I'll do anything in my power to find out, and I'll pay for your livestock, of course."

Dad didn't turn around, "You think thats how you solve everyting, don't you Lex?" and I had never heard my father as close to tears, "You sprinkle a little money on it and hope the problem goes away. Well, obviously, some things are more difficult than that," Dad said his voice trembeling with rage, and walked away, with Mom close at his side providing comfort.

I watched Lex grimace and hit the fence softly, and if he was anything less than the incredibly composed person he was, he probably would have broken something.

We walked over to him, and Lex didn't look at us when he spoke, "I didn't think it was possible to fall any further in your father's eyes. Obviously, I was wrong," he said, gesturing to the mess around us.

"Well, you could have started with being honest," I suggested. "'No idea how this could have happened'? C'mon Lex, you are not that dense," I said, just this side of mocking.

Les swallowed harshly, "You think this is related to the person harassing me," it wasn't a question.

"You don't?"

"You need to tell the authorities everything you know," Clark demanded cooly, "This isn't just about you anymore."

I think it stopped being 'just about him' when Kasich got dismembered, but that comment wouldn't be very useful here.

Clark walked over to our parents, but I stayed as the Deputy (I swear he had a name, I just had given up on trying to remember it) came up to us, "Mr. Luthor, the CEP guy needs to talke to you. He's over there," he said, gesturing to a man whose back was to us standing by a black van.

The Deputy walked away, but I grabbed Lex's arm before he could do the same. "You are not in this alone, Lex. The second you call, I'll be there," I looked at him meaningfully until I was certain he got the massage, "you go and handle the goverment stooge, I need to handle my parents," I looked at him, trying to think of something to say to make this situation even a little bit less awful, but coming up empty, so I settled with, "Good luck."

I watched Lex walked toward the CEP van before turning back the the huddle my family had formed.

I'd be waiting for Lex's call.

0000

I was lounging in my workshop, chosing to fool arond on google rather than actually get some work done, my mind was too worried to handle that kind of precision tasks or to go tend to my tree.

I heard a knock on the door and I pressed the button releasing it, "Come in."

Dad opened the door and stepping inside, "Hey sweetheart."

I sat up from my slouch and pulled off some blueprints off the couch so he could sit, "Hey dad, I thought you were supervising the cow removal."

Dad sighed at the riminder and sat down, looking heartbroken, "I was, but I just needed a break. If it wasn't for Luthor this never would have happened."

I sighed, "Dad this wasn't Lex's fault, someone's trying to set him up because of something that happened at Club Zero."

"This never would have happened if Lex wasn't in our lives!"

"That's not fair," I said angrily.

"Look Clara, until this has all settled down I think you should stay away from all things Luthor."

I scoffed angrily, "Really, Dad. Lex is being targeted and you expect me to turn my back on him. What does Mom have to say about this?"

Dad looked me in the eye, "Your mother agrees," what?, "Lex has brought this down on himself, and its starting to effect us, you."

"Dad-" I objected, but he wouldn't let me speak.

"The severed hand at the Talon? Our cows poisoned? This is starting to effect us, face it Clara, Luthor is a bad element, and we don't want you to get dragged down with him."

That was _enough. _Lex was my freind, he made to short list of people I truely cared about, just under my parents and CLark, and I would never leave them alone in their time of need, just like I wouldn't leave Lex because it might get dangerous.

"Lex is my friend, and I will be there for him, just like you would be there for your friends. You suggesting otherwise-" I choked off, unable to finish, rage and something else clogging my throught, "... _dissapoints_ me. This conversation is over," I stormed out, leaving him on the threadbare couch, calling after me.

I didn't want to listen.

Lex made my short list, and I'd let him drag me down to hell if I thought it could help him.

0000

A couple hours later and no word from Lex, and both Clark and I were starting to get worried.

Clark was calling around and getting no where, so I opted to lounge in the rafters of the barn (I didn't want to go back to my workshop), trying to think over everything to sus out the culprit.

Jude Ryce was dead, he couldn't be behind this, who ever was impersenating him probably just had a remarkable resemblence. Someone else was working from behind the scenes, but who?

Everyone invloved was confirmed dead, except Lex and Amanda. Lex hadn't done this to himself, and Amanda was in the wind, making her an ideal suspect.

But that didn't fit, by all accounts she was a kind woman, and Lex was a far better judge of character than I, so it he felt that she wouldn't be invloved, then she probably wasn't. Also, the nature of the crime reeked of a sadist who was getting off on Lex panic, that was the whole point, well that and to uncover the truth of what happened. I hadn't seen any women around that fit Amanda's description, even taking into account possible plastic surgery and hair dyes.

So she wasn't the culprit, at most she was probably the leak.

I was still stewing when Clark walked in to brood, I decided not to disturbe him, after today we needed a good brood.

After half an hour of my brain running around in circles, I was statled by a voice.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I looked down to see Chloe approching Clark, looking contrite. Clark got up and walked up the steps to the loft, which chloe took as permission to follow, "How are you doing?"

"That depends if its on the record or not."

"Okay, I deserve that. Look- I didn't mean to ambush you with the whole adoption agency thing," I listened attentively, that almost sounded like an apology.

"Hey, you saw a story and you went right for it," Clark said bitterly, "That's what journalists do."

"You're right. You're right. I didn't think about how it would hurt you. And, you know, as much as journalistic instinct rebells, I'd much rather have a friend than a subject so I'm dropping the whole thing," I sighed in relief.

Clark smiled, "Thank you."

Chloe smiled back, "Can I ask you a question?" Clark looked at her meaningfully, and she amended, "Totally off the record. Do you ever wonder about your biological parents?"

"Everyday of my life," I bit my lip, I hated holding back information from Clark when it was to no one's benifit but my own.

But, regarding this, I couldn't help but be selfish.

Chloe smiled and looked away, breaking the tension, and noticing the article on the table. "Looks like I'm not the only one doing some digging," she said, holding up the article, "What's Club Zero?"

"A part of Lex's past he asked me to stay out of it."

Chloe gave a small laugh, before she had a realization, "Oh! By the way, I brought by some pictures for your parents. I figured they could use them for insurence paper and stuff," she sadi, handing him the pile, "I'll see you later. I gotta go."

"Chloe!" Clark called, holding up one of Chloe's pictures to the article, "It's the same guy."

What? I jumped down, making them jump, "Let me see that." I took the photo from Clark roughly.

"How long have you been up there?" Clark asked, looking mildly embarrased, but I was too distracted to adress it.

"Clark, you weren't able to reach Lex, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

I swallowed, trying to get the taste of blood out of my mouth, I must have bitten my cheek when I jumped down and hadn't noticed. "Becasue, we were the last people to see him, _I _was the last person to talk to him, and the last thing I saw him do was go over and talk to the CPE guy. The same guy in this picture, that means that Lex is missing, and this man in all likelihood took him."

Clark caught on quickly, "You think _he's_ the one who's been bringing up Club Zero? We need to find them."

"Wait!" I shouted before Clark could run off anywhere, "Let me think," I said, pushing back the rising panic thretening to choke me, this wasn't the time to loose my head. The point of this whole sceme was to find out what had happened in Club Zero. To bring back the past. If kidnapping Lex was part of the endgame than what better place to take him than to where this all began? "I know where he's keeping Lex, we have to hurry," I said, grabbing Clark's arm and dragging him down the stairs and out of the barn, "Bye Chloe!" Once we were out of the sight of the thourghly baffled reporter I climbed on Clark's back and gave him directions to Club Zero.

I could only hope we made it there in time.

0000

When we made it to the club's door (really just a warehouse now that the club was shut down), Clark dropped me on my ass before I could even get a look inside. It was only thanks to my years of experience with Clark that I was able to catch what happened next.

Lex was falling off the balcony on the upper level of the club (and was he wearing a straight jacket?), Clark blurred over to a couch on the far side of the room and sent it kareening so that it stopped under where LEx would land (to cusion his fall), then Clark went upstairs and knocked a man with a gun against the wall (and was that our contractor? He is so fired), and then came back to me at the entrence of the club.

"Lex!" I scrambled to my feet and we ran (at normal speed) over to where Lex had landed on the couch, surronded by broken glass. Now that I got a closer look I was alarmed to see it was a straight jacket, and his feet had been tied together by chains.

"Get down! There's a man with a gun up there," Lex warned.

"Where? You mean that guy?" Clark said, pointing to the unconscious man.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea."

"I don't care," I laughed, semi-hysterically, "Oh, god, Lex. You're alive!" I flung my arms around him in a desperate hug, it was made slightly awkward by the jacket but I didn't _care._

Lex was _alive._

0000

A little while later I had been forced to leave Lex's side, Clark had managed to distract me when the paramedic checked Lex over (he was fine except for a few cuts and brusies).

I had finally gotten the full story on Royce's death, it had been Kasich's gun, but it had been knocked out of his hands and across the floor to Amanda Rothman, who after seeing her fiancee stab Lex she picked of the gun and pulled the trigger, shooting Royce in the chest and killing him. Lex had been blameless, but had told Phelan that he was the one behind the gun so that his father would cover it up, protecting her.

The contractor was Amanda's brother, who had been convinced that Lex had something to do with Royce's death, and to fault for Amanda's suicide, for which he was taking revenge for. Chloe had traced the adress on the imposter CEP's licence and sent the cops to that location, where they discovered Kasich's body.

Somehow, despite severed hands in boxes, poisoned cows, Lex being kidnapped, and my preoccupation with the mystery, the Talon opened on schedule.

I had been forced into a dress for the occasion, a fact that I was quite bitter about, although not as much as the fact that Clark had managed to drag me away from Lex so soon after his recent brush with death.

The Talon was beautiful, of course, and Lana was practically glowing as she dragged me around to talk to customers. I was avoiding saying anything even vaugely insulting to Whiteney (or anyone else for that matter) when I spotted Clark.

I pointed him out to Lana and gave her my best puppy dog eyes, thankfully they worked and Lana excused us to go meet with my brother.

"So what do you think?" Lana asked him.

"I'm defienetly suprised. Especially since I know Clara was gone for most of it."

I scowled, "I was trying to find a deranged killer after my friend, I think that's a good reason to call in sick."

"What-?" Lana started to ask only to shake herself, "Where's Chloe?"

I looked around for her too, but Clark answered ending my confusion, "She said she wanted to be fashinably late." Lana nodded understandingly and I sulked silently while Clark pulled out a wrapped present, "I got this for the opening. Don't worry it's not a body part."

Lana ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a picture frames containing an old black and white of the Talon. "It was in the attic. It was out grandfather's and was taken just after the Talon opened," at my questioning look he shrugged, "I wanted it to be a suprise." I smiled at the thought behind this gift, well aware it was more for Lana's benifit than mine.

She loved the Talon, I just wanted to try my hand at operating a business.

"Figured you could hang it above the counter."

"Clark, it's amazing, thank you."

"Your welcome."

Their stares were filed with subtext and I took that as my cue to leave. Thankfully I spotted Lex almost immediately.

"Hey, Lex," Lex turened to look at me, giving me a hesitant smile.

"Where's your other half?" I just pointed at Clark and Lana making awkward small talk, "They look happy."

"Yeah, this whole night has been a raging sucess," I said looking appreciatively at the crowded shop.

Lex paused, looking at me, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you do it?"

I looked at him questioningly, "Do what?"

"Start this shop with Lana, you told me yourself that you don't like her."

I bit my lip, "I decided to take the advice of a friend," I looked at him pointedly, "I'm keeping my friends close but the cheerleader closer," I was pleased to catch an almost-smile from Lex, "Besides it actually hasn't been that bad as long as we avoid any and all talk of the love triangle no one wants to admit exsists."

"Speaking of avoiding, it it just my imagination or is Clark avoiding me?"

I shurgged apologetically, "Probably a little of both, he's just come to the revalation that there's a lot we don't know about you."

"That doesn't bother you?"

I smiled, my eyes scanning the room for displeased faces, "I knew that going in, being reminded isn't that big of a deal. Especially when I learn something good."

"Good?"

"When you told Phelan that you were the one who shot Royce instead of Amanda, you were trying to protect her, right?"

Lex nodded, looking relevied and I felt like i had won something, "I knew my father wouldn't do a thing to help her, but he would do anything to protect his only son."

I frowned as a thought occured to me, "You always do that, try to take care of people, and at the same time you push them away. you did it with Amanda, you did it with Amy Palmer, and you've probably done it with many others." I looked at him consideringly, "Don't do that with me, okay? I'd much rather fall flat on my ass while you stay and watch me pick up the pieces than the other way around, okay?"

Lex looked at me with a wieght behind his eyes that I had never seen before as I waited cautiously for his answer.

"Okay."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Okay, finals are over, school is finished, summer has started!**

**Good news: no school means more time to write**

**Bad news: My house doesn't have internet so updates are going to be sporadic at best**

**To my lovely reviewers: Thank you so much for all the praise, I love it. And I'm a little worried because it seems you are guessing my plot developments before I write them. Is that a good thing in that I'm laying a good foundation? Or is it bad and I need to start writing plot twists?**

**Leave a review on your way out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville**

**Chapter 15**

**00 Nicodemus 00**

When I heard that Dad had gotten in a car accident the spike of adrenaline that came from the terror made my heart skip a beat. I was almost hysterical until Clark managed to calm me down enough to explain. Dad _hadn't_ crashed, the other driver had, and dad had pulled him out of the wrekage before it exploded.

Nevertheless, I was not going to be properly calm again until I saw Dad safe and sound for myself. Thankfully, Clark didn't mind running me home during lunch.

"Mom! Dad!" I called as soon as we made it to the front door, and rushing my way through the house to find them, with Clark following.

"We heard about the accident," Clark began, only to stop when we found them in the kitchen.

Kissing.

On the kitchen counter.

Like horny teenagers.

"We prepare food on that counter," I said dumbly, shocked out of my worry.

Clark turned around, stupefied, but I couldn't turn away, "I did not need to see that."

They finally disengaged, "Hey, kids. Just getting the old hero's welcome, you know what I mean?" Dad asked, sounding downright sultry.

_Eww._

Mom got off the counter and Dad slapped her ass, causing her to yelp.

"I don't think I want to," I said numbly, there are some things children did _not_ need to know about their parents.

"What's going on with Dad?" Clark asked Mom.

Mom looked sheepish, "I don't know. He's been acting strange ever since he got home."

Dad went over to the fridge and pulled out a beer, "Your starting early," I said disapprovingly.

"Relax, Clara. Clark, football game on TV. You want to watch it with me?" Dad asked.

Clark looked at me and Mom in confusion, "Don't you have work to do?"

"Ahh," Dad said, shurgging it off, "Chores can wait," that was a phrase I had never heard Dad say before, espicially regarding himself. I watched as Dad opened his beer on the counter, and then licked off the bubbled, "Whoa! Besides, I earned a rest. You can pick up the slack for me, can't you?" Dad asked Clark, before wiping off the bottle on Mom's pretty blue curtains.

"Jonathan," Mom scolded, throwing him a washcloth.

Dad caught it with a cocky flick of his wrist, "It's good to see this whole hero thing didn't go to your head," Clark said sarcastically.

Dad raised the bottle in a toast, missing the sarcasm, and a knock sounded at the door.

"Hope I'm not interuppting," Lex said from behind the screen door and I got a bad feeling.

I eyed Dad warily, trying to decided whether or not to send Lex away when Mom answered, "Hi, Lex, come in."

"What's up Lex?" Clark asked.

Lex walked in, eyes trained on us, not yet noticing Dad who was standing in the corner, "I'm looking for Mr. Kent."

"What do you want?" Dad asked rudely, drawing Lex's attention to his presence, and walking to stand in front of Lex.

"I heard you pulled one of my employees out of a car. I wanted to see if you were alright," Lex said cordially.

"No you didn't. You wanted to see if I was going to sue you or not," Dad accused and I bristled, "Course that would put an end to all my finacial difficulties, wouldn't it?" Dad asked, leaning in to get in Lex's face and taking a chug of his beer.

"Dad!"

"Jonathan, that's enough," Mom scolded.

"No, it's not enough, Martha. You see, I don't like Lex Luthor, I don't like Lionel Luthor, and I don't like your friendship with my kids. In fact, if all of you Luthors were to dry up and die I wouldn't shed a tear," Dad said angrily, and I noted with distress that Lex hadn't moved, just staring at the wall behind dad and _taking it_.

"Be that as it may," I said, voice shaking with barely concealed rage, marching up and pushing Dad away from Lex so _I_ could get in _his_ face. "Lex has been nothing but curtious and generous to us, and I'd thank you to at least be _civil_!"

Dad let out a long belch, clearly intended for Lex but hitting me as well, while never breaking his glare at Lex, "I'll think I'll have a nap."

Dad walked toward the stairs, and Mom looked at Lex, completely at a loss, "Lex . . ." Finally she gave up and went to follow Dad, leaving us to try and figure out what had just happened.

"What is _wrong_ with Dad?" I asked agrily.

0000

When Clark told Pete about what had happened he was thrilled, "Wow. Drinking beer, mouthing off, and counter-macking with your mom?" Pete let out a small but pleased laugh, "Congratulations, your Dad's regressed to being a_ teenager._"

I grimaced at the comparison, as well as it's accuracy.

"He's been under a lot of stress, but I wonder if he's beginning to crack," Clark said, as we walked down the hall in school, "Who takes a three hour nap in the middle of the afternoon?"

Pete shrugged, smiling, "I don't know, but I still like the part where he dissed Lex."

You would, I thought mullishly.

"Why? What do you have against Lex?" Clark asked cluelessly.

"Hmm, let's see," Pete said faux-thoughtfully, "He screwed my family out of the creamed corn factory," Pete said bitterly.

"Well, Pete that was twelve years ago. And it wasn't him, it was his father," Clark said reasonably.

"In other words, get over it Pete," I muttered.

"Still, I've never been crazy about him."

"Have you ever even met him?" I asked.

"Why haven't you said something before?"

"I was hoping _you'd_ see he was bad news," Pete answered Clark.

Before I could tell him off, Chloe rushed up from behind us, "What's your deepest desire?" We looked at each other in confusion, "I mean, it nothing was holding you back, what would you do?"

_Show off my tree_, I thought instantly, and just as quickly dismissed it.

"Hello, Chloe, nice to see you too. What's up?" Clark deadpanned.

"Principal Kwan thinks I need to get in touch with the pulse of the student body," (was it wrong that I just invisioned her measuring the bpm of every student, one by one, in a giant line in front of the school?) "So I've decided to do a poll. Now, if you three would please do your statistical duty," Chloe said grandly, looking at us expactantly.

"I'd go over and make out with that girl right now," Pete said, staring down the hall and I didn't bother to look for whichever poor soul had caught his eye this time.

Chloe sighed, "You know, every answer I've gotten so far has been sex- or violence- related."

"That's human nature, Chloe. Later," he said, running off to chase the girl.

Clark sighed fondly, before turning to Chloe, "Did you know that Pete doesn't like Lex?"

"Yeah, he's totally jealous of your friendship with him. He feels you guys aren't as close as you used to be," Chloe said aplogetically.

I couldn't help feeling a pange of sympathy for Pete, having experienced something similar myself when Clark made friends with him, and to a lesser extent, Chloe.

"Hey," I turned to see Lana.

"Hey," I responded.

"Hi," said Chloe, holding up her clipboard labeled 'deepest desires', "What about you Lana. Got one?"

Lana stared open mouthed at the paper before pulling herself together, "Um. I would climb the windmill out in Chandler's field."

Huh.

"Really? That's your deepest desire," Chloe said, skeptical and highly amused.

Lana shrugged, "Somebody told me you could see the Metropolis skyline from there. I haven't got the guts to climb up and see for myself."

"Okay," Chloe said, writing it down.

"I can always make something up."

"No, it's good, I like it, it's unleasing the inner Lana," Chloe said, thoroughly amused.

There were many meaningful looks exchanged before Lana broke, "Okay," she said, walking off.

"See you at the Talon!" I called after her.

"Okay, Clark, you're up," Chloe said, but Clark was atill watching Lana leave. Chloe closed her eyes, as if praying for patience, "Clark, remember, it's a PG-13 poll."

Clark gave a half grin, not the least bit apologetic, "Since Whitney's dad been in the hospital there's been a no fly zone over Lana."

"You know Clark, there are other girls out there that don't require crossing an emotional minefield," Chloe said meaningfully.

I chewed my lip agitatedly, how did I keep getting caught in these conversations?

Clark looked at Chloe in confusion, "But I can't just turn off my feelings for her."

"You know, the choice is yours. you can either sit in your loft and play with your telescope, or move on. C'mon Clara, we've got class."

I followed Chloe, even though there were other routes to class, curious to see the other responses, and Clark was being kind of a jerk, even if unintentionally.

Besides, Chloe's double entrandre was _fantastic_.

0000

Later, after school, Clark was walking me to the Talon when we heard the commotion on the street.

I turned to see a blue truck much like ours driving like a maniac down the street, narrowly avoiding other cars and pedestrians.

Upon closer examination I was distressed to see that it was _our_ blue truck, and _our father_ in the driver seat.

"Where did you learn to drive, you jerk?" Dad called out to a car he had nearly hit, opening the door to do so.

"Dad?" I asked.

The truck turned down an alley, I was already running afer it when I felt the breeze of Clark speeding past me.

When I reached the corner, I had arrived just in time to see Dad with his shot gun, Clark grabbing the shotgun to stop him, and the gun going off, and hitting Clark soundly in the chest.

I didn't stop running, I could analyze the scene once I reached them.

Dad looked at Clark in confusion and fear, "Clark." Dad gulped harshly before his legs folded underneath him. I reached him just in time to catch him before his head connected with the pavement.

"Dad," I swallowed, feeling the heat that radiated off him through his clothes, "Clark, call an ambulance." I felt Dad's pulse and was disturbed by the speed at which it was pumping, "and then call Lana, I'm not going to make it to the Talon today."

0000

I hated the hospital, I hated being there for loved ones, I hated not knowing what was wrong with them, and I hated it even more when the doctors didn't know what was wrong either.

"His symptoms indicate a severe anaphlactic shock. But we can't detect any know allergens," I squeezed mom's hand for comfort, both her's and my own.

"What is it then?" Mom asked.

The hesitated almost imperceptially, "The truth is, if he'd come in just yesterdy, I'd say I'd never seen anything like it. But we admitted a car crash victim, this morning, a James Beels?" the doctor asked, looking at us for recognition. "he showed identical symptoms."

"That's the guy Dad saved. How's he doing?"

The doctor looked down, "Not good. He fell into a coma an hour ago."

Mom gasped and Clark wrapped her in his arms, breaking my hold on her hand.

I fisted my hands, letting my nails cut into my palms, the pain giving me clarity. I had no information, no leads, but I did have a place to start looking.

I pulled out my cellphone and called Chloe, "Can you pick me up? I want to have a look at that crash site."

Because what I hated more than anything was being useless.

0000

Lana had chosen to come with us, and I was suprisingly thankful. Ever since we had started the Talon project together I had found her much easier to work with, as long as Clark was in no way involved.

And any help in saving my Dad was invaluable.

"Okay, so what are we doing out here?" Lana asked, shutting the car door.

"Two people are sick and the crash site is their only connection. We're here looking for clues Daphne," I said in good-natured snark.

"If Lana's Daphne, then what am I?" asked Chloe.

"Velma," I answered promptly, and at her grimace I elaborated, "She's the pretty one, but your the one who solves the mystery."

"If I'm Daphne, and Chloe's Velma, then who are you?" asked Lana laughingly.

I sniffed self-importantly, "Well, I'm either Shaggy or Scooby, take your pick, but I refuse to be Fred," I smiled, thankful for the distracting banter.

Lana hummed thoughtfully, "I think you'd make a good Fred, your already a walking encyplopedia, all you'd need is an ascot. Anyway, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything," Chloe asnwered. "Wow, the debris start from way over there and ends over in that ditch. That's some serious road rage."

"Let's fan out, we'll cover more ground," I suggested.

Chloe pulled out her camera and took the far right, Lana took the far left, and I took the middle.

I was just getting frustrated when I heard Lana call out, "I think I found something."

I ran toward her, not minding the uneven terrain, still I shouldn't have been as suprised as I was when I tripped and face planted next to Lana.

"Ow..." I groaned, and was only slightly annoyed by Lana's chuckle.

Lana pulled free the 'something' while I tried to sit up. I heard the crinkle of vegitation and when I turned my head toward it I was suprised to see a yellow and red flower next to me, shaped like a daisy, but about the size of a saucer.

The presence of the flower wasn't what had me suprised, but the fact that I didn't recognize the species.

The mysterious flower crinckled in on itself, and then released, blowing a puff of pollen into my face.

I sneezed.

"You okay?" Lana asked, and I shrugged off her question and the flower in favor of looking at what she had.

"What did you find?" I asked, just as Chloe showed up.

Lana turned around a hula girl doll with it's face burned off, "Sorry."

"That's all right. let's get out of here. This place is a dead end."

I disagreeded, but I didn't bother to argue.

Why would I want to spend my time digging around in the forest when I could be tending my tree?

0000

I didn't go to sleep that night. Why would I? I had better things to do. Besides Mom and Clark weren't there to scold me, having chosen to stay at the hospital.

I didn't go to school either, it was stupid and boring, and I had better things to do.

Like upgrade the Talon refrigeration unit.

After all, what was the point of it if it couldn't go to absolute zero?

0000

Clark was school and he was starting to get worried, Clara had been absent.

Absent, _Clara_.

There was no excuse, she hadn't called, and whenever Clark tried to call her it went to voice mail.

'It was perfectly understandable,' Clark told himself, 'She's probably just worried about dad and needed a personal day.'

It was unlikely, but possible, even if it left the gaping hole of _why hadn't she called?._ Clark tried to distract himself by getting Chloe to go over what she had found at the crash site.

"You must have missed something at the accident site. That's the only connection between my Dad and Beels," said Clark.

"No, I didn't. Becasue I was there, and I'm fine, so it Lana."

"But Clara still isn't answering my calls," Clara hoped, "It just doesn't make any sence."

Chloe clicked through the photos on the computer, "Wait. Looks like we weren't the only ones out there."

"Who's that?" Clark asked, pointing to a figure one of Chloe's photos had captured in the woods.

"I think it's Doctor Hamilton."

"The meteor freak?" Clark asked.

"Yeah."

"What's he doing skulking around the woods?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not just a coincidence. I'm going to talk to him."

Clark sighed, "I'm going to go visit my Dad."

0000

Once I had finished optimising the freezer I stepped out of the back room to see Lex sitting at one of the tables. As soon as I saw him I was struck with an idea.

I walked over to him, estatic at his presence.

"I want something better than progress," Lex said into his phone, "I was just at the hospital, they're getting worse."

My heart filled with joy, of_ course_ Lex was trying to help my Dad. That was just the sort of person Lex _was_. I don't know why I had such trouble trusting him before, this was a _great_ idea.

"Lex!" I cried happily.

Lex looked at me, "Clara, what are you doing here? You can take a day off from the Talon when your father's sick."

"I know, Lana will handle the Talon. I have something to show you."

Lex looked at me curiously, "Does it have something to do with your father's illness."

Honestly, why did he keep bringing that up, its like he wanted to kill my good mood. Instead of answering I grabbed his keys off the table, "I'll drive."

0000

We reached the house quickly, mostly due to the fact that I had blatantly ignored both the speed limit _and _Lex's urges to slow down.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" Lex asked.

"It's a secret." I dragged him by the hand to my workshop before answering. "The important thing to remember is to remain calm, Lex, can you remain calm?"

"What is it?" Lex asked warily, ignoring my question.

"Nothing bad," I said as I punched in the code and let the scanner get my handprint, "You just have to remain calm."

Lex looked warily around the room, taking in the half finished projects and the abundance of loose papers with scribbles and drawing on them. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

I smiled slyly at him, "It's downstairs."

"There's a downstairs?"

I nodded happily, this was such a good idea. I went over to the trapdoor and pushed off the rug concealing it. I tapped out the code and watched peacefully as the door released, "Come on, Lex, you'll love it."

Lex followed me after a little prodding, only to stare nonplussed at the tree.

I admit; it wasn't very impressive to look at. It was little more than a twig right now, it was gray with veins of pulsing white going up and down it. It was beautiful.

I hummed happily, pulling Lex by his sleeve over to sit down by it.

"What is it?" Lex asked hesitantly.

"Its a tree," I said, but at his confused expression I elaborated, "It's a tree made out of living metal."

"Living metal?" Lex said skeptically, "That's not possible."

"Well, not on Earth, but the tree is alien," I said happily, "It came to Earth during the meteor shower, but I haven't been able to properly grow it until I got the supplies from you."

"It's alien?" Lex asked, his voice calm, but there was a tightness in his shoulders that revealed his tension, and a nervous undercurrent in the room that I didn't like.

I sighed, fondly exasperated, and reached out to take Lex's face in my hands, looking him directly in the eyes I spoke, "I told you to remain calm, Lex, breathe."

I coached Lex through his breathing until the room was happy again.

"Your hands are really warm, are you feeling alright?"

I dismissed the question, this was so much more _important. _

At my silence he asked, "Why do I have to remain calm?"

I smiled fondly at him, sometimes he was so _slow_, but he was much better than most humans, "It's metal, but it is alive. It has a weak psychic field, making it empathetic. It feels our emotions, and it's so young right now we have to be careful what we expose it to."

"Is it dangerous?" I looked at him reprochfully, dangerous, _honestly_. Seeing my disapproval he switched to a new topic, "Who else have you told about this?"

"Who else?" I asked blankly. "No one else. This could revolutionize modern science, in the wrong hands it could start a war. I couldn't risk anyone finding out about this."

Lex paused, "Why did you decide to tell me?"

"Well, I realized that I trust you, Lex. I could trust you to know about it and not try to hurt it or use it. Besides, I needed help."

"With what?"

I frowned, "Well, it'll probably be easier to show you," I grasped his hand and pulled it down to lightly touch the twig. "Can you feel that? It's worried, which is weird, I made really sure to not expose it to too much worry. But lately, that's all it's been feeling."

"When did it start?"

I thought back, it was hard, my thoughts were so _muddled_. "Well it started when I got back from the crash site, and it's been getting worse as time goes on."

I felt the room go sour as Lex began to panic, "No, no, no! You have to be calm in here!" I cried, grabbing him and shoving him out room and into the workshop, sealing the door behind me.

"You were at the crash site?"

I looked at Lex, it was hard with the room spinning, but I managed, "Of course Lex, that was the only link between the victims. Didn't help, all we found was a hula girl for Beel's dashbord. I tripped, got covered in muck, and got sprayed in pollen for nothing."

"Pollen?" Lex said, the panic going into his voice, that was a bad sign, but I couldn't pinpoint why.

"Yeah, from this ugly flower. I kept sneezing afterward, but I'm fine now."

Lex swallowed, "Clara you're not fine, you're infected."

I felt my brow scruch in confusion, "Infected? With wha-"

Black.

0000

Lex caught Clara before she hit the ground. Her skin was hot to the touch and he could feel her heartbeat buzzing underneath her skin.

She needed to go to the hospital.

He placed her in the passenger seat and started driving, trying to process what just happened.

Clara was sick. Clara had an alien tree, which she hadn't told anyone about. Clara was also empathetic, or was that just the tree? Was she meteor infected? Did he care?

The questions could wait until she was cured.

Then he could ask her himself.

0000

When Chloe stormed into Dr. Hamilton's barn, she was on a war path. There was a story here, she knows it.

"Dr. Hamilton, hello. Chloe Sullivan, _Smallville Torch_. We spoke a few times on the internet about the meteors?" She told him, standing in front of the African-American man's desk.

"Chloe," he said in recognition, not bothering to stand up or put down the small book he was studying.

Chloe reaching in her bag for the picture, "Can you tell me what you were doing in the woods last night?" She asked accusingly, all but throwing the picture of him on the desk.

The doctor set down his pen to pick up the picture, whooly unconcerned, "What I do most nights. Search for meteor samples. I find it easier to spot them with flashlights," he said dismissively.

Chloe looked around, noting the hastily cleared tables and empty tanks that had held multiple 'somethings' probably quite recently. "So you didn't see me and my friend," she said, dragging out the conversation to get more time.

"I heard voices, I saw flashlights, I know kids like to party and as you know, I don't like company," he finished accusingly. It was a good story, with just enough verified truth that the cops wouldn't question it.

Chloe wasn't the cops.

Chloe looking him in the eye, "So you weren't there looking at the accident scene?"

"What accident?" Hamilton asked cluelessly, throwing down his book at last. She wasn't going to get any more here today, but maybe she didn't have to.

She eyed the book, 'The Nicodemus Diary'.

Could be worth looking into.

"I must be mistaken. Sorry to have bothered you," she said sweetly.

"And what were you doing in the woods last night?" he asked, standing up.

"Partying with my friends."

0000

Clark and Mrs. Kent were holding a slient vigil over the unconcious Mr. Kent when the doors to the ICU opened and Clara was rushed inside on a gurney, with Lex close on the doctors' heels.

"Coming through!"

The two concious Kents got up at the commotion and instantly recognized Clara.

"What happened?" Mrs. Kent asked Lex.

"She has the same syptoms as your husband and Mr. Beels. She mentioned going to the accident site, I'm guessing that's where she got infected," Lex answered. "How's Mr. Kent?"

Clark sighed, looking to the direction the Doctors had taken Clara, "He slipped into a coma, the doctors don't know how long he'll last."

Clark walked over to peer into his father's room, face lined with worry, and Lex aproched Mrs. Kent.

"Mrs. Kent, I've got doctor flying in from Metropolis. I'm going to do everything I can for Mr. Kent and your daughter."

She nodded shakily, and went to chase down the doctors who had her daughter, and Lex walked over to where Clark was standing at the window to Mr. Kent's room.

"Clark, I'm sorry," Lex said sincerly.

"It's not your fault, Lex."

If only that were true.

0000

Chloe had called a meeting in the Lunch room, she had found a lead.

"Dr. Hamilton had a copy of this in his barn," she said triumphantly, holding up the book.

"_Nicodemus Diary_," Clark read.

"It's a first hand account of Smallville's first mystery. In 1871, the whole settlement went postal before they even had a post office," Chloe explained.

"Nice to know Smallville was whacked before the meteors got here," said Pete dryly.

"Yeah. In the dairy, they talk about a flower. The settlers called it Nicodemus. They said it liberated repressed feelings, sent them into rages, then fever and finally-" Chloe hesitated, looking at Clark, "Well..."

Chloe didn't say it outright but the implication was clear, and the group took a moment to digest that possibility.

"All right, so where can we find one?" asked Clark, trying not to be discouraged.

"Well, you see that's the glich. After the massacre, the calvary torched the whole settlement. They wanted to make sure that whatever caused it wasn't going to spread. The flower's been extinct for over and hundred years."

"What does Hamilton have to do with it? He's a geologist," asked Clark.

"With a meteor fixation."

Pete pulled a booklet from his backpack, "We tracked down this paper he wrote six years ago," he said, opening the booklet and presenting the publication page.

"Metropolis University Press," Clark read.

"I think this is the last straw," Chloe said flipping through it, "in it, he postulates that meteor rocks can be used to irradiate dormant plant cells."

"So you think Hamilton pulled a Jarassic Park and brought back the Nicodemus," Clark inferred.

"And now he's trying to cover it up," finished Pete.

"Let's go talk to him," Clark said, getting up.

Chloe put up a hand to stop him, "Wait, there's more. Dr. Himliton didn't check out _The Nicodemus Diary_. Lex did."

"You think he's involved?"

"I told you all along he was bad news," Pete cried.

"Pete we don't know anything yet," Clark placated.

There was a tense silence as they all stared at each other, each with their own opinion on Lex's involvement.

0000

Clark found Lex talking on the phone that evening outside the Talon.

"Okay, good," he said into the phone before spotting Clark who had come to stand next to him, "I'll call back," he said, ending the call. "I just got off the phone with the doctors. They think they've isolated the problem."

"Does it have to do with the Nicodemus flower?" Clark asked, "I know that you chacked the diary out of the library."

"Yes, I did, Clark."

"Why?" Clark asked accusingly.

"Because my property was built on the site of the original settlement. I always thought it was an intresting story. When I heard about your dad's symptoms I tracked it down to see if it could help."

"Why did you tell me about it?"

Lex sighed, "Clark, it's a crackpot story. I was grasping at straws."

"Do you know Dr. Steven Hamilton?"

"Who's that?"

"Don't lie to me!" Clark said, grabbing Lex roughly by his coat.

Lex looked at Clark and then at the hand grabbing him, "Clark, calm down," Clark swallowed and released him. "I know you're worried about your Dad and your sister but I checked the book out of the library, that's it." Clark's stared remain acussing, "I'm not responsible for what happened, and I'm doing everything in my power to fix it," Lex said sincerly, "That's the truth, Clark."

0000

A distance away, in Dr. Hamilton's barn, Chloe and Pete had finally managed to gain entry inside.

"Okay, keep your flashlight low," Chloe instructed.

"You're an expert on breaing and entering now?" Pete asked jokingly, not taking her advice.

There was a crash and Chloe turned around to see that Pete had knocked something off one of the shelves, "Be careful!" she whispered, setting it back.

Chloe walked over to the doctor's desk while Pete checked out a dark corner of the barn where a blue tarp covered somthing on a table. As he tried to pull it off the whole thing fell over, shattering.

Chloe jumped, "Pete, what happened?" When she heard no responce she approched cautiously, "Pete? You okay?" She went around the other end of the table and noticed something on the ground, it was a Nicodemus flower on it's side, "Pete?"

Choe heard a sneeze behind her and turned around to see Pete lurking next to her with a smile on his face, "You looking for me?"

"Oh no."

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Pete asked, moving his hand and tucking a lack of hair behind her ear.

Chloe grabbed his hand, "Okay, Pete, youve been infected. We've gotta get you to the hospital," she said, desperation leaking into her tone.

Chloe tried to run, but Pete grabbed her from behind and yanked her until he was between her and the exit, "That's right. Ignore Pete, he's just the funny guy," Pete said, his tone dangerous. "You don't have to sweat his feelings, because you've got eyes for Clark."

Chloe breathed shakily, "Calm down, Pete. I'm going to call Clark," she said, walking out of arm's length frm Pete.

Pete followed her and threw off some books off of the desk and began to circle it, "He's probably hanging out with his new best friend," he said kicking the desk, and Chloe was getting scared.

Pete looked down on the desk and pulled something up, it was a revolver, and he pointed it at Chloe, "Give me your keys."

"Why, where are you going?" Chloe asked, her voice calm, but her body as poised for action.

Pete walked around the desk and stopped when he was directly in front of Chloe, he raised the gun, clicking off the safety, "I'm serious, Chloe. Give me your damn keys!"

Chloe held out the keys, but she coudln't stop her hand from shaking as she did so. Pete grabbed them roughly and was gone.

0000

Martha Kent was in the terrible position of beng caught between two hospital rooms, the one holding her husband and the one holding her daughter. At the moment she was with her husband, but had the blinds open so she could check on her daughter across the hall.

Clark opened the door to the room and shut it softly behind him, "How is he?"

"Not good, and Clara isn't much better," Martha breathed shakily, "Clark, Mr. Beels died half and hour ago."

Clark looked at his father, with electrodes on his head to monitor brain function, and out the window to see Clara who looked as if she had just fallen asleep. Clark grimaced, "With all my abilities, there's nothing I can do. What do we do if they-?"

"I don't know," Martha whispered brokenly, holding Johnathan's hand in both of hers. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I ever saw him?"

Clark looked at her at the abrupt change of subject, but chose to go along with it, "No."

Martha sighed with tears in her eyes, "He came to Metropolis U to take a finace course, and he was sitting by a fountain all denim and flannel, eating an apple. And I asked to borrow his notes. He didn't know that I was the note-taker for the class. He still doesn't," she told him like she was whispering a secret.

Clark smiled, "You're sly, Mom."

Martha nodded, looking back at her husband's face. "He was so cute. So I asked him for his notes, and he just handed over his notebook without even asking my name, and I said: "How can you be so sure I'll bring it back?" And he said: "I prefer to believe in people."

Clark smiled, "It sounds like Dad."

"And I remember looking at him, completely embarrased because I was thinking the dumbest thing. I was thinking: "God, I hope he marries me." I still think that. Everyday there's a part of me that says, "God, I hope he marries me," she sobbed and Clark wrapped his arms around his mother in a hug and she held on like her life depended on it.

There was a knock on the door and Martha look up to see Chloe standing there, Martha waved her in sat back in her seat.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent. Can I talk to you for a second, Clark?"

Clark turned to his mother and she kissed his cheek, "Go."

After one last hug Clark got up and left the room with Chloe.

"I'm so sorry," said Chloe, "Dr. Hamilton was lying. I found the Nicodemus flower in the barn. One got Pete, and he took areally quick turn to scary."

"Where'd he go?"

"He grabbed a gun and said he was going after Lex," at that Clark made a beeline for the exit.

He hoped he made it there in time.

0000

Dr. Hamilton presented the book he had found to Lex, flipping to an old recipie in the yellowed pages.

"This flower has exsisted for- for hundreds of years. Now, the native Americans must have developed some sort of herbal antidite and these are the instructions," Hamilton said, gesturing to the page.

"Where'd you find it?"

"Collecting dust in some old museum. Now, it's one of a kind, so they're gonna want it back."

"I'll get it to my team in Metropolis immediatly," Lex said, flipping it closed.

"Nobody's going anywhere," declared Pete from the doorway.

Lex set down the book and stood up and when he spoke his tone was casual, "Pete. What are you doing here?"

Pete raised the gun and pulled the trigger with a **_bang_**, Lex ducked but the glass vase behind where his head had been shattered.

"You know, I knew you were behind this! You pretended to be Clark's friend, but you're not!" Pete shouted, stalking fowrd, "And now his dad and his sister are going to die. Because of you," he said, rasing the gun and pointing it at Lex.

"What's this about?" asked Hamilton.

"Do _not_ pretend you don't know!" Pete shouted, "I went to your barn!"

"He's infected," said Lex cautiously, being very careful to remain very still. "Pete, we have the cure. We're going to make everyone better," Lex said, walking toward Pete.

"You're nothing but a liar. Clark can't see it, but I can. And now you're gonna pay."

"No!" Lex said, and Hamilton made a run for it, but Pete shot him in the arm, making him drop the book in the fireplace.

Lex had ducked when Pete pulled the trigger and when pete turned his attention back on him he spoke very calmly, "Pete, if that book is destroyed, you and Clara and Mr. Kent will all die."

"You're lying!"

"Pete, I want to help you," Lex said, moving to stand back up.

"You don't want to help anybody but yourself!" Pete screeched, and Lex swallowed nerviously, "You come in town and suddenly you're Clark's new best friend!"

Hamilton reached down and picked up a fire spit, "Lex?"

"I thought he was a good judge of character," Pete ranted, ignoring the doctor.

"Lex, the book?" Lex looked over to see the flames getting closer to the book, brushing the spine.

"Pete, I'm going to reach in there and grab that book," Lex said evenly, inchining over to the fire, "If you want to shoot me, go ahead."

"No problem," Pete said, and Lex reached for the book the same time Hamilton grabbed the spit and brought it down over Pete's arm, hard enough to make him drop the gun.

Lex grabbed the book from the fire and flung it over to Hamilton, "Get out!" Hamilton grabbed the book and ran, and when Pete shot after him he only managed to hit the door, and Hamliton was off.

Pete didn't appear too discouraged by the loss of one of his hostages, choosing to face Lex, the arm with the gun being braced by the other because of the recoil. "Say goodbye, Lex," Pete said, advancing on him.

"Pete! Don't do it!" Clark shouted, coming in from the side door.

"We used to be best friends," said Pete, not turning around. "his Dad screwed over my Dad, and now he's tryng to screw up things between us. The world's a better place without him."

Clark walked up to Pete cautiously, "Pete put the gun down."

"He's _behind_ all this. I saw _Hamilton_ here." Clark turned his attention from Pete to Lex. "They're working on this together!"

"Is that true?"

Lex shook his head, "Clark. He's delusion," Lex said desperately.

"I don't believe you. You're right, Pete, he's been lying to everyone. I know who my true friends are."

"I knew you'd see the light," Pete said gleefully.

Clark strode foward and Lex put his hands up, shaking his head, "Clark, what are you doing?"

"Can't talk your way out of this on, Lex," Clark said, grabbing Lex by the front of his shirt, "I see how you really are. This friendship is over," he declared, shoving Lex into the wall, knocking him down.

Pete whooped, "Nice one! I'll finish him," he said, raising the gun. Clark swiped the gun out of Pete's hand with his super speed, "How'd you do that?"

"Don't worry, Pete, we'll get you to the hospital," Clark said, tapping Pete on his head with the palm of his hand, kncoking him unconcious.

Lex groaned and Clark went over to his side. "Clark what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Lex," Clark said, holding out his hands but nervous to touch him.

Lex looked over to where Pete had fallen in a chair, "So that was an act?" Lex asked.

"I didn't know what else to do. He was going to shoot you," Clark hastily explained.

Lex lifted up his hand for Clark to help him to his feet, "You had me for a moment. I thought you were serious. What do they feed you on that farm?" Lex groaned.

"Was Hamilton really here?"

Lex looked at Clark, "What do you think, Clark?"

0000

When Clara woke up Clark was alseep on the chair next to her hospital bed and I could see the beginings of dawn peeking out from my window.

Why am I in the hospital?

I thought back, Dad had been sick, so I went with Chloe and Lana to check out the accident scene, Lana had called out, I had gone toward her, tripped, and gotten sprayed with tha-

Crap.

I had been infected.

I reached over and poked Clark in the arm until he woke up.

"Clara! You're aw-"

"Yeah, I am. I got infected right? What did I do?" there was no time for plesentries, I could have done anything.

"You don't remember?" Clark asked.

I shook my head, sitting up in the bed, "Not a thing after I got sprayed with that ugly ass flower. What was it by the way?"

"It's called a Nicodemus-"

"From the Nicodemus diary? I thought they were extinct."

"They were, but Dr. Hamilton irradiated the seeds with meteor rocks to bring them back."

I hummed, curious at the implication that meteor rock could bring back extinxt plants, could they do the same for animals? That would be benifical considering how many species die out each year from lack of habitat. But Dr. Hamilton allowing a known lethal plant to infect members of the public was stupid.

Anyway, not inportant.

"Very intresting, what did I do?"

Clark sighed happily at my one track mind, "Nothing too bad, you skipped school, 'improved' the Talon fridge, and showed Lex one of your projects. After that you collapsed and Lex brought you here."

I was pretty calm until Clark got to the 'showing Lex one of my projects' bit.

"What project?"

Clark looked at me in confusion, "I don't know, Lex didn't really elaborate. I'm going to go tell your doctor you woke up," I watched silently as Clark left the room in search of my doctor.

If I had shown Lex my tree then things could turn very ugly, very quickly.

I needed to know what happened.

0000

Chloe knocked on the door of Dr. Hamilton's barn.

"Dr. Hamilton, hello?"

She opened the door with little trouble only to find that the entire barn had been cleared out. The tables, the desk, everything.

Like it had never been there at all.

0000

"What did you do with my lab?" Hamilton asked Lex.

"I destroyed it," Lex responded, unconcered with Hamilton's anger.

"How dare you!"

"You're lucky you found a cure and nobody infected can remember anything," Lex said turning to face the doctor, "But people are talking. I'm sure Beels worked for my father, and then there's Chloe Sullivan."

Hamilton laughed humorlessly, "I'm sensing this relationship is over."

"No, doctor, I think you're very talented. You just need closer supervision. I recently aquired a small research facility outside Metropolis. Cadmus Labs? I'm going to hide you out there."

Hamilton nodded, fidgeting, "Remember, Lex, you're the one opening Pandora's box."

"I'm just the key, Dr. Hamilton," Lex said, holding out his hand for Hamilton to shake.

Hamilton took it.

0000

A little while later, after Dad had woken up and my bill of health cleared, I had finally made my escape from the hospital and from my mother who had nearly refused to let me out of her sight.

I borrowed my brother's truck, thankful I had finally gotten my licence, and made my way to the Luthor mansion.

I was buzzed in with no trouble and was told to wait in the library until Lex finished his meeting.

I might have been upset but they brought me a chocolate smoothie and some Reeses Pieces to snack on.

I chose to use the time to activate my scrambler, I was going to be bringing up sensitive topics and I didn't need the security cameras to record it all.

"Clara, glad to see you're out of the hospital," Lex said as he walked into the room, taking the chair opposite mine.

"Thanks to you," I said, taking a few more pieces and crunching on them, "Nice going with that Native Amerian remedy."

Lex smiled, "Happy to help, why are you here? Not that I'm not delighted to see you."

"Two things actually. Number one, there were some questions about whether or not you were involved with the revival of the Nicodemus...?" I finished questionly, looking for him to agree or refute.

Lex sighed, "How could you think I was involved? I remembered the story so I checked out the book. I didn't even know who Dr. Hamilton was before your brother mentioned him."

Oh, Lex. "You mean Chloe."

"What?" Lex asked, confused.

"The first time you heard of Dr. Hamilton was when Chloe mentioned him, remember? That first time you visited the Torch? I think you were donating computers or something. Anyway, we were talking about the wall of weird and we migrated to the topic of others intrested in the metoer rocks, at which point Chloe mentioned Dr. Hamilton. You seemed intrested, I doubt you never followed up, and I doubt even more that you'd forget his existence entirely. Now, were you behind the Nicodemus?" I looked at him imploringly, pleased to see that I had him rattled.

Lex looked at me imploringly, "No, Clara. I wasn't behind it, and I did everything in my power to fix it."

"I believe you," and I did, "You would never knowingly put people's lives in danger like that. Unfortunatly, you already told Clark you had nothing to do with Dr. Hamilton, if you change your story know he'll never believe you," I hummed, "So I guess we'll just have to keep it between us." I watched as Lex visibly relaxed, and wished I could do the same. But I had to know, "Onto topic two, when I was under the influence of the Nicodemus, I apparently showed you a project of mine?" I looked at him hesitantly, and noting with some distress that he had wiped his face of all emotion.

"You did."

"And what project would that be?" I asked, and I couldn't keep the nervous tremble out of my voice.

"I believed you desribed it as a tree?"

I groaned, slumping in my chair before sitting at attention. "What exactly did I tell you about it?"

"That it's alien," not good, "that its a lving metal," very not good, "and that your empethatic," hold on.

"Before we adress the first two, lets hit the last one. I am not particularity good at sensing emotions, its the tree."

"But you are empathetic," qualified Lex.

"No more than anyone else," at his confusion I elaborated, "Sensing emotions is human thing, more common in babies than adults, but certainly not ouside the relm of normal."

"Babies can sense emotions?"

"Yes, through touch. And some to a greater extent than others, an- Wait! Not the point, what I need to know is that you won't tell anyone about this!"

"Would it really be so bad if they knew?" Lex asked.

I sighed, letting my exahtion show, "Yeah, it really would, and not only for the ramification it would have on the world, but also what would happen to the tree. It currently has all the mentalily of a human baby, only not as adaptable. If people found out about it they would dissect it, study it, and that would be horrible, its the last of its kind. So I have to know that you won't tell anyone about this. Please, it's really important to me."

Lex nodded, "I won't tell anyone about your twig."

That made me pause, "Its a tree."

"It's a twig," Lex teased.

"I'm not having this conversation, Lex," I said, my mood lightening. "Now I just have to figure out who else I told."

"Oh, you didn't tell anyone else."

That made me pause, but instead of making me calm I felt a twing of dread in my chest, "I didn't? How can you be sure?"

"You told me."

I forced a smile on my face, "That's wonderful. I'm glad we got that cleared up. I should really go home, Mom has really been clingy lately. I'm suprised she allowed me to leave her sight long enough for me to visit you," I babbled, "Well, I gotta go. Bye!"

I was out the door before I heard his respoce.

0000

Once I was back in the safety of my car I allowed myself to think. Out of everyone in the world I had chosen Lex to divulge information in. Not Clark, not Mom, not Chloe. I had a hiearchy of feelings, a heiarchy that I thought Lex was at the bottom of, or at least below Clark.

So why had I chosen Lex before anyone else?

I bit my lip in thought, the Nicodemus unleashed repressed emotions, so I must have been acting on them at the time, but what were they? I took a deep breath and unleashed all those little restraints I had put on myself over the years, on my hormones, on my subconcious urges, everything, and let them pour through my mind.

_Lex. Lex sitting at the beanery pouring over files trying to make a decision he didn't want to make. Lex standing over me as I was about to be loaded into an ambulance. Lex walking into the factory when Earl was holding us hostage. Lex picking me up from jail. Lex giving me the information to find the theifs. Lex still in a strightjacket, soaking wet but alive. Lex smiling. Lex._

Oh fiddlesticks, I had a crush on Lex.

* * *

**It took me forever to write this chapter, but I hope you guys like it, lots of plot developments and some character devolopments as well. **

**Leave a review on the way out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**00 Stray 00**

The boy, roughly eleven years old, waited anxiously as the elderly pawn shop owner inspected the trinket from behind the security bars separating them. The trinket was a small carving of an angel, intricate, and about twice the size of the pawn shop owner's thumb, and it was made of a metal the color of brass.

"How much will you give me for it?" the boy asked.

The old man flicked off the monocle attached to his glasses for magnification so he could look at the boy, "Fifty bucks."

"It's made out of gold," the boy objected.

"Who told you that?"

"My mother."

The man shook his head, "Tell her its a fake," he said, handing back the trinket.

The boy turned it over in his hand, his expression solemn, "I can't. She's dead."

The man hesistated, taking back the trinket, "I'll give you sixty bucks," the boy nodded and the man reached under his desk to access the safe.

As he turned the knob the boy's brow furrowed in consentration, before it smoothed out in a look of grim satisfication.

After the transaction was done the boy ran out of the pawn shop and into a pickup waiting across the street.

He climbed into the back seat, not acknowledging the couple in the front turning to look at him.

"So what's the deal?" the man asked from his position in the driver's seat.

The boy frowned harshly, pulling out a _Warrior Angel_ comic from his back pack, "I told you, I don't want to do this anymore."

The woman with bottle blond hair and too much makeup smiled sweetly, "Oh, this is our last job."

"Liar," the boy siad, before retreating behind inside the pages of his well worn comic.

The woman grimaced nastily and the man slapped the comic out of the boy's hand, "We're all you got, kid. Tell me the combination."

The boy looked between the two before he answered cautiously, "25-13-29."

The man smiled, "Good boy," he said, and threw the comic at the boy's feet.

The couple watched from the car as the pawn shop owner closed up shop. "Okay, you know the drill, right? Let's do this."

"Get the bag. let's go," the woman answered, and they both pulled on plastic masks and cocked their guns.

"Don't forget my angel," the boy said, settling down in his seat as the two exited the car and crossed the street.

Once the boy was certain they were gone he put his comic back in his backpack and ran after the two, peeking into the shop from the window.

He saw the old man coming to confront the two intruders, "What's going on here? Hey, who are you people?"

The woman screamed as the man leveled his shotgun at the man, "Oh, my God, no! No!"

_Bang!_

The boy watched in horror as the old man fell to the floor, still hearing the woman's cries of, "Oh, my god, I think he's dead."

"Let's go!" the man ordered and the boy _ran._

"No. What did you do that for?"

"It was him or us, baby. We gotta go!"

They left the pawn shop and pulled off their masks in time to see the boy running away, through a fence, and beyond.

"Where's he going? Go," the man ordered, chasing after the boy as he made it closer and closer to the woods.

0000

"So, anything new at school?"

I looked at Mom in confusion, but she didn't turn away from the road, "Not really, same old boring classes, I'm thinking of taking some college courses online next year to spice things up."

Mom hummed thoughtfully, looking slightly disappointed, "What about at the Talon? What was the name of that boy I saw you talking to when I walked in."

I thought back to a truly unremarkable encounter with a sophmore, "I don't remember, I think it started with a J or something," why was she asking me this?

"What were you talking about?"

I don't know why she was so fasinated with this topic, "He wanted to know if he could buy tickets to the spring formal at the Talon."

Mom brightened visibly, "Really? The spring formal, I haven't heard you talk about that yet, who are you planning on going with?"

Huh? "Oh, I was thinking I was going to bow this one out."

"What?" she asked, sounding dismayed, like my refusal to go to school dance was somehow devastating. "What were you planning on doing instead?"

"Oh, I was thinking of working on some computer programs I was sent, that should be intresting."

Mom grumbled, "So you're planning on spending the _spring formal _locked up in your workshop, alone, while everyone else is having fun?"

"Yeah," I said, still not seeing the issue with that plan.

Mom looked at me, and in the face of my confusion she sighed, "Isn't there anyone you're intrested in? Romantically?"

What? This was not a topic I was ready to discuss.

"M-mom-" I said, my denial not fully planned when I saw a dark shape come out of the woods onto the road, "Mom!"

Before Mom had a chance to react we hit the figure, and as we screeched to a halt I was able to see that it was a kid.

"Oh, my god!" Mom cried, getting out of the car, and I was seconds behind her.

We rushed around to the boy's prone body, "Are you alright?" Mom asked, kneeling down and elevating the boy's head.

I crouched in front of him, checking for broken limbs.

The boy sat up, confused, and Mom asked again, "Are you alright?"

"I lost my shoe."

"I think he's in shock," I suggested, or alternatively very used to getting hit by cars so that it didn't phase him anymore (that was not a good thought, Clara!).

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Come on," Mom said, grabbing on of his arms while I grabbed the other and we put him in the backseat of our four-door.

Once we were settled in and far enough away from the accident that Mom wasn't shaking quite so violently, I attempted humor.

"Well, look at the bright side," I said, looking back at the groggy boy in the backseat.

"What's that?" Mom asked, sounding hysterical.

Okay, maybe she wasn't quite ready for humor, but I couldn't stop now, "We could have been driving the pick-up."

Mom gave out a choked laugh that sounded more like a sob.

Oh, well.

0000

Mom called Dad as soon as we got to the hospital, and since Dad was with Clark by the time that the doctor was ready to give a prognosis the whole family was there waiting outside the kid's room (we had since learned his name was Ryan), who was flipping though a _Warrior Angel_ comic book.

"He checks out physically, just scrapes and bruises," said our doctor (a different one than when we were here for the Nicodemus catasrophoe, this one was female and vaugely Indian. Also beautiful, was it a rule that all female doctors under fifty had to be incredibly attractive?).

"Other than knowing his name, Ryan claims to have no memory," she said with no inflection, in a way that told me something was off.

Did she think he was faking?

"Are you saying he has amnesia?" asked Mom.

"True amnesia is extremely rare. It's likely post-tramatic shock. His memory will probably return within 24 to 48 hours."

Ryan looked up and past me and I turned to see that Clark was waving at him, I turned around and gave him my best reassuring smile, its effectiveness to be determined.

"What if it doesn't?" asked Clark.

The doctor looked uncomfortable (she had a name but she had given it while I was in the restroom, and I didn't want to have to ask), "Martha, Jonathan," she said, pulling them away and (presumedly) out of our hearing.

Yeah, right.

"It's unlikely all Ryan's cuts and bruises were caused by the accident," abuse, I thought grimly, and I frowned at the bruises, some yellow and brown with age.

"You think he's been abused?" Mom asked.

"He may not_ want _to remember," she said, looking back at Ryan, and I turned my head in time to aviod being caught staring.

"What will happen to him?"

"We've called Child Services, but they're understaffed and can't come out until tommorow at the earliest. So the only place for Ryan to stay is at the juvenile cell at the sheriff's station," I noticed that Ryan was looking side-eyed out the window at the conversing adults, like he could hear what they were saying.

"That's no place for a child," Mom objected.

"Why can't he come home with us?" suggested Clark, and I wasn't adverse to the idea.

"That's a great idea."

"Can we do that?" asked Dad.

"I'll have to make some calls, but I don't see why not. I'd be a big help to us, and I'm sure Ryan would appriciate it."

There was only one probelm now, "Do you think he'd fit on the couch?"

0000

As it turned out, he could, me and Clark didn't have to alter our (admittedly wierd) sleeping arrnagements to take him in.

The couch really was the best place for him, and any guest (besides maybe to barn) because our home, while wonderful, had only two bedrooms. This wasn't so much an issue when clark and I were five and loved the bunk beds (except when Clark broke them), but as we grew older the only solution besides one of us moving out of the house and into our private spaces (for Clark the loft in the barn, and for me the couch in my workshop) was to set up two beds with a blanket as a divider between us. It was cramped, and if we were anything less then extremely used to each other it could cause some serious problems, but it worked.

Admittedly, it worked better before Clark's growth spurt and discovery of hormones, but we were managing.

Anyway, after staying up late the night before researching amnesia I stumbled out of bed and smelled pancakes, and one tossed shoe and Clark was up as well.

"Wha-?"

"There are _pancakes_," I hissed, becasuse I can smell them and we haven't had pancakes in _weeks._

Clark realized the momentiousness of this in a way only possible when your half asleep and possess the mentality of an eight year old on a saturday morning and pulls on a shirt.

With Clark at my heels I stumbled down the stairs in time to hear some of the conversation going on below, "Scrambled eggs...bacon..coffee with milk and a little bit of honey," I heard Ryan say.

"Well, that is some trick there, kiddo," complemented Dad.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and looked at the impressive spread layed out on the dining room table, there were pancakes, and syrup, and honey, and powdered sugar, and just about everything needed to make a complete meal, even if the pancakes looked a little well done.

"Hey, Mom," Clark said, and I mumbled something along the same lines.

"Hi."

"Going all out for the new kid, huh?" Clark asked, sounding much more awake than I was as I slumped down into my chair.

"Actually, Clark, Ryan took care of all this himself," said Dad.

"Child labor is illegal in the US," I mumbled into my hands. Speaking of labor I was running low on supplies for my workshop, I really needed to make a run to the scrapyard.

"You're making me look bad," aid Clark conspiratorially.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Ryan asked Clark. Clark yawned into his hand, and Ryan looked at him in confusion. "Don't you want anything, Clark?"

"I'm just going to have some pancakes," said Clark helping himself.

Ryan shook off his confusion and turned to me, "What do you want, Clara?"

I looked at him, making a mental list of all the things I needed form the scrapyard, what would be there and what probably wouldn't be, and the things I could get ordered to the house for little diffuculty, and saw that he was massaging his temple, like he got a headache. "If you spread some peanut butter on one of those pancakes I'll go get the chocolate chips," I said smiling (I needed a laser cutter but I doubted I'd be able to find all the materials, or make up the difference in metalshop, I would have to place an order).

As I got the chcoclate chips, I couldn't miss the looks of confusion that Ryan kept shooting both me and Clark, that was a little odd, normally it took a little more before we garnered those types of looks.

I hadn't even said anything that bad yet.

"Ryan, you okay?" Mom asked.

Ryan nodded, shaking off the look and placing the pancake on my plate.

"Ryan, are you sure you don't remember anything about last night?" Dad asked. "you see, because I still can't figure out why you were out on Route 90 at 10:00 at night."

"I said I don't remember."

I sat down with the pakage of chocolate chips, uncomfortable with how the whole table's attention was now on Ryan, and the tension that filled the room.

"I'm not hiding anything," said Ryan getting up and walking out.

"No one said you were, buddy."

No, but they were 'not saying' it very loudly. I poured some chocolate chips on my peanut buttered pancake and rolled it up for easy eating.

"Clark, can you give Ryan the rest of this bag," I said, holding up what was left of the chocolate chips, knowing it was a good way to make sure that Clark would chase him down, not that I had any doubt he would.

"Great, just what every growing boy needs," said Mom sarcastically, effectivly lightening the mood.

0000

Clara had made a trip to the scrapyard, so Clark decided to track down Ryan. He found him camped out on the tractor reading his _Warrior Angel_ comic.

"Guess your parents want me to leave now," Ryan said, looking at him.

"Why would you think that?" Clark asking passing the basketball he brought betwen his hands.

"Because they don't believe me," Ryan said sulkily.

Clark looked down at the ball, unable to contradict that statement, "We just want to help you get home."

"What if I don't have a home?" Ryan asked, looking at Clark. "What if you found out I did bad things? What would happen to me then?"

"Ryan everything's going to work out. I know it," Clark assured but Ryan turned back to his comic, unconvinced.

"You like comics?" Clark asked, desperate for a lighter topic.

"I like this one," Ryan said, holding up the comic so Clark could see the cover.

"_Warrior Angel._ Why him?"

"Because he protects people who can't protect themselves," Ryan said thoughtfully, before turning to Clark, his expression serene, "I like being around you, Clark. It's... peaceful," Clark smiled at the complement. "Not like your sister."

Clark gave a small laugh, "Well, I can't argue with you there," Clark said, turning the ball around in his hands. "Why don't you get your head out of that comic and play a little ball?"

Clark walked arond him, drippling the ball and smiling when he heard the sound of Ryan following him.

This was going to be a blast.

0000

I pulled the truck to a stop in the driveway, mentally re-checking all the things on my list that I wasn't able to find. I would have to order that palladium myself, but how to explain the purpose? Oh, well, I can think about that later, for now I just need to get the stuff I got out of the truck.

So, find Clark.

I walked toard the house to find Mom and Dad on the front porch looking nostalgically at the barn, when I looked I noticed Clark and Ryan playing a one-on-one game of basketball at one of our many hoops (you'd be suprised by how many basketball hoops you could find at a scrap yard).

I walked up behind my parents, they didn't appear to notice me from their spot on the porch.

"He seems to really like Ryan," said Mom from her place in Dad's arms.

"I don't think it's the only one," Dad said happily. "You've always had a soft spot for strays."

"Well the last two turned out alright."

"Thanks Mom," I said, announcing my precence, "But we really can't keep him." At her look of disappointment I tried to reason with her, "Even looking past him having to hide the Kent family secret, which wouldn't be fair to him, we don't have the _room. _If push came to shove Clark could sleep in the loft and I could take up permenent residence in my workshop, but..." I didn't want to say that it would be fair to _us, _because that just sounded selfish and petty, but I couldn't find a bettter way to phrase it. "Anyway, we have enough money problems as it is," I finished weakly.

Now both Mom and Dad looked upset, and I was starting to feel guilty; bringing up money problems was a low blow.

"There's no reason to worry, I'm sure Ryan will love his new foster family once he settled, but for now the least we can do is show him some T-L-C," I smiled in what I hoped was a reassuring way, but I doubt I suceeded.

"Oh, nice!" I heard Clark call out and saw that Ryan had just scored.

We settled down to watch the game, in (an uncomfortable) silence.

Why did I keep screwing _everything_ up?

0000

Lionel Luther stormed into his son's office with purpose, the doors banging agasint the wall.

For his credit, Lex didn't so much as blink, "I thought you were in Monaco."

"Ahh," Lionel said, walking over to stand next to Lex's chair, "'The backbone of suprise is fusing speed with secrecy," Lionel picked up a paper from in front of Lex.

Lex toke the paper away from him, "Von Clausevitz, _On War._ Isn't that a little '80s, Dad, even for you?" Lex asked, getting up.

"I never give my plant managers a heads up before a spot inspection."

"What would you possibly have to complain about now?" Lex asked, herranged, "The plants doing well, LutherCorp stock is up..."

Lionel chuckled from behind Lex's computer, "I'm not here to complain, Lex. On the contrary, your performance lately has been..." Lionel paused, looking at Lex, "more than adequate."

Lex smiled reflexivly, "That sounds dangerously like a compliment."

Lionel stood up, "I push you, Lex, I don't deny it. Greatness is a refined air one has to be taught to breate. You know Philip of Macedonia raised his son among_ lions _to instill fearlessness in him."

"Didn't he also try to impale the kid with a spear?" Lex asked, grabbing a folder and walking to the opposite side o the desk as his father.

"In an aborted coup attempt, but _history_ remembers that boy as Alexander the Great."

Lex sat down in his chair, "You didn't come all this way to lecture me on Greek history again."

"No," Lionel said solemly, "I want you to come back to Metropolis where you will hold the position 'special adviser to the chairman emeritas', that would be me," Lionel said self-importantly.

"At least the title sounds important."

"It's more than a title. It's an opportunity. It's what you've been waiting for ever since you came to Smallville."

"I'll think about it," Lex said, betraying no emotion.

Lionel chuckled, "You want to keep me dangling," he said, dangling his glove in front of Lex's face, "so it looks like you're granting me a favor, instead of recieving one. We don't have to play games, son."

Lex smiled sardonically, "Dad, games are all we got."

0000

We took Ryan to see Chloe at the _Torch_, she was the one with the most connections, and I knew she'd be facinated by the mystery.

Besides, I liked to have hacking as a last resort.

"Wow, you're like a modern day Kasper Houzer," excalimed Chloe after she heard the story.

I placed the reference and mentally grimced, that was not to best analogy she could have chosen.

"Who's that?" asked Ryan.

"Don't worry. Chloe's the queen of obscure and irrelevant references," assured Clark.

Obscure, maybe, but not necessarily irrelevant, I thought. I pulled out my sketchpad and started working on a design for a project that had been on my mental to do list for months.

"He's a kid from the 19th century with amnesia." Chloe explained, "He showed up in a German town one day without a memory of who he was, all he could remember was his name. How's that for irrelevant?" Chloe asked Clark.

I hummed absentmindely, sketching a wheel, "While not irrelevant Chloe, perhaps it's not the best parallel to draw in this situation."

Chloe and Ryan looked at me in confusion, the former not having made to connection yet.

"What happened to him?" Ryan asked.

"Well, his story spread throughout Europe, and people from all over came to see if he was _their_ missing child. Some people thought he was the lost son of the Grand Duke."

"Did he ever find his parents?" Ryan asked excitedly.

"You know...," Chloe began, only to pause as she remembered the end of that story, there was an awkward silence that went unnoticed by _no one_ before she recovered. "Yeah! He did," she finished with forced enthusiasm, "Um, he found his parents, and they lived happily ever after."

Ryan looked at her angrily, "Why didn't you just say he was murdered?"

"How'd you know that?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe he knows because he's perceptive and you're about as opauge as a window. Ryan, perhaps she lied because we had already compared you to Kasper, and you seemed happy at the story. She didn't want to ruin it for you," I lectured, not looking up from my notepad.

There was an awkward silence before Clark stepped in, "You know, why don't we take that picture?"

"What picture?" Ryan asked suspiciously, "You're not putting me on that_ freak _wall are you?"

"It's called the Wall of Weird, and no. This picture is just to check against missing persons," Chloe said, holding up her digital camera and snapping some pictures. "Okay, I'm gonna go download this, I'll be there in a sec."

I didn't look up as Chloe passed me on the way to her computer, but I did when I heard Ryan's whispered comment to Clark.

"She likes you."

"Yeah, we're friends."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "She wants to be more that friends. I think she wants you to ask her to the prom."

What? How did he even _know_ about the prom?

"Chloe?" Clark asked skeptically, looking over at her, "Yeah, right."

"No really, she already picked out a dress. It's pink."

Okay, there was no logical basis for that claim, she hadn't told him, and as far as I know she hadn't gone dress shopping yet. What was up with this kid?

"Ryan, you just met Chloe, and she hates dresses, and she's not exactly the prom type."

"Well maybe she has a romantic side you never knew about."

"Or maybe my Mom hit you harder than I thought," said Clark, ruffling Ryan's hair.

Chloe walked over, done downloading the picture, "Let's get a picture of my boys," she said holding up the camera.

I watch Ryan suspiciously, despite the fact that he shouldn't know, there was no way he _could've_, I still felt he was telling the truth.

0000

After we were done with Chloe, Clark dropped by the Talon so that I could get some account work done, and since Lana was also on duty, he chose to stick around.

Honestly, he was so predictable.

I was going over the books at a table sitting next to Ryan but I was still able to overhear Lana and Clark's situation.

"So how does it feel having a little-brother-figure in your life?" Lana asked.

I noticed nobody was asking me that question, was it because I already had Clark or my refusal to look up from my work?

Probably a little of both.

"It's pretty cool. It's different from how it is with Clara."

"Yeah, Clara's her own unique _experience_," what was that supposed to mean? "I always dreamed of having a brother or sister, you know, someone to talk to, help fill the silence."

"Someone you could totally trust and would always be there for you," Clark continued.

'Am I not that for you, Clark?' I thought snidely.

Lana smiled, "That's just how I see you, Clark."

Oh, burn. I smiled, enjoying the downright stunned look on Clark's face, before he covered it up with a blank smile.

"Thanks."

I heard footsteps approching and I looked up to see the very person I had been trying not to think of for days, the person I had been purposefully distracting myself from thinking of.

Lex.

Oh.

Oh, god.

I'm not ready for this.

The second I saw him my body was filled with endorphins, creating a warm, happy feeling in my chest.

Because I had a crush on Lex.

It was stupid, and hormonal, and...

most of all it was _wrong_.

I had allowed myself to forget, forget what I was, forget my past, and thought that I wasn't _pretending_.

Pretending to be Clara Kent.

Pretending to be _human_.

I was a cukoo bird that had convinced itself it was a sparrow. My body was a crude organic computer that had convinced itself it was _human_.

Just because this body of mine could mimic the reactions of humans didn't mean I _was _one.

I needed to remember that,

I needed to remember that no matter how well I could play the part, believing it would only be self-delusion.

So my body might have developed a crush on Lex, but that didn't mean that I had to let it control me. Lex was my friend, or the closests thing an A.I. could get to one, and I wasn't going to ruin that because my body was a traitor.

I inhaled.

0.053 seconds had passed.

I felt a pit in my stomach, hard and cold and lined with broken glass.

I smiled, making it as geniue as I could, "Hi Lex!"

Lex nodded at me, going over to my table and standing next to Ryan, "Hello Clara."

"Have you met Ryan?"

"No, I haven't, but word gets around," Lex turned to Ryan, noticing his comic book, "_Warrior Angel_. I'm a fan myself. In case Clara hasn't mentioned I'm-"

"Lex Luthor," Ryan finished for him, reopening his comic, "_Clark _told me all about you."

"They really seem to have bonded," I said cheerfully, uncertain how to diffuse the 'F***-off' vibes that Ryan was broadcasting.

Lex and I shared a glance before he tried again, "You know, I have one of the -"

"FIrst-edition, panels, framed in your house."

Lex looked at me and I shot him a look that was suitibly confused, I didn't know how he knew that, _I_ didn't even know that.

"How'd you know that?"

"You're rich," Ryan said bluntly, "That's what rich people do, collect stuff."

"I see you've met Ryan," CLark said, apparently done with his conversation with Lana.

Lex laughed, "Apparently we're both big _Warrior Angel_ fans."

"I didn't know you liked comic books," said Clark.

Considering how much he liked Buffy, I'm not suprised.

"A strange visitor from another planet who protects the weak?" Lex asked as if that was explanation enough, it probably was. It also sounded like a description that could be applied to Clark, no wonder they got along. "When I was young he was my idol, not to mention he's bald. I have the whole collection."

"Maybe I can bring Ryan by later and we can check it out," Clark suggested. "Would you like that buddy?"

"Whatever."

"Wow, I can just feel the enthusiasm leeking out of you," I said dryly. Ryan apparently didn't like Lex, and if I was reading this right it was for no other reason then that he was _rich._ "If we do bring Ryan over, I promise he will remember his _manners_," I said pointedly. "And I'd probably want to go check them out anyway, it sounds like a good story."

The waitress handed Lex his usual coffee and he stepped away, nodding at my silent question, "Bye."

Clark waited until Lex was gone before commenting, "That _was_ kind of rude. Lex is my friend."

"_Both_ of our friends," I corrected and didn't miss Ryan's annoyed wince. I didn't think he liked me very much.

"Don't worry about him. He's going to leave. Lex's father offered him a new job."

"You don't know Lex and his father, he would _never _do that," Clark said, amused. "You gotta stop making up stories about people."

I frowned at Ryan, still confused about _where_ he was pulling the information about these 'stories', becasue they all seeemed at least plausible, if not _true_.

I grabbed the finished book work along with my notepad and got up without saying goodbye, making my way out the door in the direction Lex had left.

I managed to chase him down as he was getting into his silver porche.

"Lex!" I jogged over to him but when he turned to face me I lost my nerve to ask him about the job Ryan mentioned. Instead I ruthlessly shoved the warm happy feeling that came at seeing him down and changed my track to another issue.

"Hey, Clara," Lex said semi-warily.

"So I wanted to talk to you," I began.

Lex waited for me to continue but I couldn't find the words so we just stood there in awkward silence until Lex brke it, "About what?"

I swallowed audibly, "I just wanted to say about that thing I showed you? While I was under the effect of the Nicodemus?"

"I remember," he said dryly amused.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't you know, mention it to anyone..."

"Clara, I already told you I wouldn't. What is this _really_ about?"

I grimaced, "You might have noticed that I haven't really been around since and it almost might seem like I'm -"

"Avoiding me?"

I chuckled, "Yeah. I _have_ been avoiding you. It's not personal, actually it is, but its not _against_ you, it's my issue and-"

"Clara, what's wrong?"

I took a steadying breath, "It's just, I like to keep certain sections of my life seperate, and this wasn't something I was willing to share yet. Or at all. I have some trust issues, and I wasn't really ready to open up."

"The Nicodemus did that for you."

I smiled wryly, "It was supposed to unleash hidden desires, and I suppose mine was to open up. But sometimes things are hidden because you aren't ready to deal with them yet. Anyway, in summary, I was avoiding you, it wasn't your fault, and I'm going to stop."

"Glad to hear it," Lex said smiling.

"On a slightly related note, even if Ryan says no can I come check out that _Warrior Angel_ collection?"

"Of course."

"You know I didn't have you pegged as a comic guy, although in hindsight I probably should have considering how much you like Buffy. After all you're willing to have day long marathons with _me_."

"There's not that bad. Actually one of the most intresting thing about them is your commentary."

"Yeah, Clark stopped having marathons with me when we were _eight_ because of that commentary," I said, enjoying the easy comradie.

"I like your commentary, watching you scream at the characters is one of the best parts," Lex teased.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad we got that all settled-" I was interrupted by someone bumping into my back and the carefully arranged papers falling out of my grip and then scattering all over the pavement.

"Shit," I muttered, scrambling to pick up the Talon's account records. Lex handed me a bundle and I turned to see he was on his hands and knees next to me, paying no mind to the expensive material of his slacks (I didn't need to worry I was in my brother's hand-medown- jeans and red flannel).

Once everything was off the ground we stood up and I tried to arrange the papers in my hand to something resembling their former order.

"What's this?" I looked up to see Lex holding my notebook, the page open to my most recent sketch.

I blushed horribly, too frazzled to stop it, "That's _nothing_!"

"Really? It looks like a motorcycle," Lex said wryly.

I grimaced, "It isn't. I mean it _is_, but its no where _near_ finished, I just started it, it's horrible really," I babbled, pulling the notebook out of Lex's hands.

"Why a motorcycle?"

I bit my lip, but I could see Lex wasn't going to let this one go. "Well I have my drivers licence but I don't really get to use it. Mom has her four-door but she needs that so I can't borrow it. There's the truck, but that's reserved for farm work so it's really _Clark's _truck becasue he's the one that uses it the most. I normally tag along with _him_ but he gets tunnel vision, especially when Lana's involved or someone's in danger, which in _this_ town is _always_. And when Clark gets distracted he can forget about me, and I've got pretty tired of walking home or having to bum rides. We don't have the money for another car, so I'd figure I'd make one. I decided on a motorcycle becasue it's more manuverable, and smaller and compact so I could fit it in the back of the truck when I need to ride with Clark," I clamped my lips shut before I could embarass myself even further.

Lex looked slightly stunned at my outburst, but his expression soon turned to thoughtful, "How long do you think it'll take you?"

I shrugged, "Probably a couple of years, I don't exactly have the best equiptment. I'll have to put a lot of my other jobs on hold, but as long as I don't have to _walk_ to college it'll be worth it."

Lex stayed silent for a pause, mulling something over before apparently reaching a verdict. "You're welcome to come over anytime," Lex said reasurringly.

I smiled gratefully, "I'll take you up on that."

0000

Ryan sat at his chair in the Talon, rereading the comic he practically had memorized by now, he had just reached the part where Warrior Angel broke through the rock and saved the helpless victim trapped inside, saying "You're safe now" as he was surronded by a halo of light that poured into the confined space made by the cave in.

Ryan loved this part but was stopped in his enjoyment of it when he 'heard' a familiar voice from across the room. He turned around to see his step-father standing at the entrence of the Talon, wasting no time Ryan bolted, leaving the comic on the table as he made his way to the back exit, passing Lana in his haste.

Ryan exited the building into the side street, which he ran down in search of a place to hide.

Lana looked at the door Ryan had run out of in confusion and turned to track down Clark, not noticing the man that passed her and followed after Ryan.

The man looked down the street and noticed an industrial sized green garbage box next to two blue rycleing containers roughly the size of a small boy.

Clark looked over at the table where he left Ryan and saw only his comic book, lying open.

"Ryan?"

Lana jogged over to him, "Ryan just took off out of the back. He looked scared, Clark."

Clark frowned and went to follow Ryan.

The man made his way down the street, paying no mind to the garbage truck coming up behind him.

Ryan shuddered in fear in his hiding place.

What if he was found?

The man reached the blue containers and flipped them open triumphantly, only to stop short when they were empty of eleven year old boys, only holding old paper.

Clark ran out of the Talon, shouting, "Ryan?"

The man froze, abandoning his search in favor of escaping before he was seen, he could handle his preteen stepson but not this.

Ryan peeked out from his hiding space in the green garbage container, not yet noticing the garbage truck sliding it's poles into the slots on the side of his little safe having.

The truck jostled the container, causing Ryan to fall back inside, and Ryan realized with horror what was happening. The truck lifted up the container, causing it's contents (including Ryan) to get rolled around. Ryan was not able to regain his bearings before the container tipped and it's contents were dropped into the belly of the truck.

Ryan managed to sit up before he noticed a function he didn't know exsisted on garbage trucks, but would surely never forget, it's compression device. The metal wall opposite him started to move toward him, shoving orange garbage bags at him as he tried to regain his footing so he could escape.

He wasn't able to.

Ryan braced himself against the opposite wall and screamed, "Help!"

Clark looked around the street and heard the sound coming from the garbage truck, he looked with his x-ray vision and saw the struggling skeleton of Ryan bracing his feet against the compressor in a vain effort to save himself.

Clark rushed foward and yanked the pressure hose for the compression device out, stopping the mechanism.

Ryan stared in confusion as his shrinking coffin stopped shrinking, jolting at the sound of tearing metal and light pouring through the space.

He saw Clark standing in front of the hole, his silhouette bathed in light.

"You're safe now."

_Warrior Angel._

0000

I didn't know whether to laugh or despair when I heard of Clark's mutilation of the garbage truck, instead I chose to help Clark with the chores, hoping he interpreted my silence while repairing tools as an attitude that would be benificial.

Lately I was having trouble making the right desions in _any_ of my relationships, so awkward silence might be the lesser of two evils.

We were in the barn and I was trying to unscrew a particularily stubborn screw (normally I'd ask Clark for help but that would go against my awkward silence verdict) when Lex walked in.

"Where's the young sidekick?"

I looked up and smothered that annoying sappy feeling. "Hey, Lex."

"He's sleeping."

Lex smiled, gesturing with his cup of coffee, "He thinks your his big brother."

"Yeah, well, I guess I am, till tomorrow..."

"I don't think he likes me all that much," I mused, "What is it about kids that makes them hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you," Clark objected, "He just..."

"Doesn't like me," I finished and Clark couldn't argue. Ryan had been distant at breakfast and by dinner had progressed to actively ignoring. "But you two are getting along well. Are you hoping to trade me in?" I asked, careful to keep my tone light and teasing instead of bitter and resentful. "You have to admit, the idea of a younger brother is growing on you," Clark didn't comment, mainly because I didn't give him time to do so, "What about you, Lex? As the only only child in this room how do you weigh in? Ever wanted a sibling?"

Lex had been watching our banter with a critical eye, and I mentally cursed myself for bringing this up around someone so perceptive.

I was insecure, and I was insecure about my insecurities.

Sue me.

"I had one, Clara," Lex answered and I was momentarily thrown.

"Really? I didn't know," said Clark, and I was stuck on the past tense of that statement.

Lex smiled to aliviate the tension the topic brought, "When I was eleven, my mother got pregnant again. It was a total suprise. I've never seen my father happier. The day Julien was born was the only time I felt like I was part of a real family."

Clark wiped the grease of his hands with a red rag, "And what happened?"

"The morning of his baptism, my mother went to his nursery, found him in his crib, he had stopped breathing. My mother was never the same after that, and my father got even more distant. I think he saw Julian as his second chance. A chance for him to have a son he could truely love."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, both at the death of his brother and the disfunction of his family.

"It's in the past, Clara. We would have ended up hating each other, anyway. My father would have seen to that."

"Two things," I said, drawing their attention, "Just because its in the past doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. If you say it does then you have to say it to a PTSD patient or a greif support group, I'm not picky. And the other, you couldn't have known you would have hated each other, you'd be suprised at how much easier it is to stand up to people when they're going after your sibling, or anyone else you care about for that matter," I said, finishing my little speech with a fond look at Clark.

"I didn't come over to recount my family's tragic history. My father's offered me a chance to return to Metropolis."

My expression turned blank as my mind sped up. Lex got a job offer to Metropolis? The same offer he'd wanted since coming to Smallville? If so then there was at least a 70% chance he'd accept it, meaning he'd leave. Would he stay in touch? Would he forget about us? And hadn't I heard this before? Ryan had told us, but we hadn't believed him. Ryan was right? How did he even know?

"Congratulations, Lex. Did you tell Ryan about this?" If my mind hadn't been so occupided I wouldn't have ignored the flat emotionless quality of my tone or the looks traded between Lex and Clark.

"I haven't told anyone."

"Oh," I said, my voice still blank, "Well, Lex, if you accept the job I wish you the best of luck and if you even think about forgetting us country hicks I will track you down and play increasingly juvenile pranks on you. If you don't accept the job good on you, I'm happy you'll be staying in Smallville. Clark, I want to run a CT scan on Ryan."

"What?"

I looked him dead in the eye, briming with exicitment, "I think Ryan can read minds and there may be a physiological component."

"Ryan can't read minds, Clara," Clark said becoming increasingly amused.

"He knew about how Kaiser died, he knew about Lex's job offer, even though Lex didn't say it...out loud. He must be able to read minds!"

"Mind reading is a myth," Lex said sensibly.

I groaned, delightfully exsasperated, "This is Smallville! There is a certain suspension of disbelief required to understand how _anything_ goes on in this town!"

Clark made his I-agree-with-Clara-but-I-really-don't-want-to face and I smiled exuberantly.

"Back on topic!" Clark declared, "Lex, this job offer is what you've always wanted, right?" Clark asked with forced interest, determined not to get sucked down into my insanity.

Lex looked between us and I shrugged (I knew I was right, and sooner or later Clark would be force to come to the same concusion, and then I'd get to make my I-told-you-so face, so I didn't mind the change in topic).

"I used to think it was. Now I'm not so sure." I felt a flare of hope that came with the force of a Roman candle, did that mean Lex wasn't going to leave? "I was a different person then. A different person around my father. He wants an answer tomorrow night. We're having dinner in Metropolis."

Clark looked at me thoughtfully, but I gave a mental shrug on what to do and conveyed that with my eyebrows.

"If anyone can choose who they want to be, Lex, it's you."

0000

Lana was stacking some glasses on a tray at the Talon when she heard Mr. Kent's voice.

"Knock, Knock."

"Mr. Kent, this is a suprise," Lana said, smiling at him and the young boy by his side.

"Yeah, Ryan's been doing chores with me all day, so I figured he deserved a break. I'd like a cup of coffee, give him whatever he wants and if you can point me to the phone I can see if Martha wants anything."

"All right, it's in the back."

"All right. Enjoy. And Lana? You wouldn't happen to know where my daughter is?"

Lana grimced, "We've got a backed up toilet so she's in the men's bathroom. But I wouldn't bothe-"

"_Why won't you flush?!_" shouted Clara's voice from the back and Mr. Kent chuckled, and walked away to the phone.

Lana smiled at Ryan, "So how are you feeling today?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Good," Lana nodded.

Ryan leaned foward across the counter, "Do you think it's okay if friends have secrets?"

"Strange question. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think Clark is hiding something from me."

Lana smiled, "Everybody has secrets Ryan," she said softly.

"Really? What's yours?"

Lana shook her head and smiled at his brazeness, "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret."

Ryan laughed, "I guess you're right."

Skye walked over and took the glasses Lana had cleaned off the counter, "Thanks, Skye, you're a lifesaver," Lana called after her.

"You're welcome."

Ryan looked at the departing teenager and frowned.

"Why the frown?"

"She's not a good person, Lana. You should fire her."

Lana looked at him, scandalized, "Ryan, why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"How do you know?"

"It's a secret."

0000

The couple watch from their truck as Mr. Kent and Ryan arrived home.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate, Mr. Kent," said Ryan, his voice carrying over to the watchers.

"Looks like Ryan found himself a new family," siad Ryan's stepfather, amused, looking down at the newspaper with headline "Luthorcorp Plant Posts Profit" with a picture of Lex Luthor in the middle of the page. "It's time to get back to work."

"When do we get the kid?" asked his wife.

"When we're ready."

0000

Clark walked with Chloe down the strech of Route 90 where his mother had found Ryan. "My Mom hit him somewhere around here. Thanks for helping with the clue hunt."

"And help solve the riddle of Ryan? It's my pleasure."

"If it is a riddle," said Clark, drawing Chloe's intrest. "I'm starting the think he may not have amnesia."

"Clark, the kid adores you, why would he lie?"

"Because he's running from somebody."

Something caught Chloe's eye and she picked it up, it was a blue backpack in the ditch in the side of the road. "I found something."

Clark turned around and watched as Chloe rummanged through the bag.

"We've got comic books and twizzlers," she said pulling them out for display, "Something every growing boy needs."

Clark focused on the backpack and ripped open the bottom, pulling out a picture. At Chloe's look of disbelief he said, "What? It's where I would hide something."

"If you were a CIA operative."

Clark looked at the picture, in it was Ryan in the arms of a pretty blond woman.

Who do you think it is?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know... Mom, aunt?"

"And the mystery deepens. I still can't figure out how he knew that Kasper Hauser was murdered."

Clark smiled, "Clara's convinced he can read minds," he said, missing the look on Chloe's face, "But you weren't exactly wearing a poker face. Ryan does say weird things, but that doesn't mean Clara's right. He even said you wanted me to ask you to prom and that you'd bought a dress."

Chloe stopped on their walk back to the car, adopting a deer-in-the-headlights look that told Clark he'd struck a cord.

"It's not pink, is it?"

Chloe attempted a smile, but poker faces were not her fortay, and at the look of stunned realization on Clark's face she attempted to recover, "Okay, you know, I was just looking at it, it's not like I actually bought it."

Clark groaned, "Clara's right, how else would he know that?"

"You think Ryan can read minds?" asked Chloe, warming up to the idea a lot faster than Clark did.

0000

Ryan watched as Mrs. Kent peeled green apples for the pie she was going to make with his face cradled in his hands.

"Clark and Clara are the best things that ever happened to you," he stated.

Martha looked at him at the non sequitur and smiled, "Yes, they are."

"They make up for not being able to have kids of your own."

"They do."

"Has Clark always been so strong?"

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Kent asked, not looking at Ryan.

Ryan went in for the kill, "The way he tore off the back panel of the garbage truck and saved me."

Mrs. Kent barely paused, "Don't be silly, he couldn't do that."

Ryan stared at her hard, twitching his eyebrows, "If you say so."

Ryan relaxed back in his seat and continued gazing at the working Mrs. Kent, "What's your greatest fear?"

Mrs. Kent turned to him, "That I won't get this pie done by the time you have to leave," Ryan stared at her, unconvinced. "Why don't you go outside and shoot some hoops?"

Ryan took an apple and walked out.

0000

Clark was going to turn over some compost when he noticed the doors to the storm cellar open, concerned he dropped the pitch fork and the bucket and went to investigate. He made his way down the stairs to find an uncovered spaceship. Clark walked into the room until he felt a presence at his back, he turned to see Ryan.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Clark, don't be mad."

"How did you know about this?" Clark demanded.

"I heard about it in your mom's mind." Clara was right, and now she is going to be unsufferable for days. "I wanted to see it for myself," Ryan said, walking over to the ship.

"Can you hear everything people think?"

"Only what's on the surface. What they're thinking in that moment. Except for you, and Clara. I can't read your minds. That's how I knew you two were different. Now I know why," Ryan had yet to look away from the ship.

"I can't believe you'd do this."

Ryan walked over to him, "I'll never tell. you keep my secret, I'll keep yours."

Clark shook his head, "It's not that simple."

"Sure it is," Ryan argued stubbornly, "I know your dad's worried that people are going to find out. I can tell him when someone's getting close. I told you about Chloe. I can tell you about Lana," Ryan bargained, "You want to know her secret?"

"No!" Clark said, "No, Ryan, I don't."

"Why not? It's about you."

Clark swallowed before regaining his nerve, "Look, you can't do this."

"You don't understand what it's like to be different. What it's like to hide so people won't think you're a freak."

Oh, kid, if you only knew.

"Everywhere I go, I hear people's thoughts. I can't block it out anymore."

Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo, showing it to Ryan. "Is this your mother?"

Ryan looked at the picture and then at Clark, "She died."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was hoping I could start over with your family. They were so nice. I wanted them to adopt me like they did you. So I'd be safe."

"Who's chasing you?"

"My stepfather and his new wife. They've been using me. My abilities. To steal. I wanted to stop," Ryan said, his eyes begging for forgiveness and filling with tears, "but they threatened me. They hit me. You have to protect me, Clark. You're the only one who can."

Clark moved foward and wrapped Ryan in a hug, hiding his face from view as the confusion on it would be no help to the crying boy.

0000

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"I'll get it," cried Ryan.

Ryan went to answer the door, but when he pulled it open he was horrified to find that it was his stepfather's wife and partner in crime. He tried to close the door in her face but she stopped it with her hand, forcing it open and stepping inside.

"You say anything, and I'll kill them," she said, and she opened her jacket so he could see the firearm holstered on her hip. "You know I will," and he did.

Ryan heard footsteps behind him but he didn't take his eyes off of his stepmother. She smiled congenialy, "Ah, so you must be Ryan."

"Can I help you?" asked Mr. Kent, walking into the foyer.

"Mr. Kent, Child Services. I'm here to pick up Ryan," she said holding up a (forged) badge for Mr. and Mrs. Kent to see.

"You're a little early, aren't you. We weren't expecting you for an hour," said Mr. Kent.

"We can't thank you enough for taking Ryan in," she said, ignoring Mr. Kent.

"It's our pleasure. He's welcome to stay longer," said Mrs. Kent with a fond look at Ryan who was doing his all to hide his distress.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's impossible. I need to put him in foster care. That's the law."

Mrs. Kent nodded understandingly before turning to Ryan, "Well, let's get your stuff," she said, leading Ryan away.

Mr. Kent stepped closer to the (fake) child services offical, making sure Ryan was out of earshot, "We think Ryan might be running away from his stepfather, so we alerted the police."

Her mouth pinched in displeasure before it smoothed into a smile, "Don't worry, we'll keep him safe. Ready to go?" she asked Ryan, now equipped with his backpack.

Mrs. Kent handed Ryan his jacket and made a small noise of objection, "Could he wait and say goodbye to our kids? They'll be home any minute."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, smiling sweetly.

"It's okay, Mrs. Kent," reassued Ryan, "Just tell Clark thanks."

"If you need anything, just call us okay?"

Ryan nodded bleakly, knowing he'd never be able to make that call and resigned to his fate. Mrs. Kent wrapped him in a hug and he stared with wet eyes at his stepmother, who looked cooly back at him.

0000

"So he admitted it?" I asked as I got out of the truck, thankful Clark hadn't forgotten his promise to pick me up after I was done at the Talon.

"Yes, he admitted it," Clark said, sounding harassed, which wasn't fair, I hadn't even started yet. I wasn't able to fully enjoy the moment because when I looked around there was something just _off_. I grabbed Clark by the sleeve and he let me drag him until we found Dad leaning against the tractor in the barn, staring bleakly at the night sky.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Clark.

Dad sighed, not looking at either of us, "Child Services came and took Ryan away about 15 minutes ago."

I frowned, I may not have been overly fond of the kid, but I still wanted to say goodbye.

"What? Why didn't he wait for me? I wanted to say goodbye," groused Clark.

"I don't know, son, they said they were in a hurry. I'm sorry."

"Did they leave any contact information?" I asked, "Or anything about who his new foster parents might be?"

"No," Dad said, shaking his head, and walked back into the house.

I frowned, and resolved to track him down in the morning.

Clark turned to the driveway and I looked to see the headlights of a black limo that could only be carrying one person.

Lex stepped out of the back carrying some type of pole in his hand while his driver stood at attention.

"Hi, Lex," I said, swallowing back questions of whether or not he was taking the job.

"On your way to Metropolis."

"Yeah, for the big dinner," Lex said stepping closer and I saw that the pole in his hand had a hilt, making it some kind of sword. "I, uh, wanted you to have something," Lex said through Clark the sword and reaching in his pocket and pulling out something else. He reached out with his clenched fist facing down and I put my open palm beneath it, when he open his fist I felt something hard, cold, and stiff fall into my hand, upon closer inspection it was a car key.

"A sword?" Clark asked, pulling it from his sheath.

"It's a foil. Every hero should have one."

I looked at the keys in my hand, "Please tell me you didn't buy me a car because I whined about my transportation woes," how embarrassing.

Lex smiled, "I'm _giving_ you my old motorcycle, it's vintage, and I'm sure you'll put it to better use than I ever did."

I smiled, and reached foward, wrapping Lex in a short hug. Prolonged physical contact was not a good idea.

"I guess this means you've decided you're leaving," Clark said and the smiled disappeared from my face.

"I haven't made up my mind one way or the other."

"The going-away presents suggest differently," I muttered, and was heard by all.

"Keep that away from the kid," Lex said, nodding at the foil.

"He's already gone."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you liked him."

"For what it's worth, I hope you stay."

"Ditto," I said, unable to say 'goodbye' as Lex walked back into the limo.

The driver closed the door for Lex and when he turned around I noticed that it was a different guy from normal, it must be someone sent by Lex's father.

I watched with a bitter feeling in my heart as the limo backed out of our driveway.

I really wanted him to stay.

0000

Lex's limo was crusing down a Smallville backroad when it pulled over.

"Driver? hey, what's going on?"

The Driver looked at Lex in the rear-view mirror before lifting the divider. The door open and Ryan was shoved at gunpoint inside by his blond stepmother, now changed out of the sensible outfit she used to impersonate a Child Services offical. The driver (Ryan's stepfather) stepped inside, pinting a very large shotgun at Lex's face, "Mr. Luthor."

Ryan climed as far away as he could get in the cramped space of the limo.

"Ryan?" Lex asked.

"Shut up!" declared Ryan's stepdad, shoving the mouth of the gun into Lex's stomach. "Okay, go. Go!" he cried to his wife who started the limo again.

He turned the gun back to Lex, "Getting the account number to your trust fund was easy, now give me the password."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me what it is rich boy."

"My father has it, I don't," instead of asking again, he pointed to his stepson.

Ryan sighed, "He's lying."

He cocked the gun, "Password. Now."

Lex looked between the man pointing a gun at him and Ryan, and Ryan looked at his stepmother in the driver's seat. "You got it?" asked Ryan's stepfather.

Ryan nodded, terrified.

His stepfather smiled.

0000

We were in Clark's loft, I was moping and Clark was waving around his new toy like an idiot when Chloe climbed up the steps.

"Hey, Zorro, what's with the sword?"

"It's a foil," Clark corrected.

"I'm guessing it's a gift from our favorite millionare playboy."

"He's thinking of moving back to Metropolis."

I gazed morosly at the key in my hand, "His father offered him a job at the main company, it's what he always wanted."

"Well, I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere," said Chloe, with a force smile.

I stared at her before getting up, "Good," I said, wrapping her in a hug. I think I startled her because it took her a second to return it, but I didn't care.

I could really use a hug right now.

Once I steped away Chloe recovered, "Sources at the sheriff's office have given me a heads-up on Ryan's stepdad."

"You have sources."

"Yeah, a cute officer in Traffic," she said smiling, "I talked my way out of a speeding ticket, he told me I was plucky. Maybe I'll ask him to prom."

Oh, great, more relationship drama.

"So Ryan's stepdad is a real catch. He's a career criminal."

I took the file folder in Chloe's hands and immediatly showed it to Clark, it was Lex's new driver.

"Chloe, call the police," I said with forced calm.

"Why?"

"This is Lex's limo driver."

I grabbed Clark's arm and ran down the stairs, "We'll try to catch up with him on the road!" I called, climbing on Clark's back as soon as we were out of sight.

0000

The limo doors opened and Lex was shoved out of teh moving vehicle, tumbling across the road.

Inside Ryan's step dad pulled out his laptop, "Give me the password," Ryans swallowed, hesitating. Ryan's stepdad turned to him, "Don't make me ask again."

"It's 'Julian'."

0000

Clark paused in his superspeeding whe we reached a figure on the side of the road, once he stopped I was able to see it was Lex. I climbed off Clark's back so I could get a better look.

"Lex, are you okay?" asked Clark.

"Yeah, I think so," Lex said, favoring his shoulder and grimicing in pain.

"Where'd they go?"

"Straight down Route 90. Clark, they've got Ryan. Get some help."

Clark sped away, but I chose to stay with Lex. "Chloe already called the police. Turns out Ryan's stepfather's mug shot has a remarkable resemblence to your limo driver tonight, isn't that weird?" I asked, the sarcasm dripping off my tounge.

Lex almost smiled, but it quickly turned into a pained gasp, I reached foward, holding him steady, and pulling out my cell phone to call for an ambulance.

"You know, I might be worng, but didn't you get kidnapped before? Like about a month ago?" I asked bitterly, "You need to stop getting yourself in these situations, it's bad for my heart."

Lex scoffed, "This is coming from the girl who got infected with an extinct poisonious flower not two weeks ago?"

"Point," I said, smiling at the banter.

_"911. What's your emergency?"_

0000

The limosine pulled up in front of Starletts bowling, and everyone exited the car, Ryan unwillingly.

"Torch the limo baby," called Ryan's stepdad, and he reached foward grabbing a firm hold on Ryan's sholder. He dragged Ryan over to a car, and set his shotgun down on the hood so he could take the laptop out of Ryan's arms.

Ryan looked around desperatly, he couldn't run with his stepfather standing next to him, his stepmother was dousing the limo in gasoline not ten feet away, and the temperature had dropped enough that it was beginning to lightly snow, but he couldn't stay here.

Ryan's stepfather typed in 'Julian' on the laptop only for it to be rejected, his mouth formed a snarl and he reched foward and grabbed Ryan by his collar, "Give me the real password! Don't mess with me!"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

Ryan's stepmother set down the red container of gasoline and turned on the boy, pulling out her sidearm, "I swear to god I'll drop him right now!"

"Once he gets the money, he's going to kill you," Ryan shouted at his stepmother, panicked.

There was a tense silence as the woman looked between the boy and her husband.

"Don't listen to him. He's talking trash to pull us apart," said Ryan's stepdad tensely. "We're just about to hit the jackpot, baby. All we've gotta do is trust each other."

"You know, this kid has always freaked me out, but the one thing I'll say about him is he never _lied_."

Ryan's stepdad shoved him away, truning back to the car where he had left his stuff, "You know what?" he shouted, flipping the laptop closed and placing a hand on his shotgun, turning around, "That's true . . . he didn't."

_Bang!_

She crumpled to the ground and Ryan ran to the bowling alley.

"Ryan!"

As Ryan reached the door it opened, revealing the janitor carrying an orange trash bag for disposal, and Ryan bumped into him on his rush to get inside.

"Hey, kid, where are you going?"

"Call the police!"

The janitor turned around and Ryan's stepdad cocked his gun.

_Bang!_

0000

Ryan ran across the alleys before diving into the slot where the pins were supposed to be, making it inside in time to hear his stepfather cry "Ryan!"

Ryan made it to the back of the lanes, peeking through the gaps at his stepfather.

"Can't hide forever!" Ryan stared from behind the assembled pin to whre his stepfather was stroling across the bowling alley.

"You know, your mother really hated you," he taunted. "Couldn't stand having a freak for a son. Come to think of it, I wasn't that crazy about you either."

He grabbed a bowling ball and sent it down the lane Ryan was hiding behind, sending him fleeing. He crawled behind the alleys and his stepfather watch closely, trying to track his progess. When Ryan stopped his stepdad picked up his gun and fired five shots hiting the bowling pins he was hiding behind, the light from the barrel like flares in the poorly lit room.

0000

Clark reached the bowling alley and saw the crumpled forms of Ryan's stepmom and the janitor and wasted no time in speeding inside. Once Clark reached the lane area he regained a more human pace, keeping an eye out for Ryan or his stepdad.

Ryan, meanwhile, was hiding between lanes in front of the belt that carried bowling balls back to players.

Clark used his x-ray vision and saw the huddled form of Ryan and the much larger form holding a larger gun who had just reached him, cocked the gun, and aimed.

Clark picked up a bowling ball and threw, sending it through the wall and into Ryan's stepdad, knocking him into the wall and out of conciousness. Clark sped over to face Ryan.

"Clark!" Ryan called, overjoyed.

"It's okay, buddy," Clark said, helping Ryan out of his hiding space and wrapping him in a hug.

"Your safe now."

0000

The next morning Clark walked Ryan into the Talon to where Lana was arranging a vase and I was watching her (I had been banned from all decorative duties long before the store even opened).

"Hey Lana, Chloe. Ryan would like to say goodbye."

Lana looked at them in confusion, "Where are you going?"

"Edge City," Ryan said proudly, and I smiled.

"Chloe's research turned up an aunt there. She's coming by this afternoon," explained Clark.

"I wanted to thank you for your advice on Skye," said Lana.

"Who's Skye? And what kind of name is that?" I asked utterly clueless.

Lana rolled her eyes fondly, "She _was_ a waitress, and Ryan was right. She was stealing from the till." Lana stepped foward and kissed Ryan on the cheek.

"Hey," said Clark.

"_Wow_. Thank you," said an awestruck Ryan.

"I think you made his year," commented Clark when Ryan stepped away.

I frowned after him, "You know you might not get so many admirers if you acted more like a bitch," I said to Lana who shot me a scandalized look.

"Clara," Clark scolded.

"What? I'm just saying, your so sweet your giving me diabeites."

Lana laughed, and walked back to the counter.

Clark sat down in the seat next to Ryan and I perched myself on his armchair, "So you recover yet?" Clark asked Ryan.

"I don't know, but I'm definitely in love," Ryan said gazing at Lana.

I hummed, "Lana-love is a common affliction in Smallville, Clark has one of he worst cases. Don't worry, I'm sure the symptoms will ease during your time apart," I teased, secretly serious. I think Lana's pheromones only work through proximity so time apart should lessen their effect.

"Now, Ryan, how would you feel to a CAT scan, maybe an MRI?" I asked sweetly.

0000

Lex walked into his office, his eyes trained on the morning paper, which is why he didn't immediatly notice his father perched on the pool table until he spoke.

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

Lex glanced at his father, unconcerned with his presence, "I'm not going back to Metropolis."

Lionel chuckled, "Come on, Lex, that's all you wanted ever since I _assigned_ you to what you so eloquently refer to as the 'crap factory'."

"I know why you want me back," Lex said, walking past his father. "I'm driving you crazy, aren't I? I'm not clubbing till six a.m., not getting arrested. I'm on track," Lex smiled, "That's what scares you. You want me back where you can keep an eye on me."

Lionel turned to his son, turning around two pool balls in his hands, "Your making a mistake, Lex."

Lex gave a bitter smile before hiding it, "You know what those emperors you're so fond of talking about were _really_ afraid of? That their sons would become sucessful and return to Rome at the head of their own army."

"You think you can find your future in Smallville. I'm your future. Join me, Lex. Join me in Metropolis. How long have you been waiting for me to say those words?"

"I've waited to hear other things from you for a lot longer. I'll return to Metropolis when I'm ready."

"At the head of an army?"

0000

"We're really going to miss you, Ryan," said Mom. We were all gathered around in the driveway waiting for Ryan's aunt to arrive, and Mom was being overprotective. "It gets cold in Edge City, so I packed some of Clark's old jackets, something for you to grow into."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," Mom was being (s)mothering and Ryan was loving it, eh, to each his own.

"You welcome around here any time you want," said Dad.

"I know what your worried about, but don't be. I'll keep Clark and Clara's secret. I know what it's like to have to hide who you are from the world."

I frowned in thought, "Thank you, Ryan, but that's not what _I'm_ worried about. I really think you should get your brain scanned," at everyone's looks I elaborated, "You say your abilitiy is getting stronger, and that just might mean your powers are growing, or it could mean something else as well. It's the 'or' I'm worried about. Now, I know you won't listen to me, but if you start to get headaches, vision problems, anything that anything to do with a problem in your brain, go to a hospital and check it out, okay?"

Ryan looked at me in confusion, before nodding reluctantly, and I was appeased.

We heard a car and we turned to see a brown SUV pulling into the driveway.

"There she is," said Mom happily, walking off with Dad to greet her.

"You going to be alright?" asked Clark.

"She's a nice person. She's just as nervous as I am," Ryan said smiling, before turning to Clark, "Are you sure you don't want to know how Lana feels about you?"

"I prefer to find out on my own."

Ryan's expression turned serious, "Be careful of Lex," I immedaitly bristled, "I know he's your friend, but there's a lot of darkness he keeps from the world. I've seen it in his head."

"I like to believe in people's best."

And I'm not naive enough to think that after growing up in Smallville that by the time I reach Lex's age I'll be clean as the driven snow.

Ryan nodded, "I want you to have something," he said, pulling out his comics from his backpack.

"I can't take those."

"I don't need them anymore," Ryan assured him, "I have you."

I reached over and wrapped him in a hug, startling him, "Oh my god, you are just_ so_ precious."

Clark took the comics and joined us in our hug, after a moment we stepped away and watched as Ryan walked over and met (and hugged) his aunt while our parents came over and we all waved him off.

"Clara, what do you think Ryan has?" Clark asked once Ryan was out of sight.

Probably a brain tumor I thought, turning to see him still staring after the directing the SUV had gone in.

"It's probably nothing to be worried about."

0000

I left Clark in his loft to brood and made the trek over to the Luthor Mansion (for the last time as I was picking up the bike today), where I found Lex in his study.

"Is that _Warrior Angel_ offer still open? Because I kind of want to know what happens."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Can I just say that I had the worst case of writers block on top of the universe working against me. This was the chapter I was working on when I took that forever long hiatus, and it's finally here.**

**Sorry I'm late, no internet and too many things to do.**

**Leave a review on the way out.**


End file.
